Getting on with your life
by verito-chan
Summary: When the heart asks the brain for love advice, ninjas everywhere tremble in fear. Misao has decided life must go on, whatever that means. Poor Aoshi. A/M with lots of input from nosy people. Format fixed! Dec '11.
1. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok, here's my first fic *cheering sounds in the background*. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any typos there might be. Just for the record, I think of Aoshi as a very reserved person, but I'm sure there's a lot more going on in that pretty head of his than we can imagine. You'll see what I mean. That said, let's go on with the history.

Disclaimer: I don't own it *wails*

Warnings: Mild swearing and a few spoilers from the ShiShio and Enishi's saga. Not too many, but don't say I didn't warn you.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

*Tac, tac, tac, tac* The rhythmic sound of her wooden sandals was both soothing and annoying at the same time. If Misao ever found who was the oh-so-funny person that put all her clothes outside in a stormy night... As it was, she got stuck with an old kimono and said wooden sandals. And since the deal didn't exactly please her, she decided to go shopping for some nice western clothes. It wouldn't be the first time she wore them, after all.

"But maybe I should try a more conservative look this time" she mused to herself, recalling Sano's reaction to the pinkish short-skirted outfit she wore that time.

But she wasn't the same Misao anymore. She was a few inches taller, maybe even as tall as Kaoru. Her once rounded face was now more defined, and her body, much to her delight, had developed quite nicely. After all, she was already 18. Misao bit her lip at that. "I'm almost an old maid, dammit". Of course, some things never change.

*Tac, tac, tac, TAC, TAC,TAC* People were starting to stare at the young pretty fuming lady, some even inching away from her path. Misao was beyond caring for them. Her thoughts were focused in the same person they had been for the last couple of years.

*TAC,TAC,TAC,TAC* Oh, yes, her dear Aoshi-sama. Not to say he was as cold to her as he was before. Sure, he hadn't become a chatterbox, but he had begun to take care of the administration of the Aoiya, rather than play statue at the temple. He acted quite normal, actually. "Well, as normal as Aoshi-sama goes" she sighed, stopping in her tracks. Sometimes it was difficult to remember all he had accomplished since his stony days. He was getting used to it. So was she. She still loved him, maybe even more now that he wasn't a memory but a tangible dream. She shook her head. She had to stop going over the same thoughts over and over again. It had done her no good before, and it wouldn't now. A dream was a dream. Dreams don't always come true.

Approaching the clothes store, she decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all. She spotted Sae looking through the shop's glass and quickly made a hasty retreat. She definitely wasn't insane enough to repeat the scene caused by Sae's 'operation ladylike' again. Not that she didn't appreciate all of her friend's efforts but howtosayit... the restaurant owner tended to get a little... carried away. Yeah that was it.

Oh well, so much for shopping intentions. Misao figured she could at least go for a nice walk around town. Avoiding Sae, of course.

"Misao-chan!"

_...or not. I swear, it's like she has a 7th sense for getting me into embarrassing situations._

No delusions, girl, Sae isn't about to let you go that easily, not when she had been planning the perfect strategy to get you to be a 'proper girl'. One strained smile later, Sae dragged Misao into the very same store she had been heading into earlier.

"…and this one too…. Oh! Look at this one…..maybe in red…. But the blue one is also nice, oh well…. Prove both!"

Misao staggered under the weight of forty-something dresses Sae had picked out. She looked like a damn walking pile of clothes!. Searching for help, her eyes encountered the shopkeeper. And her hopes died an horrible death. The elderly lady had just found another bunch of dresses to show Sae.

*Groan* "There is no god…".

And so, she was again at the mercy of a shopping-happy Sae.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi walked around the Aoiya. That morning, a scream loud enough to wake all of Kyoto had made him almost choke on his breakfast. Of course, Aoshi, being Aoshi, had only blinked and looked at Okina for answers.

" Wonder what..."

Aoshi blinked again when a disbelieving look crossed Okina´s features.

"My pretty Misao-chan! Show your jiya how lovely you look in a kimono!"

With that, Okina bolted from the room. Aoshi could hear the sound of mayhem and didn't even want to imagine the punishment Okina was going through. Kimono? not having anything better to do, Aoshi decided to watch the show. Besides, his office was that way.

"..." Aoshi calmly sidestepped a flying Okina and blinked again. He had no doubt the old man had that coming.

"I said I'm going to buy something else, and I will do it NOW!" An enraged Misao squirmed against Omasu and Okon´s holds. Well, to say that Aoshi was surprised was an understatement. Actually, he was stunned. Misao was, as Okina had said, in a kimono. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. The kimono was lavender in color, with vines painted near the hem. The obi was a little darker in color, making her feminine curves stand out. She had definitely grown up.

"Ohayo Aoshi-sama. I'll be back later" Misao grumbled, finally getting away, wobbling a little in her geta sandals It was a sign of her bad mood that she hadn't even looked twice his way. For some reason, THAT disturbed him.

And now he was on his way from the temple to the Aoiya, and Misao still hadn't came. Oh, he still went there to pray, concentrate and get his mind off little things. And little Misao still hadn't came back. He knew their current okashira was capable of taking care of herself, but if something happened to her, he... Stop, don't go there. As much as he had taken to this new life, there were still a lot of dangerous territories yet unexplored. This one being the most dangerous of them all.

He knew about her feelings, he wasn't THAT blind. He had to admit he had been surprised said feelings hadn't disappeared yet but then again, Misao was famous for her stubbornness. That had stirred mixed emotions within him, and he had swiftly decided that was unknown territory, therefore, he would cast it away. He should have known she wouldn't let him. And some part within him just didn't care.

Pulling the back door closed behind him he was about to go to his study when the sound of the back door opening stopped him. Still trying to sort his thoughts, he faced the origin of the sound. And the world stopped.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao stopped at the Aoiya's door and frowned. There would be a fuss over her, no doubt about it, and she could live without having all the costumers as spectators of the mayhem bound to happen. After shaking an image of herself struggling in one of Okina´s bear hugs *shudder* and the costumers cheering either of them when she pounded the old man, she decided to use the back door instead. At least Sae hadn't come with her. She had claimed oh so much work to do and had left her weasel friend to face the old resident pervert alone.

Fine, here it goes... She pulled the Aoiya's back door open and almost bumped into something... someone... someone's chest?. Lifting her head, she stared right into a pair of azure eyes. And time stopped in that room.

An eternity passed. Blue met blue and a second later, the contact broke. Misao blushed, suddenly self-conscious of herself. 

_Come on... get a grip on yourself! It's only Aoshi-sama... of course it would help if he wasn't looking so intently at me... Fine, I decided I would change everything, so I wouldn't get my hopes high again. I got sick of plummeting to the ground_.

Aoshi, on the other hand was no having such thoughts. Suddenly he wasn't having any thoughts at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o

She was dressed into a light blue western dress, the upper bodice tight against her petite body. The skirt was flowing to the ground, and the dress parted in the front part to reveal dark blue sand clock shaped silk. Her hair was free from the practical braid, half of it braided loosely, letting soft wisps of hair frame her face delicately. She was an angel.

His mind had decided to take a short nap and he was desperately trying to wake it up. _C'mon! focus! breathe, breathe, that's it. Time to prove all that Zen training worthwhile._

Misao got tired of waiting for him to say something. Smiling a little, she did little spin. "Well, don't just stand there. What do you think Aoshi-sama?".

The sound of her voice was what snapped him, after all. No words could describe her now. He was never good with words anyway. "Western clothes really do suit you, Misao"

Blink. If anything, Misao had been ready to see a nod, maybe not even that, but to actually hear that from him… "A…Arigato Aoshi-sama" a blush covered her cheeks and a thought assaulted her mind. _I wanted to change everything and he SEEMS willing to cooperate… careful girl, don't go crashing again_. Suddenly, she remembered Sae's joke.

**_" Oh my Misao-chan! did you see the way that guy looked at you? We have to be careful, or else your miai party will be too crowded!" _**A miai party. A traditional event for a girl to meet a possible husband. Sae had been pestering her to agree on one, since she said it was only the most reasonable thing to do, and besides, she wasn't getting any younger.

She usually refused, of course, and politely told Sae that maybe in the future she would accept (when hell froze over and she was stronger then Himura), however, that particular day, after her little decision to change things, she had started to think about it as an option.

Misao sighed. It WAS the most reasonable thing to do, and since Ice block here wasn't giving her too many options…

" Sae helped me to pick it up, she said I had to learn to be more feminine. You know her. She started babbling about a miai or something and… well, I had to buy new clothes anyway"

Miai? what the hell?. Aoshi blinked at her statement. He had known for some time of Sae's intentions (not that she had kept them in secret, mind you), but he had always been sure that Misao wouldn't accept. Fine, so she hadn't said yes yet, but she wasn't complaining about it either. ' _So... is it a bad thing?_' a little voice asked, and it suspiciously sounded like a taunting Okina.

He didn't know what to make of it. This was Misao they were talking about. Their former okashira's granddaughter and the current okashira! She couldn't get involved with just anyone! who knows what kind of people would attend the miai!. They could all be dangerous people trying to get the power of the Oniwabanshuu!. Of course, he conveniently overlooked the fact that Sae would be the one to select the men and that Okina would approve their being invited after careful research. He mused about all the reasons it wouldn't be a good idea to hold that miai and, for some reason, he kept on hearing a little Okina-laugh in his head.

"MISAO-CHAN!"

Oh, speaking of the devil... He watched poor Misao get hugged to death by the old man and suddenly everybody seemed to start talking at once. Standard Aoiya way. So he grabbed a cup of tea and sat down to enjoy the show. Before, he would have gotten away from all the racket but, nowadays, it seemed that he had developed a little interest in Oniwabanshuu catfights.

He was amazed at himself. To think that he would change that much in only two years... He was still stony Aoshi, but keeping his reputation didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy himself at other's expenses, now did it?

The big ball of dust was moving back and forth, arms and legs visible from time to time. And suddenly a very dazed Misao was sent flying to the floor, spiral eyes big as saucers. Fun just didn't last forever, did it?

Omasu and Okon started squealing, stopping Misao in her intent of escaping her tormentors.

"Misao, you've finally come to your senses!"

" This is wonderful, I've got soooo many clothes I'd like to see you in"

" Don't forget make-up Okon-chan, and the hair too!"

Misao seemed to get smaller with each sentence, which didn't seem to faze the happy women in the slightest.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Curse whomever for getting her clothes wet, curse Sae for getting her into the dress, curse Okina for putting the damn miai idea into Sae's mind (Oh yes, the idea had been his to begin with, even if she was perfectly capable of thinking about it on her own. Damn that old man and his jokes), curse Okon and Omasu for seeing her as a kokeshi doll they could play house with, curse Shiro and Kuro for just standing there fighting back their laughter... and curse Aoshi too for... well, everything. She was sure as hell that, even if he didn't help create the situation she was currently in, he was guilty of some terrible sin against her. Mainly of being a damn oblivious baka.

Misao sighed. After all that racket had ended, Okon had disappeared, probably to plan a new kind of torture for her. Omasu had dragged her into her room babbling about ways to get a man's attention. And so, here she was, hearing Omasu's rambles about men.

"... It's sooo amazing how those western dresses show off all that's needed! The men will fall around you like flies! You'll see, you will find a husband before you even know it. Oh! the marriage! We need to think about the wedding kimono, and the arrangements! It will be held here, of course. Oh my! And Okon and I will have to get new kimonos as well, maybe matching ones!. Kaoru-san could help us with the decorations and ..."

Misao sighed. Again. There was no returning Omasu back to reality now. Why was it that everyone suddenly seemed so interested in her life? She had only bought a dress!. Next time she would just drape a blanket around herself and be done with it.

By the time she started babbling about married life, family and children, a headache had started to develop and little Omasu's carrying babies were dancing around Misao's head. Taking a cautious step towards the door, Misao gathered her dress and escaped as noiselessly as possible. Omasu was still on dreamland, so she could've walked right in front of her and the older Onimitsu wouldn't have noticed.

"And of course, you have to learn how to please your husband in bed..." Now sporting a neon pink blush, Misao closed the door, incredibly relieved when words turned into barely recognizable murmurs.

" Water" yes, a good glass of water would calm her nerves, maybe even tea… Tea made her think of Mr. Tea-man himself, and she closed her eyes, trying to even her breath. Of course, that meant she didn't see the stairs in front of her, and thus, she was suddenly out of balance. But she was a ninja, right? No little stairs would hurt her. That's right, she was the Okashira!

Wrong. A ninja of her caliber wouldn't be defeated by a set of stairs, but the smooth fabric of her LONG dress did the trick nicely.

"There is no god". And with that, she fell.

...Or should have. Instead of hard wood, she felt herself bump into human flesh. Raising her eyes, she found it to be the Oniwabanshuu's ex-okashira himself. His strong hands gripping her shoulders lightly, steadying her. Her own hands were crushed against his strong chest, her body pressed against him. She could feel his body heat around her, his distinct scent filling her nostrils. Masculine scent, he smelled of tea and incense. She forced herself to regain her wits (scattered as they were), not wanting to be lost in his closeness.

"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama". That said, she made a hasty retreat, trying to sort her thoughts, and desperately trying to force back the instantaneous blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.

Aoshi blinked again. First he had almost been knocked out from the stairs via bullet Misao (not that anyone noticed, and what the didn't know wouldn't hurt them. He had a reputation, you see) and now she had run away from him as if she had seen the demon himself. Maybe he should have just stepped aside when he saw her coming.

…Nah, scratch that. Actually, he wasn't originally in her direct path, but had moved into it. Why? Well, he couldn't have the Okashira breaking her neck, could he?. Besides, Okina would have wanted HIS head on a platter if something happened to the little weasel. And it was no novelty that Misao's behavior was strange of late, so he guessed there was no point in dwelling on it longer. And he also conveniently ignored the little Okina voice that kept asking why it hurt so much seeing Misao running away from him.

Misao finally stopped her mad run at the garden. Breathing hard, she tried to calm the beating of her heart, which seemed to be imitating a drum.

_I'm such a baka! Why did I run away like that? I don't care anymore! ….Fine, I DO care, but I'm working on it. I'll find someone else and…_. She stopped short. And then, what? She doubted she could fall out of love in less than a month. _These things take time girl_.

It might not be easy, but certainly wasn't impossible, even if she lived with him. Even if she never forgot Aoshi, that didn't mean she couldn't be happy with someone else. Or happy without him altogether.

_ Not forgetting him doesn't mean loving him all my life_.

With that decided, she went into the kitchen for her glass of water, maybe by keeping herself busy she could stop the nagging thoughts assaulting her about her decision.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sooooooooo…. What did you think? I have quite a few ideas for this fic. And man it was *difficult* to keep Aoshi from being OOC. Later he will be, I guess, he has changed after all.

Push the little button, I know you want to J

Verito-chan


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

I decided to break the first chapter into two smaller ones. Why? Well, it's easier to manage, and it will be faster to update, as I want to keep all my chapters at a constant length. Besides, I already posted the next chappie! Aren't you happy?

Disclaimer: *cries in despair* I don't own them!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Misao found herself in deep thought. As soon as she had woken up, whirlwind Omasu had dressed her into a dark green kimono, and practically tossed her down the stairs, where Okon had caught her with …. an apron?, immediately putting it on her. Definitely they were dangerous.

As it was, she soon found herself in full waitress regalia and had unceremoniously been put to work. At first, she had tried to invoke her Okashira's position…

***flashback***

**"But Okon, I still have a lot of work to do! I'm the Okashira! I have obligations! I…"**

**She had tried, really. But Okon and Omasu weren't listening, and kept dragging her towards the restaurant. So, she tried a different approach. "If I don't finish those papers today, I will have to work all weekend!"**

**"Ah, Misao-chan!" exclaimed a cheerful Okina, appearing out of nowhere "I couldn't sleep last night, so I took the liberty of doing all the papers in your desk, you know, for old time's sake" He said with a smile.**

**Old time's sake. Yeah, right. Misao's mouth opened and closed like a fish's, but no words came out.**

**"I know you are grateful, but there's no need to thank me, really. Ciao!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing around a corner. Damn old man. Of all the times to actually do something useful, he had to chose TODAY?**

***end of flashback***

So… here she was, serving the costumers with a distracted smile. She usually was happy to work in the restaurant, but today…

Well, let's just say she was getting a lot of stares, okay? She never paid attention to the occasional looks she got, after all, her regular outfit wasn't common to say the least. She never thought herself to be enough to turn a man's head, even if she knew she wasn't ugly. Hey, even if she didn't think herself beautiful, she certainly didn't have a low self-steem. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying the attention she was getting. It just confused her. A lot.

Misao knew how to adapt to sudden changes. It didn't exactly mean she was comfortable with the looks, but she would live. Maybe it was the fact that she finally decided to let her life go on, who knows. And so, she decided to have some fun while she was at it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Which certainly couldn't be said about Aoshi. As a part of his job as a manager, he went to the restaurant from time to time. He had done so a couple of weeks ago, so he decided that maybe it was time to do it again. Of course, it had nothing to do with the recent development of the staff, he quickly told himself.

However, after only ten minutes, he had quickly regretted his decision.

Misao passed in front of Aoshi's table again. She hadn't noticed him, and it seemed like he hadn't noticed her either. She walked by once more, and Aoshi couldn't help himself as his eyes followed her.

Ok, so maybe he HAD noticed her. Quickly remembering himself, he closed his eyes, sipping his tea. She passed once again. His eyes followed her. It was almost as if they moved on their own volition. Maybe he didn't have as much control over himself as everybody thought. But then again, maybe he just didn't when it came to her. He sipped his tea again, tearing his eyes of the ninja girl.

Misao just wasn't herself today.

It had nothing to do with the clothes, it was so much deeper than that. Almost as if she had changed her whole persona overnight. She was still Misao but… Aoshi shook his head. Maybe he was overreacting. Her change wasn't radical, after all. Just little things, nothing to worry about. She was just growing up.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here you are" said a smiling Misao to the costumer. A handsome young man that kept ordering little things every other minute.

"Thank you, I'm sure it's delicious. Of course, it's even more so because it comes from such a beautiful woman" he said, flashing a smile.

"Just for that, your tea is on the house" she placed the tea tray on the table, and winked at him, before returning to the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi blinked a few times. Yep, he definitely wasn't dreaming. Misao was actually flirting with the guy! And not only with him, she was skipping around, giggling, winking and smiling to almost every young male in the restaurant!. Okay, so maybe her change wasn't so small. There weren't any kunai flying around. So maybe she was really becoming more mature. Aoshi put down his teacup and went out of the restaurant, only pausing at the door to look at her briefly once more. She's grown up. His thoughts sounded… almost as if he was surprised. But that was nonsense, right? He had known Misao was an adult for a long time now, hadn't he?

Okina would have given up all his perverted ways just to know what thoughts crossed Aoshi's mind in that moment. Just for a second, he looked confused. Just for a millisecond, he had looked uncertain.

But the moment passed, and Aoshi walked his frigid self into his office. And Okina would be a pervert for the rest of his life.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao smiled again. The young man in front of her was obviously flirting with her, and for some reason, she wasn't kicking his ass! Well, she had to admit it was nice being noticed like that. Her smile disappeared when she saw a tall man leaving the restaurant.

_When did he arrive? Was he here to see me? No, get a grip on yourself, he was probably on business, and didn't notice me at all. Yeah, that must be it. We haven't even had a decent conversation since I don't know when, he must be too busy to lose his time with me. Oh, Aoshi-sama…_

"Uh? Oh, excuse me, were you saying?" She had been so lost in her reverie that she hadn't heard the handsome man talk to her. Ryo Kuronami, if she remembered correctly.

"I come here regularly, and this is the first time I have seen you. Are you new to the city? Because I haven't seen you around either"

"Oh, well I suppose you could say that " she smiled. Well, technically she WAS new here, because she doubted the old Misao would act and dress like she was.

"I must go now. I enjoyed lunch very much" another smile. My, this guy certainly was charming.

She bowed and watched him go. Well, she certainly wouldn't mind if her future husband showered her with attention like that! Then, she sighed. Deciding to forget Aoshi-sama was one thing, but she couldn't stop herself from comparing all the guys to him.

Struggling a little with the tray, _Damn long sleeves,_ she entered the kitchen just in time to join the gossipy minute, as she had named it. Okon and Omasu's gossip update, every time they entered the kitchen to get something, usually resulting in the delay of the orders. To her utter dismay, the newest update had to do with her.

"Oh Misao! Come here!" Okon was all sugary smiles. Why me? She asked herself as she was pushed into a chair. "Kuronami-san is sooo handsome!" Aurg! She had to talk with Omasu about squealing next to her ear.

"Tell us, what did he say to you!"

"He couldn't take your eyes off you!"

"Did he flirt with you?"

"I saw him smiling a lot"

"Oh! Then he did flirt with her!"

"I saw Misao smiling too!"

Nice to see them having such a blast. Now, why do they even bother with her when they did perfectly fine on their own?

"He's probably going to ask her out!" Okon pondered a little at that and smiled after a few seconds.

Oh yeah, that's why. Her fellow onimitsu had the habit of dreaming awake. About HER life. And found some strange happiness in having her hear them. She had learned, long ago, that she couldn't stop them from doing so, but she had also learned (the hard way, I must add) to stop them when they started to plan how to carry those dreams into reality. Which was probably now, as an smiling Okon was NOT a good omen.

"He only commented that he had never seen me before. He was very polite and well mannered. No big deal"

Okon and Omasu pouted at that. "Now, now Misao, don't be like that!"

"Spoilsport"

Misao giggled at that. Sometimes they could be so childish. But they did got her thinking. Never before had a man shown so much interest in her. Not only him, but several others as well. Was it because of the dresses and the kimono? Clothes don't make the person. Or did they? Of course not, stop being silly. That's just a sign of the new changes I've gone trough, that's all. And THAT bothered her. Despite all of Okon's claims on the contrary, she had known that her happy-go-lucky life as a teenager was coming to an end. But it had always been a happy ending with a wedding and Aoshi by her side.

But it certainly hadn't included changing her old oniwabanshuu uniform. She tugged at her obi once more and sighed. She could almost imagine Omasu making her go into a mission on a kimono. "Wouldn't put it past her" she spoke aloud. A couple patrons looked at her strangely. She blushed. _Great, now I'm also going insane. Yippee. Gotta get outta here._

She then proceeded to stumble out of the room, cursing the geta sandals for the nth time. Was it her imagination, or the obi was more constricting than she remembered? She hadn't used a kimono since she was fifteen, but she certainly didn't remember it to be so tight. Oh well, stranger things happen than she gaining a little weight. Such as Aoshi heading somewhere with a…. candy box? _He must be using it to store papers,_ she thought distractedly.

Her eyes followed him as he walked, taking in all his movements. He was so graceful, and yet, so strong. So clever, and yet so stubborn. So perceptive and yet, so oblivious. Or was he?

_Of course he is, damn him_

Misao could feel herself getting angry by the second. It seemed she had to avoid all about him if she wanted to keep sane. But curiously enough, she was only a lovesick fool when she wasn't with him. When he was near, she was...well... NORMAL.

Trying to make sense of that little piece of information, she didn't see the object of her thoughts until he was directly in front of her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misao" Aoshi said at last. He had been in front of her for a number of minutes already, and she just stood there with clouded eyes and a half frown on her pretty face.

Misao's head snapped to look at him. "I..I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, I was distracted. Is something the matter?" She said trying to regain her guts. Of course, scare me to death, why don't you?

"I should ask you that, you seemed deep in thought"

_Understatement._ Misao shook her head. "I was, but there's nothing to worry about. Were you on your way to work?"

"Aaa" Didn't this man have more vocabulary?

"Shouldn't you be working?" Yippee, he did. _Couldn't he choose another question? Misao, do you feel fine? Misao, do you want to marry me?._ But nooooo, he couldn't ask that.

Misao blushed. Now was not the time to think about that, she would curse him later.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. What WAS wrong with her?

"…Well, I had a couple of things to do in my study, y'know, okashira business" _Yep, that should do the trick_. Misao mentally patted herself on the back.

Aoshi blinked. Well, she certainly wanted to stay out of the topic, he knew when she lied. But she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

"I thought Okina had done today's papers already. He was talking non-stop about how nice he was for helping you" And hinting about how beautiful she looked in a kimono, but she didn't need to know that.

"Damn old man" she mumbled, her mental patting turning into a wince. "Ok, ok, I'm trying to get away from Okon and Omasu. You can't imagine how annoying they are today. Today's hobby is setting me up with someone. Again. They're crazy I tell you!" Misao said gesturing wildly with her hands.

Tell me something I don't know. Setting her up? Oh, yeah. His fellow onimitsus had the strange hobby of trying to make Misao a lady. Aoshi wasn't sure what they wanted to accomplish. Misao would never change the way they wanted her to. Aoshi was sure of that. This was Misao, after all. Kunai thrower extraordinaire.

"I mean, they are even planning a wedding! Not that I mind too much, but don't I have to choose a husband before that?" Misao said, reclining on the railing. Then, her calm attitude seemed to change. "Aoshi-sama, do you think I will become an old maid?"

_WHAT?_ Aoshi's face didn't reveal anything, as usual. On the inside, however, his mouth was hanging open. _First she tells me she's actually considering marriage, and then she asks me THAT? When did she start thinking about that?_

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her. Misao, seeing this, sighed.

"It's just that… oh, don't mind me, it's nothing" _Well, duh, did you expect HIM of all people to have a heart to heart with you? Wake up. _ Misao made a movement to leave.

"Tell me" Those two little words stopped Misao short. Turning wide eyes to the tall man next to her, she became silent. She knew it wasn't a request, but she couldn't consider it an order either.

_What do you know, she's capable of silence. It's it so unbelievable of me to be concerned about her that I've accomplished a miracle? _ Misao was still silent. Probably thinking about what to tell him.

_He's willing to listen. Well, he always listens, because he never talks… point is, why did I ask in the first place?_. Those were the thoughts going around Misao's head. And the answer popped up almost immediately. _Because I trust him. It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me. It doesn't matter what I've felt or feel about him. I trust him with my life. Even if I've decided to move on, he's still the same Aoshi I fell in love with, so long ago_.

And he was. Misao smiled a bittersweet smile, and rested her hands on the railing with a small sigh. She was the one who wanted to have a conversation with him, just that morning.

"I've felt alone lately" Aoshi nodded slightly. He knew that it didn't matter that there were always people around her, she was referring to something else.

"Just a couple of days ago, I started thinking about my life. I'm eighteen years old, and Okashira of the oniwabanshuu. That wasn't intended to be my title in the first place, but now I have it. I don't intend to be an Okashira forever, there's a lot of people better for the position. But after that, what will I do? Will I only remember being a ninja when I'm old?"

Frustration. That's the only thing that could describe Misao's feelings right now. Here she was, trying to explain something she didn't exactly understand herself, and words were failing her. Proving there's always a first time for everything.

Aoshi scrutinized her with his eyes. She was obviously having trouble saying all of this to him, but he did understand what she was talking about. He had had those thoughts himself, seemingly a lifetime ago. But in his case, he had poured himself into his work, and had forgotten all about them. He doubted Misao would. He hoped she wouldn't. Maybe she just couldn't trust him enough to tell him her innermost thoughts, and he was being an annoyance by asking.

"You never answered my question" said Misao, suddenly turning to face him. She couldn't go on trying to explain her thoughts anymore. Aoshi was lost for a second Oh yeah, the old maid thing

"There's nothing to answer, and you know it" Misao gritted her teeth. Figures he would say something like that. Well, it HAD been a somewhat stupid question, but even so…. Why the hell had he… did he even care? If not, why did he stopped her when she was about to leave?

Biting her lower lip, Misao turned away from him. "Of course". She took one step, and stopped. For some unknown reason, she couldn't make herself leave. Her eyes fell on the candy box lying on the railing next to Aoshi. She approached it slowly, almost as if she was afraid it would blow up.

Aoshi followed her with his eyes, as she fingered the delicate wooden box. She seemed angry for some reason. _C'mon! some reason?_ Hell, even his subconscious didn't believe him. The words had come out wrong, even if it WAS what he had wanted to say. Misao, an old maid? that was almost unthinkable. She was…was... well, Misao!. As lame as that answer sounded, there was no other way to put it. But what confused him was the girl's reaction. She had remained quiet, of all things. No kunai flying around, no on-top-of-her-lungs screams, no nothing. That was just so… un-Misaoish. And he didn't know what to make of it.

Misao stopped her fingers over the box. She had no idea what had possessed her to return next to the Ice cube, but there she was, centimeters away from him. Her anger had disappeared into nothingness. And she had no idea what to do next.

Luckily for her, a high-pitched voice broke her thoughts. Then again, maybe the gods were laughing at her. She turned around to see a happy Sae and a giggling Okon carrying a laundry basket, a sense of doom building in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh my God." Aoshi looked at her. Then looked at the approaching duo. And decided to get the hell out of there. A groaning Misao stopped him, however. No one deserved that torture.

"Since you have no paperwork to do, you should train. You are the Okashira after all" Saying that, just loud enough for the approaching Okon to hear, he left, candy box securely under his arm.

Misao took the cue on stride, of course. And promptly disappeared from sight as fast as her legs and the damned geta allowed her to.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

Yay! Here it is, brand-new chapter 2 *grins like a maniac*. Thanks to Alicia, who encouraged me to go on with this writing business.

I don't intend to make this fic too long. Of course, things tend to get out of control around here, the story practically writes itself. I'm merely a pawn in the great scheme of things.

Comments? You know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shortest chapter so far. Only by a page or so. Gomen nasai minna, I promise next one will be longer. I'm halfway done with it too! *starts bouncing*

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother *sigh*. Do I look like Nobuhiro Watsuki?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao woke up the next day, and immediately regretted it. She was aching all over, she felt dizzy and she wanted to sleep at least ten hours more.

In order to avoid Okon, Sae and later on, Omasu, she had thrown herself into the training. She knew no one in his or her right mind would dare cross her while she had her kunai in hand. Unfortunately for her, the stubborn ladies had decided to wait until she was done, with some diabolic purpose, she was sure. So, she kept training. And training. And then, training some more.

They had eventually given up (Misao suspected that only for the day), but of course, when that happened, it was already nighttime, and she just fell to the floor into a heap, too tired to even feel happy. She had somehow crawled to the furo and taken a bath, almost drowning a couple of times. Not a good thing to fall asleep in a big tub, she decided. Then, she had dragged her drowsy self upstairs and plopped into the futon face-first, wanting nothing but rest. And THEN, as if all the mentioned above was not enough, something had kept bothering her, like she had missed something important and couldn't remember for the life of her. After having that nagging doubt in her mind for what seemed like hours (five and a half seconds, actually), she had finally decided it must had to do with her narrow escape from Okon, Omasu and Sae. So there and then, she had blacked out.

She shifted in her warm futon. What did the scary trio wanted was a mystery to her. She had dressed up, hadn't she? They had been pestering her about that for years. But she certainly didn't intend to do anything else. Besides, she still had more pressing matters to attend to, such as her going-on-with-her-life-forgetting-a-life-long-love-and-still-manage-to-live-with-him little situation. Hump. Sounded like a title from one of those crappy books Omasu liked to read. Educational, she said.

But that could wait until later; right now she wanted to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi put down a stack of papers, in his not-so-neat desk. In fact, he felt like he was about to drown in them. Which could very well happen if someone happened to open the door as the papers covered every inch of his desk, and towered well over him.

Last night, he had waited for Misao to stop training. Not that it was obvious; he just sat there, drinking tea. He knew Misao was prone to hit first and ask later, but was usually a lot calmer after a good workout. When she hadn't appeared after 3 hours, he had been a little bothered with the thought that maybe, just maybe, she was angrier than he thought. When 5 hours had gone by, he safely assumed Misao had been angry enough to severely maim him had he stayed with her any longer. After the sixth hour ticked away, Aoshi had started to worry. Not about Misao of course, but about… well, she had never spent so much time training, not even when she was immensely angry… and he had been the one who suggested it… even if she could have refused the suggestion… then she must have reached a new level of fury… probably against him too…

He had shook his head when he realized he had been babbling for almost five minutes. Granted, it was mental babble (if such thing even exists), but he was Shinomori Aoshi, he didn't babble!

An then, after all his trouble, what had he gotten? Well, let me tell you.

After the seventh hour, he had finally heard someone approaching. Thankful for being able to stand and leave the damned teapot (seven hours of the green liquid had taken their toll) he had stood next to the stairs, just in case his charge attempted to ignore him. And then, Misao, head bowed, waist bent, and arms hanging limply at her sides had appeared near the stairs. She seemed like a rag doll a dog had been playing with. Her hair was damp and plastered all over her face, and she was dragging her feet. When she (eventually) got to the bottom of the stairs, she started to climb them on all fours, using her elbows on occasion.

Aoshi had cleared his throat lightly to get her attention, expecting her to be embarrassed of her behavior, but the only response he got was the sound of Misao's knee bumping into the hard wood, almost immediately followed by it's owner's head. If he had been any other man, he would have sweat-dropped. Being Aoshi, he blinked. When he had approached to help her, he had been able to hear some mumbling from beneath the huge mass of hair around her. Something about… escaping… crazy onimitsus… not being able to stop training… and not being able to breathe underwater? Followed by the most impressive string of curses you could imagine, and then some. By this moment, Aoshi's brain was working furiously trying to make sense from all the nonsense he just heard, and wondering where in the seven hells had the young ninja learned that kind of language.

The sound of a door opening made him realize Misao was no longer besides him, but had already made it to the top of the stairs (only Kami knows how), and was half into her bedroom. Yes, half. As in her top half. And she was slowly trying to get her whole being inside. In her best worm impersonation. Aoshi just blinked a few times more, too stunned to even be a gentleman and help her. A soft *thump* decided him however, and he climbed the other half of the staircase (just how long had he been standing there?), in what he intended to be his calm stony-Aoshi way, but had turned out to be calmly walking as fast as he could. Oh well.

Finding Misao with her head squashed in the futon, he decided to help her before she died from suffocation. So he picked her in his arms, as carefully as he could, turning her around delicately. As he cradled her against him while trying to open the futon, he could not help but notice how light she was, her small head against him, her breath tickling his neck… He looked down at her, carefully brushing her long ebony tresses aside. So peaceful, almost like when she was a little girl. Almost His fingers stopped amid her hair, all thoughts forgotten as he watched the genki onimitsu sleeping without a care in the world. He stayed like that for a long time, just looking at her, until her soft mumbling brought him back from wherever he was. Shaking his head lightly at the not-so-ladylike words, he carefully put her into the futon, where she quieted down.

It had been difficult to leave the room. He had no idea why, but he felt like he could have spent the whole night just watching her. Maybe he was just relieving the times she had been sick as a child, when he used to watch over her. That must have been it.

Regretfully, he returned his thoughts back to the pile of papers in front of him. Maybe it was time for Okina to do some more good deeds.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rest had been short-lived for Misao. Duties are meant to be taken care of, especially if you happen to be the head of a well-known ninja clan.

She was currently working on re-establishing the connections the Onniwabanshuu had on the Shogunate. Not exactly a simple task, but if she somehow managed to pull it off, then the future of the clan was assured. They had to adaptate to the new era, work with the police, and get rid of the shadows assassins' fame they had created during the restoration.

And so, here she was, listening intently to the reports of one of her subordinates, nodding occasionally as he recounted the results of his mission.

It made her feel... useful. As a ninja, she had always been guarded, as much as for her age as for her condition of granddaughter of the late okashira. She had never been into a serious mission, even if they were fewer and fewer as the time went by.

Her first real mission had been to find Aoshi. It had made her feel like she could do anything. She had been on her own, falling and learning from it. Granted, she had done a lot of stupid things, but that was exactly was had made it great. She had been a different person upon return. Who wouldn't she thought wryly, remembering ShiShio and Einishi. She owed Himura a lot. But since the end of their adventures, she had begun one on her own.

"...Inspector Fujita revised the project. But he seemed… amused somehow" Augh, so she WOULD have to work with Saitou. She had been hoping to avoid the damn man. And the amused part certainly sounded him.

The ninja giving the report handed her a small envelope. Upon inspection, it turned out to be a message from the Mibu wolf himself.

_- _**"I need first-hand information before approving. Be here at five"_ -  
_**

Misao glared at the letter. The ninja in front of her was one of her most trusted collaborators; she had sent him with a BIG folder containing all the details she could think of! It could answer any question the crazy cop could have! And how dare he try to order her around!

"Did he ask any questions?" Misao asked, trying to calm herself a little.

"Only if you were still the Okashira, Misao-sama" answered the young man, a little taken back by the way his Okashira started tearing apart the poor piece of paper.

_That...that...asshole!. _There was no doubt Saitou had guessed her reluctance in dealing with him. She could just imagine herself punching away that damn smirk from his ugly face, and stuffing him with the stupid tobacco he liked so much.

"Misao-sama?" Misao looked up, wondering briefly why did Kouga seemed to be closer to the door than before. Following his eyes, she realized she had torn apart almost all the papers that she had been using for a report. Tiny white pieces stared mockingly at her, scattered around the table. And the floor. And... was that a piece of paper on Kouga's hair?

She could feel the blush spreading almost to her ears. Aww, she had been working more than two hours on that! Damn Saitou! It was his fault she had to start from scratch again!

She tried to regain her composure "You may go now, Kouga" The young Okashira said trying to find a sheet of paper to work on. Kouga just bowed and turned to go.

"Umm... Kouga?" she said, gesturing weakly towards her mess.

Oh. Kouga tried to contain the smile that his lips were threatening to form.

"I will bring more paper, Misao-sama"

As he left the office, Misao sunk into her chair. and sprawled her upper body into the desk, sending a myriad of tiny paper pieces across the room. And wondered if she could still go back to bed. And disappear under the covers.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"A...chooo!" That was his fifth sneeze in a row. If the popular belief was true, then someone was cursing him and all the females of his family. Which would mean the weasel girl had just received his letter. Hajime Saitou, former member of the Shinsen troup, better known as the Mibu wolf, psycho cop, ruthless bastard (and the list went on and on, decreasing in politeness) and currently a police officer, grinned as he imagined the tantrum a certain young ninja was sure throwing. Oh yes, being evil was still fun. "A...choo!" But it had certain drawbacks.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_They're not here...not here either...maybe here?...nope. Where ARE they?_

Misao asked herself while stomping around the Aoiya. She was currently trying to find her clothes. So far, she had only found a couple of old straps of cloth and a spider.

Nothing. Were the hell were them? She had searched the Aoiya inch by inch. She had even looked underneath the tatami mats, for Kami's sake! Only her ninja uniform was still where it should be, but when she had told Himura she didn't like to use it while in her hometown, she had meant it.

She turned around the corner, a pretty comical sight, searching everywhere at the same time, her body almost a blur. She had grown sick of the kimono a while ago, and was now in an old summer yukata she usually used as a kind of bathing robe. That being the only piece of clothing she currently owned, aside from her uniform. The dress and the kimono didn't count, as far as she was concerned.

She had to go to Saitou's office and she would be damned if she allowed the crazy cop to see her as a porcelain doll.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Little gears started to move into her brain as she remembered seeing Okon with a laundry basket, just before her little escapade. Yesterday wasn't laundry day... OF COURSE! "OKOOOOONNNNNNN!"

The birds chirped, the wind whistled, Misao screamed. It was just another typical day at the Aoiya.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o

I had so much fun writing the 'last night' scene. Next chappie… the meeting with Saitou *evil cackle*.

I can't believe bee reviewed me *faints*. Read her stories, they're GOOD.

Tell me what you think! Review!

Verito-chan


	4. Chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Wahoo! Here's the next chappie. Wouldn't expect the others to come at anywhere near this speed though. *sighs* The joys of writer's block.

Anyway, I didn't check the grammar on this one (too lazy, hehe), so If there's any mistake, feel free to point it out, I need to improve my English. Gracias!

Kyme-chan: Actually, I read your story after I started writing the third chapter of mine. By the way, I love your stories, especially "Catching a Hold of you". My story is a bit disjointed? *scratches her head* I'll be more careful with the next chapters then.

Sharai Darekin: Thanks for the encouragement!

nekonomiko: Yes, Aoshi-sama is a bit thick, isn't he? I'll just have to knock some sense into him, hehe.

MoonPhoenix: I can live with that *smiles*

Cat H: Thanks! I'll try to make it enough of a priority for you, then *hint, hint*

bee: And I had a great time writing it, believe me. Hey sugar, I'm waiting for the next chapter of "Lingering Fragances"!

Venus Smurf: thanks a lot, sugar! you made me happy *smiles Soujiro style*. And yes, my native language is Spanish. You couldn't tell?

FyBanditGrl: Here's next chapter, be happy :)

Mary-Ann: Yes, Saitou is gonna be here *evil laugh* I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Actually, this wasn't intended to be a comedy, but I found out I can't be completely serious when dealing with our favorite weasel.

ran-chan: Yeah, no one knows what goes on in that head of his. I'll try not to get too deep into his thoughts, and let you find out what happens at the same time he does.

Disclaimer: This again? *grumbles* I don't own them, ok? I'm a poor university student who should be studying if she doesn't want to fail this semester.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later, Misao stood in front of the stuffy-looking building. Police men mingled about, some of them occasionally looking in her direction. She was winded from all the running she had done (most of it around the Aoiya), she was tired, she was angry, she was hot, and she definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with the conceited Mibu wolf.

She had searched high and low, but Okon hadn't been nowhere in sight. And so, after almost an hour of fuming, she had suddenly realized she was late. And she knew Saitou was capable of sending her back home and re-scheduling the meeting if she was. Misao wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, so she had (regretfully, grumpily and cursing Okon all the while) put on the kimono. It was either that or the dress.

She started walking towards the main door, with the small steps she now knew were necessary if she didn't want to trip. She unconsciously wondered how Kaoru managed to chase Yahiko and even fight in a kimono. She would have to learn how to do that.

Saitou lit up a cigarette while reclining on his chair. His clock ticked incessantly and it showed only three minutes before 5. The wolf arose from his seat and walked towards the door, taking a key out of his pocket, and putting it on the keyhole. A faint sound of footsteps could be heard. Saitou smirked and took out the key, returning it to his pocket.

"I'm a busy man, you know" He said while returning to his chair, not even bothering to look behind him. "I don't have time to lose waiting for lazy weasels"

Misao seethed in anger. She stepped into the room and calmly slammed the door, almost tearing it off its hinges.

"What the hell do you want Saitou? You better have a good reason for making me come here. I'm a busy woman too" Her voice was annoyed, as she slumped over into a chair.

Saitou raised an eyebrow at her, surprised to see her out of her usual outfit.

"So I have been told" he said, sounding like he'd just been told about the weather. "What's with the kimono? New technique to catch Shinomori? " He said, not even batting an eyelash when a kunai imbedded itself to the wood next to his left ear. He smirked.

"Interesting way of doing business weasel" A puff of smoke left his lips as he retrieved the small object and started twirling it around. "Is that a way to treat a potential business associate?"

Misao stood in front of her chair. Upon hearing Saitou's words, she sat again, growling quietly. She needed the police's cooperation. And that meant she couldn't kill Saitou just yet. "Yeah, whatever. What is it that Kouga couldn't answer? I sent you all the details"

"I don't like doing business with subordinates. You are proposing a secret alliance, you should know the meaning of secret" Saitou said, taking out a stack of papers Misao recognized to be the ones Kouga had brought, and the same ones Okina had 'helped' her with days before.

"Of course I know the meaning of the word! That's why I sent you a folder! Even Kouga didn't know what was in it! It's not my fault you're too conceited to trust anyone!" Misao bristled.

Saitou just looked bored, occasionally glancing at his pocket watch. The weasel was becoming predictable, even her tirades weren't as amusing as they used to be.

"You should learn too, weasel. Anyone could have read that folder. And stop looking at me like that, your hateful look is pitiful" Another two kunai, one of them actually cutting through the cigarette he had been holding in his hand. He raised an eyebrow. She had gotten better.

"You do realize what you're proposing, right?" His tone had changed, no trace of mockery now. Misao blinked.

"Of course I do. The Oniwabanshuu could be a great help for the police. All of our connections aren't just there for the sake of it you know, and I really don't want to work for the highest bidder, even if it means working with YOU"

Saitou nodded, amused at her attempt to sneer at him. He flipped the pages of the thick report casually. "And to think it actually makes sense" there was that annoying mocking tone again.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?

"Means that it seems you finally got a brain. And act like it, before I change my mind" Saitou said casually, drawing another cigarette from his pocket. He could hear very well her mumbled threats and her cursing, assuming she even cared if he heard her or not. Probably the latter, but he really didn't care. It had been a long time since he had someone to amuse him like this.

He lit a match, lit his cigarette and then, tossed Misao's folder into the trash can. And dumped the lit match into it.

Misao jaw went to the floor. "Wha… What the hell do you think you're doing!" Had she screeched? Yup, by the wince on Saitou's face, she had. She had worked hard on that thing! It was one of her greatest ideas yet! And now the flames were enveloping it like it had been some sort of garbage! She felt beyond angry!

Saitou was taken back a little when he saw that the weasel girl was actually GLARING at him. Not her usual pitiful excuse of a glare, but one that could put Battousai's golden I'll-kill-you-now glare to shame. So, the weasel girl had suddenly grown a backbone, uh? Maybe all that hanging around Shinomori had actually taught her a thing or two.

"I read it already. The idea is good, as amazing as it sounds. I think it may be worth a try" The ex-shinsen said. Upon seeing her clenched fists, he decided to elaborate. "SECRECY weasel. Meaning you don't leave your secrets laying about for anybody to discover. Now stop sulking, we have an alliance to establish"

He hadn't lived so many years of conflicts without learning a few things. He had faced the most deadly opponents and the worst situations. But even he had to admit that there was nothing scarier than an angry woman. His years married to Tokio had seen to that.

Misao blinked a few times, still trembling with anger. What did he say? . Still trying to grasp the meaning of his words, she shook her head a few times. Her mood lightened suddenly. Sure, she still hated him for dumping all her work, but at least now she knew it had not been useless. Besides, she could always get revenge, couldn't she?

o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple of hours later, the deal was closed. Misao had to admit that, once Saitou had changed into his business persona, he had become a lot more bearable.

Unfortunately, that only extended to business. Which meant that, now that it was over, he could go back to annoy the hell out of her.

The young ninja was on her way home. She kicked a pebble out of her way, almost losing her geta in the process. She was thankful Saitou hadn't made any more comments on her kimono, the first one had been enough. Even if he had cast several amused glances at it.

Amused. She kicked another rock out of her way. Why did everyone find her change so amusing? Strange, maybe, but amusing? She'll show them. She wasn't a little girl anymore! And why the hell did he think she did it for Aoshi? Argh!

She kicked yet another pebble that dared cross her path. And this time, her geta went along with it. Into the river.

Just perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Perfectly coordinated moves, one after the other, flowing with grace, done almost effortlessly. It was a routine he had mastered to perfection. Sweat glistened on his brow as he did yet another set of movements.

In the end, it had been this what made him at peace with himself. Not the fighting, but the ART. After the ShiShio episode, he had distanced himself from it, wanting to redeem himself at the temple, refusing even to spar. But no matter how many hours he spent at the temple, or how much he meditated, he still felt the same. Sometimes even worse. So, he meditated some more. Later on, he had realized THAT had been the problem. He was living in the past, constantly relieving the memories he so desperately wanted to forget.

He had moved on. Which, he had discovered, wasn't the same as forgetting. And, he liked this new routine better than getting a leg cramp or a sore butt at the temple. Misao was right, he really tended to overdo things at times.

He stopped in mid-kick. Misao had often gone into the temple to serve him tea, trying to engage him into conversation. At first, she had been on his way, taking away precious self-punishing time. Really, had he been such a masochist? He realized now that those tea-breaks were the only really peaceful moments he had during that time. Somehow, Misao had not given up when he barely spoke to her and had… well, he really didn't know how she had done it, but he had come to actually listen to what she had to say. And she had more insight than everyone gave her credit for. Yeah, he had been surprised.

Aoshi lowered his body to the ground. He had been training for a couple of hours now. He lay on the floor, his chest heaving from the exertion and his heart thumping in his ears. And speaking about Misao, he wondered how did her meeting with Saitou had gone. Okina had told him were she had gone just before he started training. Knowing Saitou and, more importantly, knowing Misao, he suspected it had gone anything but smooth.

"Aoshi-sama?" He turned his head to meet the owner of that voice. Surely enough, it was Misao, dressed for training, and carrying a training dummy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao had returned to the Aoiya, in one of her angriest moods ever. She had had to recover the geta (which she had borrowed from Omasu), and had gotten her socks wet in the process. Not a nice thing in the middle of the fall. That, coupled with her earlier misfortunes, had made her change into her training clothes almost without thought. She certainly hadn't expected to find Aoshi sprawled over the floor, however.

"Misao" Aoshi acknowledged. He really didn't want to get up just yet, so he stayed put.

Misao left her dummy by the door and sat by his side. Aoshi could tell she was angry about something.

"How was it?" Straight to the point. So Aoshi-like.

"You have no idea how much I hate that man" Aaaaand.. here we go. Aoshi listened patiently as she told him all that had happened, glad he was lying on the floor and not sitting by her side. She had the habit of moving her hands around when she was telling a story, and he really didn't need a black eye.

He had to admit, he was impressed when she described her plan. She had told him the general outline, but to actually hear all the details… well, at least now he understood why she had been a little more than a zombie a couple of weeks before. Probably staying up late thinking all of this.

Misao stopped her tirade before telling him about the river incident. Of course, she had conveniently forgotten to tell him about Saitou's assumptions about her kimono. She didn't need further embarrassment. Then, she proceeded to plop herself onto the floor like Aoshi had. Her right hand brushed his left arm. She left it there, not minding the contact in the slightest. He apparently didn't either, but probably because he just didn't care.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, neither of them moving. Suddenly, Aoshi sat up and faced the young woman besides him. "Rest is over" he said while getting up.

"Uh?" Misao said intelligently, looking at him like he had just grown another head.

"You came here to train, did you not?" A nod.

"Let's get to training then" he said, offering her a hand.

Misao's expression went from confused to understanding, and then, she smiled that huge smile of hers. Aoshi liked to see her smile, it suited her better. The petite ninja took the offered hand, and let him pull her to her feet.

"You haven't trained with me since you came back. Why now?" A perfectly innocent question. But also a dangerous one. He wasn't sure himself. The idea had just sprang into his mind, after hearing her rant about her awful day. Something along the lines of 'making her smile'. Well, it had worked, hadn't it? But seeing her look up at him with those questioning eyes… those huge, blue, bottomless eyes… he just…

"A…Aoshi-sama?" Why was he looking at her like that? She felt a tingle across her spine. His eyes were… well, almost… soft? And her brain was turning into mush. She mentally kicked herself. _HELLO? You're getting over him, remember? You're not going to let yourself be beaten by a look. No matter how much you want to._

"It sounds like you could use the distraction" Aoshi blinked as soon as the words left his mouth. Well, it was the truth. "Well? Are you up to the challenge?"

Misao smirked. "You don't know what you're asking for"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Yup. Here I go!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Another hour later, Misao found herself sprawled into the floor, looking a lot like Aoshi had when she found him. Who, by the way, was next to her, mirroring her position, although he didn't look nearly as tired.

"Damn. My whole body aches!. Leave it to me to spar with you the day after a 7-hour training session. Remind me to kill Okon and Omasu later. Sae too, for that matter"

"You've improved your skills, even if you were a bit stiff. I see no reason to complain about it" Misao smacked him lightly on the arm, too tired to do anything else. "For your information I have all the reasons in the world to complain, and you're making it sound as if I was whining, which I was NOT"

Aoshi blinked. Whoa, maybe she was a little more stressed than she let out. He couldn't guess for the life of him what had he said to make her mad. Women were weird. Correction: Misao was just herself. And that little phrase was explanation enough for him.

That had to be first time ever that she had talked back to him. There were definite good things about this getting-over business. She wasn't concerned about his reaction, she just did it. And it felt good. Of course, there was nothing to worry about in the first place, because he never reacted to anything, but it felt good nonetheless. It did help he had just complimented her. Maybe he was finally realizing her value as a ninja.

"You must train more" Or maybe not.

"Didn't you just say I had improved a lot?" Misao asked, her mouth forming a little 'o'

"For someone who trains alone, yes. From now on, I'll train you" Aoshi said, sitting up. He was telling the truth, she had gotten a lot better. And to keep telling the truth, he had enjoyed sparring with her. Beat sparring with your shadow any day. Besides, he had forgotten how fulfilling it could be to teach someone the art.

""Thank you!" Aoshi only had time to blink before a certain dark haired girl attached herself to his neck, almost throwing him to the ground and choking him to death. Almost immediately, she let him go, and ran to the door.

"You won't regret it!" all he could see now was the end of her braid. Same Misao as always.

Still a little blue from the lack of oxygen, he sat up, trying to regain his breath. Now, if only he could figure out why had he had found himself so mesmerized by her a while ago…

Misao was pretty. That he knew. And there was no denying it either, because anyone could see that. The way her beautiful features lightened when she smiled… _Whoa, wait a second. Just when had his mind replaced the 'pretty' with 'beautiful'? _This was Misao, for Kami's sake! He shouldn't even consider thinking about her under that light. Unless… he had already done it. Time out! He had not and would not think of Misao under a romantic light, ever! _Appreciative, yes, but romantic? No way!._ He was supposed to have an ice chunk for a heart.

Aoshi shook his head all the way to the bathhouse. He had a lot to think about.

o-o-o-o-o-o

There are some things you just don't do. Such as sitting alone with no distractions when you want to forget about something. Or thinking for hours when there's something you'd rather not think about. Seems like Aoshi hadn't learned his lesson yet.

Which each passing thought, he seemed to sink lower into the bathtub.

That night, it was Aoshi's turn to learn you could NOT breathe underwater.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hehe, Saitou is one of my favorite characters. So… sneaky and conceited *hearts in her eyes*

Is Aoshi finally seeing the light? Sure, whatever. This is Aoshi we're talking about here.

Wanna drop me a review?

Verito-chan


	5. Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya people! I'm baaaaack! (Be afraid, be very afraid *grins*). I'm sorry about the delay, but I was struggling with that hellish nightmare called writer's block. And also attempting to survive University. I swear, someone up there is laughing at me; you wouldn't believe some of the things that had happened to me lately.

Enough with the chitchat, let's start with what really matters, shall we?

Disclaimer: *shakes her piggy money bank. A couple of moths come out of it* Do I need say anything else?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

*CRASH*

*BANG*

*SCREECH*

Sounds of mayhem. Present in the life of the inhabitants of the Aoiya as air was. For normal people, those were the sounds of a big fight, dangerous situations or terrible happenings. For three ninjas, they were the last of their concerns.

"COME BACK HERE!" A pretty girl with black hair tied into a pigtail yelled on top of her lungs. Or at least, she was usually pretty. Right now… well, let's just say blood-shot eyes and killing intentions are not flattering to anyone, okay?

"But Misao-chAAAAN…!" Okon's phrase was cut short by the necessity of dodging a flying vegetable. Her dear partner-in-crime, better known as Omasu, was busy doing likewise

An unfortunate chair sat between the enraged Okashira and her victi… err, fellow ninjas. Or was, until it was disposed of in a rather… shall we say…ah, permanent way. Meaning, it got thrown out of the window

"It was for a good cause! Eek!"

"Ever thought about ASKING first?"

"C'mon, it was just a *wheeze* bunch of old things"

"THEY WERE ALL MY CLOTHES!"

"But it's the *dodge* perfect excuse for buying new *gasp* ones!"

"Who said I wanted new ones?"

"But you bought that dress!"

"Because all my clothes were WET!"

"Surely we can talk about it, can't we? What are you doing? No, no, no, Stop! Aieeeeeeeeee!"

Someone really should have done something to stop them. But no one was crazy enough to even attempt risking their lives. In fact, all people had disappeared in an 8 meters radius. Fearless ninjas? Of course. Suicidal ninjas? No one here, thank you very much.

I had been such an innocent conversation too. Misao had calmed herself down enough to actually ask Okon in a somewhat civilized fashion about her clothes. Things had spiralled downhill the moment the older onimitsu cheerily said a single, usually good and nice word: charity.

Had not been for the fact they were the ones running for their lives, they would have thought the situation laughable.

*CRASH*

Female bonding. How touching.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The crowded streets of Kyoto buzzed with movement. People mingled about, doing their daily chores, some occasionally nodding their head at the tall man they recognized as one of the most successful businessmen in all of Kyoto.

Well, it really was a reputation he had earned. Facts were facts, and he was a man of facts. And all his experience as a leader was definitely bearing its fruits. The Aoiya had initially been a cover for the Oniwabanshuu during the Bakumatsu no Douran. Later on, it had been their only refuge as they adapted to the Meiji era. It had then become something in-between a hobby and an operations base for the ninjas. When Aoshi had decided to take over the management of the Aoiya, he decided to make the restaurant an active part of their 'undercover' business. And it had worked, too. He now had connections in all the upper circles, where investigations were often held, and could uncover information without raising suspicions. Damn, he was good.

"Irasshai!" The cheerful face of Sae greeted him. Hard to imagine this woman was the 'crazy-meddling-enjoys-making-your-life-a-hell' Misao had been rambling about a few days before.

He just nodded and let Sae lead him to a secluded table, where a man was already waiting for him. As he approached, he could see the twinkle in the old man's eyes as a waitress passed near by. Akira Miyamoto was definitely one of Okina's friends.

Aoshi's eyes quickly regarded the man before him. A bit on the short side, probably about 60 years old. His face was round and plump. He was dressed in Japanese clothing, as opposed to his own uncomfortable western suit.

"Miyamoto-san?"

"Ah, Shinomori-san, I presume?" A nod. "Nenji has told me a lot about you. Oh! But where are my manners? Take a seat, please"

Aoshi blinked a few times. Nenji? He had heard that name before… oh yeah, it was Okina's real name, figures only a man as old as him would remember. Though it had been once well known, legendary even. Keshiwazaki Nenji, one of the best ninjas of the Oniwabanshuu. A name a bit difficult to associate with an old perverted man who liked to use a pink ribbon on his beard.

Aoshi sat down, half listening to the old man's ramblings. In my youth blah, blah; I remember blah, blah; pretty girls blah, blah. My grandson blah, blah. Time to get comfortable, grab a couple extra cushions, would you? This can take a while. Oh, and maybe it was time to start practising how to sleep with the eyes open. He had wanted to try that for a while.

"…That's why I wanted to form an alliance with you" Uh? Okay, so maybe practice had to wait. Alliance? What was he talking about? Aoshi was confused; Okina hadn't mentioned anything of the sort.

"I wanted to treat this matter directly with you, that's why I told Nenji not to inform you about the reason for this meeting. As you well know, I'm a merchant, but I'm also an old man. I would like for my grandson to inherit my business, but he is a peaceful man, and being a merchant is a dangerous occupation. I know it sounds silly, but I can't remember all the times someone has tried to kill me because some corrupt politician wanted to monopolize the market. I don't want him to live in fear for his life. And so, I decided to talk to you, because Nenji told me you were now in charge of the Aoiya"

Aoshi nodded, encouraging the old man to go on. He was starting to get an idea as of where this conversation was going to. So, he listened, and found out he was right. And he also found out he didn't dislike the idea at all.

Miyamoto's request was simple. It was also an extremely convenient one. He would become a restaurant manager himself. And he proposed to open branches of the Aoiya through all Japan. It was something Aoshi had wanted to do before, but had rejected the plan as too daring. However, with Miyamoto's money and collaboration, it would be a complete success. Miyamoto would have what he wanted, and he… wait a minute.

"Miyamoto-san, are you aware of the implications of this agreement?" Aoshi asked, a little wary. If he was an old friend of Okina, then he was entitled to know about the Oniwabanshuu. Those new branches would also be bases for the ninja group, and he couldn't keep it secret from Miyamoto if he became his partner.

And there was the matter of Misao, too. He had almost forgotten his position as collaborator, as opposed to the role of Okashira Misao held. There was no doubt Misao would accept, but he had to talk to her first.

Miyamoto looked strangely at Aoshi. The Oniwabanshuu decided to elaborate for his benefit.

"It may not be as… safe as you want it to be. Robbers, assailants… "

Comprehension dawned on Miyamoto and he laughed out loud. One eyebrow crocked up, Aoshi waited for the old man to stop his mirth. When it went on for more than a minute, he was tempted to smack the elder man. Actually about to carry his plan through, a paper being shoved in front of him stopped him. His cold blue eyes went from the paper to the still giggling man. Gods, it was all so much easier when people were afraid of becoming sushi by his hands.

Mechanically opening the white envelope, he was not surprised to find an old Imperial seal sketched in black ink staring up at him. Well, how was he supposed to guess Miyamoto was an ex-member of the Oniwabanshuu?

o-o-o-o-o-o

After a lot of convincing, Misao had finally calmed down. What was the use? There was nothing she could do, and she had to admit the two older onimitsus had done an awesome job. She was fond of practical jokes herself, wasn't she?

Sigh. So here she was, comprehensive, calm and devoid of clothing. She was also trying to balance her stiff body atop those hellish contraptions called geta. Adjusting the tray she was currently holding so the tea didn't spill over herself again, she started making her way towards her office. It hurt to walk, it hurt to breathe, and damn it even hurt to blink! This was not a good day for Makimachi Misao, and my condolences to the poor soul who dared cross her path.

"Makimachi-san!" A male voice called. A cheerful male voice. Misao whirled around to face the person who dared to be happy in such an awful day for her.

"Wh…. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A geta dropped into the floor, it's twin seconds behind it. The tray went flying, delicate porcelain cups sailing all over.

In a blur of motion, the stranger caught the tray, teapot and cups, without spilling a drop. Smiling, he lifted his head to look for the young Okashira, his smile widening almost imperceptibly when he found her holding to the ceiling for dear life.

The second geta reached the floor.

Misao was not aware of her current position. All she was aware of was that Seta Soujiro, the Tenken; Shishio's strongest Jupongatana was currently standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Ara… gomen nasai Makimachi-san. I was told I could find you here. I didn't mean to startle you" He sounded apologetic, if not for the big smile that still grazed his features, and was stretching almost to an inhumanly possible extent.

"Wha… you?" Misao managed to squeak out. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but the words just refused to come out.

"What am I doing here?" Nod. Nod. Nod, nod.

Not minding in the slightest that his hearer was imitating a bat, the ever-smiling young man started his explanation.

Saitou had recruited Soujiro as he had done before with Chou. The wolf would take care of his problems with the police, and in exchange, the Tenken helped him. Saitou had a really simple view of things. Who better than the former member of a secret take-over-Japan organization to help take care of other ones?

What did THAT have to do with her, exactly? Well… It so happened that the smiling fellow below her had been assigned to be a nexus between the Oniwabanshuu headquarters and the police. Security reasons and all that. Misao was calmed a little by his tale. Saitou was a bastard, but he wouldn't trust this mission to just anybody.

"So Saitou will send you if he needs help, uh? And where will we find you if we need to contact Saitou?" Said a slightly dizzy Misao. She shook her head trying to get rid of the ringing of her ears. Too much time hanging upside-down can do that to you. Now, how in the world would she manage landing while in a kimono?

So concentrated was she with her little problem, that she almost missed Soujiro's next statement.

"Find me? Why, in the room you assign me, of course!" Soujiro beamed.

*THUD*

Well, that was one problem solved.

Soujiro winced, cracking an eye open. That had to hurt.

Rolling up her eyes almost to her skull, she stared at the figure looming over her. She shifted a little, fishing a geta from underneath her. Ouch.

"Makimachi-san, daijobu ka?"

Misao just LOOKED at the boy. Alright? What kind of question is THAT? I just fell from the freaking ceiling! Of course I'm not alright! She was about to give him a piece of his mind, when she remembered that he HAD come to talk to the Oniwabanshuu's okashira (namely, her) and had found… well, not exactly what he was expecting to, she guessed.

Why did this kind of things happen to her? Some first impression as an Okashira she just made. Forcing herself to ignore the jolts of pain, she got up, determined to set things right.

"I'm fine. Let's go to my office and you can tell me just what this assigned room nonsense is about" Misao said, taking the tea tray from him.

Soujiro blinked at the sudden change of behaviour. His smile returned almost instantly however, and he followed Misao swiftly.

"Lead the way!" He said in a singsong voice that almost made Misao smack him silly.

This was going to be fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"There. We're finally done!" Omasu said while wiping the sweat of her forehead. Okon nodded, as she finished sweeping the last remains of what once was a pot. It had taken almost an hour to return the kitchen to its original condition. A few breakable items were missing, but that wasn't something it hadn't happened before. In fact, it was almost a weekly occurrence.

"Okon?" Omasu said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Mm?"

"You think we did wrong? I mean, with Misao-chan"

Okon laid the broom against the wall, a perfect match of Omasu's thoughtful look coming over her features.

"I really don't know" A sigh.

The two women just stood there for several minutes, pondering over today's events.

"I understand why she was mad, though" Okon conceded.

"Her reaction was a lot more sedated than usual, don't you think?. Only two hours of screaming, and a limited amount of destruction only in the kitchen. Maybe she's losing her touch"

"Well, she has been under too much stress lately. Maybe she just was tired"

"Stress, uh? Maybe she has…" Omasu tapped her chin lightly in thought. "Maybe we should do something to help her"

Okon looked at Omasu. Omasu looked at Okon. Twin smiles started to form on their lips.

The recent events and, even more important, recent threats, were forgotten in a heartbeat. The two well-intentioned but incredibly prone-to-mischief ladies went on with her chores, talking like there was no tomorrow.

Well, they do say two brains work better than one, don't they?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao gripped the arms of her chair so tightly the wood was starting to squeak. It was obviously not helping her frustration, because she found herself fighting the urge to pound her head against the table and scream her head off.

They were sitting in Misao's office. Somewhere along the line, it had been re-furnished in a western style, despite the traditional built of the Aoiya. A big oak desk destined to the Okashira sat directly in front of the door. Behind it, the small woman sat dwarfed in a huge cushioned chair, gritting her teeth.

"Let me get this straight" she said drawing a huge intake of breath. "You were assigned to be a nexus between us and the police" Soujiro nodded. "And you intend to live here?" Soujiro nodded happily again.

"Again, why?"

"Well, Saitou-san said it would be easier to do my job if I lived here. He also said I should learn the ways of the Oniwabanshuu while I'm here. After all, we're going to be close acquaintances!"

Misao made a mental note to kill Saitou the next chance she got. Receive a wanderer in her home, who also happened to be an ex-assassin… Kaoru must be rubbing off on her.

The Oniwabanshuu's Okashira sat weighing the pros and con's of the situation. One finger supporting her chin, she tilted her head to the side. Soujiro helped himself with the teapot, not minding at all he was being ignored

"I'm not sure about the learning, but since you're a wanderer, I won't deny you a place to stay" Misao said in a tired voice.

Soujiro nodded smiling. "Arigatou, Makimachi-san"

"No prob! And you can help at the Aoiya while you're here" Misao said, grinning when the Tenken nodded in acceptance. Poor guy didn't know what he was getting into.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

So, the stage is all set. Hehe, I can get on to business now *evil smile*. I hope you liked the little scene with Soujiro, as I just love the guy. It all came to me in a rush, and I just HAD to write it. That's one of the benefits of not having a definite plot *grins*

Well, I guess that means I have one more character to develop. More work for me, I know, but that should only make this story more interesting, ne?

Sharai Darekin: Glad you liked it!

Kmye-chan: Aoshi's mind is such a mystery, isn't it? I'm glad you liked the interaction. And I'm glad you like my stories as well!

Mary-Ann: People like the way I portrayed Aoshi's mind, it seems. Me happy *grins*

bee: I'm glad you liked Saitou! I have to say he was real easy to work with. I'll get to explore Aoshi, don't you wory *evil smirk*

Cat H: Thanks so much for reviewing every chap! *gives you a hug* I think I've read that fanfic you're referring to. Angry Misao. You'll get to see plenty of that, believe me. Hehe.

VenusDeOmnipotent: Thanks! Actually, I wanted to focus in Aoshi/Misao. I think there are a lot of authors out there doing a great job about K/K relationship. Besides, I just LOVE A/M!

nekonomiko: I'm glad you like my sense of humor! I think I may have read too many Gohan torture fics (Dragonball). And I hope you liked this chappie too. Soujiro is gonna help me a lot. Bwhahaha *chokes*

Anyway, let me hear from you!

Verito-chan


	6. Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya people! *Waves around*. I was finished with this one a few days ago, but couldn't post it, as I have no Internet at home, and life was being too much of a b**** to let me have some free time to go to the nearest cyber-café (which is actually one block from my house, but that's besides the point). Inspiration wasn't exactly with me on this one, so I'm not too happy about how it turned out. I'll try to make the next one better, okies?

Now, it seems people were confused about last chapter. Misao was hanging on the ceiling. Now, let me remind you she was wearing a kimono, so staying there was not exactly an easy task. So she clasped her ankles around the support beam (which I imagine wasn't exactly easy either). Now picture her slowly slipping. Then regaining her grasp. Slipping again. Get the picture? She never was hanging from her ankles per se, but pretty close. That's why she was dizzy, because she kept looking at an upside-down Soujiro. Maybe I should have compared her to a monkey instead.

Sharai Darekin:*scratches her head* Glad you like Soujiro!

Cat H: Thanks hun *evil grin*. Hey! If you can imagine what I'm describing, then my work has paid off *happy smile*

ran-chan: Yeah, poor Misao *whistles innocently* Can you believe some of the situations are actually my own twisted version of things that happened to me?

nekonomiko: hahaha! I had fun reading you review! what an accurate way to describe them!. Resident pervert from Dragonball? Oh! Master Roshi. Actually, Okina is a saint when compared with the man, but I do see some similarities. Ranma? of course I've seen it, it's one of my favourite animes (I have a thing for chaos and mayhem, you see) actually, I hadn't thought about it... hey! you're right, it seems familiar!

Mary-Ann: Well, even I didn't know Soujiro was going to be in the fic. It just kind of happened. And his stay at the aoiya... hehe *evilness radiating from her*. About that kid's bit... well, it scares ME, that's for sure, but I'll store the info for future reference *grins evilly*. About the updates... well, I force myself to write, since I'm in front of the computer most of the time anyway. But sometimes it doesn't matter, 'cause inspiration is a moody b****.Hehe

Kitten Kisses: Thanks kiddo! I've read your fics too, and I like the fluff in them. Keep the work too!

bem: thanks! I do my best when dealing with my darling Ice cube *smiles*. I got out of my writer's block, I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to whoever put me into his favorite's author's list! *cries rivers*

Disclaimer: *with slow, raspy voice* Own I do not. Sue you must not.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro moved fast. Not Shuku-chi fast, but fast nonetheless. Whoever said washing dishes was not a good workout? All his senses were focused in not dropping the plates. He chuckled a little as he remembered the reason of his current position.

About two hours before, Misao had readily collected his word and had unceremoniously put him to work in the kitchen of the Aoiya. However, he had most definitely not been ready for the welcome he got.

Okon and Omasu had been in the kitchen at the moment. Do I really need say anything else? He really wasn't used to being pulled around so much. His cheeks still hurt from all the pinches he got, and the word 'cuuuuuuuuuuuute!' still ringed in his ears. They had been thrilled upon learning he would become a resident in the Aoiya, not even caring about where exactly he had come from.

As he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot on a dish, he heard voices approaching. For what was the nth time (he had lost count after the 15th time) since he began dishwashing duty, the two older ninjas entered the kitchen talking non-stop. They really didn't seem to care that he was there, as they spoke to each other from one side of the kitchen to the other, while they got the orders ready. So far, he had learned about the lives of almost all the population in Kyoto, including Mrs. Kitayama's expensive but horrid kimono and Ms. Kobayashi's new engagement, since the one she had before was broken when her ex-fiancé had fallen in love with the best friend of her step-sister's sister-in -law. Figures.

Occasionally, the two onimitsus would drag him to the kitchen's door to illustrate their points. Kitayama-san's kimono was horrible; he had to agree on that.

In short, he was having more fun that he had had in ages. He definitely could get used to this. Returning to the task at hand, he kept listening absently to the happy chitchat behind him.

He had become a wanderer in order to find atonement for his past sins. But it had turned out to be more difficult than he had thought it to be. To go against everything you've known all your life was… well, difficult. Especially being all by yourself, with too much time to think and remember. He snapped out of his bitter thoughts to help Okon with a couple of soup bowls.

Makimachi-san was currently working on the restaurant. He barely remembered her from the time he had battled Himura for the first time, but had not bothered with the girl at that moment, regarding her as nothing more than a nuisance. Not that he would tell her THAT. Saitou had given him a little information about her, and he doubted most of it, but he had seen enough of her to know when his life might be at stake.

And speaking of the devil, here she was. Aaaand there she went. She reminded him of a working ant, everywhere at once. He glanced at all the bowls by his side, a strained smile and a sweatdrop firmly etched into his features. Then again, maybe she was a slave driver.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Teriyaki for table 5. __Sashimi for table 11. Sake for tables 3 and 9_. Misao smiled tiredly to the customers as she set the last bowl she was carrying in front of them. She was not supposed to be working here; she had a lot of reports waiting for her in her office.

Exactly the reason why she was carrying bowls back and forth.

She had been trying to work, but her thoughts kept drifting. And she most definitely didn't like that. For some strange reason, after leaving poor Soujiro at the mercy of Okon and Omasu and returning to her office, she had entered into some kind of 'memory lane', which leaded to a 'depressing mode'. Followed by a salad of thoughts with one thing in common. Or rather, a certain someone.

Here's the setting. She was sure of what she wanted, and she was sure she wanted to forget him. It was so perfectly obvious nothing was ever going to happen between them. She had all the proof she needed to convince herself of that. And she was convinced, sure and determined to do what she had to do. *Sigh* Rational thought and determination were not the issue here.

Back to the kitchen. Out again. _Another bottle of sake for table 10. Green tea for table 6. Miso soup and soba noodles, also for table 10_.

The issue was that her subconscious seemed to be against her. Memories from time to time she didn't mind. The tightening of her chest she did. It was so difficult to explain, it was a mixture of longing and disappointment she didn't quite understand. It was so confusing, and yet, it made sense. Yeah, she had absolutely no idea as to why she felt such heartache for seemingly no reason at all.

_Bow to the leaving costumers. Clear up table nine. Drop all the bowls into the huge mountain next to Seta. Clean the table_.

The memories had come to her mingled, entangled, happy and sad. For moments she saw herself as a little girl, and remembered the admiration she had felt for her dear Aoshi-sama, as she saw him training. And then, at the next moment, she was in the middle of a dark cottage in the mountains, looking at his departing figure, feeling her heart breaking painfully on her chest. Walking through Japan searching for him. Learning kempo from him and Hannya. Waking up and finding him gone. Going to the temple to serve him tea. Mock fighting with him, when he didn't give into her little girl tantrums. Him comforting her after her father's death. They came one after the other, dancing across her mind. Mesmerizing, overwhelming, they came. And along with them, feelings. …

*Splat*

She had snapped out of it when a tear dropped into the forgotten report in front of her. She had stared at it with round eyes, as if that little droplet was some strange indescribable thing. Misao had blinked back the tears that had formed while looking at the splat in the middle of her report. And decided she didn't want to remember anymore.

And here she was, pouring herself into work, as she had never done before. For the first time, she was glad Okon and Omasu liked to chat so much. It meant they spent a lot of time in the kitchen, and for once, she didn't pester them to get to work as usual. True, it meant more work for her, but it also meant she had less time to think.

Which was why she couldn't understand why she was still thinking. So much for that idea.

"Makimachi-san?" Misao snapped out of her reverie to find a handsome man smiling behind her.

"Kuronami-san, Irasshai" She wasn't saying it only because it was her work to do so. He was really welcome. Anything to get her mind at ease again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple of hours later, Aoshi walked the path towards the Aoiya. Miyamoto had explained (after almost choking because of the amount of laughing he did) that he had been a member of the Oniwabanshuu during the Bakumatsu. Okina's best friend, actually. Which had opened a new topic in their conversation and given Aoshi the chance to prove he could, indeed, sleep with his eyes open.

He tiredly opened the door, his mind registering faintly the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. He was suddenly reminded he had to talk to Misao, but decided to change out of the elegant but incredibly uncomfortable western suit that itched like crazy he was currently wearing.

After getting himself into a comfortable plain yukata, he went in search for the young weasel. Knocking on her office's door, he was surprised when he didn't get an answer. He opened the door cautiously and peeked in. Empty.

He blinked at that. He had heard the complaints that morning about too many reports (albeit in much more colorful words), and had expected to find his charge buried to the nose in a sea of papers. Aoshi approached the desk, noticing all the half-done work. It was not something Misao used to do. She may complain a lot about paperwork, but she always completed it (still complaining, but she did). And she did it alone. She was too stubborn not to. It had begun as a way to prove she could do it, back when she first became Okashira. He had never doubted her abilities, but respected her wishes and let her do it, giving her occasional advice when she asked for it.

His gaze stopped on a dark patch of ink on the middle of a report. It seemed Misao still had some problems with the paintbrush. Then again, maybe she did it deliberately, seeing it was a report on Oniwabanshuu's conditions within the police force alliance.

Not giving it much thought, he went in search of his missing Okashira.

As he approached the kitchen, he heard squeals and laughter. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Okon and Omasu, most definitely.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Indeed, the sources of the high-pitched squeals were the two ninjas.

"Amazing!" A wide-eyed Omasu said.

"…." Okon just nodded, too transfixed to say anything else.

Soujiro had finally gotten tired of washing dishes the old-fashioned way. So, smiling as ever, he had cheerily announced a show for the two ladies.

The dishes and bowls travelled at an abnormal speed from the sink to the table, only to land in neat piles, according to their sizes. The once enormous mountain of dirty pots, pans and such disappeared into the soapy water, only to come flying out of it mere seconds later.

Such was the scene Aoshi walked on in. Now, let me remind you this is Aoshi we're talking about. Calm, stony Aoshi, who does little over raising an eyebrow when surprised. Of course, it is difficult not to react when you find a man you've known as dangerous giving a free show in your kitchen.

*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH*

Then again… maybe it wasn't necessary to react at all. Why bother when your presence is enough?

"Shinomori-san! You startled me! Good afternoon" That was, of course, Seta Soujiro speaking. Trust the little runt to react with a smile. To react, or not to react? Hell with it, he was feeling rusty, might as well do something about it.

In a second, Aoshi was in front of the smiling boy, a broken piece of a dish held against Soujiro's skin, somewhat resembling a kodachi.

"Why are you here Seta?". Ah yes, the joys of letting himself go. Barely.

Soujiro let out a nervous laugh. He had almost forgotten Shinomori's tendency to… overreact. Man, he was scary! Now, how the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? He sincerely doubted the tall man would believe the real reason for his presence at the Aoiya. And here he had been trying to be a good boy. Life just wasn't kind to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao gathered another couple of bowls from table 11. It was annoying how she had to kneel to get them and then try to stand up with the full tray. Even more so because the kimono didn't allow her much freedom of movement, and she was still sore to begin with. At least she had not toppled over yet.

She was feeling better now. Apparently, all she had needed to do was… let herself go. Have you ever noticed how things start affecting you only when you realize they are actually affecting you? If you think this is confusing, then you know how she was feeling. But at least she wasn't depressed anymore.

Kuronami-san had been a great help, even if he didn't know it. He kept talking about everything and nothing and had succeeded in making her laugh and decide to send all Aoshi-related thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind. In a box. With double lock.

In a somewhat cheerful mode again, she balanced the tray as best as she could. Maybe it was time to return to her real work, and finish those damn reports.

She entered the kitchen and almost dropped the tray at the sight before her.

"Wha… Aoshi-sama, Let him go!" She shouted the first thing that came into her mind. It's not everyday that you find your former leader threatening to kill the newest addition to your household. Forget about the circumstances of said addition's arrival and how much she had wanted to pound him, and you get one concerned Misao.

Aoshi just looked at her, not moving even an inch from his original position. He wanted an explanation, and the sooner he got one, the better. This position was getting uncomfortable.

So much for Misao's return to feeling normal. She tossed the tray into the kitchen table, the little cups rolling over the plain surface.

As she hastily told him a sketchy version of Saitou's newest plan, she could not help but notice the reactions her tale got. She watched as one of Aoshi's eyebrows shot up, quickly followed by the other. Then, he blinked and almost immediately regained his original stoic appearance. That man gave the word 'poker face' a whole new meaning.

Soujiro looked at Misao, nodding vehemently at her every word. Aoshi didn't do as much as bat an eyelash. Okon and Omasu occasionally threw in some comment. Aoshi still didn't move.

Ever so slowly, Aoshi lowered his hand, still listening to Misao's words. He was not pleased with the deal at all. He knew what Seta had been capable of before. He trusted him as much as he would trust Okina in a bathhouse. Not good odds.

Aoshi released him with a jerk. Soujiro could see clearly the I'll-be-watching-your-every-move warning in his frosty eyes. The Tenken just kept on smiling, while gulping inwardly. Oh yeah, tendency to overreact indeed.

"Misao" Aoshi said simply, while looking at her intently. There was no need for words, anyway. It was a pity her knowledge of him was limited to those small tones he used to convey secret meanings in one or less words. Before you ask, this is Aoshi we're talking about, less than one word IS a possibility.

So she simply nodded, taking off her apron and tossing it to a blinking Omasu, before following the silent man out of the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro stood there dumbfounded. He could faintly hear a delicate clattering sound. Had been hearing it since Misao got into the kitchen actually. He ignored it. His smile returned slowly as he thought about the turn his life had recently taken. Minus the murderous Shinomori, it reminded him a lot of the brawls the Jupongatana used to have among themselves. Kamatari would have jealousy fits against Yumi-neesan and Usui, the blind sword, periodically challenged ShiShio-san in hopes of killing him one day.

Then again, maybe the tall man fitted right in.

Okon's scream brought him to reality, however, and he turned around to find the tall piles of bowls he had washed swinging madly from side to side with a deceivingly melodious sound. Next to their base, a lone dirty porcelain cup sat looking innocent.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao remembered a time when holding a conversation with Aoshi was nearly impossible. 'Aa's' were hardly a suitable answer, you know, and she usually ended up talking enough for both of them.

Of course, by all means, it did not mean talking to him was easier now. Hardly a conversationalist by nature, Aoshi tended to go straight to the point, and had the annoying habit of leaving out details.

Which was exactly the reason she found herself with a puzzle to solve. Aoshi had just left, after she convinced him Soujiro didn't pose any threat (or, at least, she thought she convinced him. It was difficult to draw many conclusions from a single nod) AND he informed her about the alliance Akira Miyamoto was proposing. She moved lazily towards the clock. Twenty minutes. It had been a measly twenty minutes. And she had talked over 15 of them.

Damn him.

Of course, his excuse was that Miyamoto would visit and tell her all the details himself. Mou! And to think she had been depressed over such a jerk!

*Sigh*

Yes, she had. Hadn't she?

Faintly shaking her head, Misao returned to her desk. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

A thought suddenly assaulted her mind. _Wait a second. Why the hell did I give him an explanation in the first place? I'm his Okashira!_

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Some things just never change.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Thanks to Alicia to keep encouraging me to keep writing when I was struggling with Misao's thoughts.

Well, what did you think? I think I could've done better with the kitchen scene, but as I've said before (And I repeat now, and probably will be repeating for a long time) Aoshi is a difficult character to work with. On the other hand, Soujiro is just SO fun. I can imagine his cheeks being pinched like they were rubber. *Giggle*

I made this chapter a little more serious for a reason. I know Misao's thoughts seem a little confusing, but that's because they ARE confusing. Anyone who has been in that situation can agree with me on that one (been there, done that). I doubt they will become clearer with time. Quite the opposite, actually.

*Tries to look cute* Want to review? Pwease? *Big plate-round watery dog eyes*

Verito-chan


	7. Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Me happy. This is my first chapter as a 19 year old. *bounces around* I feel so… _(mature?… grown up?…)_ so…old. _(…..)_. Hehe, I had a little reunion at home. We were only about ten people, but we had a great time. My friends are really funny when drunk. And since it takes a lot to get me drunk, I had a free show. Remember me not to mix so many different kinds of booze in their drinks *grins evilly*. Kampai! *takes out a bottle of tequila*

Iolanthe: Glad you like it! Sou-chan is getting fans, it seems. Here's the next chappie, I hope you enjoy it!

Cat H: Yeah, I know. is making me crazy lately. Nut here's next chappie, returning to my usual scheming self and having a little fun *winks*

Mary-Ann: You made my day! Maybe you're right, I have to stop worrying so much. Lack of self steem, that's my problem. But you guys are helping a lot with that!

bee: Really? I've been getting that a lot lately. Good to know I'm doing things right!

nekonomiko: *lets herself be patted* Hey! don't cry! I like your stories too, and we really do share some wicked sense of humor sometimes. Now, Happi is really one of a kind (thank god). Here's another chappie so you don't need of fic-deprivation. Cheers!

K-chan: *stares wided eyed at your review*... now, there's an idea... hehe. No, I don't think I'll make it M/S, although I'm tempted sometimes. I'm not against alternate pairings, but this fic will be A/M. Which doesn't mean I can't play a bit with the idea... *gears start turning in her head*

VenusDeOmnipotent: Mmmm... well, if I'm not mistaken, Soujiro would be about 20 in this fic. Glad you like him!

jbramx2: Nope. No breaks for Misao. Hehe. Fate (me) is too cruel for that.

Disclaimer: Go 'way. I have a hangover.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

"KYA!"

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK*

Misao looked satisfied towards the poor training dummy. Four kunai were deeply imbedded in the forehead, heart, eye and throat areas. She smirked as she made a back flip and spin combination, releasing the other four kunai she still held.

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *clink clink clink*

As she landed in a crouch position, she frowned. Blowing her bangs out of her face, Misao approached the fallen kunai and glared at it

"I hate you". If she was expecting an answer, she obviously didn't get one, but a girl has to vent out her frustrations some way, hasn't she?

She picked the kunai up and stopped in her tracks. Unless she was mistaken, she had thrown all four kunai with the same strength. Even if her aim was off, the little knife should have imbedded itself somewhere, not fall. Shrugging a little, she retrieved two kunai from the head, another two from the eye area and two more from the throat area.

Misao blinked. Slowly, a wide grin spread across her features.

The first kunai she had tossed to the heart area was now barely visible from underneath the dummy's straw. In its handle, a small dent gave Misao the answer as to why the other kunai had fallen to the floor.

"YATTA!" This called for celebration, and celebrate she did, with her special little victory dance #4 I-did-it-I-did-it!

Her training with Aoshi the day before had to be cancelled due to her having to work for much longer than expected (for which she completely, absolutely and vehemently blamed Aoshi for). In fact, she had stayed in the office until her eyelids dropped like lead and her hand started doing funny doodles in the paper, which had the obvious consequence of her having to wake up early to continue working and fix those stupid Aoshi-looking ink splats. She had escaped to the training hall as soon as she was finished.

In some way, she was happy that she had some time to calm herself down. Thinking back, she decided all the colorful ideas she had had regarding training with Aoshi and the creative use of kunai just weren't that good. Oh, they had sounded good at the time, and believe me, she had been more than ready to use them, but that was a childish reaction. And she wasn't a child anymore.

She stopped in mid-bounce.

Damn, this growing up business was hard. She wouldn't lose her personality just for the sake of society's conventions, but she couldn't stay the same forever either. Some time ago, Okon had said something regarding that amid her preaching for her to become a lady. Something about 'balancing' one's self. Maybe there were some salvageable things in those foreign novels her and Omasu were so fond of.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. Calmly, she retrieved the last kunai from the straw dummy and whirled around, releasing all throwing knives at once.

There, at the wall near the door, was Soujiro. It seemed he had managed to avoid all the projectiles, as was to be expected from him, but that didn't mean his position was less funny because of it. His left leg was high into the air, and against the wall; his left arm bended in a somewhat difficult angle, his right one also bent at the elbow, but over his head. He had avoided all the kunai, all right, but he was still effectively pinned to the wall by his clothes.

But the funniest thing of all had to be his face. Big, round eyes declaring without words that he had reacted out of pure instinct and was, just now, figuring out just what the hell had happened.

Misao started laughing. Really, it is only the most reasonable thing to do when you see someone pinned like a bug. The thought of a Soujiro-faced spider pinned in roughly the same position the Tenken was in, was enough to send her into new pearls of laughter.

Soujiro just blinked, too stunned to even put on his trademark smile on. Here he had been innocently looking at Makimachi-san's training, when suddenly, all his years of training had screamed at him to dodge barely visible blurs. Easy task, he was FAST, after all. But suddenly, he wasn't able to move. He had remembered a bit late that those little things were knives. And now, some crazy little weasel girl was laughing her head off at the mere sight of him.

He tried shifting his body, but soon discovered one of the little knives was pinned dangerously close to his left temple, while other was cold against his right ear. His eyes darted about, taking in his current situation. Hum… fine, so he would be laughing as well. He supposed he made an amusing sight. He surrendered himself to destiny, and decided to wait until Misao stopped laughing at him and deigned to help him. It wasn't as if he had another choice, you see.

She soon wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and approached the parody of a dancing figure currently pinned to the wall. She was still giggling, mind you, but at least she was not rolling on the floor anymore.

"Ara… I never expected such welcome" said figure spoke, regaining a little of his seemingly eternal good mood.

"You shouldn't have been spying" Misao replied matter-off-factly taking out the first kunai. The task proved to be harder than expected, as the throwing knives were deeply into the wood.

"I wasn't. Well, not exactly. I was just curious. But don't worry; I learned my lesson. I will announce myself loudly before even approaching this training hall"

"*Snicker* Good idea. How long where you there anyway?" Misao asked, grateful when he lifted his eyes to the ceiling in thought. The kunai she was currently trying to remove was one of the reasons for his raised leg, along with one just below his knee. But this one had chosen to settle itself below his upper thigh, two inches away from a… *cough*… compromising area. She gave it a mighty pull, but the damn thing just wouldn't come out. Mentally cursing, she used one of her legs as a support against the wall and started pulling again. "I think I arrived just in time to see the little thing fall into the floor" Meaning he arrived just in time to see her little victory dance. How utterly embarrassing. She absently lifted her other leg against the wall, using the kunai as leverage, and kept pulling.

"OOOFF!" The kunai flew out, along with Misao, into the floor. Speaking of embarrassments.

*Clink clink clink* Misao stood, rubbing her sore behind a little and glaring at the kunai for the second time that day, and then went to retrieve it.

"Yes, it was just like that!" Soujiro cheerily said upon hearing the clinking sound. Misao's only response was to calmly allow said kunai to join the others in the wall.

"Damn" Misao cursed, mumbling something about little stupid cheery people who gave her too many troubles and triggered reflexes to hurt them.

"So you were here that long, uh? And here I thought I felt the exact time you came in. So much for my so-called ninja senses" the leader of the ninja clan said, returning to the task at hand. She somewhat clumsily managed to free his left arm, and moved to free completely his left leg.

"Chi-perception was included in your ninja training Makimachi-san?" Soujiro said while struggling with the kunai that pinned his right arm above his head. So far, he wasn't succeeding. "Shinomori-san did a good job of teaching it to you, it seems. ITAI!"

Misao smiled an oh-so-fake apologetic smile as fingered the kunai she had just yanked from next his right ear. She had been being careful, she could swear it for all the high and mighty, but that last little comment deserved revenge, no matter how innocent it had been.

"Actually, he didn't. Are you saying then that it was just luck I sensed you?" This time, there was pure curiosity behind the question. And maybe just a hint of a dangerous edge, but one couldn't be certain. What Soujiro was certain of, was that he had involuntarily mentioned a touchy subject, and had gotten off with a pretty tame punishment for it, so he decided to play safe, just for his sake.

"Maa, Maa. Nothing of the sort. It is not that difficult to learn how to sense chi for one who has been training all his life. I assume that was your case, so it's not so surprising" he said while tugging at the knife just above his left shoulder. When Misao finally managed to tear out the kunai next of his waist and fell to the floor again in the process; he was free to yank it with all the strength he could muster in his uncomfortable position, without having to worry about accidentally hitting her and she getting revenge for it.

"Is that so…?" Misao said thinking his words over. "In that case, I'll beat you yet!" she then promptly began to laugh insanely. Soujiro just shook faintly his head at her antics, and went on with his task smiling at the hyena laugh that echoed in the training hall.

Once he was done with the next one just below his right elbow (the same one she had so graciously awarded his earlier comment with), and after he pulled out the last one that had been so close to his temple, he surveyed the damage, absently rubbing his right ear. He was all right, but the same couldn't be said about his clothes. Little holes stared up at him. He stared back in dismay.

Misao stopped her evil laugh and blinked at his expression, following his eyes. And had the good grace to blush.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi sat in his office. Now, this wasn't an uncommon event in itself, but the fact that he wasn't actually doing any work was.

He was sitting not behind his desk, as usual, but on the windowsill. His calm blue eyes were focused on something only he could see, far away. His left leg bent, left arm carelessly slung over his knee, he was the picture of calmness, his handsome features lightly bathed by the warm sun rays, dressed in a comfortable plain yukata, his chest partially visible. But something ruined the wonderful drool-worthy picture. I mean, if you managed to focus on the atmosphere around him long enough to notice, instead of just gap shamelessly at him.

It was really difficult to describe. Cold as ever, no emotion was reflected in his eyes. But the almost unnoticeable slump of his shoulders and his lightly clenched hand told otherwise.

Whatever thoughts were on his mind, we may never know.

He shook his head, and got up from his place by the window. He tiredly got a few cracks out of his neck.

Misao had been too busy the day before to train. That's what she got for going to the restaurant in the first place; no doubt Okon or Omasu (or most likely, both) had caught her before she could escape. And he would have to get her before she could escape too, as she would probably try to make her way out of today's meeting with Miyamoto. Assuming she remembered it in the first place.

He opened the door, and followed a faint sound of screams. It was always like that. No matter how many people were in the Aoiya screaming at the same time, he just had to follow the loudest to find Misao.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"STAY STILL, DAMMIT!" Yelled a peeved weasel.

After their little variation of the William Tell game, Soujiro had finally revealed the reason why he had gone to the training hall. Which was, obviously, to train.

Well, not exactly. He was curious about the kind of training Oniwabanshuu did. He had heard a lot about ninjas. Mostly popular beliefs, but he sincerely doubted they could shape shift. So, you could say he was a man with a mission. Ninjas were to him a kid's tale, people who could do anything, blend with the shadows and disappear. He had dreamt of being a ninja once. Oh, how he had wished to be one of them and disappear. It all had been before ShiShio, of course.

But he could do his own disappearing act now, too.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH" Misao had suggested a little spar. As you can she, she had quickly regretted it, and had passed from friendly sparring with him to I-wanna-whack-you-until-the-bokken-breaks mode.

As for Soujiro, he just smiled and dodged. It wasn't that he wanted to embarrass her. He didn't want to make her angry either (although it had proved to be fun. He only prayed for the bokken to stay away), but… Well, it was just that he had never wielded a bokken before. It had always been a katana, he had been trained for killing, not for friendly spars. He had supposed it was like holding a sword, but the weight felt all wrong. He had decided to give it a try anyway, and had quickly changed his mind when he did his first movement and the wooden sword almost flew from his grasp. Hence the dodging.

Misao had enough. What did this man think she was? Why was it that no one seemed to take her seriously? It was always like that, and she had enough of that treatment already to tolerate any more. She felt frustrated. And unfortunately Soujiro picked that moment to smile (actually, it was just a reflex, but Misao couldn't care less). So angry you could almost see steam coming out of her ears, Misao attacked headfirst a surprised Soujiro.

The next events happened almost in slow motion. The Tenken dodged, surprised but in control of the situation (which would cause a string of courses from Misao later, but let's not get ahead) and jumped over her head. Misao was suddenly out of balance, and stumbled quite clumsily towards the training's hall open door.

*THUMP*

Misao had fallen. There was no doubt of that that. She opened one eye, and promptly closed it again. Kami, do you hate me? Why again? WHY ME? She mumbled those and other less polite things while shaking her head, for lack of places where to bang it.

Similar thoughts, minus the colourful bits, were going through Aoshi's mind. For the second time in three days, he found himself serving as a human cushion. Was it his magnetic personality? His attracting looks? Was he a nice pillow?

He was currently sitting on the wooden floor (And believe me, he was HURTING), one hand supporting himself, and the other lightly on Misao's shoulder. Said girl was ungracefully sprawled half over him, one arm somewhat around his waist, one leg entangled with his. For some strange reason, she seemed to be nuzzling her head against his side. For some stranger reason, he was getting tingles in his spine. Maybe he was ticklish and he didn't know it?

Misao's body began shaking almost violently. Aoshi was still deciding whether or not he should worry about it when she erupted in a hearty laugh, and rolled over to the floor.

One eyebrow shot up. Yup, it was official, she had finally cracked. Not that he had doubted it would ever happen, mind you.

Meanwhile, Misao couldn't stop laughing at the irony of it all. Here she had been trying to get away from him, and she kept, literally, bumping into him. How was she supposed to stop giving a damn about the stupid man if she was constantly (although involuntarily) thrust into his arms? Why couldn't this kind of things ever happen before, when she could just kill for the chance to feel his arms around her? Not that it had felt bad, not bad at all….. Argh! Did the Gods really hate her that much? She could still feel his warmth in her body, this last 'encounter' having been a lot more intimate than the one before… Bad Misao, Baaaaaaaaad Misao. She supposed she should have blushed before. Not now, she refused to do so now. It didn't matter anymore. So, she kept laughing.

Aoshi got up ignoring his aching behind. He felt something amiss in the hall… let's see, there was a poor abused dummy, Seta, a bokken on the floor….. wait, go back. Seta? He immediately went into scanner mode. Okay, he was just standing there, for once without that stupid smile of his. He also held a bokken loosely on his hand. Ah, mystery solved. Aoshi had been wondering what caused Misao's unfortunate landing. But the look of complete bewilderment he was currently directing at Misao indicated he also had no idea what had gotten into her.

At roughly the same time, Misao finally regained her breath. Laying on the floor, she slowly opened her eyes. And blushed at the questioning pair of eyes directed her way. Wait, let me rephrase that. Questioning pair of eyes AND an eyebrow. How typical.

Aoshi crouched next to her and offered his hand. Misao absently accepted it, and realized what she was doing too late. _Great. Just great. Breathe girl, you don't care._ His warm callused hand tightened around hers. _Calm and composed. Doesn't matter, doesn't matter_ He put his other hand on her elbow to help her stand, which caused him to be oh so close to her. _ARGH! LEMME GO, LEMME GO!_

Yup, calm and composed.

She smiled at her tall helper and snatched her hand from his grasp. Said movement caused her to stumble backwards again. Aoshi calmly steadied her with his other hand at the small of her back. She stumbled forward. It reminded Aoshi faintly of when you catch something hot with your bare hands, and toss it from one hand to the other, so you don't burn. After a couple more of stumbles, he grabbed her by the shoulders, hoping she would stay still. Once he was sure she wasn't about to fall face-first onto the floor, he decided to do what he was here for.

"Misao" One word, it was amazing how one little word in that deep voice could call so strongly to her. Forget the fact that it was her name and that she was supposed to react to it. For all that she knew he could have coughed and she would still feel like she was. Well, there was no way she would let herself be beaten by a couple of sounds.

"H…hai?" There. You see? All perfectly normal here. She dusted her clothes as best as she could, pretending not to care too much about whatever he wanted to say Although it would prove to be really difficult, with her heart beating like a party tambourine and all.

"Miyamoto-san is coming today. I thought I should remind you, just in case"

"Seta, could you put those bokken in their place? Thanks. Excuse me Aoshi-sama, were you sayi… wait a sec… did you say Miyamoto-san?" Her eyes became big. Ah, so she had really forgotten about it. He just nodded. Her expression was priceless. Now he understood why Okon and Omasu liked to annoy her so much.

Soujiro went to do his assigned task. Aoshi had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, at Misao's instance. He really seemed a good kid, but only time would tell. Meanwhile, he kept an eye on the boy. His eyes retuned to Misao, who was still in a daze.

"He… midday… it eleven thirty… me dirty… papers… DAMMIT!" and so, there she went, running for all she was worth, almost bumping into the wall at trying to get out of the hall. For those who need translation (Aoshi had years of experience with Misaoese), it probably meant she had probably blissfully planned a nice hot bath and to relax after training. And by the sounds coming from the residential area of the Aoiya, she was not happy her happy bubble had been busted. It was a part of her he doubted would ever change, no matter what. The faint image of an older Misao waving her cane around with one hand and tossing kunai with the other, while jumping around appeared on his mind. Strangely enough, suddenly she wasn't THAT old, just about 10 years older that she was now, wearing a kimono, with her hair loose, and she looked GOOD.

Meanwhile, Soujiro just stood looking at the tall man, and he could have sworn he saw something resembling a smile form on his lips for a second, before he turned away and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mmmmm… let's see… I didn't plan to use Soujiro on the first scene, but I just couldn't resist. *innocent smile*

I know there hasn't been too much A/M interaction lately. *hangs her head in shame*. I hope I made up a little for that with this one.

I was thinking lately, and I've realized I like a lot of cold anime guys. Aside from my dear Ice cube, Einishi and Saitou from RK; Vegita and Piccolo (I don't care if he's green!) from Dragonball; Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho; Kamui from X; Lantis, Zagato and Lafarga from Rayearth; Hyoga, Shiryu, Camus…. (almost all of them, really) from Saint Seiya; Syaoran, Yue and Touya from Card Captor Sakura, Yuu from Marmalade Boy… oh, it's okay, I have a big warm heart. *smiles*

What do you think? Review! *points a finger towards the big, grey button*

Verito-chan


	8. Chapter 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya! *waves like a maniac*. Yup, it's me again, with another chappie of G.O.W.Y.L. WAIIII! Ahem! *clears out her throat*

I've gotten a couple of requests to make this an A/M/S fic. I had other plans for this one, actually, but then again, I hadn't thought of Soujiro when I planned it (shame on me!). The point is I'll try to settle a little the story first (remember there have only been five days) and see where it takes me. I'll keep all your suggestions in mind, because they inspire me (this chapter is proof of that!), but remember I'm finding out what happens in this story at the same time you are!

Mary-Ann: I'm glad you think I did well. I've realized I've have a couple of loose ends lying around, so I'll start working on those. Long life to Ice cubes!

Foxxie-Kitty: You're adding me to your favorites? Yay! *starts bouncing around like a beach ball*. Your review inspired part on this chapter. I'm sure you'll recognize your eyebrow comment. Believe me, I couldn't resist *evil grin*

Goku-chan: Soujiro is SO lovable, isn't he? Your idea is dancing in my head, get it out, get it out!... *starts whacking herself on the head*. Mmmm... it doesn't want to leave...

Cat H: Bad Cat! how dare you put such ideas in my overheated brain! *discretely wipes the drool at her feet*. Soujiro on his undies, pinned to the wall… *faints from brain failure*

Kitten Kisses: Belated thanks! hehe. *gives you a harmless non-alcoholic Shirley Temple, complete with a small umbrella*. You think it was the best? Awww, give me a needle to pinch my overly inflated ego...*gives you a bone-crushing Okina-like hug*

VenusDeOmnipotent: Be careful with the grinning, your face might stay that way *smiles*. Here's next chappie, with lots of Aoshi for you! Enjoy!

nekonomiko: *glups down champagne* Thankies! Now you know we, the wicked, are invading the world. Aren't you happy? I know I am!. Yeah, Aoshi lives in his own world, but that is just the tip of the iceberg (pun unintended), oh well, I love him anyways *glares at him* . Yup, I like aliens as well. Aside from Piccolo, I like Kusanagi too (Blue seed). I don't know, I have a thing for green or oddly colored cold icy men *shrugs*. About Yue… well, I've read quite a few really good fics dealing with that, but I like Syaoran too! *rips out her hair at her impossibility to have them both*. Erm… any similarities with Kuno Tatewaki are pure coincidence, believe me. *hides her posters*

I'm sure I'm missing someone here. has gone crazy and I can't view the reviews properly, grrrrr….. So If I'm missing someone, gomen nasai! *bows repeatedly until she gets dizzy*

Disclaimer: Sure, remind me I don't own them, why don't you? MEANIE!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

25 minutes and 32 seconds. She had bathed and changed in 25 minutes and 32 seconds. Before you tell me that's nothing out of the ordinary, let me go a little into details.

She had gone to the bathroom as if her braid was on fire, only to find dear Omasu had cleaned it recently, and so, there was no hot water available. She went running into the kitchen, intent on boiling some water. Of course, as fate decided that day, Okon had decided to dye some clothes, and was currently using all the pots they owned. A big fight around the kitchen ensued.

***Flashback***

**"Let it go!" Misao held for dear life to the big pot.**

**"I'm dying my kimono! YOU let it go!" Okon was doing the same thing.**

**"Got it!" Misao snatched the pot away from Okon and ran, Okon close at her heels.**

**In a desperate move to save her precious soon-to-be lavender kimono, the older onimitsu threw herself around her Okashira's ankles, effectively tacking her. Misao, fell flat on her face, the pot of discord shattering in a million pieces into some other pot and drenching her to the bone in lavender and green dye.**

**"Just great, now what I'm supposed to do?" a cry of despair. "Okon, what… hehe, look, I'm sorry about your kimono… it looks nice, really! A little uneven in color, and maybe a tiny bit dirty, but it looks just fine. I mean… Aieeeeeeeeeee!" A cry of terror. Misao backed away from the now angry and murderous woman.**

**Lesson: Do NOT mess with Okon's clothes, for you shall experiment fear beyond your comprehension. And end up with odd colored hair.**

**Another marathon ensued.**

***end of flashback***

She had barely come out with life from that one. A somewhat fair revenge for the clothes episode a few days back, she guessed.

After that, she had spent a ridiculous amount of time washing her hair and trying to get rid of the dye. Cold water did NOT make the job easier. She had become frantic, and had rubbed at her skin with a vengeance with the aid of a cloth. When she was somewhat satisfied with the results, she had discovered, much to her dismay, that the speed of her scrubbing had caused the dye to spread all over the room. Life was against her.

***flashback***

**Misao absently wondered how many hours it would take her to clean up this mess. The bathroom walls were a colorful mess, cheery little dots all laughing at her. She lifted her head to the ceiling. More colorful splats greeted her.**

**"Great, just great" Please, note the sarcasm. She gritted her teeth, and tried to breathe. She didn't have time for that right now, women with responsibilities were supposed to be calm. She absently started filling the pail with water while chanting **_**hurryhurryhurry**_** over and over again. Okashiras were supposed to overcome all kinds of situations, right?**

**She lifted the now full pail over her head, and dumped it.**

**"!"**

***end of flashback***

Misao hugged herself trying to get rid of the shivers that came with that memory. First thing she would do after working would be to get a good, long soak in HOT scalding water. She moved a few bangs behind her ear, and sped up her pace, feeling how the fast little steps made her wobble slightly.

Oh yes. The kimono. Yet another reason why it was difficult to believe she was on time.

After getting out of the bath, she had hurried to her room.

***flashback***

**Misao hurled open her bedroom door. Her room was a real mess, even more than usual. Well, that's what happens when you're too busy to even care where you sleep, as long as it's got a pillow. A wide assortment of stuff littered every inch of the floor. Misao promised herself she would tidy it up the first time she got. The world is made of good intentions, ne?**

**She assaulted her pitifully empty wardrobe, and yanked out her under kimono and kimono. Putting them on, she spotted her tabi socks on a corner. She started jumping around, deciding it would be easier and faster to put them on while standing. After bumping into everything and almost slipping a couple of times, she made it.**

**Now, what else, what else… oh! Yeah, the obi. She couldn't go out without the sash. Let's see… it wasn't in the drawer, or anywhere on sight. Great, just when she actually wants to use the thing, it disappears.**

**Misao started tossing stuff over her head, in an attempt to find the obi. Once again she swore to clean up this mess…someday. For now, she piled everything into a corner. She was becoming frustrated by the minute. So far, no luck, and the floor was already free of rubbish. Jumping from foot to foot, she surveyed the room once more.**

**There!**

**Just her luck the obi had been in the same corner she had tossed all the stuff into. Puffing in disbelief, she tugged at the only visible part of the flower-patterned fabric. Of course, it had to be stuck.**

**"Get out. C'mon, get ouuuuuuuuuuuut!" She yanked with all her might, but the thing seemed to be stuck. She kept pulling, until it eventually, gave out. "YES! Ha! Thought you'd defeat me, uh?" she said while trying to put it on. TRYING being the key word here.**

**As you might know, the faster you try to do things, the longer thy take, especially considering putting on an obi takes either a second person to help or lots of concentration. Misao has neither.**

**"Just what I needed. Oh how I LOVE my life" clenched teeth made the words difficult to understand.**

***end of flashback***

She had done the best she could, as she suspected Okon would strangle her with the obi before helping her. The way it kept moving when it wasn't supposed to, told her that maybe she hadn't done such a good job. Misao ignored it. She would be sitting in her chair all the time, it wasn't as if anyone would notice, right?

Misao entered her office panting slightly. Aoshi looked at her, nodded and returned to his reading.

Actually, he was surprised she had made it. He had expected her to be at least half an hour late, which was why he had told Miyamoto-san to come at 12:30. Oh well, the was nothing he could do about it now, was it?. Listening to her ragged breathing, he decided that it would be better to keep the secret from her, and be spared the punishment.

Misao slumped into her chair, absently fanning herself with a folder.

"Those are the papers you will give Miyamoto, you know" Aoshi's calm voice entered her mind. Her body immediately went still, and she stiffly, almost fearfully, turned her head towards said papers on her hand. Of course, he was right. Oh, how she hated it when he was right. Which was almost always, but that wasn't the point.

She clumsily set the folder on her desk, and attempted to smoothen it with her hands. When that didn't work, she tried arranging the papers. When THAT didn't work, she just LOOKED at it. And dumped an old four tome encyclopedia on top of it.

When the dust from the older-than-Okina books settled, she was rewarded with a perfect view of Aoshi regarding her quizzically, eyebrow lifted, before returning to his task.

Deciding to entertain herself with something before she started blushing, she came up with this small philosophical definition:

Eyebrow: Only animated part of big frigid icicles. Comes up to make you feel embarrassed, and makes you want to dump hot water directly from the kettle on top of it. It seems to have a life on its own, and said life is solely to torment you. It comes attached to a handsome face that prevents you from hurting it, and takes full advantage of it. It's your only source of information as to what goes on inside that unexplored territory it's stonish owner calls a brain. It premeditates its attacks, and takes action the moment you are more vulnerable. It haunts your dreams and would stick its tongue at you if it had one. You hate it with a passion, and wish you could arrange it a meeting with a kunai. A heated-until-it-is-glowing-red one. It's commonly found near ice blue orbs. Beware of it.

Ha! That one should go in a dictionary. Laughing quietly to herself, Misao turned around to stifle her giggles. And to stop looking at Aoshi, for if she had another encounter with The Eyebrow, she would surely crack.

Deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Good. Misao raised her eyes to look at the clock. Miyamoto-san was a few minutes late. Don't tell me I hurried so much for nothing! _If he doesn't appear soon, he's going directly to my black list. Directly under Aoshi-sama, of course_

Suddenly, she stiffened. Said on-top-of-her-list was behind her, oh so impossibly close, his breath tickling her ear. What the hell? What was he… and why did he… Her mind was a mess, and her body refused to answer her commands. She was suddenly yanked backwards, almost against him.

"Wha… Aoshi-sama?" Her heart was getting practice on how to properly go into cardiac arrest. She forgot how to breathe, and she could feel goosebumps all over her body. It was a miracle she had been able to articulate any words at all.

He didn't answer. Oh dear lord, he didn't say a word. Did he have to be so… HIM all the time?. She was again yanked against him, and she swore she felt one of his hands on her back. She didn't react at all. Hell, she was too busy trying to keep standing on her jelly-like knees to bother with trivialities such as thinking.

"There" Finally, a word. She snapped out of her dream-like state at the deep sound. Wait a second. There? Just what did THAT was supposed to mean? He was still standing behind her, but his breath no longer tickled her ear, his warmth no longer enveloped her… She took a few steps and turned around, trying desperately to mask the confusion she felt. And failing miserably, I must add.

Fortunately, he didn't see her, as he was returning to his seat. Her eyes followed him, while her mind starting working again. _Would you kindly EXPLAIN what just happened here? Before I beat it out of you?_

"You should be more careful when dressing. Your obi was about to fall open" Misao felt her eyes go wide, and blinked furiously to get them back to normal. We have to give her credit, she recovered marvelously. She had the best teacher, after all.

It all clicked into place. The yanking, his breath against her ear. He was bending over to reach the obi! She wanted to smack herself silly and laugh, and cry for her silliness…. Wait a minute, why should SHE suffer? HE was the one to blame! She needed a comeback, anything to get back at him! She swore if she saw The Eyebrow lift just a hair up, she would yank it out of his face. Bare handed. Hell, she would yank the other out too, just for good measure!

At the same time Misao was busy thinking oh-so-original ideas to get her mind out of the recent events, Aoshi was trying to get his mind ON said events.

Just WHAT in the name of all deities had he been thinking?. Oh sure, he didn't want Misao's kimono to fall open while in the meeting with Miyamoto, but he had absolutely no ideas as to WHY he had done what he did.

It had been one of those in-the-spur-of-the-moment things. Those seemed to be a lot more common nowadays, and he wasn't sure he liked that. When he had realized what he was doing, he had already started pulling at the obi. More forcefully that he should have, but that was because he had suddenly noticed Misao's kimono would fall open if the sash loosened too much. And well, he had panick… erm, reacted according to that. Yup, that was it.

But he had been immensely distracted by the smell of flowers coming from her. Especially when he had been forced to bend so closely to her… Whoa! Wake up! Mentally bonking himself, he tried to collect his thoughts. And was spared from doing so by Misao's voice.

"Aoshi-sama? How do you know how to tie an obi?" He started at the question. Oh yes, indeed. How do you?. Was it his subconscious mocking him?

"Okon and Omasu" Two simple words. But oh, how they explained it all.

Misao stared at him. "They taught you?" _And you actually paid attention?_

Aoshi faintly shook his head. Oh gods, this was embarrassing. But there was no way out of it, he guessed. So he kept digging himself a bigger hole.

"Actually they tied me to a chair when I was eight, until I learned"

"Ano…" Misao did a few quick calculations on her head "Wasn't Okon 6 and Omasu even younger?"

Aoshi nodded. A totally resigned nod. Serious as ever, but that was what made it so… tragically funny? Misao fought back a snicker.

"Time does not change some people"

*Shudder* Scary. Even so, the idea was really amusing. But her mind kept replacing chibi-Aoshi with a fully grown one. She made a mental note to ask about that history later. What else did she need to make him pay for the earlier events? Look at him for Kami's sake! He looks pathetic! (Meaning he had his head bended 1 ½ inches and his blue eyes looking at the floor. By Aoshi measurement standards, pathetic)

"Poor you" Aoshi looked at her. Yup, she was blatantly smiling.

"Indeed, poor me" He said almost without thinking. He had been their plaything for a while. He had blessed Makimachi-sama (Misao's grandfather) a thousand times over when he decided it was time for the boy to start his training.

Misao stopped smiling. Wait, that wasn't her imagination. He was actually carrying on with the conversation! She checked quickly the ceiling. Nope, it still wasn't falling on top of her. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Or maybe not. She glanced at the clock. 12.30. Great. Just great. Now she really wanted to kick Miyamoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The good man stood just outside the door, blissfully unaware of Misao's thoughts. He was right on time, as he had been taught in his young days. Nothing of that 'fashionably late' crap foreigners fancied so much. He looked around. The place was very different from what he remembered, although he had the faint impression of having heard Okina say something about remodeling it. Or maybe it was rebuilding? Oh, whatever.

He dusted his kimono. Shinomori-san had told him he would be meeting the Okashira today. Made sense, of course, for nothing was made inside the Oniwabanshuu clan without the Okashira knowing. That was the way it was. They were an ancient ninja clan, with ancient traditions. Although a woman had received him at the door. Not that he was complaining, not at all. It's just that on his time that was unheard of. Women fighting, what a strange concept!

He waited while the pretty woman announced him. Pretty girl indeed. Maybe she was looking for a date?. Oh, well, she would have to wait for him a little longer, he was a businessman. But he would try to find time for her in his busy schedule, he wouldn't want her to feel rejected, would he? No, of course not.

Miyamoto absently wondered what kind of man was the new Okashira. To have Shinomori-san and Okina as subordinates, and having rebuilt the Oniwabanshuu, the old man assumed he must be an amazing man. He really was looking forward to meeting the head of the ninja clan.

Upon receiving a sign from the beautiful woman to enter, and giving her a charming smile (and completely missing her I-am-about-to-burst-in-giggles expression), he entered the office, bowing low.

"Miyamoto-san, this is the Oniwabanshuu no Okashira"

Miyamoto raised his head. And his jaw hit the floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm so sorry! *hides* Hehe. Did you like the A/M scene?, I just felt the need to give her a near heart attack *innocent face*. Besides, it helps the story move along, don't you think?

Sorry there was no Sou-chan in this chappie. He'll come back, don't worry.

I'm amazed at how quickly this came along. I've been kinda depressed lately, with very few of my usual chirpy-mode moments. So I tried to make the most of one of them by writing. I started to do so and suddenly I wasn't able to stop. Except when the freaking computer suddenly turned off (later I realized I had kicked the power cable….-_- ) and I had to re-write all beginning from the office part. So I think it isn't as good as the original… but good enough, Don't you think? *smiles cutely*

About Okon and Omasu's ages, I'm almost sure Okon is the older one, but I could be wrong. Meaning, you are welcome to tell me if I am (hint, hint)

I may not be able to update in a couple of weeks. My finals are coming up (damn advanced Spanish, and Social Sciences to hell!) and I'm sure my brain is gonna end up drained, over-heated, damaged and whatnot. But after that I've got vacations (almost a month, yippee!), so I'll make up for it.

Phew! That was long!.

Brighten my day, Review! Remember you keep me inspired!.

Verito-chan


	9. Chapter 9

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

I had a terrible writer's block for almost a week. And then, as I lay in my bed rolling around, totally neglected by Mr. Sleep, it came to me. Ideas flooding my brain! *starts splashing happily* Ack! I'm drowning!

**nekonomiko**: A song uh? well, a song by Kodachi (complete with that wicked laugh of hers) comes to mind, as well, as one by Akane (in which she half the lyrics are angry 'baka's). HOHOHOHOHOHO! I'm not exactly an alien fan either, but you have to admit that some of them are… irresistible *dreamy sigh*. My Posters? NOOOOOOOOOOO! *gathers them all in her arms and backs away from you* Not my babies! *some of the posters slip to the floor. verito-chan tries to retrieve them, but then all of them fall to the floor, lots and lots of sexy smiling anime guys looking at you* Argh!

**Foxxie-Kitty**: I'm happy you liked the definition. It made you what? Whoa, I never expected such a reaction. Me happy! I hope you didn't suffer too much in the week you were computer-deprived (I have been known to stare at the ceiling for more than two hours in similar cases). And you DID brighten my day. Believe, just the thought of causing such reactions is enough for me (yeah, it's really easy to make me happy. Ice cream and reviews do the trick *nudge, nudge*)

**Cat H**: hehe. I guess I deserved that. Moments like that are needed *starts swinging her red pointy tail*. About the knot thing, I played a little with it. Some obi are actually done several hours before they are worn (although not from one day to the next). Only the intricate ones, though. I imagine Misao's is quite simple, but I adapted the idea to my evil purposes. Aside from the fact that I think that Misao not having a clue as to how to arrange her obi properly is not that far-fetched. Yup, Chibi-Aoshi is sooo cute!

**Misao Shinomori**: *blinks* Whoa, verito-SAN? *smiles until her face is about to crack* Actually, I live a little far south. Try…Peru? Hehe. Yup, I'm Peruvian. Hey, I already added you to my messenger, so I hope we can talk someday. Gracias por el apoyo, me siento amada *se pone a llorar*... erm... ignórame, si? *sonrisa de yo-no-fui*

**Mary-Ann**: You actually own a copy of the Kenshin kaden? *green with envy*. Oh well, if the Kenshin bible doesn't say… verito-chan will play!

**Airen**: Oh yes. Hard to believe Aoshi-sama and Misao-chan are so neglected… *teary-eyed* I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Kitten Kisses**: Alright, alright! Here is the next chapter, no need to get violent. *winks*. And please, don't rush trying to finish 'I'll always love you', wait until you find the inspiration again, I wouldn't want your cute story to decrease it's quality, Pwease? *puppy dog eyes bigger than plates*

**Jbramx2**: Glad to bring you to happy tears! But don't die just yet, there's still more to come! I must really be improving to get such response…. Not that I'm complaining, mind you!

**VenusDeOmnipotent**: Yup, I assume Misao has had a lot of encounters with sexism. And will have. *blinks* Okon and… uh? Whoa, your imagination is running wild *tries to catch it*, but then again, so is mine! *imagination starts running around*

**Xoxo**: I have nothing against alternate pairings. If it's well written, I have nothing against it. But I don't think I can pull it off… Oh, well, we'll see. I'm so happy you like it so much!

**Ztbabe1: **Well, actually, the name Kouga was a suggestion from my friend Alicia, but now that you mention it, I think we were watching Inuyasha at the moment (cute fluffy ears!). As for putting the Kenshin-gumi in the story…. Sorry but I don't think I will. You see, this is my first time doing fanfiction, and I'm learning how to develop characters. If I bring them in…. *swirly eyed* But you'll see plenty more of Saitou, don't worry. After all, Misao's reactions are funny too (hint, hint). As for OOC, it means out of character. Strange fanfiction vocabulary.

**Chibi Summanaro: **You think so? Thanks! Here's the next chappie!

Whew! That was long! But since I don't mind in the slightest, you can keep the reviews coming. You all really brightened my day (I checked my mail after finishing two AWFUL exams and getting the results from other two. *resigned sigh*). Then again…. TERM IS OVER! *cries rivers*

Disclaimer: Ruroni Kenshin no es mío ni lo será, no importa cuanto grite, chille o patalee. *se va a un rincón a llorar*

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 9

o-o-o-o-o-o

Finally, after 3 hours and too many minutes of talking non-stop, it was over.

Aoshi walked Miyamoto out of the room, and closed the door quietly after the man. Business with Miyamoto had proven to be… a lively affair, so to speak.

"Is he gone?" Misao asked wearily.

"Aa" Aoshi said after listening to the sound of the old man's retreating steps.

Misao's only response was to slump over her desk.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but… I only had to give my consent for the merger, right?" Her words were a little muffled, her head hidden by her folded arms.

"Aa" Again, the same answer. Not that she had expected another one.

Feeling a little curious, Aoshi went to his chair, even if he could imagine were this was going. He had developed some kind of… intuition when it came to her. Aside from his natural insight, of course.

"So why did I just spend three hours with the man?"

"To get acquainted with him" He said in the same tone one would use with a child.

"Care to tell me how that includes his favorite food, rheumatism problems and latest romantic fantasies? Because I seriously doubt even half of that happened" Misao asked with a mixture of sarcasm and boredom in her voice.

"…" Images of beautiful adoring women chasing Miyamoto appeared on his mind. He blinked. The image was replaced by lots of beautiful women being chased BY Miyamoto. That sounded more realistic than the tale the old man had insisted on telling.

"Well?" She used The Eyebrow on him. Hey! It was fun!

If Aoshi laughed, he would be doing exactly that. Misao had just discovered, much to her dismay, that Miyamoto was Okina's perfect compliment. Once the old man had recovered from his shock at seeing the female Okashira, ogled her from head to toe and recovered his composure at the murderous look Aoshi sent him; things had become quite… Aoiya-ish. Since Aoshi doesn't laugh, he kept silent. And rolled internally on his internal floor with internal laugh.

Silence DOES express emotions. Misao had spent more than enough time with him to know Aoshi COULD in fact, be amused. He just didn't express it. Which was probably a good thing, because she would have surely jumped his bones if he saw him smile. Before, of course. _Sure. Argh! Before, before, BEFORE!_

Damn, she lost the effect of The Eyebrow. And where was her answer?…. wait, this is Aoshi we're talking about…. Was she actually expecting one?

"Never mind. At least you'll be the one dealing with him from now on, not me" Misao said with a satisfied smile, before nestling her head back between her arms.

Aoshi blinked at that.

She could feel him looking at her, so she lifted her head, resting her chin in her still crossed arms, looking directly at the tall handsome man before her.

"Well, you ARE the manager of the Aoiya. My part is done. I already approved" She felt smug.

"…." His internal self started banging his head against his internal wall.

"So, I'll never have to see him again!" she concluded, smiling happily.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in"

Omasu's face peeked through the door. The onimitsu looked at her Okashira and then at the Aoiya's manager, both sitting with a big oak desk between them. She immediately scanned the room for any signs of anything happening between them. Of course, she found none. *sigh*

"Misao-chan, Okina wants you to have tea with him and his friend"

"Friend…?" Misao asked, loosing her smile a little.

"Oh you know! The one that was talking to you a while ago! Okina invited him to stay for a while. Which reminds me… I have to prepare the tea. Excuse me…" was the answer, followed almost instantly by the sound of the closing door.

Aoshi met Misao's suffering look with his typical calmness. His inner self laughed internal tears of internal hilarity.

"Is there anything I can do for you to become Okashira again?" Misao said clasping her hands under her chin and opening her eyes as wide as they would go, in her devastating 'puppy dog eyes' attack. Sadly for her, she needed to have visual contact with the victim for the attack to work.

"Hardly" Aoshi answered her from behind his newspaper. Where did THAT came from anyway?

"Meanie" He could be so… infuriating! Of course, she couldn't blame him. If only she had known what she was getting into when she declared herself Okashira…. And whose fault was that? Eh?

Aoshi didn't bother lowering his newspaper to catch the paper ball Misao tossed at him. And didn't bother lowering it to toss it back either. Straight at the middle of Misao's head.

Misao just stuck her tongue at him. And snatched the newspaper from Aoshi's hands on her way out.

*SLAM*

Aoshi blinked at his loss, his hands still on the same position they were before. Maybe he should consider teaching Misao to sleep with her eyes open before she killed Miyamoto. Or himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Why ME? Misao groaned mentally and shifted her leg's positions yet again.

Somewhere along the line, she had been reduced to serve the tea and just listen to their conversation. It wasn't as if she had anything to say, and she couldn't care less about their old memories.

At least they weren't talking about her anymore. She had arrived in the precise moment they were discussing her 'situation'. Meaning, her lack of husband. It seemed that, unfortunately for her, Miyamoto had taken a liking for the girl, and that, added with the fact he knew her grandfather and, knew Okina since ancestral times…. Let's just say it didn't make a good picture for her.

She loved Okina dearly, but if she found out he was planning her life behind her back, she would gladly beat him down and tie him to the highest branch of a tree by his beard. She knew he worried about her future, and she really appreciated it, honest!, but… Okon and Omasu were more than enough. There's a limit for suffering, y'know.

She poured more tea for the two of them. It seemed she was getting the hang on how to handle the kimono sleeves, she hardly noticed them at all anymore. Which reminded her she had to get some new clothes. There was no way she could keep on living with only a couple of garments, especially with her tendency to fall down at the strangest moments in the strangest places (i.e. Aoshi).

Thinking about clothing made her think about Seta. She had unwillingly ruined his gi and hakama with her kunai. And since she had seen him still wearing them, it was a safe bet that they were the only ones he owned. It made her feel guilty. Maybe she should ask Seta to go shopping with her. And he could help her carry all the things she wanted to buy. It was only fair, ne?

She was running out of topics to think about. And those two didn't seem to be ready to finish anytime soon. *sigh*

She nodded with a smile at whatever Miyamoto-san asked her. And counted mentally to ten. Again. If she added that to her previous count, she came with the big sum of 648310. Yeah, she was BORED. How Seta managed to smile all the time was a mystery. Her cheeks felt as if they were about to crack and if she had to smile once more, her face might stay that way. Maybe that's what happened to Seta? And maybe what happened to Aoshi as well, but in reverse, who knows.

Argh! She had to start thinking about HIM? Think of something else, think of something else….. hell, there had to be something she could think about that didn't involve the ice chunk!

Miyamoto stood up. So did Okina. Oh, praise the Kami, there is justice in the world! They were still talking, about heaven knows what. All she could hear were indistinct 'blah, blah'. Keep on nodding girl. Right, just like that They kept talking. _Stop talking at me! I'm nodding! Yes to whatever you're saying, just GO!_

If only she knew what she'd just agreed to.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Wandering rurouni of all ages and mostly short heights, taken in by charitable young women with quick temper and dark hair, have one thing in common: The cleansing of all pieces of clothing with the aid of soap and water. Better known as laundry.

So, following his destiny, Seta Soujiro was doing exactly that.

*scrub, scrub* *dip*

Something else ex-rurouni have in common is the ability to perform such task, and enjoy it.

Which gave us the picture Misao stumbled upon: Soujiro crouched next to the washing tub, happily scrubbing away all dirty stains that dared come into his path.

Misao sat into the stone steps, less than two feet away from the humming man, listening absently to his tune. She felt drained of all genkiness she might have had. Which clashed with Mr. Happy in front of her.

"How can you be so cheerful all the time?"

"Are?… What makes you say that?" Said Soujiro blinking a little at the unexpected question.

"How do you do it? Even I get angry, depressed or just plain bored. If I'm genki then you defy all known explanations"

"Ahaha!" Soujiro laughed merrily, eyes forming little inverted 'U's, body swinging from side to side like a bell.

Misao just shook her head a little. It's said that some people are contagious on their moods. It seemed that Seta was one of those.

The Tenken's laughter died down, and his visage suddenly turned calm. "Is there a reason to be happy, Makimachi-san?"

Blink. Several reasons came to mind, there is always something to be happy about, after all; but before she could answer, Soujiro beat her to it.

"Isn't it nice to see people happy, and to feel happy too? Sometimes feeling good is enough reason to be cheerful"

Another blink. Well, sure it was, but… wait a second. Did he mean he liked to BE cheerful even if he didn't FEEL cheerful? That didn't make any sense. Misao opened her mouth to answer…

"Oh, yes! I forgot something!" Soujiro interrupted her yet again, taking out the cloth he had been washing with more force than necessary, sending bubbles flying around.

"Do tell" a dry voice told him. Soujiro turned to his left and regarded a soap-crowned Misao. Sheepish smile. He seemed immune to the death-glare she was currently sending his way though, since he continued his scrubbing.

"Saitou-san said there was a mission he would need help with" Actually, his exact words were 'Tell the weasel it's time for her to demonstrate she is not THAT pathetic a ninja', but the what mattered was the meaning, right?

Misao stopped getting off the bubbles from her hair. Finally something to do! Who cares if Saitou is involved? That's right! She didn't! Besides, she still had not gotten revenge for his latest welcome-Seta-to-the-family stunt. She didn't mind it that much, but it was the principle of the thing.

"And what is it about?" She asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, her hands undoing her low ponytail in an effort to get rid of the soap bubbles.

Soujiro stopped scrubbing. He looked at her, blinked twice and looked intently at the washtub.

"Well…"

"Well?" Misao said, unconsciously leaning forward, bubbles forgotten; curiosity plainly written in her features.

Soujiro turned to look at her expectant face. In turn, his face wasn't smiling anymore. Misao was a little taken back at this. Was it a dangerous mission? An extremely complicated one? A life or death situation? What, what, WHAT? She leaned forward even more.

"You see…"

Misao's head bobbed up and down, hanging from his every word, barely keeping her balance.

"He didn't say!" Soujiro said finally, smiling from ear to ear once more, and happily returning to his washing.

*THUMP*

"Ack!" Misao bolted from the ground in a speed resembling Soujiro's. Who she was currently trying to strangle. With her bare hands. Said young man was swirly-eyed, and his skin looked curiously flushed. As in curiously blue.

"What kind of informant ARE you?"

*Shake, shake*

Damn long kimono sleeves kept getting on her way. Oh yeah! She suddenly stopped shaking him.

"That's right!" She said hitting her open palm with her fist "I wanted to go shopping…! You…"

*SPLASH*

"…wanna…co…me…? Erm…"

Soujiro had, as you might have guessed, fallen face-first into the washing tub. Misao crouched next to the unwilling diver and fished him by the back of his gi, shaking him a little to get rid of the excess water. Carefully, of course, she wouldn't want to get wet, now would she?

"You okay?" No response. Maybe it was due to the fact he was too busy getting precious air back into his lungs.

She stared at the drenched, bubble-covered Tenken.

Soujiro felt her eyes on him. Well, guilt had the tendency of wanting to make sure the other person is okay.

"BWAHAHAHA…..!"

"…."

Well, at least she looked in good spirits again. She could be a little more compassionate though, he would have that terrible taste of soap on his mouth for hours.

*cough, cough*

A bubble made its way out of Soujiro's mouth.

This time, he laughed too.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 9

o-o-o-o-o-o

This chapter, as you may have noticed, was slightly different from the previous ones. More dialogue, more cuteness. I hope you liked it, because I simply LOVED writing it. I needed something to relax with, and so, here it is.

I just found out Aoshi's B-day is in January (a cute Acuarian!), according to Watsuki-sensei himself. Mmmm….. gives me a few ideas…*sound of gears turning* But I still don't know the exact date. Mary-Ann-san? Anyone?

Verito-chan is feeling happy, 'cause she still hasn't seen all her grades. When she does she's gonna feel down, really down. *watery eyes*.

Review!

Verito-chan


	10. Chapter 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alright! Greetings from the depths of hell! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I own….. nothing actually, but that's not going to stop me from writing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shopping just wasn't her forte. Sure, she liked to see the trinkets, the hair ornaments and stuff, but that didn't mean she liked shopping. There was a difference between shopping and _'shopping_', as far as she was concerned.

She knew how to combine colors, and bargain prices. Ever practical, that was all she needed when going shopping. Now, there was a huge gap between that and studying the fabric a kimono was made of, choosing an obi according to the occasion, preferably with a pattern that matched the kimono's, in a color that matched the kimono's, and making sure the whole assemble matched her eyes, hair and skin color. THAT was '_shopping_'. Hours and hours for picking a single kimono.

She had never liked going shopping. Aside from the obvious reasons, there was the matter of being alone in the marketplace. It made her feel somewhat foolish, going around just… looking, with no one to talk to. Omasu and Okon were out of the question. Shiro and Kuro had been traumatized by the two shopaholics to such an extent that she didn't even dare speak the word in front of them. The other ninjas had their own duties. Okina? Yeah, right. Aoshi-sama? Excuse me while I choke to death.

So far, she had picked a fairly nice kimono and several under kimonos and yukatas, complete with their respective obi and some accessories. Kimonos were expensive, but yukatas were not. Sure, she couldn't wear them right now, being fall and all, but buying them now saved her another trip to the marketplace later.

Misao stretched her tired limbs while feeling the sun on her face. She then turned to her side, and regarded the boxes in front of her with a quizzical look. Reaching towards the topmost, she started arranging them until a pair of brown orbs became visible. Satisfied with the results, she returned to her stretching.

"Ano… Makimachi-san…?" Mm? The boxes were talking? And moving? Oh! Right!

"This is the last shop we'll be going into, I promise"

A sigh.

"HEY! Just be glad I'm not Okon or Omasu or you'd be here for hours. Come on" Misao said, cheerfully making her way towards the shop, little mountain of boxes in tow.

A turn of events she hadn't considered about bringing Seta with her was the fact that he has a fashion sense. Strange as it may sound when talking about the deathly Tenken. Some questions later, it had been revealed that after spending most of his life near one Komagata Yumi and one Kamatari, that little ability was a MUST. Misao frowned a little at that, not happy at remembering how he kept criticizing every single strap of clothing she had dared touch.

***flashback***

**Misao held up a nice looking obi, and started looking it over.**

**"I don't think it matches the yukata, Makimachi-san" Soujiro said, from somewhere behind her.**

**"You think so? I think it does…Oh well" she dropped it, and held up another.**

**"The flowers on the pattern are too big" this time, she frowned, quizzically looking at said pattern. Sure, they were a little big, but….**

**"Alright. *sigh* This one? The pattern is nice"**

**"Too bright"**

**"Argh! This one?" shake of head.**

**"This one?" another shake.**

**Several obi later, Misao was ready to rip them all apart, but suspected the merchant wouldn't be too happy about it. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that into shopping, but surely she couldn't have such a bad taste in clothing, right? C'mon, her ego was suffering here! I knew this was a bad idea. Let's face it, I'm still tomboyish little Misao. Normally, not having a fashion sense wouldn't even be on her wish list but she was trying to prove something here! And Seta certainly wasn't helping matters. She sent him a dark look.**

**Soujiro happily ignored it, and looked at the pile of obi, before picking one out, and placing it over the yukata.**

**"This is the one!"**

**The one being the first obi she had showed him.**

**"I HATE you" she said, reaching for his neck.**

**Soujiro just smiled and skillfully placed himself behind the merchant.**

***end of flashback***

Oh, how she had wanted to writhe his neck. Wait, she still wanted to. A tiny evil smile appeared on her lips.

After helping Soujiro put all the boxes on the counter, she addressed the gentle looking shop owner.

"I need something that fits him" she said, happily patting Soujiro's shoulder.

"Ano… Makimachi-san…." The young Tenken tried to interject, but it was quite obvious he was being ignored. She had talked something about being sorry for ruining his clothes, but getting him new ones certainly had not come into the picture before! He looked over his gi sleeves, absently poking his index finger through one hole. He suddenly stiffened.

"Mmmm….." the shop owner circled him, turning him around as she saw fit, and getting him dizzy.

*Poke* *Poke*

Now that was uncomfortable. He felt like some doll, being poked around. He squirmed a little, intent on showing his discomfort. Until he found the face of the mighty Oniwabanshu no Okashira. The grinning face, I might add. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to annoy her while shopping. He had told her the truth about Yumi, but he had blatantly used her 'I don't know the first thing about fashion' attitude to his advantage. Maybe she had noticed. No duh boy, her grin could easily rival that cheesy…. chesir…. whatever cat he had heard foreigners talk about. Of course he had no idea as to how a cat could grin, but that was not the point.

The plump woman made him raise his arms, and moved him around again. *sigh*. Question. His blue-eyed companion had said she would buy him clothes, but he was absolutely sure she wasn't about to have them tailored, not after bargaining half an hour over a pair of geta. Now, why in the world was he being measured and sized up? Did tailors needed to put him in such absolutely ridiculous poses to begin with? *blush* Was there anything to measure THERE? Forget it, he wasn't sure it would be healthy to know the answer.

Misao fought back her snickers while going around the shop. That would teach him to mess with her. Sae and Okon had dragged her to this very same store before, and she had had to endure the same treatment *shudder*. The elderly woman liked to make sure the clothes fit everyone perfectly, and even had them in neat piles according to size. Oh, and she also had wanted to be a tailor in her younger years, in case you hadn't noticed.

She calmly walked outside the store and counted internally any moment now. 3… 2… 1…

"Going somewhere Seta?"

Soujiro stopped on his tracks. He had waited until the crazy woman turned around to bolt from the store. Unfortunately he had not remembered to look for Misao while he was at it. Damn, he was getting rusty.

Misao calmly reached for the back of his gi, and dragged him into the store.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sae entered the Aoiya and made a fast beeline towards the kitchen. Not finding what she wanted there, she entered the residential area of the restaurant, poking her head into all the rooms she came across, scaring more than one.

Okon was talking. Omasu was talking too. The sound produced, reminiscent of a honeycomb guided Sae in the last part of her journey. The waitress and owner opened the door and added herself to the bee sound. If you wonder how in the world they could hold a conversation when talking at the same time…. your guess it's as good as mine. What is certain is that after ten minutes, the sound stopped, and the three of them grinned broadly.

"Oh Sae-san!" the singsong voice announced the new arrival. And the lechery hidden beneath it announced Okina. Sae, used to dealing with the pervert, just bowed.

"I have wonderful news! Misao is on the way to get married!"

"WHAT?" round eyes and hanging jaws all over the room. Omasu wondered briefly if Okina had gone delusional, then decided to leave rhetorical questions for later.

"You remember Miyamoto?" Two nods and a confused face "An old friend of mine… anyway, we were talking about Misao's situation, and since a miai could be a little dangerous because of her position, we decided to skip it and arrange her dates!"

"Ano… wouldn't Misao-chan be mad? You know how she…" Sae began. She was convinced Misao just needed a little coaxing, not having things imposed to her, or else, blood would run.

"Misao-chan was there! And she agreed! Miyamoto-san posed the right questions, and she agreed! Now, don't look at me like that, I know it hardly sounds like Misao, but I was there, and this beautiful eyes don't lie *pointing at his eyes* Anyway, my guess it's that she was just shy about it all, and couldn't figure a way to express her true heart's desires" He made a dramatic pose to emphasize his point.

Okon blinked at that. Then she cocked her head to the side. No way… that sounded too good to be true…

"And Akira said he had a grandson…. And she agreed to meet him! Isn't it wonderful?"

Squeals and laughter. At last, after so much work, they could give Misao a taste of normal life!

"Oh, but then… " Okon and Sae looked at Omasu. And the three women pouted.

Okina stopped his happy dance, and jumped from over the table, a questioning look on his face. Surely they were as happy as him, this was their goal in life!

"We wanted to…"

"Get her into that wonderful western dress…"

"And show her off in the Shirobeko"

The Shirobeko. Sae's restaurant. Well, that explained it. The Shirobeko was as popular as the Aoiya, maybe even a little more, due to its location in a slightly busier part of the city. Exactly because of that, people liked to go there to show themselves off, and to see other people showing off, and to compare the people showing off… well, you get the idea. Taking Misao there was the equivalent of presenting her into society… or something like that.

A devious smile appeared on his prune-like lips. Of course, if you asked him, they were the sexiest lips on earth, but let's try not to get off track here, ok?

"That can be settled…."

o-o-o-o-o-o

If there was a drawback from training, it was the physical contact. It was necessary, there was no other way to learn otherwise. But when the other person's touch gives you tingles, makes you dizzy and reminds you of the other person's proximity which you're trying to forget about… let's just say Misao was not a happy weasel.

"Again" Misao nodded and repeated the high kick. Aoshi blocked it.

"Fake it" Misao faked the kick, but this time Aoshi wasn't in front of her to block it. He circled her and asked her to fake the kick again. Once, twice, and again.

He put his hands on her shoulders, and repeated the command. As she was doing the kick, he applied a little pressure into her shoulders, silently telling her not to shift them so much. She nodded, and willed herself to concentrate.

"Again" This time, she did not shift her shoulders. But his hands were still there, probably waiting to see if she repeated the mistake. Seeing she did not, Aoshi nodded.

"Again" This was getting a little repetitive, wasn't it? She repeated the motion.

"Stay still" she did so, her leg high into the air. His hands moved from her shoulders, along her arms, to rest lightly on her hips. He silently shifted them as he had done with her shoulders.

At this moment, Misao was positively shivering. She had troubles balancing on one leg, she would say, but that was not the main reason. Rationally speaking, she could learn to live in his close proximity, as soon as her stomach stopped doing flip-flops. She mentally bonked herself. THAT was her next objective. And HE would help her.

She repeated the motion distractedly, and almost jumped when the pressure at her hips increased.

"Again" This time, she could feel his breath near her ear. Must had to do with the fact that he was so damn tall, and had to bend so much to reach her hips. Torture, that's what it was. He knew what it did to her. He had to know. There was no way he could be so oblivious. Then again….

She repeated the kick, and refrained from exhaling a relieved sigh she felt his hands leaving her body. She absently noticed that that last position gave her more leverage for the kick.

"Attack me" Glad for the opportunity to pound him, she granted his wishes. Unfortunately for her, there was a reason why he was the one teaching.

_Damn you, stay STILL!_ She made a roundhouse kick and was mildly surprised when he grabbed her foot. She twisted her body around and used his hold to vault over his head. She landed behind him, a hand poised to punch him between the shoulder blades.

Or at least, that was the idea. As you probably noticed, luck seemed not to like Misao very much. Instead, she found her fist aimed at his throat. Throat? Yup, throat. Aoshi had spun around just as she was sailing over the air, and crouched to defend himself. His fist aimed at her stomach, obviously holding the advantage.

"Ii pon" He lightly punched her with a feather-like touch to emphasize his point.

Misao was not listening, but instead, had decided to curse destiny and all the gods she could remember hearing of. There she was, again, mere inches away from him. His other hand was behind her, as in a real battle it would be, to pick her up when she fainted from the lack of air his punch would cause. Her reflex was to attempt a kick, completely forgetting the fact that it would not be effective at such close distance.

Reflexes worked fast in Aoshi. Using the hand he had behind her, he pulled her closer to prevent the definitely painful fall from happening. His legs were still bended. And now….

Misao gasped as she was pulled against Aoshi. Her hands stopped her face from bumping against his. And now, she found herself eye to eye with a pair of azure pools.

Time seemed to stop for her. Fighting the urge to melt against him, she tried remembering all the reasons why she shouldn't. And came up blank.

Aoshi let go of her, before bringing himself to his full height, but maintaining his grasp on her arms. Once he was, he softly released her and just looked as she backed a few steps.

"I know, I know. Stupid of me to attempt a kick" Misao said, cutting the silence after noticing the look. This time there was no eyebrow, not even a question in his eyes. It was just your average looking-at-whatever-is-in-front-of-you kind of look. How easy it was to pretend nothing happened. If only her blood pressure would cooperate…

"THAT kick. A sweep kick would have worked" Aoshi said, shaking a little his head. He, however, did not retort to the stupid part. Misao, noticing this, stuck out her tongue at him.

They resumed their training. Misao had forgotten how a good teacher Aoshi could be. He was patient, strict, handsome…. Wait a sec, that last one wasn't supposed to be there.

She sighed inwardly as she dodged a punch and counterattacked. She still had a long way to go.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi finished his teacup and served himself another. If he was any other man, he would be drinking sake instead. Unfortunately, he wasn't that fond of alcoholic beverages, and the fact that he was currently seated in a temple completely ruled out that possibility.

And so, here he was, getting drunk with tea. Another disadvantage of the liquid was the fact that no matter how much of it you drank, the only thing you got was the need to go to the bathroom. No forgetfulness for him.

He was confused. That little episode in the dojo… He really was beginning to curse his reflexes and instincts.

Let's get things straight. Aoshi was, obviously, a man. As such, he noticed women. Now that that's clear, let's continue with the problem at hand. Women who were once toddlers you had helped baby-sit were not supposed to count. The again, most men his age were already married. Argh! He was starting to sound like Misao!

His inner self pulled at his hair.

Then, what was it? Since he had seen Misao acting different and finally acknowledged her being a woman, strange things were happening. And the training thing was mainly his fault, he had to admit, being the one that suggested it and all. But he was not about to retreat on that one. Misao had demonstrated she was able to give him a run for his money if trained properly, and he was willing to be the one that taught her how to.

Deciding to get his mind out of the gutter (because an overly-working imagination was the only cause he could come up with), he sipped his tea. Diagnosis: Over-exposure to Misao in a short amount of time. Yeah, that was it. He just had to get used to be near her, no big deal. He used to be comfortable around her, surely he could manage that again.

With that settled, he put the teapot aside. Yes, he was sure he would manage it. After all, how hard it could be?

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm really sorry about the amount of time this one took. I had a few troubles in my otherwise dull life, including going to the doctor to have him make me suffer. I had hoped to update at least twice during this vacations, but my brain absolutely refused. *sigh* The world is against me… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, even if the 'fight' scene is not that good. I'll post next chapter in exactly one week, maybe even less. I'm done with the first part. Yay for me!

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru:** Oh yes, reading fanfiction until the sun comes out. Not healthy when you have classes first thing in the morning... hope that's not your case, it can be painful *cringes remembering a certain spanish class*

**Mary-Ann:** Yeah, contrary to popular belief, Aoshi DOES think :) No exact b-day date uh? And the man is too tall, poor Misao *wonders if she should get her a stool*. But his height makes him the perfect one for me (I'm 1m 76). Okay then, I name you my official Kenshin information provider *gives you a kimono and.. a magic wand?* erm, sorry *magic wand changes into a mini sakabatou*

**liemtenshi:** I had hoped so too. Unfortunately my imagination was reluctant to cooperate (says it wants a raise...). Here is the answer to your question, I hope you liked it *wicked smile*

**Airen:** In my case, more dialogue makes more relaxed chapters. I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry, the person who can force Misao into doing something she doesn't want to isn't born yet.

**Foxxie-Kitty:** Balance a pencil? tried once, almost lost an eye *shrugs*. I DO have a knack for cynic, sarcastic and positively evil stuff *angelic smile*. No ice cream? *pouts*. Oh well, I'll take the review, it's low fat.

**Kitten Kisses:** Happy belated birthday! A/M fluff for you!. About what Misao agreed to do... well, now you know, even if it isn't as simple as it sounds (Hehe, yes I did say simple, I'm plotting against her). *gives you a Sou-chan plushie, complete with washing tub*

**Soujiro-fan:** Kurama is one of my favourite bishies. Green eyes *swoons*. Inuyasha? NO! *grabs an Inuyasha plushie and hugs the stuffing out of it* Hehe, I just love cute fluffy ears and silver hair.

**Vetzbonegal:** *blinks at your review* THANKS! you made me all giddy inside. Although I'm writing from a 3rd person POV, I try to concentrate on whatever happens to Misao. I'm happy to know I'm doing it right *huggles you*. You're THE stalker? MY IDOL! *grovels at your feet*

**Chibi Summanaro**: I imagine Aoshi's internal self ended up with a huge headache. Chibi Aoshi doing that...mmmm... Oh! I hope you liked this chappie.

**mistress-eos14:** You think I have a good plot so far? You have NO idea of how happy you've made me! *strangl... erm, hugs you* I am making the plot as I go on, so you just made my day!. Oh yes, the pains of reading in a public place... that's why I won't go to the university's library anymore *red-faced*

**Dragona**: This is an A/M. I'm definitely not changing that. But there's gotta be some spice in the story, ne? *winks*

**Misao Shinomori:** Sorry about the other day, my mom kicked me out of the computer *sheepish face* But I hope we can talk again soon!

**VenusDeOmnipotent:** Miyamoto could be Okina's twin. They are Okon and Omasu's geriatric equivalent *shudders*. Saitou and Aoshi in a scene? TOGETHER?... girl, do you KNOW what you're asking for? wait a sec... *starts to smile* that could work... ooooh! you're a genius!. *starts dancing all over the room, pulling you around*

**nekonomiko:** Kodachi, Naga (slayers) and even Tomoyo (Card captor sakura) have scary laughs. Maybe we could mix them together? *maniacal look*. HEY! Gimme back my posters! I worked hard to stalk them and live! *takes out kunai and tries to make nekonomiko sushi*

**jbramx2:** You thought Misao agreed to WHAT? *shudders* oh please, THAT's a scary thought. I'm not that evil, believe me. Here's the shopping deal for you. Hope you like it. Oh, by the way, what does LMAO mean?

**Missy Misao:** Glad you do!

**Soujiro-fan:** No prob sugar. POV means 'point of view'.

**Indigo Dust Bunny**: skipping A/N, shame on you! hehe. Well, actually I haven't specified it before, so don't worry. This IS a A/M. I just need Misao to trust Soujiro, and some bonding is necessary. *shakes head* Can't a girl befriend a boy without everyone thinking otherwise? *readers use The Eyebrow on her* erm... I'll shut up now...

Review!

Verito-chan


	11. Chapter 11

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Don't kill meeeee! *cringes and hides under the bed*

I know I said a week, but something happened. I…got…a job! *startled gasps* Yeah, I know, the world is coming to an end. Really, me? Working? Yeah, my innocence days are over. At least I'll feel like I have money, as the job is in a bank.

Enough with the babbling. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I found a $100 bill under the sofa! Unfortunately, it was a monopoly one…

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 11

o-o-o-o-o-o

Have you ever felt the need to look constantly over your shoulder, because you have the feeling something is going to happen? As if the world is about to conspire against you, because your life can't always be easy, and Destiny just happens to be bored?

It had been one week. A WHOLE week of peace and quiet. Well, sorta, we're talking about the Aoiya here, after all. Anyway, that's not the point. Point is that in those 7 days, 168 hours, and some exorbitant number of seconds she wasn't about to calculate right now, everything had gone alright. No crazy schemes to make her life a hell, no strange situations to make her want to open a hole and bury herself upside-down six feet under. Life had never been that easy for her.

That's not the way her life went, it had never been.

She had settled into a comfortable routine, taking care of her duties as Okashira and occasionally working at the Aoiya. She trained with Aoshi until the sun settled, and got her butt kicked every time. There wasn't a sense of anxiety any longer. Strange how she had accomplished in one week what she couldn't in two years. _Easy, I hadn't let him use me as a punching bag before_. She thought amusedly. Yup, you read right. AMUSEDLY. Their training had moved from basic learning to a full exchange of kicks, punches and dirty tricks. She found herself more relaxed in Aoshi's presence.

***flashback***

**Misao adjusted her messy ponytail and dabbed at her sweaty skin with a wet towel. Aoshi was sitting on the steps leading to the dojo, not bothering to do the same.**

**She grabbed another towel and got behind him. Carefully, she placed the wet towel on his forehead, smoothing it a little, causing water to fall along the curves of his face, her other hand resting comfortably on his shoulder.**

**She had worked hard to be able to do this without freaking out. Her heart no longer stopped at the contact of his skin. Deciding this was a definite development, she began to enjoy being able to be near him without feeling weak at the knees. Did that mean she no longer was in love with him? That was a tricky question.**

**She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. Feeling his fingers over hers, she released the towel in mute understanding.**

**"Thanks" Aoshi said, wiping the visible parts of his chest with the towel. She shook her head and turned around, sitting directly behind him, resting her back against his, her head against his shoulder. She stayed there, dozing off.**

**"You make a good pillow, you know" Misao said, nuzzling against his back a little.**

**"…" he didn't answer, but instead leaned against her. Well, he had finally gotten his answer. He WAS a good pillow. Go figure.**

***end of flashback***

Relaxed indeed. If someone had told her a month ago that something like that would happen, she sure wouldn't have believe them. Who would? This was Aoshi we are talking about, definitely he did NOT fit your average man description.

She surveyed her surroundings again and sighed. Okon was out shopping, Omasu close at her heels. Those two were acting strange lately, but fortunately for her, the object of their wrath seemed to be Okina, and that couldn't be a bad sign, ne? Okina was probably spending time with Miyamoto-san yet again (most likely escaping the two ladies mentioned before), she hadn't seen Sae in days, Aoshi was at some business meeting, Saitou hadn't given any signs of life (not that it bothered her too much) and she was… well, here.

She felt a slight pressure on top of her head. Misao opened one eye to encounter Soujiro's face looming over hers, using his index finger on her head as support.

Oh yeah, she had forgotten she was supposed to be meditating. For Soujiro had finally agreed to help her develop her ki-sensing skills and had told her to meditate before disappearing who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. As you can see, she didn't accomplish much.

"You're not concentrating, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She silently shook her head and shrugged a little. Her eyes became questioning when Soujiro deposited a cloth bundle besides her.

"I hate meditating" Soujiro just nodded.

"Let's try something different then" He then opened the bundle, letting a large quantity of small rocks loose. Misao blinked a few times before picking a pebble and blinking at it in confusion again. "Every person has a different way of learning" he went on "and it usually goes accordingly with their personalities"

Misao just nodded, but Soujiro could tell she wasn't listening. He sighed. Women.

"Misao-san?" He sat across from her. He had started addressing her like that after a certain episode involving an old lady asking Misao for her husband, followed by the young ninja almost throttling the older woman. He had been afraid of suffering the same fate. What was it with women and getting older anyway?

"….uh?" intelligent, very intelligent answer. She sighed and uttered a single, almost inaudible word. "…confusing…"

*Thump*

Soujiro blinked looking at the place her head was moments ago. Upon investigation, he discovered her sprawled on the floor, eyes locked onto some unidentifiable spot on the ceiling.

O…okay. He blinked at the sight before him. If all his years near Yumi-neesan had taught him something, it was how to deal with women. Or how to avoid them, depending on the case.

Misao was feeling, for lack of a better term, restless. Nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. Theoretically, she should be leading a different life. Granted, there wasn't much she could do in a week, but… Okay, let's stick to the truth. That was not the reason. A few seconds before being 'awakened' by Soujiro, she had come to a realization. In all this time, she had remained as attached to Aoshi as she hadn't wanted to. And that was NOT supposed to happen.

"If it depends on personality, what made you think I could stay in one place long enough to meditate?. Okay, don't tell me, ki-sensing is a matter of focus and all that crap, and that's why you went away" Misao regained her sitting position, and once again started toying with the pebbles on the floor.

Soujiro smiled.

"Ki-sensing it's different on every person. Same bases, different ways to apply them"

Misao fingers stopped moving and a puzzled expression came over her features. Then why in Buddha's name had she spent the last two hours sitting still for?

That was Soujiro's clue to move behind her and tying a black cloth over her eyes. Shuku-chi style. He wasn't about to tell her he had stopped by the kitchen to eat a few leftover ohagi.

"What the…" Misao felt herself be lifted from the floor and be turned around a couple of times before being set on the floor again. A hand grabbed her right wrist and placed if over some strange round objects she recognized as the pebbles.

"Try to feel my ki Misao-san, and when you think you've felt it, throw a stone at it. I'll move slowly"

Soujiro the sitting duck? A determined smile appeared on Misao's lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Three shadowy figures huddled in a dark corner of a quiet place. For once, their voices were low and hushed as they discussed matters of the uttermost importance.

"What is our current status?" One of the figures asked, obviously the leader of the dangerous gang.

"Objective #1 accomplished: the subject acknowledged it's female condition. Reports say she even went shopping yesterday, breaking her own two hours mark"

Sae nodded, for she was the leader. Once you identify her, it wasn't difficult to know the identities of her two dangerous allies.

"She's even learned the skills of a real shopper, getting Soujiro-kun to carry the boxes. I felt so proud when I saw him staggering behind her…" Smiles around the table.

"Now for our next objective. What do we have on that Okon-chan?"

"Now. This…" she put a teacup upside down on the middle of the table. Curiously, it had a small black yarn-pigtail attached to it, and a set of big blue eyes.

"…is Misao" Nods followed her statement.

"Subject Misao has known, in her life, only a handful of men. We have Okina, Shiro, Kuro, Himura, Sagara, Soujiro-kun, Kouga, Saitou-san, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikyjo and of course, Aoshi-sama" a small teaspoon followed each name. Each of the spoons had eyes, hair, and a characteristic drawn in ink. Himura's had an 'x', Okina's had a pink bow, Kuro's had two lines instead of eyes, Sagara's had a white bandage around it, Saitou's had a cigarrete, Soujiro's had a smile, and so on. Aoshi's was the only blank one.

"Out of which only the five last ones have been of major importance in her life. We can rule out Okina as an spectator" Omasu said, taking the spoon with the bow and putting it away from the group.

"Right. Now, Kuro has always been like the kind older cousin. Not close enough to be considered as a brother" She said, answering the inquiring looks. "Shiro's been the annoying little brother. And yes Sae, I know he's older than her, but that's only physically. Kouga is the reliable one, but that's kind of recent. So, we can rule them out" Okon moved the three more spoons away from the group.

"We can rule out Saitou-san as well. We know they just despise each other" Sae placed the cigarrete-holding spoon away from the group.

"You know, it's no use even considering these two" Omasu deduced, playing with Sano-spoon's bandage. Nods around the table. Sano-spoon and Kenshin-spoon were ruled out.

"Childhood infatuation. Puppy love. Whatever it was, began when the subject was a child. With these five around, and the age difference, it's obvious it had to do with admiration"

"But out of the five, only one was good-looking enough" Chimed in Omasu.

"Exactly. Now, if you're a child and the Aoiya is your world, choices are few. So we have the subject faced with little or no option. Not knowing better, she settled for…. Aoshi-sama" Okon waved the blank spoon in front of her.

"Ano… Okon… you used to have a crush on him, remember?" Omasu said, still playing with Sano-spoon's bandage.

"Well my dear, I was 7, and also faced with the lack of options. Besides, that was until he refused to eat my cooking" Okon explained, tapping Aoshi-spoon lightly with a finger, as if talking to it.

"…it was a mud cake, Okon-chan"

"I know, but a girl's got feelings. And he wasn't exactly careful when he spit it out!"

"You saw him? You must have been upset!" Sae inquired. She tried hard to imagine a gagging and spitting chibi-Aoshi.

"Actually, I didn't. He turned around before spitting it out" Sae got a questioning look after hearing this.

"On Shiro. The poor guy always had bad timing" Omasu added for Sae's benefit.

The three ladies looked at each other and burst out laughing. A miniature brawl and a one-way ticket to the Okashira's office followed that little episode. Double cleaning duties and training sessions for a week.

"Ladies….*gasp* , ladies. Back to the situation at hand, please.*giggle*" Sae said, hitting the low table lightly with Okina-spoon.

"These individuals have plans for subject Misao" She said raising Okina-spoon. Quickly, she added a Miyamoto-spoon next to it. It had two circles on each side of the face, remembering the man's plump cheeks.

"By arranging subject Misao a date, they confront her again with limited options" Okon said in a mock growl

"Arranged dates are so old-fashioned. A girl must see the options, live her life!" Omasu added, a righteous look on her face.

"Will we allow old men to get in the way of true dating?"

"No!"

"No way!"

"We will help Misao to find Mr. Perfect!" Sae said, painting a small '?' symbol on the first blank spoon she found and waving it around, oblivious to the fact it was Aoshi-spoon.

"Yoshi!" Twin closed fists and a spoon-holding one were raised.

By this time, the three of them were too far gone to notice the fact that they were trying to do exactly what they were against Okina and Miyamoto-san for.

o-o-o-o-o-o

If Aoshi ever wondered the reason why Okina had been so reluctant in giving him the management of the Aoiya, he had no doubts now. He silently accepted a cup of freshly brewed tea from the hands of a geisha.

Japanese businessmen dealings were made the traditional way. Meaning, they were made in teahouses. The old men had fun, drunk sake, leered at the geishas and forgot all about business until the other was drunk enough to manipulate. Even if usually this manipulation backfired due to the fact the manipulator was as, if not more so, drunk that the manipulated.

Ah. Politics.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to not wince. One of the men, a certain old man named Miyamoto, who just happened to be as drunk as hell, was currently trying to do a duet with the leading geisha singer. The poised woman just smiled while other poured yet more sake for him. Really, those women were martyrs.

A young man chose that moment to plop himself on the seat directly in front of him. And promptly gulped down an entire sake bottle. His cheeks were flushed, but to Aoshi, it was evident it had nothing to do with the sake. Especially when he managed to squeeze himself under the low table.

""Ryoh? *hic* funnhy, I tshought I shaw *hic* 'im" Aoshi looked impassibly at the departing (swooning, drowsy) Miyamoto, and entertained himself with looking at the young man's efforts to get out of his hiding place. Not that they were exactly successful.

Finally feeling sorry for the guy, he lifted one side of the table a little, just enough for the poor man to get out. He didn't blame him at all, having barely escaped Miyamoto himself just a few hours before, when the old man had decided Aoshi was in need for one or twelve cups of sake. Ice blue glares and leave-me-the-hell-alone stares perfected for years, had been enough, thankfully. As for the man next to him, after he wiggled from under the table, Aoshi was able to take a good look at his face.

If there was something very few people are capable to say to a true extent, is that the never forget a face. True, many people claim to, but most of the time, they are gloating. Now, on the other hand, Shinomori Aoshi doesn't gloat. Sure, he forgot little things like birthdays (including his) and had forgotten his beliefs on occasion while trying to murder people, but he never forgot a face (how ironic is that?). The hand still holding the table twitched a little, and Aoshi debated whether or not drop it. Over the man's legs.

Aaanyway, that's not the point. Recognized to be the one seen shamelessly flirting with Misao in the Aoiya more than a week ago, the man in front of Aoshi was oblivious to the looks he was being given. In fact, he was….. thanking him? Oh, an innocent, from a species nearly extinguished. Surprise, surprise.

Aoshi examined the guy. Tall, maybe just a head shorter than him (which would still make him fairly tall), dumb green eyes, brown mop of hair. Aoshi blinked a little at the… shall we say… contempt? he regarded the man with. He had no idea of who he was, so there was no reason for it. Except for the circumstances he had last seen the man in. He spent a long time trying to figure out if he was referring to the fact he had seen the guy flirting with Misao or the fact she had actually let him, and flirted back.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 11

o-o-o-o-o-o

o.o

O.o

O.O

100+ reviews? Wow, I'm amazed. I luv you all!

**Chibi Summanaro**: *sniff!* thanks for the understanding sugar. I'm glad you liked the chappie, and I hope you liked this one too

**Gravity:** I'm in your favorite's list? Yay! Thanks for the compliments, I really try to keep things simple when describing things. Glad you decided to review at last *gives you a pointed look* hehe.

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru:** Thankies!

**Liemtenshi**: Who said I intended to get her out of the trouble I caused her? *wicked look* That's not the way it works, hehe. *runs away from your murderous look*

**Cat H:** Oh yes, Aoshi is starting to notice some stuff. Hopefully he will make sense of all of it before alcoholic tea is invented.

**Tesuka-chan**: Aoshi would NEVER say those things. But then again, I'm allowed to mess with his brain as much as I want to *pulls at Aoshi-puppet strings*. Normal? Well, yeah, I suppose he would be kinda normal... if only he wasn't so Aoshi. As for your assumptions... Wait and see, my child, wait and see.*smiiiiiiiiiles*

**Mary-Ann**: Thanks for the concern sugar! *wipes eyes* I feel loved. You liked the 'fight' scene, I see. Good. Good. ….. reaction? Aoshi? That's one tough cookie. And hey, you're welcome to write me out off my lazyness!

**VenusDeOmnipotent**: *uses The Eyebrow on you* O…okay….. if you say so… *hides Sou-chan*

**Foxxie-Kitty**: 0.0 Hormonal Inner-Aoshi? ! *falls of chair* As of what's up with Aoshi, heaven knows. No, he still doesn't know about Okina's plans, but will soon.

**Airen2:** Eat. Check. Sleep. Check. Do fun stuff….. *looks around in search of something fun to do* Well, two out of three. Soujiro definitely knows something about fashion, he DID live most of his life with Yumi and Kamatari. And he did use a western style shirt under his gi (though not sure if that's what I'd consider fashionable….*shrugs*)

**Soujiro-fan:** You're completely right. Kurama youko is just….. HIM. *slips into fuzzy ear dreamland*

**Seri-chan:** He's definitely the one. Hope you liked the chappie!

**Lebleuphenix:** Oh yes. Aoshi won't know what hit him. *evilness radiating from her* He's a rational man, but unfortunately, this isn't a rational world *smirks*

**Jbramx2: ***gives you a dough Soujiro to poke* I just imagined a chibi-Soujiro being dressed up by evil Kamatari….

**Ice Demoness:** My first death threat! Yay! *starts bouncing around* waittasec… *her eyes widen and she stars running around* Here's next chapter, here's next chapter! Hey, nice gun! *remembers her own 7.65 caliber fusil*

**Tatsumaki: ***teary eyes* Thankies!

**Alderine:** Sorry for the wait. Here's the chappie!

**Menchi Pie**: I updated late, I know *sheepish face*. But I planned torture, aren't you happy?

**Babyg2988:** Let's kill IE. But hey, you're my 100th reviewer! *gives you Soujirou-spoon*

**Starfire**: Aoshi insane nice =). I'm trying to draw a pic of Misao in the western dress. As soon as I finish it, I'll place it on my bio page.

**Kitten Kisses:** *dusts mould out of you* here's next chappie darling, I'm sorry for the wait *cheeks to see if you sprouted roots as well. Finds none* So I was not THAT late! *smiles* ….er….Amanda….put down that kunai…. Aieeeeee!

Okay I think that's everyone…. went crazy and didn't email me all the reviews, grr… Aaanyway, keep the reviews coming!

Review!

Verito-chan


	12. Bonus chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hey people!

Chapter 12 is almost done, but I my life is kind of hectic lately, so since I don't know when I'll be able to post it (drop the weapons, drop the weapons!) I decided to give you all a little bonus chappie, as a kind of 100th review special. You can all thank jbramx2 for the idea. *pulls jbramx2 into the spotlight*. This chappie is dedicated to all of you. Without you, this story wouldn't be what it is.

Okay, here's the thing. Remember this?:

_The three ladies looked at each other and burst out laughing. A miniature brawl and a one-way ticket to the Okashira's office followed that little episode. Double cleaning duties and training sessions for a week._

Well, jbramx2 wondered who might have won that one….. and then, I started wondering too. And I have to admit, I'm a very curious person, so… Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Bonus mini-chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o

*19 years ago* (makes you realize just how old our Aoshi-sama is, ne?)

"I made it just for you!" Little 7-year-old Okon said enthusiastically, while placing a beautiful (in her opinion), tasty (again, in her opinion), perfect cake in front of the love of her life. The one she would marry someday, and would give her all the pretty things a wife should have, and whom she'd cook for, and… well, all that.

9 year old Aoshi looked at the… THING… in front of him. Then, he lifted his eyes to look at Okon's cheerful face. Eyes down again. Up again.

They were sitting in the Aoiya's back garden. It was a nice spring day, the birds were chirping and the wind blew gently. A perfectly romantic atmosphere, just like she had heard Michiko-neesan say were described in romance novels. Also, the fact that Hadako-neesan didn't let her near the kitchen after her try at cooking tagoyaki had something to do with their current location, but she decided to ignore the fact. Besides, she hadn't known the squid would spontaneously combust (or that it COULD, to begin with). *sigh* The dark mark on the tatami mat looked like a cute bunny, but would Hadako-neesan listen? Nooo!. Hump!. At least she was sure Aoshi would appreciate her cooking skills.

"What's this?" Aoshi managed to hide the queasiness from his voice, even if his face betrayed his distaste.

"Why, it's a cake silly!" Fortunately for him, Okon hadn't noticed, since she had been too busy planning their wedding (something he didn't know, and life was fine just like that, thank you) and had snapped out of her bubble at the question.

A cake. Uh-uh. A finger poked the brown surface. The movement revealed a twig inside the culinary delicacy, which he carefully pulled out and stared at.

"Well?" Okon said expectantly. She had worked hard to make that cake. The most difficult thing had been getting the soil from Okina's beloved garden. She had heard mud did wonders for one's skin. She couldn't wait for Aoshi-kun to look cuter!

Chibi-Aoshi gulped when she handed him a spoon. He somehow managed a little uneasy smile.

Okon beamed at that.

He cringed internally. Okina always said to treat girls nicely and that he should behave himself when near them. But he had certainly never mentioned committing suicide for them.

The cake was…. well… brown, for starters. It seemed to have more than one twig on it, and if you looked intently, you could spot the occasional leave or root. Aoshi leaned closer, and was greeted by a worm. Aoshi's eyes got huge, the worm just looked at him, and not finding him important, returned to the depths of the cake.

"…" He was trying, really, but words just refused to come out. So, there he was, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Meanwhile, Okon got tired of waiting for him to do something. Of course, he must be excited that a pretty girl like her had made something so delicious for him and didn't have words to describe his feelings. *giggle* He was so shy! How cute!

Deciding he just needed a little shove in the right direction, she grabbed another spoon and in one swift movement feed him the cake.

Aoshi blinked, and made a supreme effort not to spit the thing out. Gosh! It tasted even worse than it looked!

"Did you like it?" Expectant face again. For Buddha, girls were just freaky! He nodded quickly, almost choking when the movement brought the reflex to swallow.

Okon went into dreamland at the response. Seeing this, Aoshi seized the opportunity, gathered his breath and turned around, before spitting the whole thing as far as it would go.

Which would have been pretty far away, if not for the presence of an obstacle on its way. A very angry obstacle, I may add.

Shiro angrily wiped the mud from his face and glared at Aoshi who was too busy gagging (silently, if that's even possible) and spitting at the ground.

"Shinomori!" Aoshi barely had time to blink before being roughly shoved from his place by a furious Shiro.

Okon was snapped out of her trance by the voice, and barely managed to get out of the way on time.

"What the…!" Aoshi said, falling on his behind. Upon seeing his agressor, he immediately jumped on his feet.

"You threw mud at me!"

"…. So what?" hey, he was a kid. A stubborn one, at that. He knew what he had done, but there was no way he would apologize. Besides, how was he supposed to know Shiro would be there?

Okon blinked at the statement. In front of her, the two boys started shoving each other. Both had recently began training, so their movements were slow and sloppy.

Aoshi kicked Shiro with the new technique Makimachi-san had taught him just the day before. Or tried to, as the kick was supposed to connect with his hip instead of his calf. *shrug* Oh well, whatever works.

With each shove, kick, punch or attempt of any of the before mentioned, Okon's eyes got bigger in understanding. She had liked Aoshi for two weeks now, and had thought she knew him well, but… for him to do such thing! Her eyes narrowed.

Love is a fleeting emotion. She resisted the urge to kick the boys rolling on the floor. Yes, boys. As in plural. How dare Shiro say it was just mud!

Instead, she settled for dumping the entire cake over them and stomping away around a corner.

"What is going on here!" Okon stopped on her tracks, returning to peek over the corner. She followed the sound of the voice and smiled. As if the gods had listened to her, she regarded Hadako-neesan, in all her angry glory, armed with a wooden spoon.

*TWACK* "Ouch!"

*TWACK* "Ow!"

Oh yes, Hadako-neesan was her favorite. She collapsed in a fit of giggles at seeing both boys being dragged towards the Aoiya, probably to the Okashira's office.

THAT would teach them not to appreciate pretty young girl's cooking skills.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi tried to control the urge to shuffle his feet. He was in a place he knew well enough, although the circumstances were pretty different than the usual.

Makimachi Kojiro regarded the two muddy boys in front of him. He found himself resisting the urge to laugh at their current state. However, he could not give into it, for he was the Okashira, and he was supposed to discipline them. On the other side, maybe embarrassing them would teach them a lesson too. Nah, that would crush their little egos. Not to mention it would make Hadako-san angry beyond belief, and she was still holding that damned wooden spoon.

"Aoshi-kun, Shiro-kun" Two pairs of huge eyes were the response to his unspoken command. It was the only thing he could see among all that mud.

"Both of you will train two hours more every day for a week" well, that didn't sound so bad, did it?

"You will take over Hadako-san's and Michiko-san's cleaning duties, aside from yours" Now, THAT sounded bad. Both of them were nice and everything, but they had slave-driving tendencies.

Hadako smiled sweetly.

"And you'll spend the whole week together. Onniwabanshuu is a unity. I will not have any more quarrels amongst its members, understood?"

That was what made him a great leader. He had, in one sentence, both doomed the boys and given them his support.

Shiro and Aoshi nodded. They had just been called members of the Oniwabanshuu by the Okashira! Not just trainees, but members!

Then, they looked at each other.

And remembered they had to spend a whole week together training (which wasn't so bad) and cleaning (which was BAD, period)

They sighed in unison.

"Now go"

As soon as they left the room, Makimachi Kojiro, almighty Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu, dissolved into pearls of laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of bonus mini-chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Airen2:** Rock-throwing will have a BIG part on chapter 12, I'm sure you'll like it.

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru:** About the flirting, well... it depends on you POV, and well... we all know how Aoshi's mind works... Personally, I think it wasn't OOC for Misao. I'd say she was being her usual friendly self, with the addition of all that was on her mind (chappie 2).

**Mary-Ann:** Glad you liked that! I have to admit whole leaning on each other's back thingy is based on something that happened to me. Including some of Misao's thoughts *sigh*. Okon, Omasu and Sae ARE evil, my dear. They are wicked, and that's exactly why I like them so much. Coincidences... well it depends on fate, and since I happen to be fate here...

**Ice Demoness:** You like the thought of killing me, ne? *sighs* versatile too, I'm wondering which will be your next homicide weapon, since this isn't exactly a chapter… *dodges arrows*. But next chapter is coming soon, I don't intend to stop. Besides, I don't wanna see you eventually take out a bazooka or anything...*runs away*

**namiko the anime wizard:** Thankies!

**lil-battousai girl:** Misao is a teen. Sure, she has adult's responsibilities and those were different times and all that... but teenagers are the same now as they were back then. Can you say PMS? *evil cackle*

**Kitten kisses:** Girl, you have given my ego the biggest boost ever! *hugs kitten Kisses*. I'm your what...? *wipes a tear* Thankies! I feel so loved!. Working on one story at the time is the best, your brain doesn't short-circuit and you avoid getting attacked by angry mobs or homicidal reviewers *points to a smiling Ice Demoness. Ice Demoness waves cheerfully*. As for this story, it's probably better you can't read it all the way through, because I have no idea as to what will happen next *smiles*

**jbramx2:** *blinks* well... I didn't consider it a cliffie, but now that you mention it, it kinda seems one... That's how Aoshi's thoughts are presented to me, a constant cliffhanger. Poor me. The evil trio didn't mention Saitou's being married for the same reason they included Okina and four dead guys on the list: They weren't trying to matchmake her (not yet, anyway), but studying subject Misao's behavioral patterns around men and it's relations with her childhood environment. Or something like that. Also, the reason Sano and Kenshin were mentioned (even if they met recently) it because they were simply listing all the men they knew Misao knew *scratches her head at the last statement*. And I suspect they got a little carried away while painting the spoons...

And I hope you liked my little answer to your question, I just HAD to write it *smiles*

**VenusDeOmnipotent:** Sou-chan won't escape from you again *gives you caged Soujiro plushie, complete with a leash, in case you wanna let him out*. Aoshi as a what...? *eyes get huge. verito-chan starts choking. dies laughing* oh...my...god that'd be a sight... You're truly evil, you know that? *eyes shine in admiration*

**Menchi Pie:** Direct to the point, uh? it's okay, that laughing face it's enough for me. Hope you liked this one!

**Foxxie-Kitty**: Aoshi-spoon is becoming a celebrity, hehe. And the fact it got the question mark may have been just a fluke *innocent face*. I have a fondness for those still moments that last little but mean a lot.

**Lali1:** Misao is suffering, I know I'm being evil, but I'm enjoying it so much... *sonrriso inocente* hehe. My first language is Spanish, as I'm Peruvian. Eu fico feliz de que você goste do meu fic. Obrigada pela review! (any mistakes in this last sentence due to the fact my Portuguese is not the best there is)

**babyg2988:** Sae wants to see a soap opera. Sadly for her, it's the Meiji era and soap operas don't exist yet, so she has to make her own. Guess who is the main character?. Hehe. As for how did I know you liked Sou-chan… who doesn't like the guy?

**tesuka-chan:** The spoon thing was inspired by those little figures they used to plan battle strategies in a movie I saw. Weird how it turned out... *shrugs* But Aoshi-spoon is cute and I'm keeping him. *hugs Aoshi-spoon*

**lebleuphenix:** That threesome is more than scary. And you're right, they didn't mention Soujiro... Hehe, actually... I forgot *sheepish face* but if I had remembered that scene would have been a lot more scarier, believe me. The flirting scene between Misao and Kuronami is the one that happened waaay back in chapter 2, remember?

**Whisper*2*imaginary**: Thanks! I don't mind you being weird, that means I'm not alone in the world!

**Chibi Summanaro**: Well, I have to admit the spoons thing was a little weird, but… Aaanyway, I hope you liked this little something. I didn't want to be without updating too long.

**Nekonomiko**: You're back! *hugs you to death* I missed you!. Now, gimme back my posters! *starts chasing you around* Haha. No prob sugar, I'm beginning to feel the stress of working too. Hey! Is that my poster of sleeping, drooling, wearing-only-boxers Sanosuke? *attacks you*

**Youkogirl**: Okies! I know this isn't exactly a chappie, but I'm working on it, I swear.

You liked? Review!

Verito-chan.


	13. Chapter 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ - Thoughts

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya! Here I am, with another chappie of G.O.W.Y.L! I'm really happy with the response the mini-chapter got. Some of you may think it has nothing to do with the storyline; but what I wanted was for all of you to have a different vision of Aoshi. And besides… the thought of a chibi-Aoshi dust cleaning was just so…CUTE! *Squeals like a deranged schoolgirl*

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, but I DO own my brain and any ideas it might produce. MIGHT being the key word here.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Numbers, numbers.

Each one of them is a strange little harmless symbol. But put several of them together, and you'll suffer. I assure you that you'll suffer.

Ryo Kuronami brought a hand to his right temple, in a futile attempt to nurse a developing headache. In front of him, the numbers were doing a merry dance, surely mocking him, stupid little bugs.

When his grandfather had told him of his intentions on abandoning the merchant profession, he'd been shocked to say the least. When his grandfather had told him he would go into the restaurant business, he'd been surprised. When his grandfather had told him about his reasons (which included him, mostly), he'd been suspicious. When his grandfather had told him he wanted to do it as soon as possible, he's been washed over by a wave of dread.

*Sigh*

His oh-so-dear-grandfather claimed that his only grandson was not to be a merchant by a number of reasons. Those were understandable, if a little blown out of proportion, but Ryo had learned that, when it came to the old man, it was better to go with the flow. Besides, it was not as if it was a bad idea, on the contrary.

But oh, the numbers.

Miyamoto had already planned an alliance with some old friend of his, and had been busy dreaming of his large chain of restaurants through all Japan, cursing every second it took to make his new dream come true. He was not a young man, he said. He didn't have time to waste, he said. How long can it take, he said. Take the items from the last shipment, sell them to whomever and that's it, he said. How difficult can it be?, he said.

Please observe that the word do, did, done, or any other conjugation, synonym and/or form of said verb are not mentioned.

So, who was left with the task of doing everything? Or, better yet, who was the poor unfortunate soul that had everything dumped onto him?

It wasn't easy to just disappear from the business. There was so much to do, their suppliers weren't expecting it, and would take a while until all dealings could be closed in a satisfying fashion (especially due to the fact that they just happened to be in Europe). The last shipment had been one of the biggest ones they'd ever received. It contained fine silks, dresses, suits, cutlery and whatever the heck his grandfather had asked for.

Finishing with one paper, he put it aside and began another one. His green eyes narrowed trying to make sense of all the digits in front of him. His singular features contorted in concentration. His hair was silky brown, with a pair of bangs that absolutely refused to get out of his field of vision no matter what he did to them. His eyes held a vivacious spark commonly found on mischievous children and a distinct twinkle every time anyone mentioned the word 'chocolate'.

He scratched some numbers on the paper and let it join the finished one's ranks. He sunk on the chair, and winced as the wood collided with his head, over a fairly recent bump. A faint pink color made its way to his cheeks at remembering the reason WHY it was there.

He had just been trying to escape his drunk grandfather, not wanting to repeat last time's scene (which involved enormous quantities of sake and him dancing half-naked on top of a table. He wasn't one for alcohol). The table had seemed a good idea at the time.

Suffering, as you may have noticed, followed.

The reason for going to the damned teahouse in the first place had been his grandfather's idea, of course. He had babbled something about hopefully seeing someone there, and how his grandson should go in case that person went. In the end, he had never known if said person had assisted the reunion or not, his grandfather too drunk to recognize even his own shadow. He had had to practically drag the old man after an innumerable amount of sake bottles.

And to top it all off, he had had to get up early the next day to face… what? Why, numbers, of course!

What had really puzzled him had been the man that helped him get out of his impromptu hiding place. He didn't look as if he belonged there. Well, sure, he seemed like a serious businessman and everything but… there was something else… he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He lazily picked up another paper and gave it a once over. He shook his head and brought it abruptly two inches from his nose.

_Don't tell me grandpa did paperwork with a hangover again….Oh man…_ Sure enough, the numbers were shaky at best, patches of ink all over the paper, complete with doodles. All the numbers were correct, even if he suffered to decipher them.

It was the little fact that they had no indication whatsoever of what they stood for that was the problem.

Surrendering to his fate, he started chewing on his pencil once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Stay still" Misao said, placing the small pouch full of crushed ice into place.

"….ITAI!"

Misao winced at that. Casting an apologetic smile to the tortured soul in front of her, she took out a couple of leaves and a few more things and started mashing them together. Occasionally, she would look at the Tenken, feeling twinge of guilt.

***flashback***

**Misao's brows were furrowed in a frustrated scowl, her whole body tense as a rock.**

_**Concentrate, concentrate dammit! Breathe in, breathe out… there! **_**She threw another pebble in that direction. And was greeted by the sound of it hitting wood.**

**"Maybe we should try to get rid of whatever its on your mind first" said Soujiro in a defeated voice. She had talent for the ki-sensing, but her heart just wasn't on the training. Something was on her mind. That was obvious.. And for her not to be giving her everything into the training she had pestered him for days for… He shook his head. He guessed that meant training was over. He started walking towards her. "Let's stop training"**

**Misao almost growled at that. She had heard the tone of voice. The tired, defeated tone of voice. And it made her MAD.**

**But not at him.**

**She had been wanting to learn this thing since Soujiro first mentioned it. And now she couldn't concentrate. Why? Oh, but that was easy to answer. Why, you ask? Because of the same reason that seemed involved in her life some way or another. She had foolishly thought she was over him. A week was a great improvement, or so she had thought.**

**It had taken a just bit of thinking to make all her development crumble into tiny pieces.**

_**That's it. I'm not thinking again. Ever. **_** Misao thought with a righteous nod. A couple of seconds later, the absurdity of her statement almost made her smack herself.**

**Warning: frustrated weasel. Stay away.**

**Her small fists started clenching and unclenching. Her head seemed like it was about to explode, but from lack of ideas, rather than too many of them. She pounded lightly on the floor. Her fingers encountered the corner of the cloth the rocks were on.**

**Soujiro leaned forward to take off her blindfold.**

**She YANKED the poor piece of material with all her frustrated might…**

**.. and sent all the rocks flying.**

***THUD***

**Oops.**

***end of flashback***

Just thinking about it made her flush with embarrassment. She had apologized profusely after the swirls in his eyes faded, and he had dismissed her apologies as unnecessary, but she still felt bad about it. So she had started making the mashed leaves thingamabob Shikyjo used to use to cure all her scraps when she was younger.

"Done!" she said, putting away the rock she had been pounding the poor leaves with and standing proudly, bowl in hand.

Soujiro opened his only free eye, halfway only 'cause it hurt, and looked at her. He smiled in response.

"What's that Misao-san?" Better safe than sorry, although he doubted she wanted to torment him anymore.

"Just a little medicine for the cuts. Why in the world did you pick sharp stones in the first place?" Misao said, adding a little warm water to the mix.

May have had to do with the fact that NONE of the rocks was SUPPOSED to touch him. Never underestimate the circumstances around Makimachi Misao. That was a lesson he would never forget. One would've thought he would've learned that after the kunai episode, but he was a bit of an absent-minded person. Oh well. It had been his fault.

He just smiled and shrugged to reassure her. That seemed to work.

Misao took the bowl filled with a thick green substance and crouched in front of the wounded man.

"Take the ice off" she was promptly obeyed.

Taking some of the gruesome-looking stuff with her fingers, she dabbed as lightly as possible into a particularly nasty cut above his right eyebrow.

Soujiro retreated quickly upon contact. Misao blinked and cocked her head in question.

"…It stings" said the Tenken in a pitiful, almost whining-but-not-quite voice.

Great. What was it with men? They were all high and mighty hitokiris one second and whimpering shivering scared little boys the next. They wouldn't complain if they got a shower of bruises that caused them to bleed a whole river, and would receive sharp sword slashes one after another, but one little sting and…

Misao let out an exasperated whoosh of air. She tried again, reaching for his forehead. Soujiro backed off again.

_Control, control. Not gonna lash out at him for being childish. Made him suffer enough for the day_

Every time she reached out to him, he would move his head backwards, just out of her reach.

She gradually moved from sitting in front of him to kneeling over him. Soujiro kept retreating as much as he could without actually moving from his spot on the floor.

She kept reaching until Soujiro reached the limit of his balance. Another movement backwards, and he would end up on the floor, completely at her mercy. Misao, also seeing this, reached with her arm and placed it behind his neck. Sure that he wouldn't escape now, she tried again, predatory smile in place.

Soujiro moved his head to the side, causing her to smudge his cheek with the ointment. She growled in frustration.

Argh! Just like a little kid, he still did everything to get out of a little pain, even when he was cornered. But Misao Makimachi was not someone you could beat that easily once she is determined. She tried to pull his head closer, but he put his hands on her shoulders at her first try, effectively placing his head out of her immediate reach.

"Would you stay STILL!" maybe she could scream him into stillness. Or then again, maybe not.

By this time, Soujiro had ointment everywhere BUT where it should be. Misao was beyond angry. Sure, try to be a nice person and help someone, and this was the thanks you get. No way, this meant WAR.

Soujiro saw her get distracted and decided to grab the opportunity to escape the evil stingy ointment. Measuring the situation, he settled for rolling to the side and running. Plan decided, he dropped his hands in order to put it into action.

However, he didn't count on Misao finally snapping, grabbing the front of his gi in anger and jerking him towards her.

His natural reaction was trying to get as far from her and the evil ointment as possible. So, he retreated violently.

One moment, she was yanking him towards her, and the next, she was the one being yanked. And falling.

*THUD*

You may add a bump to the list of bruises.

"…..itai…" Soujiro's voice was pained, maybe because she had fallen on top of him and deprived him from all oxygen.

However, Misao saw her chance, and started attacking him with the ointment.

Soujiro wiggled like an eel, but Misao wouldn't let him go. She shifted her position, and kept attack…. erm… trying to help him.

Suddenly, Misao stopped short. She had no idea why, but she felt as if someone was watching her. Nothing serious, just that strange sensation you sometimes get that tells you there's a pair of eyes somewhere directed at you.

Head turning to the side in curiosity, it wasn't long before her jaw dropped open.

Hajime Saitou let out a puff of smoke, his usual smirk firmly into place. The Mibu wolf surveyed the scene. Seta sprawled on the floor, Makimachi sitting on top of him, hair a mess, legs on each side of the guy, clothes in disarray. His smirk widened.

"Having fun weasel?"

The weasel girl's eyes followed his. She looked at herself, gradually becoming aware of her compromising position. Her skin turned a nice apple red shade. Scrambling madly off her comfortable but incredibly improper cushion, she stumbled over Soujiro's legs, and somehow managed not to fall.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Seta had not reported in two days. While that normally wouldn't be a problem, it now was. A little over a week before, he had told the smiling guy he may need the weasel's help for a case. That had been just a possibility, but there had been no need to use it, and the case had been solved without any hitches. Seta had been bugging him for days after that, trying to get him to tell what the case had been about. Turns out the stupid smiley had blurted out something to the weasel. Hump. What a baka.

Aaanyway…..

Now he neede….. erm…. required the weasel for a case. Yeah, that was it. Besides, she was getting lazy, and a rusty ally wouldn't do him any good. Maybe she would learn a thing or two from working with real professionals such as himself. It wasn't everyday a person got such a chance. Wasn't he a nice man?

Of course, he had never hoped to stumble with such…. scene.

"Konbanwa, Saitou-san! Is there anything you need?" Was this guy for real? Seta was still a mystery to him. Sure, he could distinguish the faintest trace of a blush on him, but…. Oh, nevermind.

"I'm just paying a social visit to the weasel Seta" Saitou said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, sure. You think I'd believe that?" Oh lookie! The weasel can talk!

"Go get me some tea weasel" The wolf said, putting off his cigarette and turning to leave the room.

Misao blinked at that. Then, she started fuming. Who does he think I am? His damn maid?

"Oh. And make it quick. I don't want a frozen tea just because you were busy with Seta" The ex-shinsen captain threw over his shoulder, and quickly disappeared from sight.

Soujiro calmly reached out and halted the lounging figure by the obi of her oniwabanshuu uniform, while the pissed Okashira screamed every insult on the book at the disappearing figure, arms and legs moving around madly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

I got a new character to torture! *hugs Ryo plushie*. You thought I'd forgotten about Saitou? No way! I haven't forgotten about Aoshi either, rest assured. Remember there's a training session every night *hint, hint*

**Jbramx2:** Glad you liked it! Aoshi was actually easy to portray as a child, but no, no breaks for him, hehe. I read your review twice. Really girl, you're spoiling me!…. Thankies! *glomps you*

**Babyg2988**: The bonus chappie actually had a scene of Aoshi cleaning, rag, mop and everything, but I couldn't make it work. Luckily for me, the readers happen to have an overly active imagination. Next time I have trouble with writing, I'm gonna use your recipe and stuff myself silly with sweets!

**Ice Demoness:** Spare me! *dodges kunai* Here's chappie 12, with plenty of torture to make my readers happy. I'll try to post next chappie as soon as I can, but I wouldn't expect it to be too soon. *dodges arrows* Aieeeee! *hides under the bed*

**Whisper*2*imaginary:** Oh yes, we'll conquer the world *insert insane laughter here* Ehem! Well, happy you liked it!

**RurouniGochan:** Aoshi-chan is the cutest thing in the world! I love to see new people reviewing, thanks!

**Lebleuphenix:** Well, we all know Aoshi is not all that he seems. I wanted the readers to understand that there's another side to him. He DID have a past before the Takeda incident, Y'know. But of course, he was always a quiet boy.

**Trina**: Yup! Aoshi-chan…The word just… fits him, ne?

**Airen2:** Sou-chan was hurt, but I cured him *proudly presents a bandaged Soujiro, Shishio style* I had originally planned to have Misao succeed at her training, but thought better about it. Nothing is ever easy, and Misao is just the rule blown out of proportion. =)

**Nekonomiko:** *ponders about your request with a pensive look* Weeeeell…. Maybe we can work something out *wipes out her trusty Xerox color copying machine and makes a wallpaper* I am thinking about taping it over my bed, whatcha think? *droooools* Maybe he'll fall on top of me in the middle of the night…. *wicked smile*

**Wolfbandit: **Okon wanting revenge would NOT have been healthy for Aoshi-chan. Um? A double review? Split personalities? *scratches head*

**Menchi Pie**: *tears flood the room* THANKIES! Wow, that's a compliment I'd never thought I'd get!…. If you liked this one, then I've done my job!

**Tesuka-chan:** Quoting Aoshi: "Time does not change some people…." Haha. The mischievous trio has become one of my favourites so…. I'd thought I'd give them their place in the spotlight.

Did you like it? Reviews are a great stress reliever for me! *verito-chan starts pulling at her hair. Sigh. Work is sooo stressing*

Verito-chan


	14. Chapter 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okies! First things first: I'm sorry for the delay. My job is really stressing, and I've been kind of depressed lately (That's not exactly a new thing, but….) so I guess my brain just couldn't deal with having to think on top of all that.

But I'm certain none of you wants to hear my babbling, so let's go on with the story! I made it extra-long to make up for the long time it took (actually, no. I did it extra-long because I wanted to fit everything at once. But the other reason sounds better, doesn't it?)

Oh! I drew a pic of Misao in the western dress. Personally, I think it is pretty good, although I'm debating if I should colour it or not (it's inked). If anyone wants to have a look at it, just leave you e-mail in a review saying so, and I'll be happy to e-mail it to you!

Disclaimer: If I owned something, I wouldn't have to go to a cyber café to post this, now would I?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you remember that? Haha! I helped you discover everything without even trying to!"

"Do I ever!. Once an Oniwabanshu, always an Oniwabanshu, that's what I always say!"

"Of course! Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

*clink*

Okina gulped down his sake and merrily reached for the bottle.

"So… how is the plan going?" Okina set the small sake bottle down and sighed at hearing the question.

"Terrible. Those three are going to be the death of me, I assure you my dear friend. I thought they would be happy! *sigh* Women" He gulped down the sake.

"I mean, didn't they want Misao-chan to get married? I haven't been able to be in the same room with her more than a few minutes! And every time I open my mouth, I get dragged off the room! They are driving me nuts!" The old oniwabanshuu continued his tirade, shaking his head at his own words.

"There must be something we can do…."

The two men sat there thinking.

*tic, tac* A big grandfather clock ticked somewhere in the house.

Okina started tugging at his beard.

*tic, tac*

Miyamoto grabbed a handful of the last few hairs that still hadn't left him, and kept them inside his closed fist.

*tic, tac*

Both men looked at each other with defeated looks.

*tic, tac*

Two hands reached out simultaneously.

*tic, tac*

Almost in synchrony, they each grabbed a sake bottle, poured, and downed the liquid in a single gulp.

*tic, tac*

In stereo, they sighed.

*tic, tac*

This was going to take a while.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro led a somewhat subdued Misao down the hall. He had to pull her arm lightly to get her to walk though. And things weren't exactly made easier by the tea tray he happened to be carrying. At least she wasn't kicking and screaming anymore.

Stopping in front of the Okashira's study door, he shifted the weight of the tray, and made motions to Misao. He wasn't exactly in a position to open the shogi, you see.

Misao blinked at him. What was he doing?

Sigh. He forgot she couldn't sense ki yet. "Would you please open the door, Misao-san?"

"Uh? What for?" This was her office. What were they doing there in the first place? Shouldn't they be searching for the damn rogue wolf?

"Why, to go inside, of course!" answered an angelical Soujiro.

"You're not making any sense…. Why should we?" It was to be said that Misao often picked the strangest times to be oblivious.

Soujiro just looked at her, hoping it all clicked in her brain.

*SWOOSH*

"Would you just get in, brat?" Saitou said after slamming the door open. Really, those two were just annoying. Then, he retreated to the room, and made himself at home.

Misao blinked a couple of times. "What do you think you're doing!" A vein popped in her forehead.

Saitou smirked, not moving an inch form his comfortable position. He was sitting on the large Okashira's chair, both legs propped on top of the table, cigarette in hand.

Misao got in, grumbling for all she was worth. Soujiro, behind her, blinked quite a lot and tried to remember not to learn such vocabulary, for he was a good boy.

"How did you know where to go Saitou-san? I thought you'd never been here before" Sweet smile, of course. Soujiro placed himself strategically between the two, and started arranging the tea implements on the table.

Misao blinked at that. Actually, that was a pretty good question. Saitou had most definitely never set foot inside of the Aoiya, and it couldn't have taken her more than 15 minutes to arrive to her current location, not exactly enough time to explore, especially considering this wasn't the only office in the place.

"A bit of deduction and the something that just screams this is the Oniwabanshuu no Okashira's office. However lacking on personality it happens to be" Replied the wolf with a bit of a smug smile.

Misao let her eyes wander around her office. It wasn't a big telltale about her personality, as she had refused to spend as much time as her predecessors in it (not that it mattered that much, she practically lived there anyway). Plain walls, a couple of ink landscapes hung on them for all decoration. Now that she took the time to analyze it…. Let's just say some changes were in order, okay?.

But if the room lacked such personality then…. How did Saitou know?

"Oh?"

Saitou waited patiently while her eyes wandered taking in what he meant. Only once her face set first into a disgusted 'yuck' face and then was replaced by a curious look did he continue.

"…It reeks of weasel" he said calmly.

"WHY YOU….!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Getting up from his meditation position, Aoshi went to the pond just outside the room. It was a quiet place, and his second favourite place to meditate in. Finding his usual spot atop of a rock, he settled in._

_"You just love to waste your time, don't you?"_

_Aoshi stopped on his tracks. Had someone sneaked up on him? It had been ages since that last happened. Slowly, he turned around._

_And his jaw hit the floor._

_"Han… Han…." Was he stuttering? Oh yes my dear friends, he was. His brain had decided to take a nice nap too, it seemed._

_"Hannya, Okashira. H-A-N-N-Y-A. __How's it goin'?" Great, what were you supposed to do when a dead man popped out of the blue? _

_The cheerful ghost (It HAD to be a ghost), sat atop another rock, directly in front of Aoshi._

_For some strange reason, he wasn't feeling as confused as he thought he was supposed to feel. Quite the opposite, actually. He shifted to a more comfortable position, using the rock as a support._

_"You're dead" He stated calmly, leveling his eyes with those of the masked man in front of him._

_Hannya matched his look for a few minutes, then started chuckling. _

_"Details, details" The tall man said while moving his hand dismissively. "You were always a sucker for little details, weren't you? Oh well, as a matter of fact, I DO happen to be dead. There. Happy?"_

_The look on his face must have been really something else, because Hannya's mirth soon disappeared._

_"I'm just glad you stopped grieving, Okashira" The tone was much softer now, mingling with the sound of the wind around them. _

_Was he? He had been the direct cause of his death, along with those of Beshimi, Hyotoko and Shijyjo._

_*Poc*_

_Aoshi rubbed the tender spot on his head where the rock had just bounced on._

_"Don't think like that. We did it on our own free will, so you could live" Hannya said, juggling a second rock on his hand._

_"And we would do it again if necessary" Aoshi turned around to see the rest of his comrades. He felt his chest tighten at the sight in front of him. Just like old times. Just like old times…_

_Aoshi blinked. Wait a second. Had he said… no, he had most definitely not said anything. Then that meant…._

_"Yes Aoshi-sama, this is a dream. And yes, we can hear your thoughts as if you were speaking. Which makes it perfect for a little heart to heart, don't you think?" Beshimi said with a visible evil glint on his eyes._

_*Gulp*_

_"I fail to see why" Aoshi answered in what he hoped was his best nonchalant voice._

_"You do know it's impossible to pretend in a dream, don't you?" _

_He had the feeling he was in trouble._

_"Oh yes, you are" Aoshi pretended not having heard Hyotoko, suddenly finding the grass very interesting. What really got his attention tough, was the fact that his legs seemed a little….. strange. Not only that, his hands looked a little…. chubby too. Aoshi raised the proverbial eyebrow at this development._

_"Soo… how's Misao-chan?" Aoshi was snapped out of his investigation by the question. The eyebrow switched targets, now finding a certain demon mask very intriguing._

_"Well, we never got to see her again" Explained Hannya to the eyebrow._

_"Yeah, who would've thought she would become such a pretty lady?"_

_"She was always pretty, even as a child, Hyotoko"_

_"Tsk, tsk. She was cute, Shikyjo. And now she is beautiful. I find there is a big difference between those two terms" Hyotoko answered waving his index finger in front of Shikyjo's nose._

_"Little Misao-chan is ready to be swept off her feet by some charming young man, and we won't be there to chase him off!" Beshimi mock-wailed dramatically, and fell on the grass, as if dead._

_The eyebrow started switching._

_"Aw, C'mon! You know she still is the little spitfire we used to know! The only reason someone will be able to come near her is because she wants so!" Hyotoko said, leaning over the fallen from of his comrade._

_Aoshi was feeling a little left off. Unconsciously though, he agreed with everything Hyotoko had said. He stopped himself in mid-nod._

_Hannya was looking at him. Which was perfectly normal, since he happened to be sitting in front of him. The smirk however, was not. Wait a second. How in the world did he know he was smirking?_

_Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Yep, there was no doubt about it. Hannya's mask WAS, indeed, smirking._

_Great, now what?_

_"Won't you, Aoshi-sama?" Eh?. Aoshi blinked at that. He raised an eyebrow._

_"He said, and I quote: 'Aoshi-sama will protect her. Won't you, Aoshi-sama?'" Hyotoko said in a squeaky voice, imitating Beshimi, earning a slap in the head by said ninja._

_"Aaa" he answered without even thinking about it. What was there to think about? He would, of that there was no doubt._

_"That's the spirit!" Beshimi said, getting up and dusting himself off._

_Eh? Where were they going?_

_"Now I can rest in peace!" Said Hyotoko, and turned around to leave._

_"I told you he loved her!" Said Shikyjo to Hannya, while they walked away. "Let's see, you owe me 500 yen"_

_"We're dead Shikyjo, I can't pay you"_

_"Aw! Forgot about that!"_

_W H A T ? ? ? ! ! ! Shikyjo's sentence resounded in his head._

_"Shikyjo?" His voice was calm, and frozen like the artic wind._

_"Then again, it might be a good thing" Said Shikyjo nervously, and disappeared._

_Suddenly, the whole setting went black. Aoshi's head whipped around, but there was only black all around him. Looking down, he saw what it seemed to be…. Water?_

_Erm… yes. He seemed to be standing on water. Or a mirror. Or something. Strangely enough, he could see his reflection, even if there didn't seem to be any source of light anywhere._

_Then, he had the chance to really see what he'd only barely noticed before._

_What the…. He was….. deformed! His head was HUGE! His arms and legs were CHUBBY, of all things! His eyes took up almost half of his face. He looked like some cartoonish version of himself!_

_He was suddenly on his hands and knees, looking at his 'reflection' and blinking for all he was worth._

_A giggle echoed somewhere in the black vastness._

_Aoshi looked around, searching for the source of the childish voice. There was that giggle again. It was a… little girl?_

_The deformed Aoshi stumbled backwards when a little child appeared in front of him. He fell on his behind quite unceremoniously from the surprise._

_The toddler had big blue eyes, and… a raven braid?_

_"M….Misao?"_

_The dream-Misao giggled again and leaned forward. Grabbing his head with both her chubby hands, she planted a kiss on his nose and giggled again._

_He remained frozen on the spot. When chibi-Misao had pulled away from him, she wasn't chibi anymore. Her slender hands were still on his cheeks, and her face was mere inched from his._

_Misao, now all grown up, smiled at him, and opened her mouth to speak…_

_*THUMP*_

Aoshi blinked his eyes open.

The ex-Okashira of the oniwabanshuu was on the floor of his meditation room, at the temple. His head had just collided with the floor, due to the fact that he had fallen asleep while sitting cross-legged. Again.

You really didn't think he meditated ALL day, did you?

Aoshi got up from the floor. Getting up, he glared at the incense burner that was sitting there innocently while emanating a thin thread of smoke.

A vein started pulsating on his forehead.

He reached towards the small recipient and hurled it through the open shogi door.

*splash*

No more incense for him, thank you very much.

Sitting on the rock by the pond, he tried to sort his thoughts.

There were different kinds of dreams. The one he just had didn't exactly look like a premonition to him. It wasn't your typical kind of dream either. What did it mean?

Inanely, he wondered if his reflection on the dream was his inner self.

_FOCUS!_ Great, he could free his mind of all thoughts for hours, but try to keep it thinking….

He looked at the setting sun. _Setting sun…? Crap! Misao!_

Maybe sparring with her would give him an idea or two.

As observant as he was when it came to other people, the word 'denial' never crossed his mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The reason why Saitou was in need of one or ten ninjas was pretty simple.

Since the beginning of the Meiji era, just 12 years before, there had been small groups against the government. Some of them where trying to instaurate the shogunate again, some of them just wanted the power.

The political business had been invaded by gaijins. Foreigners. There were groups against that too. Those were some of the most radical ones.

Even he, a former Shingengumi, knew that forging strong bonds with other countries was the best way for Japan to emerge as the powerful country it once was. And it was a little difficult to do so when ambassadors and eminent personalities kept getting kidnapped and/or killed every once in a while.

There were some major terrorist groups in the city. He had been trying to track some of them for months now, but there was a slight problem. The bastards had found out that, in helping each other, they could evade the police force whenever they wanted.

He had tried everything he could, but police investigators could only dig so far. IF they did it at all.

Bunch of incompetents.

And now he had to sink low.

"I expect the first results within a month weasel. IF you are able to do it, of course" Luckily, he was a good diver.

"Of course I can!" Misao said, a fiery look in her eyes. THIS was a challenge. A BIG one, at that.

The wolf smiled. Good to know the weasel still had spunk.

Once Saitou closed the door, Soujiro had to retreat to a secluded corner of the room, in hopes the up-and-down-jumping okashira wouldn't hit him.

"Isn't it great?" Misao kept jumping around the room, twirling around like a mad woman. Soujiro would've smiled at her antics, if not for the fact that he happened to be as confused as they come.

Suddenly, he was yanked from his hiding place by a pair of slender but incredibly strong hands.

"Wh…..what…i….is?" The room was spinning. Oh! Look at all the colors!

"Can't you see it?" Misao asked, that huge grin of hers still in place. Well, at least she had stopped.

Women were weird. First, she had been ready to rip Saitou's throat out, (not that the wolf was doing much to calm her in the first place, but…) and now she was acting as if….. as if…. erm….. whatever made women happy had happened. Did he really want to know? Not sure, but the question had already popped out of his mouth, so might as well get an explanation.

Soujiro put on his cute smile and shook his head furiously.

Misao's grin was still in place. Almost skipping, she made her way to the shogi doors and opened them. Light poured over the room, and she made her way to the veranda just outside the office. Soujirou followed her at a more sedate pace, while she perched on the wooden railing.

"Have you ever had a dream?" Soujiro blinked. "I mean, not the kind you have at night…. You know, a dream of the future?"

Soujiro's smile turned soft. "Hai, I have"

"This is what this is for me. I wasn't supposed to be Okashira in the first place" Soujiro nodded at that. "I mean, look at me! I'm just plain little Misao! At the moment I didn't think much about it, not that I could, and I know I wasn't qualified to be Okashira. I'm still not, and everyone can see that… I'm babbling, aren't I?"

The Tenken refrained from replying, instead keeping his smile in place. "Ano…Misao-san…. What was Saitou-san talking about when he said 'results'?"

Misao blinked at that. "Oh! I forgot you know almost nothing about ninja business!. It's really not that complicated to explain. What I have to do is infiltrate spies into the rebel groups, find out their plans and their hideouts. *sigh* The complicated thing will be carrying it out"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Misao just gave him the 'duh!' look. But it quickly changed into a calm one.

"Yeah, it is" Misao turned her head to look at the garden. Her voice sounded detached, calm and un-misao-ish. "Do you think I can do it?" Her voice had turned insecure, almost scared.

Suddenly, she felt as if her head was being… patted? Misao tried lifting her eyes. When that didn't work, she settled for tilting her head. A wonderful smile greeted her.

"It does mean you would prove Saitou-san wrong. And I know you can do that"

Misao smiled at him. She giggled.

"Shocking him again would be nice. Did you see his face when he found us in the kitchen? What a pity he recovered so fast though! His eyes were HUGE!" Misao said, making a pretty good imitation of said eyes. Soujiro started laughing at seeing them.

Soujiro's eyes narrowed suddenly. But just as quickly, they returned to normal. You could even say there was a twinkle in them that wasn't there before.

"Now, now, Misao-san. It's not nice to tackle young defenseless men. And besides, we WERE in a somewhat compromising position" Soujiro retorted, winking at her.

Misao blushed. What had gotten into him? No way she was going to let him go without payback!

"Only because you wiggled so much!. What, you haven't ever had a woman all over you?" Wait…. That had come out… wrong somehow.

Soujiro shrugged at the question, and started walking towards the kitchen. But not before ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She complained. "Seta….?"

Soujiro stopped, but didn't look at her. Maybe because he was blushing at her previous question.

"Thanks"

This time, he did turn around, gave her a quick smile, and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi looked at the scene in front of him. Were his ears deceiving him? Just WHAT in the seven hells was happening here?

_**- Aw, C'mon! You know she still is the little spitfire we used to know! The only reason someone will be able to come near her is because she wants so!" Hyotoko said. -**_

Aoshi shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. The normal rule was to forget your dreams, remember just snippets of them or have a vague hazy idea of what they were about. Unfortunately, it seemed he was the exception to the rule.

_**"Only because you wiggled so much!. What, you haven't ever had a woman all over you?"**_

He REALLY didn't want to know what those words meant. Really. He wasn't a curious person, it had nothing to do with him. He would go to the dojo and wait for her there, no questions asked. No matter how much his inner self was wailing to know what was going on.

"Misao" Inner Aoshi had won the argument, of course.

Misao turned around towards the source of the voice. No way…. It couldn't be…

"Aoshi-sama?" Of course, as fate would have it, it WAS.

Uh-oh. The eyebrow was up.

He had heard. She knew he had. And he knew that she knew he had.

Misao opened her mouth to explain, and halted at the last possible second. I don't have to explain anything to him. Let him think whatever he wants. IF he wants to know, he'd have to ask Misao thought. And, of course, that would never happen, because Aoshi would never ask. Right?

"Care to explain?" _Whaaat? Take cover! Take cover! The end of the world is near! He had actually asked!._ Misao felt her eyes open until her eyebrows touched her hairline.

Aoshi was in the same state of bewilderment. What had possessed him to ask? Well, he was curious about it and everything, but…

"Saitou walked in on the middle of something" Misao said dismissively. She hoped out of the veranda and turned to him "It's time to train Aoshi-sama" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

She had completely evaded the question! And what exactly did she mean by 'on the middle of something'? Little gears were turning on his head. He was adding 2 plus 2, and didn't like the 5 he came up with.

Nevertheless, he followed her towards the training hall. He was going to find out, even if it killed him. Or someone else.

Inner Aoshi started sharpening his little kodachi.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

Whew! That was a long one, and there are some things I couldn't fit in here.

I KNOW this chapter was kind of strange. Blame it on the dream. They are always strange. Super deformed Aoshi! KAWAIII! *hugs SD-Aoshi to death*

I know I haven't given Saitou a big enough place in the spotlight, gomen! *bows low* He will later, I promise!

This looks like a cliffie…. What was Misao thinking? What was Soujiro thinking, for that matter? It'll be revealed next chappie! Stay tuned! Things are shaping up! *rubs her hands together in glee*

**liemtenshi:** I couldn't leave Saitou out of this mess! *incredibly evil cackle*.

**lebleuphenix:** I hope you had enough of Aoshi this time. Ryo is based on a lot of anime hotties I just love, so obviously, he's a hunk *drooools*. And things will be revealed sugar, just wait a little *winks*

**Ice Demoness:** *wearing an upside down pot on her head and hiding behind the couch* Three kunai less? oh, I'll take everything I can get. Girl, you're demanding! ...Just kiddiiiiiiiing! *dodges various flying objects*

**wolfbandit**: Sorry if it sounded as if I was making fun of you two, Kyrii. I assure you I was not. Thanks for the support!

**Foxxie Kitty:** Most people expected it to be Aoshi, but... what can I say? I just had this insane urge that just screamed: wolf!. Besides, I had other plans for Aoshi, as you may have noticed. As for the stress reliever, I found that slapping perverts is a good one. Now I know why the anime girls like to do that so much! *satisfied smile*

**Apple girl:** Thanks dear! Actually, I have been thinking about that for some time now... but there's no reason to rush into anything, is there? we'll see where the story leads me (oh yes, I just write it, it has a mind on its own *sigh*)

**tesuka-chan:** Yes, I know. It was too short. I made up for that with this one. I just couldn't stop writing!

**chibi summanaro:** volatile combination, isn't it? Hehe, I hope you liked this one too!

**roses in bloom:** Thankies!

**nekonomiko:** I taped Aoshi-sama's poster over my bed with the worse tape I could find and waited... and waited... and it refused to fall! When I got up the next morning, zombie-like from the lack of sleep, the damn thing finally gave! *pouts*

**ale:** You are? oh my... I'm so happy to hear that! *comienza a saltar por todo el cuarto como pelota* I feel so happy you like the fic. De donde eres? yo vivo en Surco.

**Airen2:** Misao isn't the only one with a goal now... and about the bloodshed and embarrassment... well... what would life be without those? Aoshi walking in on them would've been really...howtosayit... dangerous for one tenken's health... Besides, he did walk in the middle of something here too…

**rurouniFan:** Here's next chappie, hope you liked it!

**Jbramx2:** Soujiro doen't get into strange situations. They get Soujiro. Haha. Saitou will have his share of strangeness later, I promise.

**Moonmusic:** You think so? Glad you liked that!

**Laura517:** Here's the update. And the ends isn't near, I assure you. Not yet, I still have so much evilness in my system.

**Sango461:** Here's the update. I hope you enjoyed it.

Someone is missing here, I'm certain of it. FF .net deleted some of the reviews again. %·/&"$!. But I read them all! …..I think….

Comments? Review!

Verito-chan


	15. Chapter 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya! Surprised this chapter came along so soon? That makes two of us. Hehe, really, I just resorted to carrying a notebook to work, and I wrote in my spare moments. I don't know if I should do so anymore, but I guess time will tell.

I want to thank each and everyone of you that supported me and wanted me out of my depression. But don't worry about me, I came to terms with it a long time ago. If I wanted to get rid of it, it would surely feel neglected. *sigh*

Anyway, I'm shutting up now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Development ahead!

Disclaimer: If I owned RK, then I would have a big mansion with huge dogs to chase away trick-or-treaters that have the habit of ringing the bell every two seconds when I'm trying to sleep. But since I don't…. *retrieves her water gun and a huge bag of candies*

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

Divide and conquer.

It was a phrase he had heard long ago. Probably during his training, or maybe during his time as Okashira.

Did dividing a person count?

Maybe he was getting too riled up by that conversation he had overheard, but he was getting this insane urge to make Seta sukiyaki….

Overreacting? Nope, he didn't think so. Whatever gave you that idea?

Misao had not referred to the issue. If she didn't want to talk about it, then he would respect her wishes as the gentleman he was, no matter how much his inner self cried and despaired.

But, of course, HE was a whole different story…

He watched as Misao repeated the kata he had showed her barely a few moments before. Her small frame, athletic and lithe was perfect for the series of complicated moves required, such as somersaults, spin kicks and jumps.

*THUMP*

Of course, they WERE complicated moves.

Misao rubbed her sore behind for the fourth time since she began practicing. She was as unfocused as she could be, and even more so. Can't he look somewhere else?

She felt his presence and his eyes taking in every one of her movements. Okay, they were training. Fine, he was making sure she did her forms correctly. It was just that…. knowing it made her feel… _Argh! I'm gonna rip his eyes out of their sockets if he doesn't stop looking at me!_

Funny how barely a month ago she would have gone to the end of the world and a few kilometers more just to say the contrary.

"Distracted?" Aoshi said, approaching her and stretching his hand towards her.

"You could say that" Misao suppressed a shudder at feeling the contact of his skin.

"That could cost you your life in a battle" Mr. Obvious, as always. "Training is over for today"

Misao just nodded, torn between shame at not being able to do the kata properly and rage at his cold attitude.

Her hair was a mess. All the movement had loosened her ponytail, and Misao suspected she must look like an scarecrow. Absent-mindedly, she reached for the hair ribbon and tugged at it until her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Aoshi observed silently while she wiped her face with the wet towel and used her damp hands to smooth her wild hair a little.

She shook her head once, twice, the mass of hair following elegantly her movements. Droplets of water cascaded down her face and neck, reflecting the light from the now burning oil lamps, encasing her in an almost ethereal glow.

Minutes after she had left the dojo, he was still in the same position. Suddenly, he blinked, as if waking from a dream. Resisting the urge to shake his head at himself, he exited the dojo as well.

Inner Aoshi was still fanning himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o

What the hell was I thinking?

Misao shifted around in her futon, tightening the covers around her.

When Aoshi had appeared so suddenly after her talk with Soujiro, she hadn't known how to act. And when he had actually posed the question, she had been possessed by this… insane urge….. make that NEED to keep him guessing. And she knew what he was probably thinking about her answer.

Grabbing a handful of her bed covers, she turned around again.

And then, she had felt herself despair when Aoshi hadn't shown any reaction to her words. As if he would.

What had she been expecting? For him to express his undying love for her, saying he couldn't bear the thought of her with another man?

Yeah, right.

She shifted positions again, this time choosing to look at the ceiling, plopping her head on her pillow with a lot more force that necessary.

She had done it unconsciously, of course. But now that she had time to analyze things…..

Argh!

She angrily kicked at her sheets.

She was feeling confused. Again. Not that it was a really shocking statement, that.

_I really don't want him thinking badly of me. If he actually thinks something of me, that is._ *sigh* _Okay, let's get out of depressing thoughts. I KNOW he cares about me, just not in the way I've always wanted him to. But since I'm moving on, that won't be a problem anymore, right?_

She bit on her lower lip.

_And I'm trying to fool who? I really have no idea what came over me._

A lone tear found its way through her thick eyelashes. She felt it descend her cheek, but made no move to stop its trajectory. Why bother? Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, and she had no idea what to make of all the feelings mixed inside her.

She felt tired, which was kind of obvious after being training. She felt confused, as she guessed she had right to be She was feeling sad, and that's where the obvious reasons stopped working.

Everyone wants to be held with love by a special someone. It doesn't matter that you don't know the person. Hell, it doesn't matter if you don't even know what being in love is like.

Of course, once you knew what it was like, the sensation just seemed to increase tenfold. Yipee. Feel the happiness.

A whisper, so low it could barely be heard by herself, made its way out of her lips, just as another tear joined the previous.

"I'm such an idiot…."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Can I take your… Oh! Kuronami-san!"

"Okon-san. As beautiful as always, I see" Okon giggled at the praise.

"If only I was younger, then I would say you were trying to woo me" Okon said with mock-seriousness.

"And you would be absolutely right, of course" Ryo said, giving her a charming smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh! Stop that you!" Okon laughed, covering her face with the tray she was carrying.

Ever since he had met the 'Aoiya girls', as he liked to call them, the restaurant had become his personal favorite. As he observed Okon retreat to the kitchen to fetch his usual order, his thoughts wandered.

Having been raised in England for most of his life up to his adolescence, his way to treat people was… non-traditional, to say the least. As compared to Japanese, of course.

Upon arriving to Japan, he had felt a little more than inhibited. Everything he had known was no longer regarded the same way he was used to and so, he had retreated a little into himself. After all, he didn't want any angry fathers or brothers beheading him for saying something inappropriate to their relatives. And god knew there were more than a few things traditional Japanese considered inappropriate.

But with these girls, he felt completely at ease. He could speak his mind and be his normal self with no worries.

There was something special about them. They managed to tolerate him, his jokes and… well, his personality, but they were by no means fickle or flirty. On the contrary, they had this sense of innocence about them that just drew him like moth to flame.

"Eeep!" And there was his favorite torch.

He watched as Misao stumbled through the kitchen doorframe, her kimono sleeves rolled up, and a drenched apron on.

For her part, Misao was feeling a little… dizzy. Last thing she remembered, she had been drying the dishes in the kitchen. After that, she vaguely recalled hearing Okon's voice, and suddenly, she could see the small pieces of rectangular cloth that served as a divider between kitchen and restaurant approaching.

And now she was here.

Blink. Once, twice.

"Kuronami-san, ohayou"

Ryo's smile faltered at the sound of her voice. She sounded so… tired. Almost as if she was making an effort to be her perky self. And failing miserably at that. Gesturing for her to come closer, he made her sit at his table, under the pretence of keeping him company while his food arrived.

Her beautiful blue eyes betrayed lack of sleep, and there was just a hint of tenderness around them. Had she been crying? He fought the urge to shake his head at the thought. He couldn't imagine her being sad.

And yet, here she was in front of him, living proof that she could be.

"… But… the dishes…" Lame excuse, if there ever was one. But she really couldn't think of anything else right now.

He chuckled. "Now, now. You can't possibly be insinuating you'd choose a pile of dirty pottery over good ol' me, are you?" He batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

She smiled. A halfway smile, true, but it was a progress.

"Well…. It IS a difficult decision"

"You wound me" he said in a completely flat voice.

"Yeah, sometimes I have that effect on people"

The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Misao suddenly looked at him. And smiled a real smile.

"It suits you better" Ryo said with a soft smile.

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked, even if she had a faint idea of what he was talking about. Still, the corners of her lips were tilted upwards.

"You seemed… down" He struggled a little before coming up with the synonym. A little non-specific, but it would do nicely.

"No, not down. Just… tired. I had a little trouble sleeping last night. That's all" Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

Ryo looked intently at her.

"Really! Stop looking at me like that!" Misao said, mock swatting the air in front of him.

"Fine, I'll pretend I believe you, even though I know you're blatantly lying" Ryo said crossing his arms and adopting an expression that could only be defined as a pout.

"Stop sulking, you"

"Won't until you feed me"

Misao rolled her eyes at the answer. He laughed.

"Whatever. How are you doing these days? Haven't seen you in.. I don't know… a week?"

Ryo grimaced. "Please don't remind me. I've been living the week of hell, believe me. If I so much as see another number, I'll have a fit"

"That bad, uh?" Misao remembered he was the grandson of a businessman. She didn't exactly remembered all the details, but there had been something about arranging all the finances to get out of business. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of such nightmare.

"Worse" He had stayed late trying to make sense of all the jumble he had found. The books were a complete mess. Of course, the day before had just been the clincher. After making sense of all the numbers in that single piece of paper without words, he had felt self-satisfied. Which was completely normal after spending more than two hours absorbed in a simple stupid piece of paper. A feeling short-lived, just as he became painfully aware there were some others, if not dozens, of other nameless mathematical nightmares.

"Must have been, for you to stop your daily inhaling of ohagi" And it was true too. Half his usual order included the delicious ohagi Omasu made. Seriously, he was addicted to them.

"Hey. Does that mean you were counting the days I didn't come by?" He asked with a roguish smile.

"Stop flattering yourself. Omasu made too many of those things, and I had to eat them all. They are delicious and everything, but I seriously couldn't wait for you to come back and eat them before I exploded"

Ryo laughed heartily. The image of a round Misao came unbidden to his mind, adding to his mirth.

"Kuronami-san, here's your order!" This time, it was Omasu who approached the table, a cheerful look on her face, and a tray full of food on her hands

Suddenly, Ryo was on his knees in front of Omasu. "My ohagi goddess!" He said, while taking the tray from her, and inhaling the smell of the small treats with an almost reverent look on his face.

"I swear, you'd barely notice me if I didn't have the things" scolded Omasu, with barely hidden amusement.

"Thatsh nop tdrue!" Stuffed mouth dialect, of course. *gulp* "You know I'd still love you"

"Flatterer" Omasu said, giggling.

"Have you got no shame?" This time, Misao. It was said in all seriousness. Shame the effect was lost somewhere between the smile and the laugh.

"None whatsoever, my dear"

Omasu looked at the scene with interest. And decided to add her two cents.

"Oh Misao…. I still can't believe you're wearing a kimono…. It seems it was just a couple of weeks ago you pranced around in your tomboyish clothing" Risky. She was really putting her life on the line here.

And whose fault was that? Misao gave Omasu the evil eye for the prancing comment.

"It WAS a couple of weeks ago" She deadpanned.

"Time flies doesn't it? Oh! I left something on the stove. Bye!" And there went Omasu, blatantly running away from a certain death.

Objective accomplished. If THAT doesn't lead to a lengthy conversation, nothing will She was betting on Ryo's innate curiosity, and on Misao's blabbering mouth. And in her running speed, of course.

"Now I'm curious. Care to tell me the story?" Ryo's voice interrupted Misao's diagram for a perfect torture.

Misao blushed. "You really don't want to know"

"Oh, but that's certainly not the case! Believe me, I'm dying with curiosity" His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness.

"You DON'T" Saccharine sweet voice. More dangerous than any threat. Not that it wasn't a threat by itself. A promise that it wasn't exactly of curiosity he could die of.

Misao snatched an ohagi from his plate and munched lightly on it. Ryo gave her a hurt look. Her revenge was cruel. Suddenly, the evil girl hit her open palm with her fist.

"Oh right! I need your help!"

Ryo stopped in mid-bite.

"I knew you would eventually" He finished his ohagi and flashed her a cocky grin.

Misao rolled her eyes. Kuronami-san was a teaser. She had grown used to his ways and they didn't bother her in the least. There was something reassuring in his openness. He said everything that came into his mind, no matter how outrageous it might been (and there had been some prime examples of that, believe me). She felt at ease around him, because she knew everything he said was in good spirits and had no second intentions. How did she know that? Easy.

IF he had been trying to pull something, he would've screwed up ten times over.

"You've lived in Europe, haven't you?"

"In England, yes. Why?" He now sported a cute curious look.

Misao scooted closer to him, and whispered to him in a tone of voice more fit for a conspiracy than anything else.

"I want you to teach me…"

Ryo's eyebrows went up into his hairline. Teach her…. what?

"…. How to be a lady" Ryo let out the breath he'd been holding. Really, that had sounded weird for a moment there.

"Why's that?" In his humble but important opinion, she didn't need it.

Misao smirked inwardly. Aloud, she sighed. "You heard Omasu. I want to prove her wrong" Actually, she couldn't care less about Omasu's blabbering. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard it before. But for now, it'd have to do.

"Of course"

Misao smiled. First rule of espionage: Fool your friends to fool your enemies. The terrorists wanted gaijins? She'd give them one they'd never forget.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*sweep, sweep*

*sweep, sweep*

Seta Soujiro was sweeping the backyard. And whistling while he did so. The tune was a catching cheerful melody, one he'd heard long ago coming from Yumi-neesan's western music jewelry box. She had loved the tune.

His feet were planted on the ground. His hips moved unconsciously in the opposite direction of the broom.

If you wanted to get technical then, yes, you could say he was dancing.

*sweep, sweep*

The fall was coming to an end. Meaning there were a significant number of fallen leaves all over the yard.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, but his body didn't miss a beat on its movements.

So, Shinomori-san was behind him, uh?

And not exactly in a good mood, that much he was able to sense, even if his ki was one of the most difficult to read he had encountered.

But hell, he might as well be screaming in rage!

Soujiro's smile widened a bit.

Just was when he had sensed Shinomori-san last night, while talking to Misao-san.

You really didn't think his comment was random, did you?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi was debating with himself. The eyebrow was twitching.

Seta continued to wiggle his butt at him. If he didn't know better, he'd say Seta was mocking him. But surely that couldn't be the case, could it?

The butt continued to wiggle while Seta bended over to pick up the leaves.

Ungh.

But that was not what his internal debate was about. In the beginning, he had wanted to beat things out of Seta. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't see WHY he had. Sure, Misao had been his charge as a child, but she was definitely not anymore.

So why did he feel so protective of her?

Inner Aoshi made a 'duh!' sound.

Fine, he knew why.

Inner Aoshi jumped in glee.

He had practically raised her. He supposed that was the way older brothers felt about their little sisters.

Inner Aoshi face-faulted.

Deciding to keep a close eye for any strange happenings between the two of them (meaning Seta and Misao, of course), he retreated. For the time being. It wouldn't do to make Seta pancakes just for the sake of it.

Inner Aoshi continued to bang his little head against the inner walls of Aoshi's head.

What do you get when you pound two extremely hard objects against each other?

Aoshi decided to go to the temple and sleep a while. For some reason, he had suddenly developed a splitting headache.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

Weelllll…. What can I say….. I certainly didn't expect for it to be this long…. . Now you know what Sou-chan was thinking.

**Foxxie-Kitty**: Hahaha! That he does! I find Soujiro/Misao interaction really cute, and I'm glad you do too. Romance? Well, not exactly, even though I admit it looked like it.

**liemtenshi:** Yup, I'm mean *cute smile*. Of course Inner Aoshi had to win the battle! Go Inner Aoshi! Saitou will have his fair share of torturing the weasel, don't you ever worry about that.

**Cat H:** You liked it! Yay! Chibi-inner-SD-Aoshi was the result of one too many candy bars. He's just SOOO cute!

**Missy Misao:** I'm in your favourite's list? Yay! *does the happy dance* I'm really glad you think its getting better everytime. I'll try to keep it like that.

**Namiko the anime wizard:** Thanks hun! I actually feel loved! *does a pretty good imitation of the Niagara falls*

**hira:** This is definitely an A/M fic. I'm just having a little while I'm at it *smirks*.

**Laura517:** You like the way I portray Aoshi? Thanks! I've had my fair share of Icicles and I must say I learned a lot about the way they think *grumbles*, or the way they DON'T, for that matter. If only all of them thought like Aoshi... *pouts*

**Digibaka:** o_O. You're putting me on the same level as bee5-san? OMG! *faints* Your review really made my day honey, I assure you *beams*

**unique starfish**: Thanks! I hope you liked my picture!

**moonmusic:** The ghost part was my cyber-oniichan Yorch's idea. He said he wanted them to appear somehow. The gears on my head started turning and... well, that was the result. Glad you liked it!

**lebleuphenix:** Yeah, Aoshi IS an idiot. But he DOES have an history of not seeing what's right in front of him, ne?. Inner Aoshi has a lot of work ahead of him if he wants Aoshi to realize what's going on. I tried to make this chapter longer as well, hope you liked it!

**zhoujen:** The stage is settled. If only they would cooperate with me... But fear not! More AxM is on the way!

**Chib Summanaro:** Yep, I think so too. Love triangle? Hm... Triangle, square, pentagon, what's the difference? *wink*

**Crasyducky: **Here's next part, hope you like it!

**Airna:** Yay! *waves award around like a mad woman* I want to thank my readers, without which I couldn't have done what I did. Hehe, Thanks! I am a pretty sarcastic person, but in a good way (if there's even such a thing…). Oh goodie, my list of homicidal reviewers keeps growing. I never imagined people would like (to kill) me that much! *self satisfied smile*

**Kitten Kisses**: I forgot you? What do you mean I forgot you? Don't tell me….. *glares at FF .net*. Urgh. Gomen nasai Amanda! Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. About the forum, I'd like to know how to join, although I have a pretty good idea how to do it. Maybe you'll see me appear there one of these days. Sweetest day? Hehe. Thanks! *disappears beneath a mountain of plushies*. As you already know, I added you to my Yahoo messenger. And hey, if anyone would like to add me, my nick is: yuki_no_megamisama . Really girl, your review made me feel all tingly inside. And I'd love to chat/talk to you!

**Wolfbandit:** Aoshi got your message loud and clear (Aoshi: *gulp*), but he's too stubborn to acknowledge it. Right now, he's meditating in a locked room, under a table behind a couch. *sigh*. Kyrii: No prob sugar! I will continue to write this fic even if it kills me, believe me. And since I happen to like being alive….

**Sinnymun:** Hahahaha! You really know how to convince people, don't you? All right, all right, here's next chappie. I'm so happy you think I've made a good job so far with my portrayal of the characters! *twirls*. Thanks for your support!

**LeiLeiLeiko**: Chibi-Aoshi is just… KAWAII! Makes his even more lovable, ne?

**VenusDeOmnipotent**: Oh! Dreams come every other night, so don't worry about that. I'm not about to forget such a good idea… *cackles evilly*. Oh yeah. Well, the whole dream sequence was supposed to go in italics, but didn't want to make me happy, I guess…..

Wanna review? Wanna? Wanna? Wanna? *in an annoyingly sugary cutesy voice*

Reviewers: Whatever! Just STOP!

Verito-chan: *smirks*

Verito-chan


	16. Chapter 15

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiya! Erm….. why are you people looking at me like that?….. KYA! *scrambles under the couch*. I had a mild case of writer's block, aside from being stressed out of my depressed mind…. I'm sorry about the lateness of this chappie!

Well, first of all, I have to say how incredibly happy I am that I reached 200 reviews. VenusDeOmnipotent, this chapter is dedicated to you, my 200th reviewer! I used your idea girl, I hope you like it! It also goes to Kitten Kisses, who is a great friend of mine and shares my addiction to reading fics. You rock Amanda!. Mary-Ann, I used an idea you gave in a review LONG ago. Hope you're still reading, I haven't heard from you in ages!

I had originally intended to do a 200 review special, but it developed into something more. I suppose this could be called an interlude, since it's mostly waff and silliness. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: *trying to get out from under the couch* If Aoshi-sama was mine, he would lift this damn couch and let me out. Since he's not…. *continues to struggle*

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 15 – Interlude

o-o-o-o-o-o

_15 year old Aoshi revelled in the calmness around him. Sitting against the trunk of the large sakura tree in the back of the Aoiya, the wind soft against his body, the warmth of the sun coming through the leaves. That was life!_

_Besides him, an almost 6 year old Misao was in the same position as he. _

_A small blue eye opened. Seeing as he STILL hadn't moved, it closed again._

_Inwardly, Aoshi smiled. He wondered how long would it take little Misao to be finally fed up with the inactivity._

_"Nee….. Aoshi-sama…..?" Aha! Three minutes and 20 seconds. A whole new record for the small hyperactive tyke._

_"Aa?" He could feel her get up and tug lightly at his long ponytail._

_"The Oniwabanshuu are very strong, ne?" Upon hearing the question, anybody would have thought she was doubting the strength of the ninja group. Aoshi knew better. He could hear the hint of excitement and something else in her small squeaky voice._

_"Aa" He could feel her playing with his hair. However, me made no move to stop her. This was Misao people. She could set the Aoiya on fire and no one would say a thing. Including him._

_"You're the strongest, ne?" Aoshi opened one eye to observe the small girl. He supposed he should've seen the question coming._

_"Iie, I'm not" The little hand stopped tugging at his ponytail. He saw her eyes get big, and an expression of pure incredulity settled in her features._

_Opening his other eye, he motioned for her to come closer. Really, strongest! Where did she get all those crazy ideas? He guessed the title would go to the Okashira, and he certainly wasn't him!_

_"Does it matter?" He asked the pouting child, using a single finger on her chin to make her look at him._

_"IIE! Aoshi-sama is the BEST!" His windpipe was suddenly crushed by a pair of strong little torture devices… erm… I mean… arms._

_Still, it was nice to have someone who believed in you like that. He stroked her hair and patted her little head lightly._

_He chuckled inwardly when the small girl curled up on his lap. Sure, give her a hand and she crawled up to the elbow. _

_"Nee, Aoshi-sama…?" Eh? She was still awake? Usually when she crawled up his lap she was out almost immediately. He was her regular pillow, not that he minded, and not that anyone else knew either. That was between the two of them only._

_"Aa?"_

_"Will Misao-chan be strong too?" A soft, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his lips._

_"Hai, Misao-chan. You will"_

_"You promise?"_

_"Aa"_

_"YAY!" "YAY!"_

_Aoshi's eyes opened wide, his back meeting painfully the trunk behind him._

_A twin set of brownish-blue eyes greeted him. He would have wondered exactly how was it that brown could have a blue tinge, but those ideas were best left until later, let's say….. until his brain started functioning again?_

_The soft and familiar weight on his lap from minutes before had been replaced by an equally soft, but noticeably heavier one, maybe due to the fact that there weren't one, but TWO._

_Typical definition of Devil: Someone incredibly evil, who thrived in other's pain. Found pleasure on inflicting said pain too, and was constantly thinking of new ways to torment others. _

_Aoshi's definition of devil: small mischievous creatures, evil to the core._

_Translation: Children._

_Oh yes, children were evil._

_Of course, they seemed cute, lovable and all that. Don't ever make the mistake of believe that, though. Clever façade, if you asked him. _

_"Aoshi-niichan!" Oh, not again. Yes people, he was whining. Inner Aoshi was actually sniffing._

_The two little creatures from hell approached him, big… no, HUGE smiles on their faces. And that was the scariest thing._

_He had no idea what had happened. One moment he had been staring stupidly at the twins, and the next, here he was._

_The place was no longer the Aoiya, but some place near the river, tall grass and all that. And he seemed to be playing nanny, of all things. Yes, playing, because a nanny would be, at least, capable of controlling the demonic duo._

_"Let's play!" runt No. 1 (he really had no idea what to call him, so it would have to do) jumped up and grabbed his hand. Result? He was suddenly yanked to the tyke's level. And the small creature had started running too. Ouch, his poor back._

_Suddenly, the little boy stopped running._

_Aoshi, met the ground face-first. Grumbling some things that usually people refrain to say in front of toddlers, her lifted his face, absently rubbing his abused nose._

_Staring back at him, two cherubic little round faces. One was Misao, the other was… Seta?_

_A….A pint-sized Seta?_

_Complete with creepy ear-to-ear smile. He had the distinct impression that his face was too little for such a huge grin._

_"Do you like carrots, Aoshi-niichan?" Hard blink here. Were carrots some kind of new torture? He remembered those as small orange things….. then again, he remembered children as peaceful creatures._

_That kinda clashed with mini-Seta peeling carrots with a sword. He looked at mini-Misao. And whatever he had expected to find was definitely outmatched by the sight of the little girl cutting onions. With the four kunai held between her chubby fingers. With a SINGLE stroke._

_The scariest thing though, had to be that Seta-esque smile on her lips._

_"Done!" the Seta look alike said, and started throwing the sliced carrots at him. Raising an eyebrow when none hit, he lost the battle and had to raise both at the realization that they weren't actually aimed at him. But the BIG cauldron he was currently in was a nice, big target._

_Aoshi blinked. The kids continued to throw several assorted vegetables at the 'soup'._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao sat in the kitchen of the Aoiya, waiting until the kettle decided it was well and ready to boil. She had long ago learned that no amount of swearing, screaming and/or cursing could get the stubborn piece of pottery to be faster. And so, she waited.

Drumming her fingers softly against the wooden table, she stole yet another peek at the kettle. It received her stare calmly, and refused to boil.

"Mou!"

She was tired. You ask the reason why she was in the kitchen, losing a battle of wills against a damn kettle if she was so tired? Well my dear reader, I shall enlighten you on the happenings of Misao Makimachi's mind.

She HAD been in bed. In fact, she had been snuggling to her pillow in anticipation for the wonderful blissful sleep she knew was sure to come. Her eyelids refused to stay open any longer, and so, she had buried herself among the covers. Only to find she, for some bizarre reason or another, COULDN'T sleep. And so, she had thought maybe a glass of warm milk would help her with her current situation.

But the kettle wasn't cooperating.

Fine, she was a little moodier that usual. But hey, who wouldn't be? Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean she wasn't dead tired after her daily trashing (a.k.a. training with Aoshi).

She had become better, she could FEEL it. Everytime she ran and didn't get tired, everytime she jumped and got higher, everytime she was able to dismiss the weight of any of the packages Okon or Omasu had trouble lifting.

And of course, she had to thank HIM for that. She abruptly started shaking her head. Oh no, this was definitely NOT the time to start thinking about him, she had enough trouble sleeping as it was!

Getting up from her sitting position, she started walking around the kitchen, when suddenly something caught her eye.

Misao happily approached the tray of ohagi and started devouring.

"Misao"

*choke*

*cough, cough*

Aoshi held back a wince at her reaction. Fine, so maybe he should've given her a wee little more warning. He calmly approached her sputtering figure and rubbed her back in a calming motion with one hand, while wordlessly offering her a glass of water with the other.

Misao kept coughing, the effort of the violent motions bringing tears to her eyes. She reached blindly to take the cup of water in front of her, but found herself unable to grasp it.

Deciding to help her before she spewed out her lungs, Aoshi lowered the hand on her back and used it to pull her against him, her right shoulder against his broad chest. Carefully, he helped her drink the water.

*cough, cough*

Eventually, her coughing fit slowed, and she was able to breathe again.

Misao took a deep breath. And a step backwards. The hand holding her receded.

Aoshi watched as Misao evened her breathing. And found himself focusing on her face. That dream he had had…. Had been unnerving to say the least.

After being cooked… erm…. ALMOST cooked, the scene had shifted again. Not for the best, I assure you. It had turned out for the worst when he had realized mini-Misao had BROWN-tinged-blue eyes, and mini-Seta had BLUE-tinged-brown ones. After realizing that, his innate intuition had fairly screamed at him until it's voice got hoarse.

Those hadn't been Misao and Seta, but their children. A deadly combination of genkiness and smiles.

And he had awoken sweating, not a common occurrence. He had also awoken with a mild heart attack. In fact, Inner Aoshi was still unconscious from the shock.

He was officially traumatized. They had been so….. GENKI. Aoshi fought back a shudder at the memory.

"Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi blinked at the voice and returned from Lala land. Focusing, he recognized Misao waving a hand in front of his eyes, a somewhat amused look on her eyes.

"Are you back with me?" Misao couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her mouth. The phrase was nothing out of the ordinary, but for some reason…. It felt as if it conveyed much more than what was being said. She was getting paranoid.

"Aa" Misao smiled at the answer. Of course he wouldn't read anything else into the phrase, she was well aware of that, but it felt nice having him answer like that. As if he CARED.

She observed as Aoshi plopped himself quite ungracefully on the floor.

Aoshi opened his eyes wide. Misao had gotten hold of a dry towel and was on the process of getting rid of the sweat on his forehead. She was also sitting beside him, facing him.

Her movements were slow, careful. And her eyes held a soft look.

"Nightmares?" It was a simple question, but now the all it implied was obvious. She knew he sometimes had them. Thankfully, they had become fewer as time went by.

Aoshi silently shook his head. No, disturbing dreams was more like it. Although nightmare also fitted nicely.

Misao cocked her head to the side cutely, in silent question. The towel was lowered from his forehead, leaving a soft trail trough the side of his face.

"Just couldn't sleep" _My mind kept playing tricks on me. Yeah, and they involved YOUR kids, of all things. Go figure._

The last part was left unsaid, of course. Especially because of the fact he had no idea where it had come from.

"Oh? Well, that makes two of us. Join the club and keep me company while the kettle decides to boil, will you?" Misao said with a smile and a yawn.

"Aa"

It was difficult. He was so near, but….. Her heart went out to him the moment she saw his faraway look. A look only she could recognize, as it was barely any different from his normal one, but that's not the point.

She absently reminded herself to get up from her position, so near him. But her brain didn't listen, and instead, leaned in.

"So tired….."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the development. Misao's petite head was now against his chest. He remained still, not wanting to move even an inch, for reasons unknown.

The kettle decided it wanted attention and decided to boil.

Misao didn't move, and neither did Aoshi. Of course, she had an excuse, since she happened to be asleep, but let's not jump into conclusions, shall we?

At some point of his life, he might've considered waking her up to inform her the kettle has stopped being stubborn and then would've left, since the water had boiled and that was what he had agreed staying for.

He remembered the dream he had had. Just like when she was a small girl, Misao seemed to find easier to sleep with him near.

Aoshi scooped the small woman in his arms and got up, pausing only to get the kettle off the stove.

Misao moaned and snuggled deeper into his chest, mumbling some pretty incoherent things about gaijins and ladies.

Upon reaching her room, Aoshi carefully opened her futon and placed her there. This was the second time in less than a month that he found himself setting her into bed.

And it was not the first time in the last week she had unknowingly managed to get him flustered.

Her sleeping yukata had loosened a little, and two smooth, unbelievable long legs were easily visible thanks to the moonlight.

*mumble, mumble*

Misao shifted her position, and rolled over on the futon. Exposing in the process even more of those creamy legs that had Inner Aoshi a nice tomato red colour.

Aoshi calmly covered her lithe form and left the room. His eyes remained glued to her rhythmically breathing form while he slided the shogi door closed in a painfully slow way.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_It was beautiful. It was the deepest blue he had ever seen, bringing out the color of his icy eyes._

_It was also a kimono, and he just happened to be WEARING it._

_He was helpless, not having control over his movements as he served cup after cup of sake._

_"Aoshi-chan! Dance for us!"_

_He panicked. His body just ignored him and got up, complying with the request._

_Slowly, he took out a fan and snapped it open. His mouth opened, and emitted a soft sound._

*pant, pant*

Aoshi bolted upright on his futon, once again sweating rivers.

This was going to be a loooooong night.

Inner Aoshi shuddered at the thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 15

o-o-o-o-o-o

Short, I know. But this has just set the bases for some new development in the story. A/M development, if you know what I mean *wink*

**ao_hoshi:** Thanks! Inner Aoshi has gained a fan-club, I see. Who wouldn't love cuddle a toyish Aoshi?

**unique-starfish**: You liked mi picture? *starts crying* You're the only one that commented on it….. thank you! *attaches herself to you in a leech-hug*

**nekonomiko**: Erm….. I KNEW that had to be a conspiracy! *grumbles unhappily about a wide variety of nekonomiko-based kinds of food*

**lebleuphenix:** Isn't Ryo just too cute? Oh yes, believe me, he's going to have the time of his life indeed. I based Ryo's personality on Irvine from the playstation game Final Fantasy VIII (I LOVE that guy!). Oh, and Inner Aoshi is sulking in a corner mumbling something about girl cooties…. Man, he needs to grow up! (but he looks soo cute rubbing his cheek like that. Besides, he's a nice pink shade)

**Cat H:** Hahahhahahaha! I just had a mental image of Inner Aoshi chasing a plushie-Soujiro while swinging a broom. Soujiro is far more observant than people think him to be. But there are some things even he can't foresee *wink*

**crasyducky:** *smiles broadly*

**Gravity:** Yeah, poor inner Aoshi. His life is though.

**Namiko-Daughter of Sehmet:** Well, the bit about Sou-chan dancing was something I didn't expect to write. I was bored at work and it just… happened.

**Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer:** Well I really can't blame miRENE, Reinier. I have a bit of an obsession with those two as well (which explains the fact I'm writting a fic)

**Wolfbandit:** Erm….. *slowly backs away* Nice wolfies, nice wolfies, nice…. GYAAAAHHHHHH! *jumps to a tree branch and holds on for dear life*. That's it, I'm not going down. I always wanted to have a tree house anyway….. Wolves can't climb trees, can they?. Kyrii: *whispers* Nononono…. You've got it backwards….. save ME!

**Foxxie-Kitty:** Sou-chan isn't a dark character, so light scenes like that are really easy to imagine, ne? I can imagine him dancing Macarena…. *rolls on the floor laughing*

**bonessasan:** Thanks! I'm trying not to rush things. Everything happens for a reason, and it's usually the most obvious-sitting-in-front-of-your-face-the-whole-time-and-how-could-I-have-missed-it one. Aoshi wouldn't just wake up one day and suddenly decide to marry her or anything.

**I-Wuv-Muffins:** Thanks! Misao/Aoshi is my favourite couple from RK. I have this thing for unrequited love kind of couples…. Erm… you didn't hear that, okay?

**Laura517:** Ohhhhh….! Gotcha! And don't worry, there'll be plenty of Aoshi/Misao interaction, this IS their story, after all. I hope you liked this chappie!

**Child-of-the-Dawn:** Inner Aoshi tried to beat that little piece of information into Aoshi. Aoshi just drank some kind of medicinal tea that knocked Inner Aoshi out.

**Tenken no Miko:** Of course he will be!

**mioshi-chan:** Thanks! I'm glad you decided to review. Better late than never, I always say. *throws Aoshi a pointed look*

**Ranger:** You read all the 14 chapters in one sitting? Wow, I feel flattered. Thanks for the compliments!

**liemtenshi:** O_O. Erm... urgh. That mental image will haunt me until my dying day. Sou/Saitou/Misao? Whatever you're taking/drinking I want some too!

**skylark624:** Thankies! I hope you liked this chappie too!

**Aoi Yume:** Hi ale! Asi que fui la culpable de tu roche en clase? Jejejejeje. I live to please! You're in high school? Dale mis saludos a tu amiga! Escribe tu mail en la review para comunicarnos!

**mistress-eos14:** Sorry for the time this one took. I hope you liked it!

**weasel girl:** You think so? Oh my, that is unexpected. I appreciate it!

**heather:** thank you! *bows low*

**Shinichi dori-chan** More kawaiiness for you! Hope you liked it!

**Seychella** I hear and deliver! More A/M interaction!

**VenusDeOmnipotent** That's the effect I was waiting for! Congratulations 200th reviewer!

**Ash3** Angst? O_o Anyway, here's the waff!

**Airen2** Hope things are as easy as the sound *starts polishing big bad fork* Aoshi will have a fit ovr plenty of things, believe me =)

**tesuka-chan** Aoshi is HOT whatever mood he's in! Of course, what would life be without a little spice? Then again, probably by now Aoshi doesn't even want to talk about food…..

**Sweet Chaos **Glad you liked it!

Review! Make me a happy Verito-chan!


	17. Chapter16

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ohohohohohohohohoho! Hello people! Greetings from the depths of hell!

Before you start throwing stuff at me (dodges a couple of kunai) Hey! I said WAIT! *kodachis stop just inches away from her* O.K. that's better.

Well, I must say I have had an awful time lately, and, as a consequence, wasn't in the mood to write. Actually, I'm still not, but I convinced myself to write NOW and sulk later.

Oh, and Amanda? You can add 25 more to the little list I gave you the other day.

*goes to sulk in a corner*

Disclaimer: *twirling a kunai in her hands* I'm depressed. When I'm depressed, I turn homicidal (because suicidal is too common for my tastes, thank you). Don't try me. ºwº

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 16

o-o-o-o-o-o

When you grow up and live most of your life in a certain place, following certain customs, there are some things you become used to. Maybe they were learned when you were a child and ingrained into your brain until you did them unconsciously, like walking, or perhaps they were acquired by the old method of seeing and learning, that all human beings possess.

But then, there's the little matter of different cultures. All of the above mentioned applies wherever you happened to be born and raised, but of course, there are certain differences. Some small, some big.

Some…. Strange.

"…ARGH!"

*clink, clink*

Ryo sighed, and calmly left his seat to retrieve the poor airborne fork and knife. Misao just sat there, glaring at the mess in front of her.

Misao had insisted in learning everything she could about the English culture. Now, Ryo wasn't planning on turning her into an English lady, mainly because he knew NOTHING about the particular subject of being a lady (for obvious reasons….. he was still asking himself just WHY Misao had asked him the favor…..), so he had figured just some general culture would do.

So far, lesson number one was…. not going well, to say the least.

Carefully avoiding stepping over the rice that littered the floor, Ryo returned to his seat and silently handed the cutlery to the fuming blue eyed woman.

Misao glared at him, snatched the silver objects from his hands and went on her task of attacking a lonely defenseless piece of meat.

*screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech*

Misao winced at the sound when the stupid fork slipped for the nth time on the plate's surface, showering the table with even more rice.

That was it. She simply couldn't do it. Why did gaijins had to do so complicated things? What was the use of having a blanket of meat on top of your plate? Surely they couldn't enjoy battling with it, could they?

*sigh* Great. And now there was nothing left to eat on her plate. Hell, even the meat was hanging half-on, half-off the white porcelain, the fork still firmly etched on it.

She felt a pair of eyes on her. Oh yeah, Kuronami-san was still there (not a big surprise considering this WAS his house, after all).

Ryo was indeed, watching her. His elbows on the table, hands interlocked and cushioning his chin. And a sweet grin on his lips.

Misao practically GROWLED at him.

Ryo laughed. "Such a high-spirited woman! I think I'm in love!" Dramatic statement, complete with him clutching at his heart in a mock faint.

Misao looked at him calmly, ripping the fork from the meat and pointing it at him.

"Yup! That's my girl!" Misao was still pointing the fork at him, and twirling the knife in her other hand, in a way that couldn't be good for him. Time to switch tactics then. Women were really confusing. Weren't they happy with anything?

"Aw c'mon! You'll get the hang of it!. You should have seen me the first time I tried to eat with chopsticks. Miso soup and vegetables with rice, of all things. Don't know what was grandpa thinking…. Although I KNOW the people at the restaurant weren't exactly happy…..I mean… the table…. And the floor….AND my clothes… I swear I found some boiled vegetables under my pants that day…. " He finished with a disgusted face.

Misao let out a hearty laugh at that.

*growl*

Ryo blinked, confused. Misao blushed and rubbed her growling tummy. Well, what did you expect? She HAD been invited for lunch, after all.

"I'll tell you what. How about we forget about the meat for now and get to eat once and for all, uh?" Ryo suggested with a wink, and got up to get more food. He WAS hungry too, as a matter of fact, but since his stomach wasn't imitating train sounds…

"Sure!" The idea went well with Misao. She WAS hungry. After all, her lunch had been delayed for more than an hour, thanks to the stupid cutlery.

"But you're still eating with those!" There went her hopes of ditching the damn things.

*plonk*

Ryo smiled. Which would have made some people question his sanity, since a knife had just imbedded itself in the wall behind him. But yes, he was smiling.

"You look beautiful even when you pout. Did you know that?" He threw over his shoulder.

*plonk*

And now he was laughing. Either he was getting used to this….. curious way of handling things (which would still lead some to question his sanity), or…. something….

"You now that in England they say that women are delicate and should be protected?" He suddenly asked, out of the blue. His voice was thoughtful, and still had a little laughter in it.

"They what? Honestly, of all the things to say! That's stupid!" Misao fumed.

"Agreed" Ryo said regarding the fork, blunt as any normal fork, currently adorning his wall, along with the knife. Then, he shrugged and went into the kitchen anyway.

"If anything, it is ME who needs protection. Want to switch roles? I can play the defenseless maiden in distress" Came faint voice from within the kitchen, quickly followed by Ryo poking out his head. He put an apron over his head, like it was a hood, and batted his eyelashes in an overly-exaggerated manner.

Misao burst out laughing. Really, this guy was insane.

Still smiling, she reviewed mentally all she had gathered so far. There really were no big differences once you focused on the general outline of the two cultures. She knew more than enough of what was expected of Japanese women (years and years of Okon and Omasu nagging. Hell, she probably was an expert on the issue). And, contrary of the general existent opinion, she DID possess some common sense. She just had to… refine it a little.

*growl*

But that would be after she ate.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you think?"

"Mmmm…. I don't know…"

"You have any other ideas? I'm all for suggestions"

"No….. I don't. But….. are you sure this will work?"

"Erm… no, actually, no. But there's no harm in trying, right?"

"Omasu dear. Even if there isn't any harm in trying, there most certainly will BE harm FOR trying. This is Misao-chan we're talking about"

*sigh*

The two women were seated in Omasu's room (a.k.a the conference room for matchmaking affairs). In what looked like a pijama party of sorts, Okon was sprawled on the futon, while Omasu popped yet another chocolate from her never ending secret stash into her mouth.

"Aw! And to think all we have to do is GET her there!" Okon pounded on the tatami mat.

"Easier said than done. Chocolate?"

The weight in his hands felt familiar. It was light, almost like an extension of his body. Of course, it would feel like that, after all, wasn't a sword the soul of a warrior?

"Gatotsu, stance zero!"

Shifting his weight on his left leg, he crouched on his favorite gatotsu stance. Saitou narrowed his eyes at an invisible target and attacked.

The sword cut the air in a sharp movement, while its holder sailed in the air. When both of Saitou's feet touched the ground, the force of his momentum made him turn around, while he managed to get into his crouching gatotsu stance again, sword cutting a wide circle around him.

Merely seconds later, said sword was again in its sheath, having accomplished its mission.

"You have been training for hours dear. Why don't you go take a bath before eating?" A melodious voice reached his ears. Not turning around, he just nodded. He had known she was there even before he had done that last attack. In fact, it had been done because of her. What could he say? He did have an ego to feed, you see.

Not that she ever commented on his stunts. But the small smile she always had after every one of them was enough.

It was a strange relationship those both shared, some would say. Maybe for the rest of the world it was, and he would be the first to admit it, but when it came to just the two of them, it just didn't seem so.

Finally turning around, he was greeted by the small smile he had already known he would find. Tokio was beautiful woman, whose head barely reached his shoulders. Already past her twenties (and going into her thirties, but there was no way he would remind her of that), her face showed almost no signs of the years. And doing some quick math, it HAD been quite a few years since their marriage… How in the world had she managed to live with him that long was a mystery.

Not that he was complaining, mind you.

"…..would you mind taking that bath sometime today dear?. I happen to be a little hungry" Saitou blinked at his wife. Chuckling a little, he started making his way towards the door. There, he stopped.

"Yes, yes. I think a nice, LONG bath would do me good. Maybe I'll even take a nice, LONG nap before dinner too… Oh! No wait! Maybe a nice, LONG walk before dinner would be better. Don't you think?" He loved teasing her. It was so easy too….. her eyebrow was already twitching.

Ever since they had married, Tokio had come to appreciate their quiet dining together. It didn't happen frequently, you see. Not with his line of work. She knew he did everything he could to be home, but it wasn't that easy. It was understandable. Not that it always was, mind you. There had been times she had just locked the door when he had failed to appear after he had promised he would be there at some hour.

After a couple of times sleeping on the street, he had learned not to promise. After a couple of weeks of him not going home to dine on purpose, she had learned to compromise.

Today, he had spent the whole day at home. Ever since he had been re-located in Kyoto, he had been able to do it once in a while, and she had gotten into the habit of making all his favorite dishes (i.e. Noodles, noodles, noodles and more noodles. In all its presentations, forms and varieties). And so, she had spent the last couple of hours cooking.

As a result She. Was. Hungry. And here he was talking about long amounts of time? _I don't think so!_

With a mighty scowl learned from practice dealing with this particular man, Tokio Saitou merely contented herself with planting both her petite hands on his broad back, and PUSHING.

Saitou let himself be pushed around.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"That sounds so….. stupid" Misao made a face.

"Don't I know it. I really never got it. I mean, really! 'Women and children should be seen and not heard'?" Ryo had always argued with that particular statement.

Misao had discovered that an excellent way to discover what she really wanted to know was to simply let Ryo… talk. Granted, it would take he a LOT longer to collect the information, BUT she would get to know everything she wanted to know PLUS some things she wouldn't even think about asking about. All in all, not a bad strategy.

Besides, she got to spend an entertaining evening too.

"Can't say I'm too surprised, really. I suppose you could say it's the same in Japan, only we haven't made a phrase for it. Although I had thought it would be different in England"

"Ha! You know how old people are. Anyway, she gave me a long sermon about a pile of things to do, or not to do for that matter, in order to show my proper breeding" Ryo said the last part in a perfect imitation of a nosy old woman.

"What did she think you were, cattle?"

Ryo let out a booming laugh at that one. "Nah. The little lambs were the girls in the party, believe me. Acting all meek and shy"

Oh yeah, he had mentioned a little about that too. She had been busy doing some mental notes. He was currently sharing a little story about some of the parties he had been on when he was a kid. All those rules he was always told about but never followed. Misao, had she had been on his place, would have done the same, she was sure of it.

"Although I'm sure it was all just a ploy to snatch a husband" He continued.

Misao groaned at that.

Ryo blinked at her.

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?"

"Isn't that what every woman strives for? A rich husband who keeps her confined in a house with dozens of little demons running around?"

Misao sent him a flat look. "Is. Not!"

"Is too. And we, poor men, are in the middle of it all. Who knows… maybe you're planning to seduce me to marry me and then have me working like a slave to pay all your exorbitant expenses, which would include a huge house, millions of kimonos and a puddle dog named 'Fifi'" Ryo all but squeaked, finding refuge on a corner of the room, where he curled in a small ball.

Misao gaped at him. "W…. wha…. You've got to be kidding me!"

Ryo raised his head to look at her. Suddenly, he got up and dusted himself. "Not at all. After all, which woman could resist such specimen of a man?" He said, motioning at himself.

Misao's jaw disengaged itself from its position until it met the floor, giving her a rather 'fishy' look.

Ryo rolled on the ground laughing, avoiding a couple of flying kunai with perfect (if somewhat lucky, much to Misao's dismay) timing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"But Aoshi!"

"No"

"But…!"

Flat look. Mouth snaps shut.

"How are you supposed to be a good business partner if you don't get acquainted with Akira?"

Another flat look. Okina's idea of getting acquainted included several bottles of sake to begin and a hell of a lot more drinking to continue. Male bonding, as it was often called, that didn't exactly sit well with Aoshi.

It wasn't as if he didn't have fun once in a while.

For example, reading was fun.

Training was fun.

Nagging Misao was fun.

…

Okay, so maybe he wasn't a party soul, but there was no way he was going to follow Okina and Miyamoto in one of their escapades.

"You're no fun" Okina said, pouting. A rather disturbing effect in a lot of aspects, that.

Inner Aoshi shuddered at the sight, and promptly dove under his little bed, shaking like a leaf.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Welcome home Misao-san!"

Aoshi's ears perked at the sound.

"Tadaima" Misao's clear voice sounded through the halls.

Wait a second…. Last time he checked (and it hadn't been THAT long ago) Seta was still calling her 'Makimachi-san'. So mind explaining just why it now was 'Misao-san'?

"Did you have fun?"

A laugh. "Let's say I became enlightened" More laughing.

"Come on, I have LOTS to tell you"

"Oh! Our own gossipy minute?" Seta's voice. Gossipy….. what the….?

"Sure! Come on!"

Dragging sounds.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

Misao had been out almost the whole day (a fact he had only now realized, but that's NOT the point). Where? He had no right to ask. Now, why was she so suddenly so friendly with Seta, on the other hand…..

Aoshi blinked. And he had to know…. Why?

Crickets chirped in response.

Absolutely no reason.

No reason at all.

Inner Aoshi sighed, torn between giving Aoshi the reason, or pounding his little head against the walls again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 16

o-o-o-o-o-o

I know, I know. The ending was a little cliff-hangerish, ne? *rubs hands*

._.? why are you looking so murderous-ish?

**unique-starfish:** I had a chibi-Aoshi, so why not have a chibi-Seta? Cuteness rocks!

**Sweet Chaos:** Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Sango461:** You ask, I deliver! Here's next chappie!

**lil-battousai girl:** Inner Aoshi would have done something to those two, if not for the fact that he got that shocking revelation. And also because it seemed the sword chibi-Seta was peeling the carrots with was HIS kodachi….

**Moondemon:** How I came up with those dreams? Well, I have to say the kids idea came from Mary-Ann, and the kimono one came from VenusDeOmnipotent. I just added my little quirks to them *creepy smile*

**Sinnymun:** Thanks! I try. More character development on this one. You like?

**Misao Mei Mei:** Happy you like! Aoshi still has a lot coming, so don't feel that sorry for him yet. *rubs hands evilly*

**Airmed:** I know, I know. But dreams don't always have meanings, do they? Besides, the need to write that dream was just killing me. Thanks for the comments!

**Missy Misao:** Curiously enough, I don't consider myself as a really funny person. But if you think I'm doing a good job, who am I to tell you otherwise? *cute smile*

**bonessasan: **I think every person has an Inner self banging its little chubby head against their inner head walls. Oh, sure! Blame ! Poor page….. Then again, it stopped e-mailing me my reviews…you may keep blaming it.

**tesuka-chan:** *spinning the plot web* Undercurrents? I have those? Oooooohhhhh! Yes, I do!. Maybe I'm being a little mean to Aoshi, but you have to agree there is no other way to get that stubborn man to realize something. Longer chapter? I tried, really. *stops spinning* Help! I'm tangled!

**Digibaka:** Yes, too much genkiness is unhealthy, but usually only for those within a 5 miles radius =). My fic is one of you favourites? Awwww….. I feel loved! I tried not to take too long this time!

**ao_hoshi:** Mmmmm… you're right. But Inner Aoshi will never be forgotten for long, rest assured!

**LivEvil:** Yay! Glad you do! Thanks for the comments!

**jbramx2:** I loved reading your reviews! Really, you're spoiling me! (not that I'm complaining, mind you). Yeah, those two make you want to smack them silly, ne?. Inner Aoshi IS having some fun, because I think he deserves it, after having to deal with outer Aoshi. I sent you the picture just before posting this chappie. I hope you liked it!

**SoT'n'Kenshin:** *bows low* I have that habit too. I comment to the computer, to the T.V… you should see me when there's a soccer game…..;)

**Animegurl_23:** The reasons why I'm evil shall remain a secret (mainly because I have no idea myself). Of course I'll continue! This story is my baby!

**babyg2988** Thanks! I'm keeping healthy doses of sweetness, I don't want any of you to have to resort to insulin ;)

**Laura517:** Yeah. It IS a VERY scary thought *gets the chills* Energetic wouldn't even begin to describe the little demons.

**Cat H: **I think just about everyone would react like that. Aoshi as a macho dancer? *fans herself* now that's a sight I'd pay to see. I like alternate pairings too, but there's just a certain….. something about cannon couples…..

**Foxxie-Kitty:** *hands her an Inner-Aoshi fanclub membership card, complete with Inner Aoshi plushie* There you are!. I'm really happy that you liked the little interlude. It was for…. Educational purposes…. XD.

**Wolfbandit:** *balancing into the highest tree branch she could find* Ok. I'm officially scared. Nice wolfies. Nice….. *tree branch starts moving* Crap. I'm too skinny to taste good, honest! *holds onto tree branch for dear life*

**hibari2:** Gracias, gracias. Aoshi sin su personalidad de cubito no sería Aoshi, no?. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo tambien! Eso de la depresión es cierto... pero creo que viviré... quizas. Si, Misao tiene suerte, no? Gracias por el apoyo!

**tigerrelly:** Inner Aoshi is my way to deal with Aoshi when he gets too frustrating. Isn't he lovable?

**nekonomiko:** Actually, I heard that some people eat cats in some country….. But I'm not about to try and eat you, don't worry. Of course, it doesn't affect the fact that I MIGHT cook you, just for culinary purposes….. *takes out a pan*

**Mary-Ann:** Mary-Ann-san! Glad to see you again! *huggles you*. I'm glad you like the way I've developed Aoshi's character. Life takes its own sweet time to make a relationship evolve, doesn't it? *grumbles at life. Life shrugs*

**kitty-jinxx:** Thanks!. I suspect pounding its little head against Aoshi's skull is one of Inner Aoshi's most repetitive gestures (which wouldn't be such a surprise, considering the way the latter acts), so Aoshi must have one of the hardest heads there are.

**ChocolateEclar:** Inner Aoshi is blushing because of all the attention he's getting. I'm glad this story is your first encounter with A/M. The /S I'm not too sure about….. it depends on how the story develops itself….. and on my mood *evil grin*

**Aika Ishtar:** It DOES! *pumps fist into the air*

**Child-of-the-Dawn:** Shame they don't realize it…. Yet. *smiles secretively*

**Airen2:** What would Aoshi's life be without a shock or two? Sure, he wouldn't be bordering on a heart attack, but it would be so dull…..

**kajeth:** Thanks!

**VenusDeOmnipotent: **Oh yes, I did it *maniacal look*. I told you I wouldn't forget, didn't I? I know I'm taking forever and a day to update, but as I said, my life hasn't exactly been nice lately….. But occasionally I get flashes of inspiration, so it's not all lost.

**Aoi Yume:** jajaja. Está bien, tratare de no perderme. De cómo se me ocurren las cosas que escribo, la verdad que no tengo ni la más minima idea. Pero me divierto torturando ;).

**Kay-san1:** Thanks!

I…I'll try to update soon. I really can't promise anything because everytime I plan something, I have to go through hell and beyond to barely make it. I'm not in the mood for that, hence, no promises.

But! Reviews might help :=)


	18. Chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello! I'm back! *readers gasp*. Soon, uh? I had a sudden burst of inspiration, mainly because of a little comment by Cat H. I HAD to put your idea girl!

Disclaimer: I Own Ryo! *bounces around*

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

There were overwhelming moments in the life of any young woman's life. Some pressing situations, a couple of embarrassing moments (of course, that depended on WHO you were. For some, those were almost an habit), and some uncomfortable ones she may have brought upon herself.

_Why, oh WHY did I have to open my BIGH mouth!_

*THUMP*

"_If you could do it once, you can do it again"_ Misao mocked Aoshi's grave voice, and for some strange reason, imagined a superdeformed ex-Okashira while doing so. Still grumbling, she tried again.

*THUMP*

"Easy for him to say. Dammit this hurts. Wasn't there an easier way to do this?. Maybe there was, but noooooooooooooooooo! I had to open my big mouth. And he had to take advantage of that fact. The idiot!"

*THUMP*

"I HATE HIM!"

*THUMP*

Now, my dear reader, I assume you're a little intrigued about whatever is happening here. So let's go back to, say….. the day before?

***flashback***

**Misao faked a punch to his right and immediately moved to his left, in no more than a blur of motion. Aoshi actually had his heart rate speed a bit from that, and just barely managed to block her kick.**

**Misao knew he had had trouble with her last stunt. She smirked, satisfied.**

**She got a kick for her confidence. Well, almost. It was a kick to her head, and considering Aoshi's size, it wasn't exactly difficult to evade it. Now, the punch that followed it, on the other hand…**

**"O…..ouch" she let up, along with the last air in her lungs.**

**"You got confident" Aoshi said.**

**Misao just pouted a little, knowing he was right. And how she HATED when he was! She felt a little annoyed at the remark.**

**"You don't have to rub it in"**

**"Don't I?" Was he trying to be humorous? Because she failed to see the humor in this. But he… was he cocking his head to the side? Not that it was easily noticed, mind you. Hell, she was almost sure none of the hairs in his bangs had moved.**

**Wait! There!. Two hairs moved slightly to the side.**

**He WAS making fun of her!**

**And then, he raised The Eyebrow. **_**Suuure! Add insult to the injury, why don't you?**_** Misao charged at him again with an impressive jump, in an attempt to kick his head.**

**Her foot connected with his chest.**

**Aoshi staggered a couple of steps back. Eyebrow up.**

**"…..Your head was supposed to be there" She said in a dazed voice.**

**"Obviously it was not" Aoshi said, stating the obvious.**

**"B…..but I jumped as high as I could" Misao grumbled unhappily, along with some lines about walking posts.**

**"It wasn't high enough. I've never seen you jump that high" If he was trying to irk her, then he was doing a damn good job.**

**Aoshi WAS, in fact, trying to irk her. He knew from personal experience that she worked better with a motivation, and if it meant her wanting to cut him to pieces, then…. Well, sacrifices are always done for the art.**

**"For your information, I jumped from the street into a roof when I met Himura. A single jump, unaided" She replied, smugly. Ha! It wasn't her fault he wasn't there to see it. In fact, it was HIS fault, now that she thought about it.**

**"If you could do it once, you can do it again" Aoshi said matter-of-factly. "We won't spar again until you manage it" And with that, he left. Misao just watched, too stunned to say anything.**

***end of flashback***

"ARGH!"

*THUMP* Misao's body met the floor painfully yet again.

Still grumbling about stupid, kami-damned ex-Okashiras, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her current location was the garden of the Aoiya (and whoever said the grass was soft and plush, was WRONG), just in front of her bedroom's window. The blue tiles of the roof glistened in the sunlight, as if mocking her.

His last statement had sounded so…. final.

Misao plopped her body into the grass and stared at the blue sky.

There was no denying it. When he had walked away, she had felt so…. empty.

Forcefully shaking her head, she stood up angrily. Misao gathered her breath and closed her eyes. She had to prove him she could. She HAD to!

Seconds later, her body was no longer in contact with the floor. Shifting her body lightly, she stretched her back as much as she could.

Her heart leaped to her throat the moment she felt solid beneath her feet.

_I did it! Ha! How's THAT for you, you baka man?_

Her happiness, as well earned as it was, happened to be a little short-lived. I mean, with her having landed exactly in the border of the roof's tiles. Not exactly a good location to be doing a victory dance, don't you think?

Misao closed her eyes, in anticipation of the of the hollow sound of her body colliding with the grass she had become used to in the last hours.

So it was quite a surprise when it didn't come.

Misao opened one eye. And the other followed suit no more than a second behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The baka man, I mean, Aoshi, tried to control his ragged breathing. He had been observing her for all the two hours and a half her 'training' had lasted.

Inner Aoshi had winced everytime she had fallen, and attempted to cover his little eyes at the sight. Of course, he had a hard time deciding if it wouldn't be better to use his hands to block the sounds of her curses (which were directed at him, of that there was no doubt)

Aoshi knew she could do it. A very observant person might've spotted the tiny smile that appeared on his lips the moment she landed on the roof.

And then….. That last fall. It had been so unexpected, for both him and her. Aoshi knew she didn't notice but….. Her position had been all wrong. If she had struck the ground, falling from that height and in such a wrong position…. There was no saying what kind of damage she might've gotten.

The tall man had positively bolted towards her, before even his brain got to all the conclusions listed above.

And so, he silently held her.

"Aoshi…-sama?" Her voice was confused. It took Misao a little while to realize that she was in his arms. Dare I say, AGAIN?

And what was he supposed to say?

But he was really, and I mean REALLY glad he had been there when he was. His heart still pounded on his ears, and he held her for a while longer than necessary.

Misao closed her eyes and resisted the urge to lay her head on his chest. Doing her best not to sigh, she shifted a little, which caused Aoshi to gently release her.

Misao cocked her head to the side. But she didn't step away from him. In fact, she was fighting the urge to return to that pair of arms…. But what use were a pair of cold arms around you? And she was not talking about body temperature here, I must say.

"Now you believe me?" She said in a soft voice.

Aoshi nodded, but gave no other response. He then walked a couple of steps towards the Aoiya.

"Aoshi-sama" Misao said. The blue-eyed man stopped, but didn't turn around. "Arigato"

His response stunned her into speechlessness (not an easy feat).

"You're welcome. And Misao?" He moved his head a little, so she was able to see at least half his face. "I never doubted"

That said, he left her in the garden, alone with the myriad of thoughts.

Inner Aoshi sighed. It had felt so nice holding her…

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao entered her office in a daze. Slumping her body carelessly in the enormous chair, she sighed.

Something moved in the shadows. Her blue eyes narrowed and, a second later, she smiled for all she was worth.

"What did you find Kouga?" Kouga regarded his Okashira. All she lacked was a little tail, and then she would completely resemble an excited puppy.

Detaching himself from the shadows, he approached the young woman. Her wide eyes were even wider than usual, even as she tried her best to stay still in her chair. She had always worn her emotions for all the world to see, and maybe that was the reason each and every member of the Oniwabanshuu would gladly trade their lives for her.

No, not maybe. It was a certainty. And it included him.

"Don't just stand there!" Misao finally stopped her futile attempts at remaining calm. Raising from her enormous chair, she made her way around the table, seized him by the arm and practically tossed him into the nearest chair.

Of course….. she tended to get a little carried away at times.

Kouga blinked several times and shook his head a little to clear it.

Meanwhile, Misao was almost dying with curiosity. She had sent Kouga and a little group of undercover ninjas to do some background and recognition research on those terrorist groups Saitou had kept nagging her about. And speaking about him, she wondered if he had dropped dead or something. It wasn't like him to just disappear.

Of course, she wasn't THAT lucky, so he would definitely poke his stupid smirking face from some hole one of these days.

*cough*

Misao blinked. She had spaced out for a minute there.

"Hehe. You were saying?" Misao looked cutely apologetic at Kouga, who could just sigh and shake his head at her antics.

"First of all, Saitou-san was right"

"You mean their groups are acting together?" Then that would mean she wasn't against a couple of terrorist groups, but a whole mafia. Misao bit her lower lip a the thought.

"Yes and no"

Misao raised an eyebrow at the response. And….?

Kouga remained silent. Misao sighed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You lack sense of the dramatic, Misao-sama" Kouga said, sounding a little hurt. Here he was trying to deliver the results of his job in a satisfying way. But did she let him? Nooo!

"Oh, you're starting to sound like….." Misao started in an exasperated voice. "Nevermind"

There was no sense in finishing the sentence, since Kouga had no idea who Ryo was, and she had better things to do than go into details about him.

Kouga blinked. Sound like who?

"Yes….. well..." Kouga was still a little confused, but there was no point in dwelling on it any further. Besides, he was a spying ninja for a reason, ne?

"Kouga?"

Oh yeah, the report.

"They aren't exactly allies. In fact, they positively hate each other"

"But weren't they acting together?" Misao cocked her head to the side. She was sure she had heard that was the case.

"To keep the police off track, yes. But that hardly means any friendship, as you know. Just….. a convenient deal"

"One they may break at any given moment, uh?" That may prove to be a really good thing in the long run.

"Exactly. Now, about what I found out. There are, at least, two major groups….."

Apparently, those main groups concentrated on the big tasks. Most of the murders concerning ambassadors, merchants and other rich and influential foreigners, were rumoured to be connected to them. There were also a couple of branches that took care of the smaller, non-significant foreigners. For them to have remained active that long… it must mean this was even more serious than it looked. And now she had less than a month to start connecting all the pieces together. She had to clean her lady act up, and fast.

Misao's face gradually changed, and by the time Kouga was done, she had on her perfect Okashira mask. A mask she had developed in the last two years, to deal with situations such as these. It was almost as if there were two different Misaos.

And all because, let's face it, she was afraid. Yes, afraid of failing at everything she was responsible of, afraid she wouldn't met up with everyone's expectations, afraid things would just… go wrong.

Kouga hated it. He hated when she became all Okashira-ish. But he could see, as plainly as the day, that she had learned from the best. Kouga resisted the urge to shake his head.

There was a reason he hated the sight so much. He had seen it before.

The face of a calm boy flashed in his mind.

He didn't want to see it again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misao-san?"

The young woman tilted her head to the side. She had been thinking the earlier episode over and over again for quite some time.

Misao hated that fact. Hated that, even if she had decided to get over the annoying man, she still managed to find herself thinking about him quite frequently.

But it was just that… there had been such an strange look in his eyes at that moment…. Which could have been just a figment of her imagination or a direct consequence of the many falls she'd had, she had told her brain quickly.

But that had been twenty minutes ago. So, mind telling me why was she still sitting in the veranda?

…..

Yeah, I thought so.

"Misao-san?"

Finally registering there was somebody behind her, she scooted to the side. Soujiro happily sat in the recently vacated spot.

"Thinking?"

"A little" She paused for a moment. "It will be more difficult than I first thought"

"You thinking?" He said grinning.

Misao bopped him lightly on the head. "No, you dummy! I mean the terrorist thingie" Ah, such a professional way to describe her job. Misao mentally kicked herself. She certainly hadn't sounded like a competent Okashira there. Terrorist thingie…..!

That decided it for her. Thinking about the Ice cube made her brain-dead.

"You'll do fine"

Misao regarded the young man besides her. In the little time he had been living in the Aoiya, he had become a part of the household. And she had begun considering him a friend.

"You really think so?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "I have a lot to decide and think about. Sometimes I wish I could have stayed a little girl"

"But I thought you wanted people to acknowledge your growing up" Misao looked at him, and nodded slowly, considering his words. She knew he had more insight than most people thought, even with that cute confused look he currently sported.

"Yeah….. but I guess there's always a part of you that wants to remain a kid, don't you think so?"

Soujiro laughed his little laugh at that. Even if a little trail of bitterness could be found underneath it. "I know so. The same happens to me as well"

"Awww…. Does Soujiro-kun not want to grow up?" Misao said in a baby voice.

Soujiro grinned. "Not if Misao-chan doesn't wan-na!" He answered in a sing-song baby voice.

They both laughed at that.

"Then we won't. Just between you and me, deal?" Misao said, extending out her hand at him in a western fashion.

Soujiro, having seen the gesture before, clasped firmly the offered hand. "Deal"

Because, there are times when a person needs to feel like a child again. Misao knew that well, and she could only wonder what it must have been like for Soujiro to grow up so fast. No, she didn't know all his past, but there was no need. She knew he had suffered. She knew he'd never really been a child.

And because she now considered him a friend, she'd show him.

And because he considered her a friend, Soujiro would help her not to crumble under the pressure he knew she was feeling.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

Wai! Wai! Done!. In almost record time, too! (for me, at least). Now the story is moving again. I wanted to warn you that I might not go into great detail about the 'terrorist thingie'. Not incredibly vague, but just enough that it doesn't steal the focus of the story.

**sango461:** More Seta and Misao for you! Liked?

**Roku-chan:** I sent you the picture. Did you get it? Yeah, Ryo is really a cutie. Maybe I shouldn't have put him in Misao's path, should I? Her eyes might… stray. *devilish grin*

**nekonomiko:** Here kitty, kitty! *holding a tuna can on one hand and a net on the other*. Come her, kitty! *sniffs the tuna* Urgh! Forget it *tosses it aside*.

**babyg2988:** Misao getting frustrated is kinda a constant on this fic, ne?

**purpo kitee katx:** Hehehe! Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for him too… not! *smirk*

**Laura517:** I'm glad you liked that part!. And about someone hitting Aoshi….. is Misao falling on top of him enough?

**Orlando-Bloom-fangirl:** To kyrii: *whips out a kettle from somewhere* Tea? We might be up here a while yet. And hey! I like your new name! (and yes, I'm buttering you up in hopes of extending my life span)

**unique-starfish:** I totally agree with that! You really think I'm improving? Thanks! n_n

**Ice Demoness:** This time it was a faster update! Mmmm….. you can't kill me? O.o , Well, I'm not about to complain! *discards various pieces of home-made armour*

**Sweet Chaos:** I know I've been taking a while to update… Blame it on the necessity to adapt to the changes in my life. I hope this was soon enough for you not to forget what is going on here!

**Misao Mei Mei:** I eat with chopsticks too. Only ramen, tough. n_n' . Thanks for the comments!

**ChocolateEclar: **I tried to hurry. Didn't want you to fall off the cliffie!

**Digibaka:** Dead? NEVER! I'm not abandoning this story, never fear. And I don't think I'm that good writing. I mostly just type just about anything that comes into mind.

**Hunnie with the A-bomb:** Foxxie! Hiya! *waves happily* For Inner Aoshi. I will do it! But giving Aoshi a clue will take some time. Do not fret tough! He WILL get a clue!….. someday….

**tesuka-chan:** Fine, fine. Here's the next chappie, I hope you liked it! Yes, Okon and Omasu are planning something and things will definitely begin to stir up. I imagine Tokio as an older version of Misao. Weird, uh?

**Cat H:** I wanted to get Saitou back into the picture, but I couldn't think of how. Then it hit me. Who better than his wife to keep him in line? . I hope you liked the way I used your idea! Think of all the possibilities….. *eyes glaze over*. O.O You really have some imagination….

**Airen2:** Teasing Misao is always fun. The time, place and/or location matter little. n_n

**LivEviL:** Thanks! I hope you liked this one!

**Kitten Kisses:** Just how many e-mails do you have Amanda? O.o I'll try to write to you from work hun! And HEY! I want an update too!

**hibari2:** Espero que te haya gustado como retraté a Aoshi en este capítulo. Los otros personajes del Oniwabanshuu son fáciles de retratar, porque solo se nos dio la idea general de cómo eran. Que bueno que te guste como los retrato! n_n

**heather:** I did update easily this time! The world is about to end...

**petite:** I have a fairly good idea as to WHERE this fic is going. HOW, on the other hand... *shrugs*. It seems I've developed a certain... inmunity to threats, so to speak. The fact that I live in a different country has done wonders for my remaining healthy too n_n

I already have a couple of ideas for next chappie. With some luck I'll have another burst of inspiration!

Review!

Verito-chan


	19. Chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

All right! I have been going over and over this chappie for what seems like forever. I have the suspicion something isn't right with it, but for the life of me, I can't find out what. Weird, I put all the scenes I wanted and had them do everything I wanted... *starts tugging at her hair*. Anyway, I decided to post it and let you decide. I already got an idea for next chapter, so I hope I can post it soon!

Disclaimer: I own Ryo! Kouga is mine! Miyamoto? Who's that?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shiro was hiding. Hiding after running for his life. Hiding in a small, claustrophobic little cupboard, trying not to BREATHE too loud.

He was hiding. I think you get the idea.

As for WHY he was hiding...

"Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun!" Omasu's voice reached his ears. He shrunk back against the corner of the cupboard even more.

"Shiro-san!" Tae's voice, even closer. Now, Shiro was doing a fairly good trying to blend with the wood.

"Shiro-kun!" Sound of wood slamming against wood followed Okon's voice. The cupboards. She was opening the cupboards. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead at the sound.

Yes people, he was hiding. And no matter the years of training he'd had, he was scared. Yes, he'd lived through the Meiji wars, and while he's been fairly young then, he had already been an active member of the Oniwabanshu.

More slamming sounds, closer this time.

And then, light. Blinding light as the cupboard was opened.

Shiro resisted the urge to scream like a little girl. With extraordinary self-control, he managed to reduce it to a whimper.

The three women advanced on him. Hell with all his warrior training. He was SCARED out of his wits.

He ran for his life.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jiya, I need your help" Said statement successfully tore Okina's attention away from his precious garden.

And finally, after wanting to speak to her for more than a week and not being able to thanks to devious crazy meddlers, here she was. Strange that it would happen the moment he was not intending for it to happen. But hey, he wasn't one to complain for small miracles.

"What is it Misao-chan?"

Misao fidgeted with the sleeve of her kimono. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But what else could she do? She was trying to plan a big-scale undercover operation and she, while having a few excellent ideas of what to do, had no idea as to where to begin.

She started twisting the fabric of the kimono sleeves. There was a reason why she was here. And it was because she was a coward. Aoshi was the one common sense told her she should go to. It was obvious, she knew that, but.

"Well..?"

What's done is done. She was already there, wasn't she? But for some unfathomable reason, she felt a little guilty.

Meanwhile, Okina was internally grinning from ear to ear.

"I need your help" Misao repeated. Inner-Okina's skull cracked open from grinning too much.

"You do? I mean, of course you do! Well, come on Misao-chan, tell your Jiya all about it! You're lonely ne? You want your dear Jiya to seach for a suitable husband for you, ne?" Okina started babbling at an amazing speed.

Misao's mouth opened and closed several times. "Actually..." Somehow she managed to squeak that out. No idea how.

"No problem!" Okina swiftly cut her off.

"Demo, Jiya, I."

"You're too shy, that's what it is, ne? Don't worry! Leave it all to your Jiya!"

"But.. I don't.."

".In fact, I have the perfect candidate in mind.."

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Yes, yes of course" Okina didn't seem at all fazed by Misao's spectacular lung capacity "I know you have certain expectations for your husband-to-be. I'll make sure he meets each and every one of them Misao-chan! Don't worry! Ciao!" And the old pervert disappeared around the corner.

Misao's body slumped in the grass. And she had actually thought this had been a good idea... why exactly? And where in the world had Okina gotten such idea? Granted, he had always nagged her about it, but he hadn't tormented her about the topic for weeks! (although she couldn't remember actually speaking to him in that lapse of time, now that she thought about it)

Behind her Shiro ran, Tae, Okon and Omasu in hot pursuit.

Misao paid them no mind.

So much for getting help. Misao shook her head.

Somewhere, a panicked Shiro screamed.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi dodged a running Shiro and calmly sidestepped the kimono-wearing hellhounds.

Paying them no mind (He didn't want to know. He really didn't want to know), he entered the Aoiya garden.

There, a big object was between him and the door. Blinking once, he approached it. He blinked again when the 'object' started mumbling and tearing at its long hair.

"Misao?" The 'object' looked up. And UP. And a little higher.

Aoshi decided to crouch besides her, before she got something on her neck.

Misao stared blankly at him and suddenly, rested her head on his chest. With a little more force than necessary. What the hell, she BANGED her head against his chest.

Aoshi landed on his behind from the surprise, legs bended at the knee at either side of her.

"I HATE my life" Having heard said statement more than once, Aoshi just blinked.

"Why this time?" Misao seemed to realize where she was at that moment. That was his typical response at the phrase. Lifting her head from its current position against his chest (and grimacing internally as she remembered HOW it had gotten there) she saw herself reflected in his blue eyes.

"Jiya. No further explanation is needed, is it?" She sat back on her ankles and brought her arm to rest on top of Aoshi's knee. Sighing, she placed her chin over her arm.

Aoshi just looked at her. The position felt so comfortably... natural. It was not a big surprise since it seemed almost natural to be with her.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Nee, Aoshi-sama... Do you still have the Okashira journals?"

"Aa" Of course he did. And Aoshi knew Misao was aware of that. Those old scrolls were the diary of the Oniwabanshu's life as a whole, written by every Okashira that had leaded them. Including him, of course.

"Do you.. Do you think I could read them?" Misao bit her lip nervously. If she read them, maybe she could find a way to do things without messing up TOO much.

"They are for the Okashira to read, and only the Okashira may decide what to do with them"

Misao opened her mouth to retort angrily. _How dare he! Why couldn't she read them! She was gonna give him a piece of her mi..._

Aoshi just LOOKED at her. Misao's retort died before it could even begin.

"Hehe. Oh yeah.." The petite woman did the only thing left to do in said circumstances. She blushed.

And only then realized just in what position she had put herself in. Aoshi had lowered his face in order to give her his oh-so-famous flat look (which she deserved after almost acting like an idiot. But don't you dare tell Aoshi that!), and now their eyes were level. And _oh my sweet Kami! s_o close.

Misao forgot how to breathe as Aoshi's look changed from flat to indescribable.

And there was a reason why it was indescribable. Aoshi's emotions were doing a merry dance.

Inner Aoshi started chanting something Aoshi couldn't just discern.

The sound of a passing bicycle's bell brought Misao back. Her body still in automatic, she smiled.

"Well? Where are they?" She recovered fairly quickly yes, but she was still in the same position as before.

"Somewhere in my room" Aoshi said, not even batting an eyelash. He quickly found solace in the familiar small talk about seemingly nothing. It was better than to think. Anything was better than thinking at this moment.

Inner Aoshi's chanting died tragically. "..iss..er..." He sighed as he pulled at his hair.

Suddenly, Aoshi tensed. Misao looked behind him to see a familiar figure standing in the porch. Quietly standing, she dusted her kimono. For some reason, she got his insane urge to ruffle Aoshi's hair. May have to do with the fact that it wasn't everyday she found herself looking down at him. Internally shrugging, she dug her fingers lightly into the fine strands.

Soujiro stayed rooted in his place. He hadn't wanted to intrude, honest! He has just found a Go board and was looking for Misao because of that!.

The atmosphere felt strange, that much he could tell. Not exactly tense, but...

He observed as Misao got up and messed Aoshi's hair. Soujiro resisted the urge to smile at the sight of an Aoshi with tousled hair and round eyes. As she came closer, his urge to smile was lost at the sight of her guarded eyes.

"Say one word and I'll arrange you a meeting with my kunai. Up CLOSE" Nice to hear she still was the same Misao. Her voice was merely a whisper but the threat was loud and clear.

She had stopped besides him to speak, thus giving him the chance to study her face. She was just.. there. And he was willing to bet that, if he were to put even an arm on her shoulder or hug her (thus chancing his chances to continue living), Misao would just start crying.

Raising his eyes towards Aoshi he found something strange. Sure, he was as stone-faced as ever, but his aura.. was radiating confusion like a beacon.

He decided to break the tension, and prepared to answer her threat.

"MISAO-CHAAAAN!" Misao jumped at the LOUD sound, a hand on her chest, near her close-to-an-coronary heart, and whirled around to face the origin.

Aoshi's head snapped up.

MIsao found a smiling Soujiro (no surprise there), hand high into the air. Like a little kid.

Misao's face slowly formed a smile.

"I found a Go board a while ago. How about a game? Loser makes dinner"

"You're on!" Misao's smile got bigger. "Race ya Sou-kun!". And she ran. _Thank you Sou-kun_

"Never race the Tenken!" And there he went, not really intent on winning.

Yes, he had managed to cheer her up. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten a little detail.

Aoshi dusted himself. _Misao-CHAN? SOU-KUN?_

He ran a hand by his tousled hair and found himself fisting it until it hurt.

Aoshi stayed there for several minutes, before retreating to his room.

Now, where had he put that incense?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fighting tactics.

Now THAT was something Misao had not thought about.

Oh, she had thought about fighting all right. She was training with Aoshi, wasn't she? But... Soujiro had just made a VERY solid point.

***flashback***

**"First step is to infiltrate their group. Or create some sort of contact with them. Then try to dismantle them from the inside" Misao said from her current location, in front of a Go board.**

**"...The risks of getting caught.." Soujiro lifted his eyes from the board, a tiny frown (or what she thought was a frown. He wasn't smiling, but still looked pretty happy to her).**

**"If worst comes to worst, there will be fighting. I'm training hard for that very reason Sou-kun. You know that" Misao said, while flipping yet another white marble on the board.**

**Soujiro smiled at her. Yes, he knew that. Still, he worried. Deciding to resume their ki-sensing training, he focused his gaze on the board in front of him again. An almost completely white board greeted him, his black pieces almost non-existent.**

**"Dress or kimono?"**

**"Uh?" Came the oh-so-witty response from Misao's part.**

**"In which one will you fight in? I remember Yumi-neesan used to hide knives in her bosom. Maybe you should too"**

**Misao blinked several times. Unconsciously, her eyes lowered to her chest. She hurriedly brought a hand to her kimono's neckline, a bewildered expression on her face. Hide knives... THERE?**

**"Ah!" Soujiro said happily "I win"**

**Misao blinked at the board. Sure enough, now the Go board was completely black.**

**"What... I mean HOW.."**

**"Talent Misao-chan. It's all a matter of talent" Soujiro grinned widely. He wasn't about to tell her he used to play Go with Sadojima Houji almost every day, and that, up until now, he had been distracted paying attention to her.**

**Misao threw a Go marble at him. Soujiro laughed as he dodged it and retrieved one piece on his own.**

**Even seen a snowball fight? Think Go marbles fight.**

***End of flashback***

Misao twirled in front of the full-length mirror (a piece of furniture Okon had insisted was absolutely necessary for any woman that breathed. Or something like that).

She was wearing the oh so fateful dress. A certain part of her noticed her thinness and promptly decided to stop forgetting to eat while working. It would not do if she looked sickly.

If she wanted to pass for a foreigner despite her obvious Japanese features (which wouldn't be that hard to explain, thankfully), then she would have to wear a dress. And how in the seven hell was she supposed to fight in that thing?

Misao experimented with a high kick. Her leg complained about the excessive weight of the many layers of fabric she had on, and her movements were clumsy at best. No good.

_**"Yumi-neesan used to hide knives in her bosom"**_

Misao's eyes wandered downwards. Well... There was a hole down there... but...

Misao grimaced.

Trying not to think of WHY in the world was she following Sou-kun's strange advice, and HOW in the world could he have known Yumi hid something THERE on the first place, Misao grabbed a comb from a nearby table.

Experimentally, she dropped it down the hole.

The cold material, roughly the size of a kunai, settled in a somewhat... compromising place.

Misao blinked at the hole. And she was supposed to get the thing out... How? She couldn't even see it! (which you may say was a good thing, since it wasn't supposed to be seen in the first place)

Misao walked a little around the room. How was she supposed to bear it bouncing around like that? It scrapped her breasts and stomach with each movement, leaving an itchy sensation on her skin.

Misao stopped short. A knife? THERE?

"Oh nooooooooo, no way in hell!"

The petite Okashira reached for the comb. The comb refused to come out, of course. The corset didn't make things easier either. Damn stupid stiff thing. And to think she had found the most (relatively) comfortable one in the whole store.

Young ladies should remain in an elegant upright position at all times, the storeowner had said. Thus, the stupid things made something as simple as pick up something from the floor a living hell.

And that was exactly what she needed. To bend over.

"Goodie". Please, note the sarcasm.

NO way she was going to be defeated by a dumb comb and some stupid dress.

"Almost... there..." Misao wiggled, trying to get her hand deeper into the corset. Her fingertips grazed the edge of the comb. And the stupid thing slipped even lower.

"ARGH!"

Misao bended forward as much as she possibly could with the stupid corset on. The idea was to have it slide towards her grasping fingers. Well, the general idea, at least.

"Just a little more..." Misao bended even further, if that's possible. One hand on the edge of the sturdy mirror, she stood in her tiptoes. There! She could feel the comb starting to slide.

Misao jumped a little, in hopes the comb came out faster.

*THUD*

Well... it DID come out.

Misao just laid there, a crumpled mess on the floor. Her face laid towards the window.

She should be getting changed again in order to retrieve the Okashira's Journals from Aoshi's room.

Misao sighed. Remaining close to him was a double-edged sword. And she wanted to kick herself for remaining too long just looking at him like that. If she had to be sincere, then she must say she had no idea how she had gotten so easily out of that one. That had to be the first time EVER where she acted like nothing had happened. She had no idea as to where that had come from, but whatever it was, Misao hoped it was still there.

Fastening her Obi tightly into place, she got out of the room. Dimly, she noticed just how much easier it woulkd have been to just take off the dress. Less painful, that's for sure.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cutlery... sold. Dresses... in the store" Ryo paced around the corridor, a long list in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Shoes... on their way to the old-lady-with-a-shoe-fetish's house. Whatever is she going to do with 20 new pairs I have no idea" The woman had practically drooled over the sight. Ungh.

"Let's see... Paintings.. sent as gifts to the snobby men in town. They'll think we're really polite, accept them and never find out they're helping us get rid of that trash" Which worked just fine for him. Really, those things were just hideous! He silently thanked the heavens that social etiquette forbade to return a present.

"Um.. I think that's all" Finding the couch, he seated in the backrest, letting his body fall backwards, eyes closed. He was tired. Three days... that's the length of time he hadn't had any decent sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ryo?" Akira Miyamoto came to the living room looking for his grandson. He found a pair of shoes dangling from the couch's backrest. Circling the couch, the old man found the rest of the last of his kin sprawled upside-down the piece of furniture, a long scroll covering his face and part of his chest in obvious abandon.

"Mmm?"

Akira seated in the spot besides his grandson, not really acknowledging the fact that he happened to be upside-down. Reaching down, he lifted the scroll from Ryo's face.

"I found a perfect place in Tokyo for the restaurant. It's big enough to add living quarters like the one here, and Nenji thinks we could start building it as soon as the blueprints are approved by the Okashira"

"Mmm?" Ryo questioned, not opening his eyes.

"No, I'm not rushing things. At least I don't think I am. Besides, you already got rid of the last shipment, ne?"

"Mmm" Ryo answered sleepily. That position always did wonders for his nerves... That and chocolate, but he had run out of the stuff. First thing to be concerned about tomorrow morning then.

"So everything's happening in due time then!. Oh, by the way, you have an appointment with the Okashira tomorrow morning" Damn. And his chocolate? Was there no justice left in this world?

"Mmm!" Ryo frowned, but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Now young man, don't complain! This is important for me, and it's your duty as my heir to take care of the family businesses" Miyamoto lectured while waving the scroll in what he thought of as an imposing way, oblivious to the fact that Ryo still had his eyes closed.

"Un-uh. Go tomorrow, meet old man. Gotcha" Ryo said in a not-there voice.

Miyamoto resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"You might be surprised yet Ryo" Was all Miyamoto said, dropping the scroll back on Ryo's chest, getting up, and going about of the room.

*THUD*

Oh yeah, he had also jumped at the opportunity to pull both of Ryo's legs towards himself before leaving.

Ryo blinked slowly at finding his body forming a perfect circle, his head and neck serving as a support. Sighing, he rolled to the side. And promptly fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm currently feeling sorry for Ryo. Hehe. And Shiro? I just hope he manages to escape *grin*.

._.? Why are you looking at me like that? Hehehe. Oh yeah, the A/M scene. Let's all hope I get another sudden bout of inspiration! n_n. *dodges kunai* Next chappie is bound to be interesting, ne? *winks*. Although I have to admit I'm still a little squeamish about how this chapter turned out.

**petite:** I loved your little bowing face! So cute! I tried my best for this chappie, and I'm happy to say things are moving again. Thanks for the support!

**ChocolateEclar:** Well, Inner Aoshi was disappointed this chappie. Poor Inner Aoshi. Update's here!

**Imre:** o.o You don't like Ryo.. do you? Poor Ryo-chan.. He DID get injured this chappie, the innocent u_u.

**Misao Shinomori:** Amiguita! Gracias por la review T_T. You have no idea how much I'd like for Inner Aoshi to surface... Would have to drug Aoshi or something for that to happen though... *rubs her chin in concentration* Mmmm...

**Misao Mei Mei:** Hehehee! Oh my, they ARE getting all Peter Pan-ish o.o Excuse me for a while, I just had a mental image of Sou-chan in green tights *rolls on floor in helpless laughter*

**Sweet Chaos:** Thanks! I hope you get out of your writer's block soon, dear. I tend to re-read previous chapters while writing the new ones to keep from forgetting things... thus, forgetting that you may forget about said things. O.o Yeah, something like that.

**nekonomiko:** Okay, okay, so tuna won't work. What to bait you with... *takes out a HUGE poster of Soujirou, sitting on the floor while reclining on the wall, eyes closed and a half-smile on his face* Here, kitty, kitty..

**Orlando-Bloom-Fangirl:** Ummm... That meaning we're stuck here, uh? *shows empty pockets* I have no way of owning Sou-chan T_T. *takes out a tray from somewhere* want some cookies too?

**lebleuphenix:** Real action beginning! Hey, give it some time. With his attitude plus her denial, it might take a while.. or not. More Ryo for you!

**Digibaka:** The scary threesome is back to business. This time the target was not the expected one, but remember they are a dangerous group. Nothing shall be done in vain. (yes, you may shudder now) Torture up ahead!

**unique-starfish:** Thanks! I have to admit my writing style is somewhat strange to some people, so I'm glad it's been so well- accepted. I know, I update much slower than I did at first, but hey, starting is easy. Is trying to decide what to do with the mess you've created that is the problem. How did your geometry test go? I somewhat remember that there was a subject with that name in school.. I don't see what was its use, seeing as I can barely remember more than a couple of triangles.. *shrugs*

**Chibi Summanaro:** AxM fluff (kinda) for you! The 'terrorist thingie' will play a big part in the following chapters, remember Saitou gave her a month deadline for the first results.

**Cat H: **Yeah, I can see why there exist alternate couplings. Even the more unlikely tend to grow on you after a while, ne? Misao and Soujiro have a lot in common, I suppose that's why they are easy to picture together. I had half a mind to have Soujiro catch Misao in the roof scene last chappie, but then I realized there had been so little A/M lately... and compensated it with the last cute Misao/Soujiro scene.

**Hunnie with the A-bomb:** Soujiro is just too cute to be ignored. Misa's having trouble trying to sort out her ideas. Heart doesn't want to listen to brain. Brain gets angered by this and disconnects itself. Hehe. Thanks for your words girl! You make me feel loved T_T

**Kitten Kisses:** Amanda-chan! Hiya! I LOVED your looong review. Wow, You almost copied & pasted the whole chappie! Lol. Did you draw your picture yet? Remember I wanna see it! I'll try to think of more evilness to fill your 'necessary evil requirements'. Oh, I already started writing the letter. Be scared, be VERY scared. Hehe.

**Mako-kigue:** *backs away slowly* Actually, it's a possibility *dodges scythe swipe* I've always felt that the way Soujiro's story ended in RK just was... lacking something. I have no idea what, but meanwhile, I experiment n_n

**Airen2:** Here's next chappie! I hope you liked it!

**bonessasan:** Oh, you don't have to worry about the length of your review. Just the fact that you take the time to leave one makes this unworthy one happy *bows*

**VenusDeOmnipotent:** You like Ryo, you like Ryo! *squeals in happiness* I can't forget him for too long, so I added that little last scene. You liked Sou-chan's return? How about this one?

**tesuka-chan:** A/M development is really hard, I have found out. Oh, you'll see my version of Tokio soon enough, and then you'll notice what I'm talking about (as soon as I figure out how to patch it all together.. Head hurts x_x). oh! And pwease! Update 'Mission: Frustration' soon! *puppy dog eyes*

**Mandy669:** You asked, you got. Although I have the faint suspicion there will be some people out hunting for my head after that particular A/M scene.

**Jbramx2:** I just LOVE reading your reviews! Makes me feel all guiddy inside to know you pay attention even to the details no one else notices! Yeah, I think Aoshi was terrified when he became Okashira... Kouga is MINE! *hugs the stuffing out of Kouga-plushie* Yes, he was created in my demented mind, the only thing besides Ryo I can be proud call my own (Miyamoto: hey!)

**hibari2:** Como te darás cuenta, Aoshi es tan capaz de hacer las cosas bien como de meter la pata...*rolls eyes*. Pues supongo que para alguien que jamás en su vida ha tocado un tenedor y cuchillo, debe ser algo difícil. También que el tonto de Ryo probablemente le dio un bistec o algo asi. Hasta a mí de vez en cuando se me derrama el arroz por toda la mesa y... bueno, llevo toda la vida comiendo con los utensilios esos! Comer con palillos no es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras, aunque debo decir que no creo jamás poder llegar a comer arroz con ellos (mas arroz desparramado por toda la mesa...-_-)

**Digital Siren:** You like Ryo too! T_T Jealous Aoshi will poke his head once in a while, the man's not made of stone! (yeah, I know. Bad pun here)

**heather:** Thanks!

Make me happy! Review!

Verito-chan


	20. Chapter 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay, here is next chapter. I have been through some hectic moments in my life (more than usual, and that's saying something). I think it reflects in the whole chapter. I was really depressed, and it shows. Fortunately for you, even depressed I'm an A/M fan, so here's some development on them. Makes me wonder if I write better when down…. *shrugs* Anyway, buckle yourselves for the ride! I usually just mix some serious stuff with lighter things, but I think I went overboard this time….. I mean… I couldn't even write half of the things I wanted for this chapter! But I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owner RK, then that meant I would have enough money to go to a L'arc-en-ciel concert and see Hyde live. Since I don't, I'll just keep looking at my videos and drooling.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi gripped the old book tightly in his hand, maybe a little too tight for something its age. He didn't care though. Taking the book out of the shelf, he let it join the rapidly growing pile on the little table in his room.

Those were the precious Okashira Diaries. Passed from generations of Okashiras to the next. Aoshi grabbed another book. And another. And yet another.

*thud* *thud* *thud*

The old, valuable books landed sloppily ones on top of the others, some opening in the process and some even dropping to the floor.

Inner Aoshi just sighed. Nothing like delaying the inevitable, isn't it?

Finally done, the tall blue-eyed man sat on the floor next to the low table and systematically started putting the books onto little piles. There were some scrolls too, some of those diaries were just too old. His expression was neutral, as it always was.

Aoshi repressed the urge to sigh. Leaving the diaries alone, he simply sat still. Those old writings had been in his room since his naming as an Okashira. Aoshi remembered studying…. Hell, obsessing over them for days on end. Always trying to be the perfect Okashira, always trying to do everything well.

He had been a little over 15 at that time….

Aoshi shook his head. Why was he remembering that? There was absolutely no reason to, he had read and re-read all those scripts before without getting sudden bouts of nostalgia or whatever it was. But he needed to occupy his mind. With something, ANYTHING.

He could just remember the day he had been named Okashira. Aoshi had been scared, no, TERRIFIED.

***flashback***

**Okina patted the young man gently on the shoulder. Aoshi acknowledged the gesture with a tiny nod, gathered his breath and opened the shogi door.**

**More than a dozen pairs of eyes were suddenly on him. The council of the Oniwabanshu, which had come from just about everywhere to see the new prospect for Okashira.**

**Aoshi's back straightened a little, and he stepped into the room.**

**The old, and no so old, men formed two long lines between the door and the spot he was supposed to sit in. Aoshi walked slowly, measuring every step and silently praying to whatever Gods were there to listen that he didn't stumble or, worse yet, fall flat on his face because of the nervousness.**

**Not a murmur could be heard in the room. But that didn't mean anything. They were all trained ninjas, the council. All battle bred, experienced ninjas. Aoshi was suddenly glad he had taken Okina's advice to practice Zen. It helped create an illusion of confidence he most certainly DIDN'T feel.**

**The eyes observed him, some dubious, some intrigued, and some mocking. Aoshi supposed it was fairly normal. After all, which fully-grown warrior would happily accept suddenly being led by a 15 year old?**

**He really had no idea what had possessed Okina to dismiss the title of Okashira on HIS favour, of all things. Okay, it did wonders for his ego but… I mean, really! Had the old man been beaten over the head with his own tonfa one too many times?**

**Finally arriving to his seat after what seemed forever, two minutes and 20 seconds, Aoshi turned around and seated, facing all those stares.**

**The attack began almost immediately.**

**"Okina. What makes you think this KID is qualified for the lead? Is this some kind of joke?"**

**Ouch. That had hurt. Not exactly the phrase in itself, Aoshi had been thinking along those lines himself, but the scorn with which the word 'kid' had been spitted out… He was inclined to feel offended by the word.**

**Aoshi just sat there listening. Okina had warned him not to talk at all, just observe. 'Know thy enemy', the older man had said. It was one of the basic rules, one that required practice. Well, now he had a whole room to practice it on. Whoopee.**

**One thing that he noticed almost immediately was the fact that they all stressed the KID word. Not old enough to know what he's doing, not enough experience to take the decisions, not mature enough to take all the stress….**

**He watched silently as they discussed all about him. Hey, it was a little uncomfortable, having they talk as if they knew what he was thinking. Especially that bald man over there, he was driving Aoshi nuts with his implications. HE-LLO! Aoshi was sitting right in front of them! Didn't they at least respect that? Or what? Being a KID also impaired his hearing? Made him stupid?**

**Inner Aoshi sent the old man a nasty gesture with his hand. And proceeded to doodle an image of old-man-stir-fry.**

**In the end, nothing was decided. Okina had managed to convince the old bunch to prove him. That had calmed the men a little, but Aoshi would always remember a hushed voice muttering as he was leaving….**

_**"Maybe he can handle himself in battle. But….can he handle himself in life?"**_

***end of flashback***

Maybe they had been right, after all. He hadn't been able to handle himself in life, for all his ability in battle.

Aoshi remembered lying awake for days in his futon, remembering the harsh words and even harsher tones of the reunion. He also remembered deciding to prove them all wrong.

He had shed the last remains of his childhood then. He had distanced himself from his practice partners, and devoted himself to his training. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like a maniac thing to do. Training day-in and day-out, just to prove himself to others.

What about to himself?

*knock* *knock* *knock, knock*

"Come in, Misao" was the automatic answer. She still retained the same way of knocking even after all those years. Two knocks evenly spaced, followed by to close knocks.

A habit he had worked hard on ingraining into her to keep her from barging in when he was working in Okashira business.

Oh hell. It seemed today it all came back to that, uh?

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a nice feeling, knowing no one but HER was allowed to enter his room. It made Misao feel special, as if she held some mysterious power over him that forbade him to ban her from his room as he had the others.

Misao carefully slid open the shogi door, and just as carefully slid it close.

"Oh! You found them!" The young woman squealed in happiness, before plopping in front of the wide array of books with a curious smile. "I wasn't so sure you would, I mean among all the books you keep here….."

Aoshi calmly pointed to his bookshelf, empty save for a couple of books.

Misao's mouth opened a few times, eyes darting from the pile of books to the empty shelves, seemingly only NOW noticing the amount of books there actually were on the table.

"You were always reading a book from these shelves. A different one everytime I came here…. Are you sure it'll be okay for me to take them?" She turned her eyes towards the silent form besides her.

"They are the Okashira's. Only the Okashira may decide what to do with them" Aoshi said, repeating his statement from a couple of hours earlier. "I should have given them to you long ago. There was no reason for me to keep them" he added.

Misao shook her head lightly. Carefully, she considered her next words. If she told him that NO, she didn't want them, he would insist, and then SHE would insist, and then….

Damn stubborn man.

Misao gathered a few of the books into neat piles, under Aoshi's watchful eye.

Aoshi just looked at her. He sincerely had no idea why she wanted the books, though it made sense for her to read them. She was after all, the Okashira. But as silly as it sounded, it hurt a little to part form the old pieces of paper.

Suddenly, Aoshi blinked. The books were back at the shelves. Blink again. Yes, there they were.

Questioning eyebrow.

"You really don't expect me to read them all tonight, do you?" Aoshi immediately noticed five or six books still on the low table. Misao was smiling that annoying 'I know something you don't' little smile.

But she was wrong. He did understand.

"Aa, you can leave them here" As if he minded. As if she didn't know he didn't.

Misao just smiled. Sometimes it was just….. strange to realize how much she did understand the mystery this man was. Without even realizing it.

"You've gotten quite close to Seta lately" It was not a question. Finally, he'd said it. Aoshi had been struggling with the words ever since Misao had entered the room. It was none of his business, but for some reason he hadn't been able to stop himself from blurting out the question.

Inner Aoshi smirked. Some reason indeed.

Misao blinked. Once, twice and again. Trust the insensitive man to say such a thing in such a happy understanding moment. What the hell did Sou-kun had to do with this?

"Sou-kun?" Argh! There it was again! Aoshi just nodded, too annoyed by the name to reply. Annoyed?

Misao had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Aoshi. Was having Sou-kun as a friend some terrible sin? Sure, they had been enemies, and Soujiro had played part in Aoshi's darker days and all but….. Oh, forget it, let's be real here. The man could hold a grudge like no other. Well, if that was the case, it had to stop.

"He's a friend. What about it?" Her tone and the words were as casual as could be. To the untrained observer, that is.

Aoshi observed her carefully. She hadn't gotten defensive about it, but….

Misao approached the sitting man. "Everyone deserves a chance" The petite woman said, sitting so close to him that their knees were actually touching.

Was she referring to Soujiro only? Or to Aoshi as well? She had no idea exactly, but if you were to ask her about it later, she might have said she was unconsciously referring to herself too.

"Aa" He was not completely convinced. Oh, he could see her point. If they gave him a second chance, and he HAD tried to kill his surrogate father, why not Seta?

Using her advantage position, she reached out, and placed a hand over his. Aoshi's eyes followed her movements, not commenting on them.

Some part of her felt guilty. When she had said that, she had been thinking about Soujiro, but had foolishly failed to think about the implications of her statement. How could she have forgotten it implied Aoshi too?

Misao squeezed his hand. As a way of saying 'sorry', just that, she quickly added internally to herself.

Then, she remembered something form long ago. As a child, just before Aoshi had left….. She remembered being in this position before. Misao remembered putting her hand on his, as it was now, and then trying to get him to move his hand palm-up. It had come out more of a light petting of his hand, as he had refused to move it.

Carefully, Misao slid her petite fingers towards his wrist. And then slid them in the opposite direction, applying little pressure. Little, but enough.

Aoshi continued to watch her. He also remembered that little episode so long ago. Misao had been trying to give him a small bug she had found in the garden. A ladybug in fact. Of course he had refused to move his hand then.

Now he was sure there was no bug. And there also was no reason.

Aoshi let his hand roll over itself, fingers lightly curled up.

Misao would never know what came over her at that moment. She curled her fingers over his and squeezed. And he squeezed back.

And damn all the deities in the world, she reached out and….

Kissed him.

No more than a peck on the cheek but, did it matter? What the hell was she thinking? No, this was NOT the way to forget the guy. She had barely noticed what she was doing until it was too late. Her lips were already against his skin, feeling his breath against her neck.

Aoshi blinked. Inner Aoshi almost fainted. He could feel the almost painful grip she had on his hand. A grip he was sure he was almost mirroring. No then, this was real.

He had no time to think further, as Misao ripped her hand from his, grabbed the books and ran towards the shogi. There she stopped.

"Misao" He said no more, for he had no idea what to say.

The young Okashira struggled with her breath and forced herself to stop. It would not do to run away like this. Nevermind she had just done one of the stupidest things she could think of (and she had done quite a number of imbecilities in her life, so that was saying a lot). She could NOT run away. She would NOT. Not like this at least.

"Could I….." Misao breathed slowly. Do it, do it! "Can I return to read the rest?"

It took Aoshi a while to understand her. Oh, yeah, the books.

"Aa"

Misao closed the shogi slowly. One step, two, a couple more. Faster each time, until she was running. Running away.

"Return anytime you wish, Misao" The faint words were lost, as Aoshi just stayed there, watching the again full shelves.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao ran to the dojo. There was probably someone at the living quarters, and she didn't want to confront Okon, Omasu or Tae if she happened to find any of them. Worst yet, with her luck she might even find the three of them.

So she tried for neutral ground.

The shogi to the dojo was open, but she paid it no mind. Slowly, she sank to the floor.

What had happened back there? Was there any good motive why she had gotten the guts to actually KISS him when she had already decided on forgetting him, instead of having done it when it would've really mattered?

Misao fisted her hand. And cradled it with the other. It had been just that….

She gripped her hand tighter. The hand that had foolishly reached and gripped his. The hand HE had squeezed.

How could a simple touch affect another being so much that it made her do things without even thinking?

Misao's eyes flew open.

"Masaka….. it can't be….."

Misao had always prided herself on never breaking a promise. She never backed on her word. Until now.

The first promise she ever broke. And it had to be a promise to herself. After all, had she not promised to fall out of love with him?

Two large tears came down her cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Footsteps. Light sounds of socks against wood.

He had been practicing in the dojo, and had been surprised when he had seen her enter. Even more so because he hadn't felt her coming.

He watched silently as her small body slumped in the floor, and her eyes widened at some realization. And tears appeared in her eyes, but she seemed not to notice. The tears kept coming, but the blue eyed woman's expression didn't change.

He kneeled in front of her. Her expression still didn't change, even if he was in her direct path of vision.

If Misao was to pound him into the dirt for what he was about to do, then so be it. An angry, bent-on-killing Misao was better than this.

Soujiro reached a hand and wiped a tear.

Misao's eyes slowly came to focus at feeling a warm hand on her cheek, then on the other. Tears? Yes, she was crying. Funny, I hadn't noticed. Of course, I was thinking of other stuff. _How silly of me, to think I could ever be alone anywhere. This is the Aoiya, privacy doesn't EXIST here. _ Misao was aware of the fact that she was rambling mentally. Only half-aware, though.

"Sou-kun" Misao felt her forehead touch his shoulder.

Soujiro sat still. There was no need to ask her anything. He had seen the scene at the garden. He realized it was none of his business but….. He had seen that kind of tears before.

"I first met Yumi-neesan when I was about ten. She was a high level prostitute at that time, and Shishio-san often went to see her. Then one day, out of the blue, he returned with her. At first it seemed too strange, because he behaved as if she wasn't there at all. She was at his beck and call, but he didn't seem to notice. Yumi-neesan was a strong woman, but there were times when I could hear her crying through the shogi. Then, she would open it as if nothing was wrong, and I often wondered if it hadn't been my imagination. But I was sure it wasn't"

Misao listened to him talk. The tears still rolled down her cheeks, but they were fewer now. A sense of curiousness was forming on her. For what she had heard, Komagata Yumi had been the person closest to Shishio. And she had loved him. So much that she had died for him.

"One day, I decided to ask her about it. She just looked at me and then hugged me as if I would disappear. She said nothing, and after that, I never asked again. Later, I found out Shishio-san paid her. Paid her for her…. ah, services. And she cried because of that, for she didn't want the money. But Shishio-san was convinced she would leave otherwise, and so, he kept paying her. I have often wondered how did she came to fall in love with a man such as Shishio-san. Especially with such an…. unusual beginning, so to speak"

Yumi-san must have suffered then. She had loved him enough to die for him, and he hadn't returned those feelings.

"With time, she got used to thinking aloud. I think it made her feel better to have someone to listen, even if it was a ten year old boy who knew nothing of life and did nothing but smile at her. But I DID smile at her then, it wasn't just a painted expression. It pained her that Shishio-san didn't confide in her, she used to say she would love to learn how to fight, just to go on those journeys he went to. Sometimes, she would cry, without even realizing it. She just sat there, with a faraway look on her face, and tears running down her cheeks. She even said once she envied ME, because I got to spend so much time with Shishio-san. Never mind the fact that she was the one to stitch me up. Women are weird like that"

Misao lightly bopped him of the chest. Soujiro nodded to himself. It seemed she WAS listening, after all.

"One day, they had a HUGE fight. Well, I think it was mostly her doing the yelling, and he speaking from time to time. I don't know what it was about, since I was training on my own at the time. Shishio-san had been late that day, and I decided to begin by myself. I wasn't that far actually, just on the garden outside. The first sign that I had of the quarrel was actually, the box filled with jewellery Shishio-san had given Yumi-neesan flying through the window. Almost slammed into me, I must add. The second clue was a rain of kimonos suddenly burying me. I barely managed to get out from under them. Just in time to dodge a pouch filled to the brim with coins"

The mental image of Soujiro buried in kimonos made Misao smile a little.

"And then, there was silence. I never knew what happened there, but my guess would be all those flying objects were Yumi-neesan's way of saying she didn't care about them Though she DID say it in quite colorful words, THAT much I did hear. The rest as the say, is history. I can't remember a time when Shishio-san was without Yumi-neesan after that. But I remember I never heard her crying from there on"

Misao blinked. Shishio…..loved her then?

A fresh batch of tears gathered around her eyes.

"If that's your way of getting me to stop crying, you're doing a poor job, Sou-kun" She said with a sniffle.

Soujiro put a hand in her head. "Am I?" He asked, his voice between confused and curious.

Misao didn't answer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"NO, NO, NO AND NO!"

"Awww, come on!"

"I said NO!"

"Oh, but we KNOW you didn't mean it!" Omasu beamed. Shiro had to wonder at her. I mean, he had only been shouting his refusal for half an hour now.

"I MEAN IT!"

Omasu sighed. "Look Shiro-kun" An arm looped itself around Shiro's shoulders. The oniwabanshu started looking for possible escape routes. "Misao won't trust us….."

"And she would be damn right not to trust you!"

*bop*

Shiro rubbed the sore spot on his head. Where the devil had that wooden spoon come from?

"As I was saying, she won't trust us to take her out. But we NEED her in the Shirobeko"

"I'm not tricking my Okashira!" Ah, the loyalty card. He was getting desperate here.

"Oh, but you wouldn't be tricking her!. In fact, she has agreed with us before" Shiro just looked at Okon.

*sigh* "She HAS, okay? Well, kinda….." Well, she HADN'T told Sae no that last time….. that HAD to count, right?

Shiro managed to get free from Omasu and made a beeline to the door.

Only to find it blocked by Sae.

Where were all his so-called comrades at times like this? Forget it, he seemed to remember Kuro saying something about running important errands just before darting off the Aoiya. Kouga had simply ran away. The cowards.

"Shiroooooooooooo!"

"I SAID NO!"

"But you don't mean it!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

For those who wonder, this chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter, only a few hours later.

Okay, that was lengthy. I have one thing to ask all of you (aside from reviews, of course). Well, to the Spanish-speaking side of you. I have translated the first chapter of this story, and I'm debating whether to post it or not. To make the long story short I can't think of any title for it. The Spanish equivalent of the title sounds to cliché for my tastes and, quite frankly, I don't like it. Any ideas, anyone?

Yoshi! Now on with the review responses!

**Mandy669:** Oh yeah…. *laughs nervously* well, It seems I liked the idea of adding to the tension…. After this chapter, you can only imagine Aoshi's reaction to Ryo…..

**Sweet Chaos:** I'm glad you're no longer writer-blocked! O.o Aoshi's character is difficult to write without making him to OOC. But I'm happy you like the way I write him! n_n

**Chocolate Eclar:** Now you see part of why Shiro was running away. But they still haven't said what exactly did they want him to do… you can only wonder (me too, I have only a vague idea). Inner Aoshi got his wish, just not the way he wanted to.

**Digibaka:** Thanks for pointing that out! I really hadn't noticed. As you can see, I fixed it. And I appreciate you taking the time to tell me that. Offended? Moi? Not in the least! *bear-hugs you*

**Digital Siren:** Cliffhanger? You really think so? It didn't seem like a cliffie to me….. *helps you up* hahaha, wouldn't it have been nice to have Aoshi enter at that moment? *starts dreaming lemon goodiness* Hey! Look what you made me think! Not that I minded too much… hehe.

**nekonomiko:** That Megumi laugh is scary. Period. Wrong bait, uh? Such a shame….. there was an image of Aoshi in the exact same position on the other side of the poster….

**tesuka-chan:** Yup, Misao is NOT going to hide knives in her bosom after that little episode… but she DOES need to conceal a weapon…. As I said before, the mission will develop a little slowly. But that doesn't mean it won't end up being yet another headache to poor Misao *evil cackle*. Hey! You! Get back to writing! *takes out a chain to strap tesuka-chan to her writing table*

**unique-starfish:** XD Okay, okay, I got it. No more schoolwork trivia. Haha. And hey! Don't say you're stupid! *bops you in the head* Sorry, but I'm the self-confidence defender n_n

**lebleuphenix:** the 'hole' scene was something I have no idea where it came from. Really. But I'm glad you liked it! Did you like the A/M bit in this chappie? Hope so! Ryo-kun will come back the next chapter, after a full night of sleep…. Or then again, maybe not ;)

**SoT'n'Kenshin:** I try to use Inner Aoshi as much as I can, but unfortunately Aoshi is reluctant to let him out. But he will keep on appearing every time he can, don't worry.

**bonessasan:** *gives you an Okina crushing hug* Thankies! I never intended to post this story to begin with. It was just something I wrote out of boredom. And I certainly didn't expect for it to be so long! But then I got so many reviews that I was like: o.o and it kept me writing. I hope you liked the A/M interaction on this chapter! n_n

**Kitten Kisses:** Hahaha. Ok Amanda, I get your point. I tried to makes this chapter longer but as I told you before I couldn't add that last scene I wanted. I just…. Didn't fit. Oh, I'll make it fit, don't worry =). Yep! Inner-verito is going to have a field day torturing the characters. Hohohohohohoooooo! *Megumi laugh. Complete with foxy ears*

**Leah Durose formerly luna 669:** Oh, not at all! Genki means enthusiastic, in good mood...in other words: Misao and Soujiro. Hehe. Happy you like my version of Aoshi!

**Orlando-Bloom-fangirl:** Inner Aoshi will eventually go bald at this rate. O.o Hello Maddy! *gives Maddy a cookie* you're my hero! Anyone who rescues me from living forever in a tree deserves at least a cookie! O.o *Maddy eats the cookie, almost chomping verito-chan's arm in the process and asks for more* O.O Erm... *takes out a bag full of cookies and throws it to Maddy* Quite special friends you have Kyrii-chan. I never knew cookies could make such a dent in my budget.

**Chibi Summanaro:** *blue from the lack of oxygen* You liked it! Yay! Developed it a little in this chapter. Yep, I figured it was time to give it a little boost. Now, If only Aoshi would grab the opportunity *glares at Aoshi*

**jadelitfireflies:** I had a mental image of Aoshi with a long flowing cape, sitting on Ilpalazzo-sama's throne. Excuse me while I go laugh my head off. *distant sounds of hysterical laughter can be heard* Okay, done. n_n Thanks for reviewing!

**petite:** Another cute face! n_n Jeffrey Archer? No,. I haven't read him, but I will look for his book. I can't believe you compared me to a published author! *verito-chan faints from happiness*

**VenusDeOmnipotent: **Noted! Things are starting to move, beginning NOW! I'm sure you liked Sou-chan on this chapter, as I absolutely adored him. I really don't think Misao will bear with the dress too long. Hell, it's a miracle it's still in one piece after so long. Maybe it's because she isn't using it that much for the moment... *wink*

**Hunnie with the A-bomb:** Go is a board game. The pieces are kinda like the checkers ones, just smaller. I don't know the exact mechanics of the game, but I did find a Nintendo game about it. Needlessly to say, I lost in one of the most embarrassing ways possible. Anyway, think of black or white M&Ms. They're like that. I really think the game lacked several pieces after Misao and Soujiro's fight. And yeah, Ryo is a chocolate addict. And proud of it too. Mess with his chocolate and you'll suffer n_n

**auberiyu-juichi:** next update here! Glad you like my fic!

**Airen2:** With Okon, Omasu and Tae, the hounds of hell on you heels, wouldn't you run too? I know I would! And here it is! That second chance you asked for! n_n

**Me Smee:** o.o Oh, my words back at me! Okay, okay, you win. Next update Here. NOW. Hehe

**Zila Kaelar:** I'm really happy people like Ryo so much. He's my baby! T_T. Oh, and I'm from Peru *points to a world map*

Okies! that's all folks! I did my job! Now, do yours, go, go!

Verito-chan


	21. Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello! Before you start throwing sharp stuff at me for the long time between updates, I'd like to defend myself. First of all I had the first half of this chapter written for almost two months. However, due to personal problems, I couldn't find the inspiration to finish writing it until recently.

Dedicated to my father, who now rests in peace (25/05/04)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryo walked leisurely amid the crowd. For some strange reason, even if the market place was as busy as ever, he hadn't bumped into anyone yet. Which suited him fine. No interruptions for his grumbling spree.

The words 'old man', 'undeserved punishment' and 'I want to sleep, dammit' could be heard if you happened to be close enough to him. Not exactly in that order, and mixed with quite an impressive array of really explicit terms in several languages.

Ryo Kuronami was NOT a happy man. Mainly because of several things: First, he had woken up with one of the worst backaches in human history, and had promptly decided the floor was NOT the best place to sleep in. And Persian carpets be damned. Secondly, he had been forced to wake up just as the sun was coming out, too pretty bloody early by his standards. Thirdly, his grandfather bellowing his name was not his idea of an alarm clock.

***flashback***

**The young, very asleep man rolled onto his belly. The warm light coming through the widow prickled at his eyes, but he wasn't ready to wake up, not yet. Unconsciously, he turned his head on the opposite direction, and continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the world.**

**"RYO! WHERE ARE YOU BOY?" A shrill, annoyingly LOUD voice rang along the halls.**

***WHAM***

**The hall's door banged open, and whirlwind Miyamoto entered the scene.**

**"Boy! What are you doing here?" Ryo was unceremoniously lifted by the back of his collar. Please allow me to remind the fact that the guy was lying on his stomach.**

**"ack!"**

**"The Okashira must be waiting! Do you have any idea how LATE it is?" Miyamoto, king of dramatics, asked while shaking his favorite (and only) grandson.**

**"ack!"**

**"Of course you don't" The old man said in a resigned voice. "What did I do to deserve such a grandson?" Now came the theatrics. By Ryo's experience, there wasn't much longer until the tears came, followed by wailing and whatnot.**

**"Ack!" Of course, there wasn't much Ryo could do at the current moment to prevent that.**

**Fortunately for the poor turning-blue man, it was his silence that saved him. With a sigh, Miyamoto released him with a dull thud sound. Ryo's nose hurt like hell, but at least it was capable of inhaling again. Painfully, but breathing nonetheless. That was a definite plus.**

**"What are you doing lying there? Hurry!" The words of doom. Next thing Ryo knew, he was being dragged up the stairs. He felt dizzy and maybe a little… cold?**

**Ryo looked down just in time to see his shirt flying.**

**"Hey!"**

**His dear grandfather didn't seem to hear his protests, not that he ever did or would ever do it anyway. So he was stuck with being pushed around half-naked. But he had to be grateful his grandfather hadn't decided to take off his pants too. Ryo looked at the staircase from the corner of his eye. Yup, he was EXTREMELY happy the old man hadn't decided to do that yet.**

**"You take a bath right now! And make it quick! Oh dear, it's so LATE!" Ryo was faintly reminded of Alice in Wonderland's white bunny. What was the big deal with the hour? Hell, the sun wasn't even warm yet! It had to be 7 in the morning, tops. Of course, Miyamoto had the habit of blowing things a little out of proportion (understatement of the century, if you ask me). Ryo shook his head a little.**

**His amusement, however, faded quickly when he was pushed into the already full bath.**

**"Oops….. sorry Ryo" Miyamoto apologized, not really meaning to. But he thought it better to placate the angry green stare directed at him, barely visible from underneath the wet bangs. Mmmm… he hadn't thought of that when he had prepared the bath the day before… It had seemed a good idea at the time….. that way they wouldn't lose too much time in the morning…. It seemed there had been something missing form his calculations.**

**"Oh, stop grumbling my boy! What's a little cold water when you're about to meet the Oniwabanshu no Okashira? Why, when I was a trainee….."**

**Ryo took a deep breath and tried sinking into the freezing water.**

**The old man started absently scrubbing his grandson with the aid of a cloth, because he sincerely doubted the guy would do anything in his current chattering-teeth state. Youngsters these days…**

**Ryo suddenly resurfaced, as his grandfather scrubbed a little more forcefully.**

**"ITAI! Grandpa! I'm NOT the dirty laundry!"**

**Miyamoto continued his scrubbing.**

***end of flashback***

The grumbling continued for quite a while. Ryo sighed. Fine, he had a meeting with the so-called okashira. For what little he knew, the man was the head of a quite famous group called Oniwabanshu. His grandfather had babbled something about ninjas or samurai or something. Of course, being his grandfather, it might be that this Oniwabanshu group was just a bunch of fishers, or swordmakers, or whatever. One could never be too sure with Miyamoto.

Still, he had about an hour to kill before the meeting. And since he was in the market….

Ryo made a beeline for his favorite place in Kyoto. "Chocolate, here I come!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Uncomfortable.

There was no other word to describe last night's events.

After finally realizing what was wrong with her perfect plan's picture, Misao had had NO intentions whatsoever of spending any time near Aoshi. Namely: training. Which put her between a rock and a hard place. She HAD to train if she wanted to be at least a somewhat good at being Okashira. Which she very much wanted, by the way.

But how was she supposed to look at Aoshi after realizing that she still had feelings for him?

Actually, that wasn't exactly what she feared the most. Misao had no problems with co-existing with the man, feelings or no feelings. Well, feelings, since it seemed they hadn't wanted to leave after all. What she was afraid of was of her own reaction to his closeness. After kissing him… who knows what she could do before stopping herself. And she preferred avoiding jumping his bones if possible, thank you very much.

Now the question had been: how?

She felt a little cheated. By herself no less. How ironic could that be?

*thud*

Of course she had to continue her training, so she had, if anything, a few hours to get her mind under control.

And then, the proverbial lightbulb had appeared over her head.

*thud* *thud*

Misao remained with her face squished against the low table. How on earth had she come up with that idea? "Ask Sou-kun for help? WHAT kind of IDIOT am I?"

*thud* *thud*

Such a BRILLIANT idea. And yes, I'm all sarcasm here.

*THUD* *THUD*

Ouch, that would leave quite a nasty bump. And…. Was that a dent on the table's surface?

Yes, she had foolishly asked happy-go-lucky Sou-chan for help. No, wait. Misao shook her head against the table. Sou-kun HAD helped. It was just that….

***flashback***

**"Ok then…One, two….Now!"**

**Misao's eyes darted from side to side. A swish of air here, a rustle of clothes there, but…**

**"You're not supposed to look" A voice right behind Misao's left ear breathed. Sure, easy for him to say, he was the one with God-speed and all that. Nevertheless, she obediently closed her eyes and tried to FEEL.**

**"Not working"**

**"Because you're relying too much on your senses" Soujiro said, this time from behind her right ear. Just for fun, and since she couldn't see him anyway (thus diminishing his chances of getting creamed) he made a few funny faces at her and, just to annoy her a little (more), he tugged at the end of her braid. Almost immediately, Misao whirled around, almost taking off his eye with that same braid.**

**"Grrrrr! Then how am I supposed to…!"**

**"You know me, look for me!" Happy voice. Oh, how she HATED the happy voice. She frowned and tried again.**

**"Not working" Misao said in a flat tone.**

**"Not trying" Soujiro replied in an equally flat voice. Damn, she was rubbing off on the guy. Next thing she knew, he would start throwing sharp objects at people. She was creating a monster here, people.**

**"You DO know that it's almost impossible for me to actually HIT you with one of these stones, don't you?" Misao said, while throwing one of said stones at some place by her right.**

**"Yep!" Oh, he knew. And he wasn't about to let last time's scene repeat itself. Besides, that time had been a total fluke.**

**While running in circles around Misao, Soujiro let his mind wander a little. She had asked to train, for him to distract her. Frankly, there were times he really couldn't understand this girl. He tugged at her braid once more and dodged a stone just in time. Actually, she was doing quite well. The only reason she hadn't actually hit him was the fact that he had more experience at this game than she.**

**Misao had asked him to help her relax and forget. Relax maybe, distract her he was doing right now, but….. forget? What? Who? Shinomori? Yeah, right. Soujiro had to roll his eyes at that last part. He was a nice guy, good friend, ex-hitokiri and part-time kitchen slave, NOT a miracle worker.**

**Misao's frown increased (Soujiro was starting to fear her eyebrows might actually reach her nose at the rate she was going). Let's think rationally for a second here. There was no way for her to actually hit him, because of his God-like speed. By the time the stone reached its mark, Sou-kun would no longer be there. So…. What was she to do? Obviously he wanted for her to realize something, or else he would have given her more clues than the stupid 'look for me' thing. Wait a second…..! What if she aimed for the place he WOULD be instead of the place he WAS? That might work….. little disadvantage though, how was she supposed to know where he would be?**

**This was becoming frustrating, and it definitely wasn't doing wonders for Misao's mood. She sometimes had flashes of Sou-kun, but nothing that could help her predict where he would be next. Predict where…and what if…..?**

**Misao narrowed her eyes and aimed.**

**"ITAI!" Misao blinked. Soujiro would have too, if not for the fact that he had both hands clutching his left eye.**

**"YATTA!" For the first time in his life, Soujiro found himself in the receiving end of a glomp. A ninja-sized, cannonball full glomp. He was debating whether to keep his hands on his eye or use them to clutch his now aching stomach.**

**"Your happiness is severely harmful for my health Misao-chan. So? Did you notice?" Soujiro said while rubbing his eye with one hand and stabilizing Misao with the other.**

**"You know, if you would have just TOLD me I had to predict your moves, this would have been so much more easier"**

**"Now, really? I know you already knew that. Everyone who can fight does, in different degrees. But YOU, my dear friend, have just predicted the moves of an opponent you couldn't see. Not by normal means, anyway" Said that, Soujiro disappeared again. Misao somehow managed not to fall face-first onto the floor and whirled around just in time to stop her happy friend from tugging at her braid once more.**

**Soujiro openly smiled. A little sloppy, yes. Also too slow. But it was nothing training and experience couldn't fix.**

**"That was SO predictable!" Misao laughed. Soujiro pouted. This had an interesting effect on his face, with his left eye all swollen and red.**

**"Let me see that" Misao reached for his face.**

**"No, really! It's fine! I'll just wash it" Soujiro fervently hoped Misao wouldn't want to play nurse. Not even his training with Shishio-sama hurt that much.**

**Misao calmly put a kunai below his Adam's apple. Soujiro closed his mouth. Smirking at the small victory, the petite ninja blew on the painfully red eye. That had really been a lucky shot. She had heard Okon say that a cloth drenched in green tea did miracles for swollen eyes. Wait, wasn't that time when she had cried her eyes out after finding out Aoshi was gone? She had cried so much that she had had trouble to even closing her eyes later. Oh! Never mind that.**

**Sighing, she reached for Sou-kun's hand and started hauling him towards the door. Only to find it blocked.**

**"Misao"**

**The girl risked a look at the sky over the garden. Was it that late already?**

**"A…Aoshi-sama" She had completely forgotten about training. Almost compulsively, she tightened her grip on Sou-kun's hand, cutting his blood circulation. Thankfully, that was more than enough for the young man to get a clue.**

**"Shinomori-san! Misao-chan here has just learned how to sense ki!" Soujiro almost gulped when Aoshi's eyes encountered his.**

**Inner Aoshi smirked at seeing Soujiro's puffy red eye. So they had been training uh? Oh, why couldn't the eternally happy idiot just volunteer for kunai throwing?**

**Gathering his breath, Soujiro continued. "Though I would really appreciate she stopped maiming me. I'm dead tired. I'm sure she is too" He ripped his eyes from the staring competition with Aoshi's and found Misao's.**

**"I think it's enough training for today, ne? You better go to sleep" Misao nodded slightly at his words. She was tired, that much was true.**

**Aoshi looked from one face to the other. "I didn't know you were now in charge of her training" He said coldly.**

**Misao's throat went dry at that statement. His words had been cold. Almost too cold. But there was something in his eyes that just didn't fit with his tone.**

**Soujiro laughed nervously. "No! Of course I'm not! I offered to teach her ki-sensing, as a way to say thanks for letting me stay here. She did quite all right for someone mostly self-taught"**

**If Misao's throat had been dry before, now she was suffocating. As Aoshi's eyes narrowed, she squished Soujiro's hand before letting go of it (and thanked the Gods above that Aoshi hadn't noticed that small movement).**

**Soujiro bit back a cry and a pained expression at the feel of her nails biting his skin. Those things were sharper than kunai! Fine, fine, so he had overstepped his bounds for a moment there. But there had been an open challenge in Shinomori's eyes. And Soujiro, after having seen Misao cry, was not about back out without at least giving him something to think about.**

**"I'll go tend to my eye" with that, he parted.**

**Aoshi returned his eyes to Misao the second he couldn't feel Seta around anymore.**

**"You were mostly self-taught" It was a question, more than a statement. His eyes were not as cold now, and there was real inquiry in them. Misao took a deep breath. Talking she could handle. **_**Just don't come any closer! Please!**_

**"After you went away, Jiya refused to teach me anymore. He said that we were no longer living in the warring times, that the ninjas were no longer needed, and that I could have a normal life. From the ones left behind – Inner Aoshi cringed at that phrase- only Kouga used kempo the way you and Hannya did. He helped me at first, but then he got sent to that place in Kyushuu for his own training. But before leaving, he told me that, if no-one wanted to teach me voluntarily, then I had to make sure they did, involuntarily"**

**Aoshi raised an eyebrow. That sounded like the Kouga he remembered, the mischievous boy that used to get drag him into trouble, so long ago.**

**"So you hid and observed their training"**

**"Hai. It was almost too difficult at first, because none of the ones left – Inner-Aoshi cringed again at the phrase- were even close to a beginner's level but somehow I managed"**

**And even so, she had turned out a good ninja. Okashira, even. She had made herself into what she was. They all had, hadn't they?**

**"Hannya and I never taught you how to fight against an opponent. And I doubt you had someone to practice with if they refused to teach you" Aoshi said, finding an hole in her story.**

**"Ah….. you just had to ask that, uh? I….. " Misao said, while willing the floor to open and swallow her whole. "I-went-out-and-got-into-fights" she mumbled as fast as she could.**

**Aoshi's eyebrows shot up. He had abandoned her, and even so, she had tried to go look for him. And where was he at the time? Looking for his title of the 'strongest', almost not even remembering the small girl that had once considered him her entire world.**

**"You should go to sleep. Okina told me you have appointment with Miyamoto tomorrow" Aoshi turned around to leave the room. Misao's eyes got wide.**

**"Aoshi-sama. Tomorrow, when the sun sets?" Something had just made her say those words. Even when she had been the one who hadn't wanted to spend too much time with him just hours before. But she couldn't let him go just like that.**

**Aoshi stopped on his tracks. Even after everything, she still wanted to train with him? Something inside Aoshi stirred, and a warm feeling invaded him. "Aa" and with that, he left.**

***end of flashback***

Even now, she had no idea what exactly had made her tell him that. But she was sure he was feeling guilty. She knew that his him training her was somewhat of an apology for all the time he was away. Aoshi really hadn't known it was the first time since he left that she had trained properly.

Sou-kun's words had cut him deep, Misao knew that. Way to go, Sou-kun. But she couldn't really blame the guy. Not after she had bawled her eyes out on his shoulder just a short time before.

"Misao-chaaaaaaaaaaan! You have an appointment today, don't you forget!" Okina's voice came though the shogi, effectively snapping Misao's thoughts. The old man had been pestering her to dress as nicely as she possibly could, to cause a good impression. Good impression on whom? Miyamoto? No way!

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as her shogi door opened a crack and a kimono was flung on top of her, followed by an obi and a pair of shiny, wooden black geta.

"Itai! JIYA! That HURT!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"And also give me a couple of those, they look really fresh!"

Saitou Tokio, also known as Fujita Tokio, thanks to her husband current alias, smiled as she received the vegetables she had just purchased. She liked to go shopping in the early morning. Since her dear wolf of a husband insisted on training before going to work (and waking at insanely early hours to do so, the big oaf), she had become used to that little routine. Though it usually began with Hajime waking her AFTER he was done training (Any second before was an absolute no-no. She appreciated every second of sleep she could get, and would behead her loving husband herself if he interfered)

Still, it wasn't THAT early. The marketplace was already bustling with life, loud noise filling the streets and a thousand different items were waiting to be sold.

Re-arranging the items in the big basket she was carrying, Tokio mentally checked her shopping list. Rice, noodles, fruit, fish, noodles, tofu, noodles…. Soy sauce…. What else? Oh yeah, the noodles. It seemed she had everything.

But it was still early to return home. Tokio shook her head a little at this. It was always the same thing everyday. There was only so much you could do in a small house besides cooking, washing and cleaning. Hajime wouldn't return until nighttime and she really didn't like being alone. At least he would return at night. She had THAT to look forward to.

She hadn't realized she had been standing in the middle of the street until something bumped into her and almost knocked her to the ground. She somehow managed to regain her balance, but the basket wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was distracted, it was my fault…!"

The young man helped recover her vegetables and noodles while excusing himself all the while. Tokio couldn't help but notice it seemed he had just drowned himself in a bottle of perfume. Not that it was a bad smell, it was just that…. well…. He REEKED of it, to put it simply.

"Here you are" The man said while handing her the basket. Tokio couldn't do much more than nod her thanks. The man just looked at her. And groaned.

"I still reek of the stuff, uh? Explains why the people stay away from me this fine morning" This last bit was said with a groan and some hints of sarcasm.

Tokio tried to control her giggles. Not exactly polite to laugh at someone you've just bumped to.

The young man looked at her and her silently shaking shoulders. He sighed. "You can laugh lady, Really it's perfectly okay. I would too if it wasn't myself in such an…. Smelly situation" He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner and winking at her.

As Tokio dissolved into laughter, Ryo decided it just wasn't his day.

His grandfather had managed to douse him with a fair dose of perfume (meaning almost half the bottle) over his head before Ryo had somehow been able to escape. Now he was just looking for some river to plunge his head into.

Tokio looked at his resigned face and decided to help the poor soul. "The owner of his store is an old friend of mine. Maybe she has a bucket or five of water to spare" She said while pointing to the store just ahead of them.

A big, wooden sign written in bold black kanji proclaimed the best chocolate in all Kyoto. Ryo looked at Tokio in adoration and followed her dutifully like a lost puppy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okon sang under her breath as she made a few roll buns. Next to her, an equally happy Omasu cut the tofu into little pieces. Suddenly, Okon stopped singing.

"Hey, Omasu-chan…. Have you seen Kouga lately?"

"Kouga-kun? No, I haven't seen him in days, now that you mention it. Why the question?"

"Well, he's usually here when I make roll buns. It's kind of strange making them without having to stop him from stealing them"

"You know, there's really no need to try and tempt him with roll buns for him to help us with the plan" Omasu said, grabbing one roll bun and munching lightly on it.

"That coming from the one person he can't say no to" Answered Okon with a sly smile.

"You know that's just because we used to bully him as kids" Said Omasu, as she returned to her tofu chopping, with a little more force than necessary.

"We bullied Shiro too, and he's having no such problems"

"Not for long, you mean"

Both women exchanged grins over the cutting table.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*knock, knock*

Ryo stared at the big door in front of him. Not that he was happy to admit it, but he was a bundle of nerves right now. For all he had dismissed his grandfather's ramblings, they had finally managed to get to him. Such a nice time they chose, too.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate at the store. But it had turned out Tokio-san was as fond of chocolates as him, and after seeing her buy almost half a dozen of cute wooden boxes with various 'white chocolate', 'bitter chocolate' and 'pure chocolate' carvings, amongst others, he just hadn't been able to resist.

The door opened, and to Ryo's surprise, a young man using an apron and a happy smile appeared behind it. The smile was soon replaced by a confused look. "Yes?"

"Erm…. I have an appointment with the Okashira. I'm Akira Miyamoto's grandson" Ryo said, while trying his best not to stumble with the words. Not an easy feat, considering the young man's apron was violet. He had to be pretty sure of himself to use such a thing, open the door, find a complete stranger and still be smiling.

Soujiro recovered his smile almost immediately. Miyamoto-san's grandson, uh? Well, well…. Wasn't this about to become interesting…

"Come on in" Soujiro said, opening the door wide enough for Ryo to enter.

Ryo looked around. The place was a traditional Japanese house, though a lot bigger than the one he had seen before. The garden was obviously carefully tended to. The young man found himself almost smiling. He liked the Oniwabanshu's headquarters already.

"This way please" Trying not to look like an overly eager tourist, Ryo followed the guy-in-apron, almost forgetting to take off his shoes. However, no matter how much he was trying to remain calm, he couldn't help but stare when he saw a man training by himself in the far back garden. His movements were awesome, and he couldn't help but feel fascinated by the way the sun reflected on the nude twin swords he held in his hands as he cut the air with them.

A polite cough made him return to the real world, and he followed the violet apron once again. And he was supposed to meet with the leader of this group? Now there was no doubt his grandpa had actually been saying the truth (a total shock in itself) when he'd said the Oniwabanshu was formed by ninjas. His only hope now was that the Okashira had rheumatism or something and wasn't as crazy as his grandpa to even suggest a 'friendly spar'. Fat chance his subconscious mocked The leader is supposed to be the best of the best, even if he's an old pile of bones And even if it wasn't the case, even a five year-old ninja kid could wipe the floor with him, there was no question in his mind about THAT.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi looked at the blades of his kodachi. Nodding to himself, he swung them around once more. Yes, they were sharp enough. That decided, he picked up the sharpening stone and put it away. Now, time to train a little. And after that, he and Seta would have a little talk.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro laughed to himself. Maybe he would stay around Misao-chan's office during this meeting.

Reaching their destiny, he knocked lightly on the door. Not giving Misao time to answer, he decided to make the young man even more nervous than he already was (poor guy was shaking like a leaf, how funny!)

"Okashira, Miyamoto-san couldn't make it today, so he has sent his grandson in his place" Knowing that would stun Misao momentarily (mainly because of him calling her Okashira, if nothing else), he turned towards the visitor with the most serious face he could manage, given the fact he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"You may come in. The Okashira has been waiting for you" Ryo blinked. Waiting? But it was still early! Had he really taken that long in the market? Maybe the Okashira shared with his grandpa the obsessive attitude towards time and had been waiting since sunrise for him. What a lousy first impression! And he knew those were even more important in Japan than in Europe. Great, just great.

Nodding to the apron-boy (who suddenly seemed so much older than him without that smile on his face), he opened the shogi and entered the office.

To his surprise, it was a blend of a western and Japanese office. The big chair behind the desk was turned around, so he couldn't see the Okashira. The door closed silently behind him, giving Ryo the uncomfortable sensation of being trapped.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao took a few calming breaths. She had been expecting Miyamoto, who she knew how to deal with. Come to think of it, the old man HAD mentioned his grandson a few times. Misao could only hope he wasn't one of those obnoxious gaijins (she vaguely remembered having heard he came from Europe) that thought women couldn't do a thing. Slowly, she rose from the chair and turned around to look at her visitor.

Ryo's face was a comical sight, and Misao would remember it until her dying day. Thankfully for her, she had been readying herself for any kind of reaction, just in case Miyamoto had conveniently forgotten to mention the Okashira was a woman. Or else, she would had shown more reaction than her wide eyes and open mouth.

"Mi…. Misao-san?" Ryo all but squeaked. "Y….you….. Okashira….. ninja… I….. what?"

Misao did the only thing she could think of doing. She started laughing until she had to sit on her chair in order not to fall to the floor.

"YOU're Miyamoto's grandson? I was scared to death here!" And she kept laughing.

Ryo got out of his stupor at seeing his presence was the sole reason the woman in front of him was gasping for air between laughs. Having been scared to death of an old prune challenging him to a duel, he could clearly see the irony of it all. So he started laughing too.

Behind the shogi, Soujiro blinked a few times. Loud, merry laughter filled the air and, yes, there was no doubt it came from Misao-chan's office. Did they know each other? The man had clearly said Misao-chan's name.

Damn. He had been expecting a battle of wills. Specially knowing Misao-chan's stubbornness and having guessed the guest had no idea of the Okashira's identity or, more importantly, her gender.

Soujiro sighed. Shaking his head, and grumbling about the unfairness of it all, he went back to his laundry.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know, I was expecting a bald old geezer with no teeth." Ryo said, once he had regained his breath.

"And I was ready to fend off a stuck-up gaijin with no manners" Misao said smiling.

"Then you really are the Okashira? Why do you work at a restaurant then?" Ryo said, still a little shocked. For what he knew, and what he had heard for Misao herself, it wasn't exactly common for a woman to occupy such a high position, above a bunch of men, and in such a notorious male environment as a fighting group.

"Believe it or not, I am. The one and only leader of the Oniwabanshuu" She could tell him later she had had no other option at the time. But for now, she was openly enjoying his awed face. "The restaurant is just that, a restaurant. Ninjas DO have to eat, y'know"

"So you're really… ninjas? And here I thought my grandpa was being delusional again. Though it DOES explain the knife-thingies you're so fond of throwing at me"

Misao smiled and took out a kunai from her obi. "They're called kunai. So you're really Miyamoto's grandson, uh? Now THAT is a scary thought"

"You tell me? He woke me up at God knows what hour, almost drowned me in freezing water, literally drowned me in perfume and kicked me out of the house at an hour no normal person is on the streets"

"Perfume? You too? I was almost suffocated by this kimono and virtually knocked down by a pair of geta" Misao said while tugging at her outfit to emphasize her point.

"You know what? I have the impression, and knowing my grandpa it's almost a certainty, that we have been set up" Misao blinked at that. Knowing Okina and Miyamoto, that explained a LOT. She groaned.

"Well, at least you're not a raisin without teeth" Misao laughed at Ryo's wiggling eyebrows. Well, yes, it could have been so much worse.

*knock, knock*

"Come on in" Soujiro obeyed and carefully balanced the tea tray he was carrying in his hands as he opened and closed the shogi. This time he was without Omasu's apron (which he had just, to his infinite mortification, realized he had on. Oh, the unfairness of it all) and had his smile firmly into place.

"Hey Sou-kun, you remember I told you about Kuronami-san?" Soujiro blinked at that. He put a cute thinking face, complete with index finger at his chin.

"The guy who was attempting to achieve the feat of turning you into a lady?" Soujiro absently grabbed the kunai thrown at him. "Yep! I remember!" He said finally, smiling his happy smile.

Misao just sighed, and calmly pointed at Ryo. Soujiro was now the one with the wide eyes. Ryo waved while laughing lightly.

"Ryo Kur…. I mean, Kuronami Ryo. The guy attempting such an award winning feat. Nice to meet you" Soujiro smiled at him while grabbing another kunai in mid-air.

"Seta Soujiro. Yoroshiku" Ryo blinked at that.

"I thought your surname was Sou" Now Misao and Soujiro blinked. "Well, that's how Makimachi-san called you. Though I still have no idea what –kun means" Ryo clarified. His grandfather had told him to call the people by their surnames, attach a –san (which he assumed was a sign of politeness) and…. Well, that was about it.

This was followed by an abridged version of Japanese lessons. At the end of which, Ryo decided he liked Ryo-kun better. It took a while for Misao to convince him it was not right to tell people he liked that form better and that no, he couldn't introduce himself as Kuronami Ryo-kun. In the end, she was refrained from pinning him into the chair by a smiling Soujiro, who took upon himself the task of explaining the reasons why.

"Because I say so is hardly a reason, Misao-chan" That small comment gained him another lengthy explanation.

Finally, after Ryo had understood no one would chase him with a katana for calling someone –kun or –chan unless it was a complete stranger (The notions Miyamoto had raised him with were definitely curious), and being laughed at because he called his neighbour's six-years-old niece 'Tachibana-san' , he settled for calling Misao 'Misao-san'. Not –chan yet, she decided, better not to give Okina ideas. Ryo had just pouted until confronted with a kunai.

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot!" Ryo said suddenly, while rummaging through his pockets. "The preliminary blueprints for the Tokyo restaurant" he said, while placing a slightly rumpled at the edges piece of paper on the desk.

Misao blinked. "Blueprints? Already? Miyamoto works fast, uh?" She said while looking at the paper.

Ryo shrugged. "I told him he was rushing things, but he never listens to me. He said you had to see them first. They look good to me though"

Misao smirked at him "Good enough for a restaurant maybe. But for a ninja base? That's another thing completely"

Soujiro laughed merrily at Ryo's incredulous look.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Longer chapter to make up for the long wait. I hope you liked it! Ah, yes! I finally published the Spanish version of this fic. I called it 'Como seguir adelante y no morir en el intento" (kinda like 'How to go on and not die while you're at it'". Since it's mainly just translating, it's a lot easier to update n.n

Life sucks. I quit my job and am struggling to maintain my damn scholarship, I HATE my Spanish teacher with my whole dark, poisonous and putrid heart and I haven't been able to buy the Playstation II I have been saving for months for.

On the bright side, after I take my stupid Spanish make-up exam, which I really shouldn't take, I'll have vacations! Almost a whole month to myself, yay! That means update! (I KNOW I said that last year, but this time I really mean it, honest!)

**ChocolateEclar:** I'm glad you liked that little Yumi side-story. Who knows, maybe I'll write it once I'm done with GOWYL (though that might take a while….)

**Zila Kaelar:** You're a teacher? I hope you weren't offended my comment to my Spanish teacher, es solo que es dificil respetar a una profesora que llega 8.30 a un examen parcial que es a las 8 o que llega a las 9.30 a una clase de las 8 porque se estaba arreglando para el aniversario de la universidad y encima llama para avisar. Si es que desaprueban el curso 35 personas de las 40 que son en el salón, quiere decir que ya hay algo mal con la profesora, no?. Enough ranting, I agree with you about the learning thing, exactly the reason I hate my Spanish teacher so much. Oh! You're right, we're kind of neighbours n.n

**Laura517:** Yep, I'm feeling better, though I preferred being depressed *sigh* But I'm slowly returning to my genki self, and these 11 pages prove it!

**Sweet Chaos:** Don't die! *helps you up* Wow, I accomplished quite a feat, uh? I'm so proud of myself! Personally I think Yumi is quite an interesting character to work with if analyzed in depth. Maybe someday I'll try it.

**petite:** Yeap. Yumi also made me think a lot while watching Ruroken (specially some of the things she said before dying). Thanks!

**Orlando-Bloom-fangirl:** *wearing a pot upside-down on her head and* NOW you tell me? She almost chomped my arm off! Hyperactive squirrels, who would've thought. Doesn't Maddy have a switch or something to turn her off? She's like the energizer bunny! *looking at Maddy jump around*

**Digibaka:** *in the full-body cast resulting of the crushing Okina-hug* I know there wasn't much, if any, A/M development in this one. But it's better not to rush things. Besides, the time wasn't right yet. Light hearted chapter here! I really wasn't in the mood for much seriousness this time around, and I think Ryo, Sou and Misao are a good combination in those cases, ne? Just be patient my dear, it'll all come in due time (or when I find a way to fit it in, whatever comes first n.n)

**Wolven heart:** Things are about to get a little more complicated for Misao. Aoshi is finally starting to wake up, it seems (though I suspect he's one of those people who take forever and a day to wake up -.-). I was tempted to use your title for a while, I really had no idea what to name the Spanish version n_-

**Nekonomiko:** Mwahahahahaha! What's there to complain about? You're trapped with a poster of his drooliness Aoshi-sama himself. Nope, Kodachi's laugh is definitely worse, that's for sure. Though Tomoyo's, from Card Captor Sakura is also freaky. Aw! Cheer up! *gives you a stony-faced Aoshi plushie*

**Bonessasan:** Well…. Considering how long I take to update…. It's no wonder you forget what you say in your reviews. I also love romance, though I'm not much of a romantic myself (in real life, I mean). Hey! You really should start writing, just for the heck of it, it's a really good stress-reliever, torturing characters, that is ;) I'm still trying to figure out how to increase the 'intensity' of A/M moments without making them seem too OOC. I'm getting impatient with those two too ¬¬.

**Mako-Kigue:** It's ok. Even if you haven't reviewed lately, it's enough that you've been reading and pop out of nowhere once in a while to tell me what you think. Add the little no-scythe bonus, and I'm happy n.n

**tesuka-chan:** Yay! Vacations are coming! I'm so happy you liked the development. Really means a lot coming from one of my favorite authors, though I want to bash Aoshi's head in 'Mission: Frustration'. Well then, there's no need to strap you to your writing table anymore, is it? *sighing and taking the chains off tesuka-chan*

**Airen2:** No wolf yet. But is Aoshi walking in on them enough? *evil laugh*

**VenusDeOmnipotent:** The road to happiness for those two is full of bumps, courtesy of yours truly. I've been neglecting Inner-Aoshi a little… that'll be fixed next chappie, don't you worry.

**Kitten Kisses:** yep! Sou-kun is just too lovable, isn't he? YAY! A HYDE PLUSHIE! You're spoiling me Amanda *hugs stuffing out of plushie* I have 3 new L'arc-en-ciel cd's, but I want the real thing! *wails* TETSU! T.T

**lebleuphenix:** They're both too frustrating. And too stubborn. The women are too scary, and Sou-chan is too cute. You see a pattern here? ;)

**Lychee2:** Tae, Okon and Omasu (and it's becoming almost impossible to separate them) are not the kind that easily take a no for answer. No matter if it's screamed into their faces. Scary, simply scary, those three are.

**mouse64:** You brother may have interrupted you review, but it's obvious that at least he read part of the story to do so. However, he obviously didn't read enough to make a valid point. I'm glad you like it! Keep on reading!

**mad-makito:** Mako-chan! T.T tu y tus cosas raras….. jajjaja. Como veras, me llego la inspiración de golpazo de vaya usted a saber dónde, asi que posteo antes de ponerme a estudiar para ese maldito examen de castellano. Apenas terminen tus exámenes tenemos que salir a algún lado! Toy estresada amiga! T.T

**Sirens Muse: **I really don't think we adults are supposed to go crazy over anime characters. However, there are sometimes when I look through the window and simply wish there would be more bishounen out there. U.u

**blahness:** Hahaha. I know it has been a long time, sorry about that. But it's here now, aren't you happy?

**I don't quite remember…:** Missing half of chapter 10? That might be your computer out to annoy you. I know my writing is not the best there is, but I'm working on it, honest! About the weapon's concealment….. that thought crossed my mind. Misao will be a little TOO creative about it, that much I can say ;)

**Sinnymun:** Thanks! After a close moment, there always comes awkwardness, doesn't it? Don't worry, they'll come out of it. Somehow…. 9.9 Keep up the hope my friend, it'll pay off in the end!

**Luly451:** Gracias por la ayuda para el título en español! Me gustó mucho hablar contigo en el msn, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar pronto! Shiro está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y las chicas no se piensan rendir hasta salirse con la suya. Pobre hombre *risa malévola*

**jbramx2:** If you ever do those pictures, remember to tell me! Crazyness seems to be a constant in this fic, ne? I really love your long reviews, make me feel all happy n.n As you could see, Miyamoto is really Okina's match. And poor Ryo is suffering because of it. A/M is full of missed opportunities, I'm afraid. Yes, I want to hit them both too. Yes, Aoshi did notice the endearment between them, and he wants an explanation. Lol, poor Sou-chan!

**cyjj:** Update's here, update's here! I'm glad you like my fic, even if I take long to update. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Did you like? Tell me if you did!

Verito-chan


	22. Chapter 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

And NOW things are really moving along! I tried to keep the balance, but it was a little difficult at times. Sorry for the delay, but I've been a bit sick. I was supposed to be in bed for a week, but I had a lot to do, so I spent my sickness going everywhere instead of sleeping….. I even helped my mom clean the whole house, and move all the stuff from the basement to the third floor. Yes, I have the nagging suspicion my dear mommy has no idea what the words 'rest in bed' mean.

Disclaimer: Whatever, I just want to disappear under my covers, lemme alone!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao shook her head amusedly at the retreating figure of Ryo, which was currently almost skipping along the road. Besides her, Soujiro laughed merrily at the same sight.

"This restaurant in Tokyo thing is really moving along fast, ne?" Asked Misao, still looking at the small black dot that was Ryo. The blueprints had been good, to a certain extent. Apparently, Miyamoto had forgotten that the Oniwabanshuu was a ninja clan. And as such, they lived of secrecy. Which meant no huge meeting rooms or luxury furniture in what was supposed to be a fairly simple restaurant. Ryo had just rolled his eyes and promised to make the necessary changes. Besides that, she had added a few features, such as a secret entrance through the roof and a covert space below the dojo's tatami mats for the excess weapons. They'd need a good excuse for that too. Having a dojo in a restaurant wasn't exactly normal.

"Isn't it a good thing?" Soujiro replied, blinking a few times.

"I suppose…. It's just that since I was named Okashira things have gone really slowly and simple, and now it seems everything it's coming together too fast for me to follow"

"Overwhelmed?" Soujiro asked, while putting his hands on her shoulders and making her turn around towards the Aoiya.

"A little. I mean, it's only that it all happen to be my responsibility, that's all" Misao said, letting herself be pushed towards the house. Soujiro pushed one shoulder at the time, as if he was making a doll walk on some unheard tune, and moving exactly like her. Which finished in a pretty amusing picture of whoever might be watching.

"Ah, is it? I thought you were just some decoration whose work was to sit in that desk all day and look pretty. Ah-ah! Watch the road!" Soujiro said, pushing her shoulders a little more forcefully to prevent her from whacking him for that last comment. Misao rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Why you idiot! I'll have you know I'm a perfectly capable Okashira! Though I know I'm a pretty sight. But still, that comment won't get you out of doing laundry today, you flatterer" Misao said, remembering Soujiro's chores for the day.

"Can't blame me for trying. Things would be so much easy if you women didn't use a different kimono every second of the day!" Soujiro whined.

"Hey! Blame Omasu and Okon, not me! Besides, I thought you liked laundry?"

"I do kind of like it. It's peaceful in a way. Now, washing women's undergarments is not exactly in my list of fun things to do…."

Misao whirled around this time, to encounter a blushing Soujiro shuffling his feet. It really hadn't occurred to her that the laundry included those garments. Of course it did, it was obvious, but… And Soujiro was their regular washing machine… so it meant….

It suddenly occurred to Misao that maybe, just maybe, Soujiro had seen some things a man (except maybe Himura, but he was the exception to all rules, it seemed) should never see. Or know, for that matter.

"I never knew blood was that hard to remove….." Mumbled a (even more) blushing Soujiro.

Misao's eyes widened, and she collapsed against a beet-red Sou-kun, laughing hysterically. The man just sighed and, still blushing, hauled her up by the waist and carried her inside, under her arm, like a giggling package. Unceremoniously, he dropped her inside the house, where she resumed her laughter.

Crossing his arms, Soujiro nudged the shaking form with his foot. Still nothing.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. Narrowing his eyes, his gaze settled on Misao again. He tapped his right foot two times, almost absently.

Misao never knew what was happening until too late. One second she was laughing in the floor (and the fall had hurt, just for the record) and the next she was felt dizzy. Three seconds later, she was dripping wet in the washtub.

With a laughing soon-to-be-dead man next to her.

"SOU-! Come here you bloody idiot!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okon looked amused though the kitchen's window at the cause of all the racket. Namely, Misao trying to get back at Seta-kun while throwing everything she could think of at him.

She arched one eyebrow when the petite Okashira lifted the washtub full of water and threw it at the young man's head.

She collapsed in laughter at seeing a dripping wet Shiro standing with his eyes round.

Well, he did always have the worst timing.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. Smiling, she left the vegetables alone and ran towards a destination unknown.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"It was really easy. Fucking gaijin didn't even know what hit him. A traitor bitch was with him too. Hope they're happy in the afterlife!" A burly man laughed quite scandalously, among a circle of several men with the same rough appearance.

"Hey! You! Pass more sake!" Roared another at a young man with alert brown eyes. The young man nodded and swiftly brought two more jugs of the beverage. The sake began to flow and the laughter increased.

"For a Free Japan!" Stated a voice, while a cup was lifted.

"For a free Japan!" Chorused several voices, each lifting a cup and downing it almost immediately.

No one noticed that the young man that had served the sake was still around, closer than he needed to be, his head free from the alcohol that clouded the other's minds. He strolled around, almost casually, refilling the half-empty sake cups, his ears listening all the conversations at the same time, mentally recording all words that he deemed important.

The young man's appearance was quite a contrast with that of those around him. Not overly bulky, (in fact, he looked downright skinny in his current company) his eyes shone with intelligence. He had the grace of a cat and the sneakiness of one too.

Kouga smirked to himself and poured yet another cup of sake into the awaiting hands of another hideous, stupid looking man. Now, if only they were a wee little more specific about whatever the hell they were celebrating about… Nevermind, he still had a LOT of sake to distribute.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao rubbed forcefully at her wet hair with the aid of a towel. The little episode had turned into an all-out war when Shiro had come out of his stupor and decided to get revenge. With the aid of a nearby pail of soapy water.

It had all finished when a certain pair of ladies currently on her black list and quickly ascending towards number one on her ranking of most deserving of a good whack (let's call them Okon and Omasu for now, shall we?) had climbed to the roof and showered them with pails full of dirt. It had taken her practically forever to get her hair clean of that particular mess.

Finally managing to half-dry the long tresses (after a REALLY good deal of scrubbing), she sat down in front of the small table of her room.

Five books and an ancient scroll greeted her.

The Okashira Diaries. Every Okashira HAD to write one, even her. Though hers was more of a pamphlet, since there really was no useful information she could really write about the Oniwabanshuu. Supposedly, every new Okashira should read the diary of the precedent leader at the very beginning, since it was the nearest in the timeline and thus, the most reliable source about the handlings of the group according to the political settings. She supposed they were more like journals than diaries, in a way.

But there was almost an unspoken rule: The diary of an Okashira should only be opened after his or her death. Mainly because sometimes they contained personal stuff. And yes, there had been female Okashiras before. Erm… well…. Just one, actually. And she had been a temporal case because the appointed Okashira had been held captive at the time. But there had been one, okay?

Now, which one to read first? Misao had grabbed at random in Aoshi's room. She sighed and opened the five books on the first page. Upon closer inspection, it happened that just the two oldest (not counting the scroll) were consecutive. Well, that was better than nothing, she supposed.

Making herself more comfortable in her cushion, she turned the page. Carefully, 'cause the pages seemed ready to turn into dust.

Oh, yeah. Another thing about the Okashira's diaries. They were written in the Oniwabanshuu code, also used for secret messages. The code in itself was fairly simple, after a fashion. Symbols replaced the kanji. The tricky part was that there were FOUR different kinds of secret alphabet. And they all used the same symbols. And the four kinds of alphabets HAD to be used at the same time, to avoid deciphering.

Luckily for her, even if Okina had not deemed necessary to train her in fighting, he had not neglected other aspects of Oniwabanshuu training.

Each line used a different code. To the curious reader, it was nothing more than a child's jumble. To the untrained observer, it was a load of crap. To the inexpert reader, it was more than a little dizzying. To Misao, it was a walk in the park.

The trick was to look at each line before reading it. Somewhere amid the line, there was some incomplete or badly written symbol. Sometimes no more than a blotch of ink. That seemingly insignificant thing was the key to know in which alphabet the line was written in.

The diary was dated a little more than one hundred and twenty years before.

_"Today was my first day as an Okashira. Coming from Sapporo, I had never expected the headquarters to be this big, or the matters to deal with this complicated. The first thing I had to do was to go to the castle to see the emperor. Well, he saw ME, but I most definitely didn't see HIM. He hid behind a curtain, and spoke so low that one of his advisors had to rely his every message to me. I think it was all too much complicated. Or maybe it just shows how much of a simple-minded person I am, coming from a small village and all._

_Then, the strangest thing happened. As I was leaving, the same advisor that had spoken of behalf the emperor told me, in no more than a whisper, and so quick that I thought it had been the wind, that the emperor desired to see me that night, in his quarters. Thankfully I had Mori-san as an advisor to translate all that mind-boggling stuff for me. Seems that, as a ninja group in charge of the emperor's castle safety, the dealings were to be made with no other than the emperor himself, with no interference of the council of the royal advisors. So that mean I had to find my way to squeeze into the castle. A heavily protected castle, at that. Yay for me -.-"_

Misao chuckled. The inked frowny face was definitely not part of the standard secret alphabet, but it revealed just what kind of man this (she quickly checked the first page) Hiroshi Kobe was. He seemed really nice, by the way….. wait a sec…. KOBE? Wasn't he the Okashira when the ninja wars began?

The next few pages related how he was able to infiltrate the same castle he had sworn to protect, and all the faulty things he had noticed in the security, as well as what would need to be done to improve them. Misao took mental note of some of those. Now, as HOW he managed to get in… well, one of two things, or Kobe was made of rubber, or he was definitely one of the best ninjas she had ever heard of.

_"My whole body aches. There are some things only the spur of the moment and the direness of a situation can make you do. Right now, I can barely lift the brush. And now that I have completed my duties to my liege and my clan, maybe it's time to think about my duties to myself as a man. My mind drifts back to Sapporo, and to Mina. I wonder what she's doing, and I wonder if she thinks of me too"_

How CUTE! Misao definitely liked this guy.

_"She probably doesn't though. Not more than passing thoughts to the man that taught her how to wield the kodachi. I know I shouldn't have taught her that. She's a woman and would make a wonderful kunoichi, but she's an Oniwabanshu. I sometimes wonder about that segregation because of genders. I think it stupid and with no real use. But maybe my opinion is biased, for I would like nothing more than to be able to have my Mina by my side right now._

_Two years. I have yet to be patient for two years. If the day is barely finished and I'm already thinking of her, how am I supposed to last for two years? However, I shall wait until she comes of age, even if it kills me slowly on the inside"_

Wait a minute there. Until she COMES OF AGE? Doing some quick math, that meant that the Mina girl was, what? Fourteen? Misao decided to keep reading and leave any age comparisons and envy for later.

_"I have talked to her father, but I did not ask for her hand in marriage. I just wanted to make sure I would return to find her still single and not with a round belly and three more kids running around. When I return, I will not ask to her father for her hand either. Maybe it is strange, but I will ask her first. Having her as my wife would make me the happiest man on earth…. But only if she'd have me. Her father protested, of course. Whoever heard of asking the girl her opinion in such matters? I don't care what people say, I will not force her into anything. In two years, I'll be twenty-seven, and a happy man, if Kami-sama grants me this wish"_

Eleven years. He was older than her by eleven years, and even so….. Misao wondered briefly if Aoshi had read this journal. Of course he had, duh! But maybe he closed it after reaching the heartfelt part about Mina. Who knows with a man like the tea-addict.

Misao continued reading. For pages and pages, he described the handlings of the ninja group as a whole, and certain aspects of the handling of the headquarters in particular. Well, things were certainly different now. Being alert in your own home? I mean, sure they were always alert, but one thing was to look out for intruders and another completely different thing was try not to get ambushed by other members of the household….. especially ones brandishing swords or throwing stars.

Curious methods of training. But then again, those WERE really difficult times, and they WERE being trained to protect the Emperor. The discipline had relaxed a lot since they, Misao had to admit. Maybe she could ambush Okon and force her to do the laundry? Now there was a thought…

Of the Mina girl, nothing. One would almost think Kobe had forgotten about her, if not for the "One day more is one day less" mantra he kept repeating at the end of every page. Kinda like his personal countdown, Misao guessed.

_"I have finally thought of a way to prefect the technique. It's been driving me insane lately and, truthfully, I was short of bashing my skull against the wall. Though I DID hit it against the table once or twice. And THAT was what gave me the idea. I think Ayumi-san was a little startled when I started laughing like a maniac afterwards. Especially since at that moment there were FOUR of her in front of me. Exactly the reason I am in my chambers at 8 in the night, with strict orders to 'Get to sleep before she comes and knocks me into unconsciousness'. Who am I to argue? Besides, she IS the cook, and I saw her making pasties a few hours ago….."_

Misao sweat-dropped. That Ayumi-san sounded a little like Omasu. Scary. But all Oniwabanshuu women were like that in a sense, she guessed. Maybe they weren't active fighters 120 years before, but there WERE women living in the headquarters at the time. It was a little confusing. Kobe-san had mentioned quite a few of them, and NONE seemed weak, shy or feeble.

Well, duh! They were living in not exactly the most peaceful of times, they had to know how to take care of themselves! Besides, if they associated with the clan, they were likely to be targeted as well.

_"I finally did it! Or maybe I should say I finally managed to do it….. it did take me quite a few tries and more than a couple of mistakes to figure out the way to make it work….. Anyway! Now all I have to do is to perfect it. My creation (if I dare call it that) is complete (and I could almost start laughing maniacally, but I'm too tired for that). 'The water-flow technique' is exactly what the name implies. Subtly manipulating your ki in order to create after-images of yourself surrounding your enemy. I have the feeling that it would take some manipulation of the opponent's ki as well to avoid perception. The attack must be almost simultaneous though, at least at the beginning, to avoid fainting from exhaustion. And yes, this is personal experience I'm talking about. Mental reminder: change the tatami in the training room. They are supposed to cushion the falls, dammit!"_

Misao's eyes were now wide. The 'Water-flow technique'? That was one of Aoshi's techniques! And to imagine this man had created it… it was awesome. There is a certain something in reading something as personal as a journal or a diary that makes you feel as if you know the writer. Perhaps it was because the thoughts of the person are exposed to you, and that makes you create some kind of…. Connection with him or her.

It now occurred to her that she had in her hands not only a simple book. Glancing quickly at it, she could discern some explanations about the technique. Of course you had to find by yourself a way to adapt the technique to you, as nothing ever worked the same way with two people but….. Misao had it. In her HANDS.

Trying to control the urge to scream like a deranged woman, she settled for reading a little more and start pestering Aoshi to train her as soon as possible.

The maniac smile disappeared almost instantly. Well, that WAS something she had not thought about before…. Maybe not exactly ask him to teach her his techniques….. she DID have the manual right in her hands…..

The smile returned as Misao opened the book again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"We've lost the trail sir. It's almost as if they vanished into thin air"

Saitou frowned at that. The young police officer in front of him gulped. A mad officer Fujita was NOT in his list of nice things. It was of common knowledge there was so much more to that man than they could ever imagine. Even as smiling as he was, no one dared get in his way. In fact, the only reason the young man was in the office reporting the failure was that nobody had dared to do it, and…. Well, suffice to say officer Kobayashi would never bet again.

The guy suppressed a happy sigh the moment inspector Fujita dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand, while he lit a cigarette. Officer Kobayashi saluted and left the room as quickly as he could, carefully dismissing the fact that it was a government building and that smoking just wasn't allowed. But he wasn't about to remind Inspector Fujita of that little fact, not when even the head officer of the police department overlooked it.

As soon as the door was closed, Saitou allowed himself to sigh. That was the second time in the last week. First, it had been a robbery in the house of one of the city's most influential westerners (not that they all didn't seem to be important, damn gaijins), and now, a murder.

The victim was a merchant, not exactly rich, but not poor either. It was obvious that the cause hadn't been a simple theft, for the corpse still had had a valuable gold pocket watch on it the moment it was found. And that was NOT a mistake a thief would make. The gaijin hating factions were behind the crime, without doubt. The corpse had presented signs of killing by a sword, though it seemed the killers were more used to chop wood than to swing a katana. The form was atrocious, but not for that less cruel. In fact, the murder had been one of the bloodiest ones he had seen yet. A master swordsman required but a swift cut to finish his opponent. With an untrained sword however….

The most disturbing fact was that the westerner, a middle-aged man by the name of John Andrews, had not been alone. No more than two steps away from his corpse, the body of a young girl had laid. Judging by the clothes and the knot on the obi, a prostitute from the red district. Her death hadn't been more merciful, even if it seemed that she had been killed from behind. And there laid the disturbing part.

Those were GAIJIN haters. Even if the girl was with the man in that moment, by a stroke of bad luck (and by the very convincing sound of a few coins, obviously), there really had been no need to kill her too. At least, not that viciously. She had been as Japanese as the Sakura trees, and quite young too. No more than seventeen, he guessed. A mere hit on the head from behind before the massacre began would have been enough.

Maybe she had seen the murderers. No, that couldn't be the case. Murderers just didn't go around smiling at their victims before slaughtering them, they must've had masks. Besides, even if she went around babbling the details, that would've been a good thing for them. Terrorizing the victims psychologically and all that. A tactic he had used far more times than he could count, and that was still quite useful, though not in the same way.

That meant only one thing: They hated the gaijins, and thought whoever associated with them deserved to die too.

Time to see Seta again. He sincerely hoped the weasel would not get more than she bargained for.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro tightened the sash of his hakama pants and tied a simple knot to keep it into place. After a good hot bath and a severe dunking his head in water to remove all the dirt that was in his head, he felt relaxed and calm.

"Seta"

Soujiro turned around slowly at the sound of the deep voice. And encountered the cold blue eyes of one Aoshi Shinomori.

Ever heard of calm before the storm?

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Finished! Fine, I admit it, I'm guilty of cliff-hangering (uh… whatever). Figured that was a good place as any to finish it. Besides, I was feeling dizzy again. No review responses this time, I'm sorry.

Though I want to thank all the people who gave me their condolences. I really appreciate it, 'cause life not been exactly happy for me lately.

Oh, and to Misao Shinomori: TENEMOS que hablar! Como es eso que le soltaste la sopa? Get online dammit, get online! *Pant, pant*

Review! Criticism is welcome!

Verito-chan


	23. Chapter 22

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay, this is the long-awaited chapter 22! And believe me, it was HARD to write! Between writer's block, my final exams (yeah, in that order. I could have used a break from University), Christmas (oh! Merry belaaaaaaaaaaaaated Xmas, everyone!) and real life meddling with my affairs (I REALLY could have used a break from that too), I've been in hell. Almost literally too, summer here is hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk. Have been tempted to do just that.

Can you believe I had the beginning of the main scene written for TWO months? The difficult thing was how to finish it. The sidewalk is not the only place hot enough to fry an egg. I strongly believe that my brain is about to explode.

This chapter is a lot more serious than the others. Not exactly drama, but I believe it turned out a little soap-operaish at some parts. I hope it makes up for the time I took to update! And it's extra long too!

Shinobi: spying ninja. The ones whose main task is to collect information.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 22

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here they are" A resigned voice said while its owner produced a thick bundle of paper sheets.

Shiro sighed as he saw Okon and Omasu jump like little kids around the kitchen table. They had finally gotten what they wanted from him. They had completely, utterly and definitely defeated him. Broken his will, twisted his mind, taken advantage of his heart and stomped on his loyalty to his clan.

It had taken them some time, but while Shiro sincerely thought that the fact that he had lasted almost two weeks was quite a feat, he couldn't shake the idea that he would pay dearly for his betrayal.

For there, in Okon's hands, laid the list of ALL of Kyoto's bachelors.

Ages, personal descriptions, pastimes, backgrounds, family, jobs, known romantic interest where available and possible suspicious behavior. Without a shadow of doubt, it was the most detailed search he had ever done, and the results were the best he had ever gotten. Pressured with the dangerous puppy eyes and threatened with kitchen knives, he had nevertheless achieved successfully an ENORMOUS undercover operation. All by himself.

Shiro wanted to cry. Misao was going to KILL him.

Omasu stopped jumping long enough to flung herself at the poor ninja's neck, followed closely by Okon.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Okon while pinching his cheek.

"Shiro-kun, you're simply the BEST!" Omasu cooed and gave him a small hug before jumping after Okon out of the restaurant.

Shiro slumped to the floor in a daze, while looking at the two disappearing clouds of dust.

Misao was going to SKEWER him.

And then, maybe she would boil the pieces and feed them to stray dogs.

Shiro wondered if the river was deep enough just under the bridge to hold him and an overly-large stone.

Oh Dear Lord….. Misao was going to CASTRATE him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Someone once told me that, to fool your enemies, you must first fool you allies. I have my doubts about that. Granted, a leader can't go babbling about the mission, but….. fool you allies? Wouldn't that make your friends suspicious of your actions? And what about when they find out? What would that accomplish in the end? People work better with the conviction that they're doing what they believe in. And how can they do that when they don't trust their leader?"_

Misao nodded vigorously towards the diary. Kobe-sama was right (He had gained the title, Misao had decided). If there wasn't trust between allies, then how could a leader accomplish anything? However…. That was the first rule a ninja learned. And it had been used countless times, so there had to be something good about it, right? But what Kobe-sama said made a lot of sense. So then….. if what you believed was the right thing to do maybe wasn't…. how were you supposed to know what was right?

_"However, I have learned that, as an Okashira, a person must adapt some rules to fit the situations. Personally, I have a fondness for twisting the meanings of things. Who said it's strictly necessary to tell a lie to fool someone? Sometimes you may gain more not saying anything. Let people draw their own conclusions. That serves two purposes: first, you avoid a possible information leak and second, it gives you malleability. Plus, you don't risk betraying anyone's trust in you. Learn to adapt, my master said. Nothing ever goes as planned, he always repeated. I always thought he just wasn't one for planning, but life has showed me how right he was. And now, I am preaching though a book to someone who possibly knows this all already. Or maybe not. It doesn't matter though. If there's even a small probability that you can learn from my mistakes, I'll take the chance"_

The girl took another bite of Omasu's latest cookies. The diary was starting to tell about the reason why Kobe had sounded familiar to her. The ninja wars.

According to the stories Jiya had told her, there had been numerous ninja groups at that time. On different regions, of different categories. The Oniwabanshuu protected the castle of Edo, thus they were possibly the most important clan. But Numerous Landlords and Shoguns had their ninja bodyguards too. It was impossible to tell, since ninjas were called 'shadow assassins' for a reason, and it was doubtful that any rich guy would admit to helping maintain an army of those. Samurai were different. Everyone knew their names, identities, and who they served. With ninjas, though…..

Anyway, the landlords became gradually more powerful. They became more greedy as well. As going into war was out of the question, they decided to get rid of anyone who stood in their way by using ninjas. Murders became frequent, and there was no-one to blame. The Emperor's court was outraged. The great lords accused one another while secretly nurturing their own ninja clans. It became an all-out war, in the shadows.

Soon, it became clear that the Shoguns' desires weren't the main reason for the fight. Each ninja clan wanted to become important, to devour the others. It had begun in the provinces. Places so far away that people at first thought that they were just morbid regional fairy tales. Slowly at first, then more quickly as the clans destroyed one another, the war reached Kyoto, and the Oniwabanshuu. The Lords quickly became afraid of each another's ninjas clans. Soon, it became a pandemonium.

_"This last days have been simply stressing. I know there's no way out of the confrontation. I only wonder why would we be fighting for. Just to defend ourselves? And why are they fighting for? Surely not only for the title of strongest!. I know that this diary will be read by all the Okashiras that may come later, and sometimes I can't help but think what opinion will they have of me. Will I do the right thing in the end?"_

This guy…. Misao could feel herself reflected in every page of the diary. Her fears, her doubts. Being Okashira didn't mean knowing it all, no matter how much Aoshi had looked like it. Oh, but she was fooling herself. Even the great Aoshi-sama had made mistakes.

_"I feel torn inside. Sapporo was attacked a few days ago. The Oiwabanshuuu quarters were mostly destroyed and dozens of ninjas were killed. I couldn't think straight for days because of worry. And just yesterday, fifteen travelers appeared on the Aoiya's doorstep. They brought news of the massacre, but I'm ashamed to say that I only half-listened. Because the person speaking was my dear Mina._

"_Does that make me a bad leader? I know I was worried about them all, but somehow knowing SHE was safe made it all right with the world. And now I'm talking all sappy and romantic. She was battered, bruised, bandaged and had something of a limp, but she was alive. Besides, she had that determined face on that just made me want to smile like an idiot. She has that power over me._

Misao laughed at that. Probably if Mina-san had appeared with a bruise the size of Kyoto on her face, Kobe-sama would have written something about how lovely her swollen lips looked or some other nonsense. The guy had it BAD.

A sigh. Mina-san was soooooooooo lucky.

_"Ayumi-san pointed something to me just a few hours ago. She was there when Mina arrived and talked with me, since she was the one to open the door. Anyway, after I told Mina (and company) to go get some sleep, Ayumi-san approached me. She told me that it was a relief they had survived, but that maybe it wasn't so surprising, seeing as someone like Mina was leading them. That little comment made me blink more than twice, and develop a sudden fear of my feelings being known. I admit I'm a wonderful actor (meaning I can pull a mean stony face once in a while), but I have no idea how I managed to ignore it long enough to think rationally. _

"_I asked her what made her think Mina was the leader. Surely not only the fact that Mina had been the one to talk, she had known me the longest, after all. Ayumi-san answered me with this little smile that made me uneasy, and said: "She may have been the only woman in the group, but she spoke with the confidence of a warrior. Oh, don't look at me like that" _

"_I had made somewhat of a strange face, I think. Mina wasn't supposed to have been trained, and yet, I had trained her. But Ayumi-san didn't know that. "I knew it the instant you greeted her. You never refer to any of the women in the quarters with less than the respectful '-san', and yet, you called her plainly by her name. She's so much younger, but you didn't call her 'Mina-chan' as you do with Kumi-chan, who by the way, is older than her. The only other female I've seen you call like that is Hina-san, the shinobi" _

"_By this part, I was completely and utterly confused. What did my addressing of Mina had to do with anything?. Ayumi-san just ignored me, as she tends to do once in a while, and continued: "You see her as you equal Kobe-sama. It certainly isn't because of her age, so it must be because of her skills. Besides, the men with her looked ready to kiss the soil she walked upon" _

_"Now, I've been thinking about that a little. And I must say, that once I start thinking (as infrequent as that might be), I think hard enough to actually get something out of it. When I started training her, I still called her 'Mina-chan'. But now that I think about it, that was only until she challenged me. I have no idea what I did to make her angry, but she came to the dojo kodachi in hand, demanding a duel. Let me repeat this again for good measure: KODACHI in hand, not wooden sword. We fought for almost four hours, after I realized she was completely serious and willing to chop me into little pieces. Long story short, I nursed a gash in the shoulder for a couple of weeks. She didn't beat me, but I swear I fell in love with her then and there._

_"Then, I realized it couldn't call her 'Mina-chan' anymore. No warrior could be considered a child, and she certainly was one (a warrior, I mean). On the other side, calling her 'Mina-san' felt a little detached and cold, so I settled for calling her Mina. Plain and simple._

_"Now, the reason I've written all this is not to boast about my giddiness at seeing Mina again or anything like that (though I AM feeling giddy, so there.), but because Ayumi-san's little comment had a deep impact in me. I have realized that I only refer that way to the people I trust the most. So why do I attach a '-san' to my advisor's name if Mori-san has my complete trust? Because he is so much wiser than me. And age is also a factor, I guess. When one has lived forever as he has, then some respect is in order. In my opinion, the suffix is somewhat of a wall to separate yourself from the other person or to give them the respect they deserve. Not that I don't respect Mina, Kichisaburo, Hina, Kuromaru, Kei or any of the others! It's just that….. well, it's kind of difficult to explain and I'm getting tangled here. I respect Mori-san, but I wouldn't put my life in his hands. He's much too old for that. Hina is a shinobi, but could probably wipe the floor with me in an even fight. Kuromaru HAS wiped the floor with me. Same with the others. _

"_I respect them for their worth without overestimating them. I know their faults as well as their strengths and trust each one of them, literally, with my life. Am I making any sense? I think not. Going to sleep and hoping my brain doesn't explode- Hiroshi Kobe"_

Misao blinked a little at the last paragraph and re-read it again. It kind of made sense… kinda. Wait a second…. Aoshi-sama called her 'Misao', right? She certainly didn't remember ever challenging him to a duel or wiping the floor with his sorry behind, so there must be another reason. He had always called her 'Misao-chan' before he left. And when he returned, it was just 'Misao'. So…. What changed?

Misao re-read the paragraph again. An equal, uh? Aoshi-sama had the same idea as Kobe-sama, it seemed. Normally calling someone without a suffix denoted a close relationship or a complete lack of respect. But since there were select few Aoshi-sama addressed that way, and having in mind WHO they were…. Hey! That meant she was a privileged one! One learnt something new every day.

_Now, mind telling me why?_ Okay, let's do a little thinking here. It didn't happen until he returned, and a lot had changed since he left, so…

"Misao-chan!" The girl bearing said name cringed at the sound. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a smiling trio. Grinning, SMIRKING. Take your pick and shudder.

The Oniwabanshuu no Okashira backed slowly towards the wall, a sense of dread filling her. Such brilliant smiles couldn't mean anything good.

"You know how we were worrying about your lack of feminine… well, everything, a while ago?" Okon managed to become the bluntness personified while still smiling brilliantly.

A vein popped in Misao's forehead. Tae noticed and elbowed Omasu, who in turn elbowed Okon, who got this panicky look on her face. Ummm…. Fishy.

"Now we have seen that we had nothing to worry about!" Oh? Well, of course! They had gotten her inside the kimono, hadn't they?

"However… about the little conversation we had the other day…." That was Tae.

"….we understand that it might not be one of your priorities right now….." Omasu cut in.

"…but you agreed to think about it, and it had been several weeks since then….." Tae again.

"…..which we feel is a reasonable amount of time to think things through!…." Okon speaking.

"…..not that we're pressuring you or anything!" Tae.

"Not at all! But Okina is making plans with Miyamoto-san about it…" Omasu.

"…and you have NO idea how hard we've worked to delay their evil plans!" _Uh? Evil….plans? wha….._

"…..but you have nothing to worry about!" Tae exclaimed, not allowing Misao to get even a syllable out.

"But returning to the topic at hand! We think that it's time for you to think a little more seriously about it…."

"…You did promise to think about it. And Okina said you had had actually agreed when he asked you…" WHAT? She had agreed to what, exactly? What where the three crazy women talking about? Okina and Miyamoto? No way, nothing that had to do with all those five could be good.

"Sooooooo… " Misao was getting dizzy from the fast exchange of words. Suddenly, Okon, Omasu and Tae's faces approached within an inch of her nose.

"When do you want your Miai!" said three voices at the same time.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was to be said that Shinomori Aoshi was the man he was through experience. And most of that experience had been gained by fighting for his place in this world. Meaning he had little to none experience when it came to certain matters that for most people were simple and normal.

When Misao had first begun her 'change', he had felt a little relieved. That was an awful thing to say about someone so devoted to you, but it HAD been his first reaction, so why deny it? Not that he had really noticed something had changed until Misao had failed to bring him his daily tea for three days in a row, and he had been forced to make his own tea. Shinomori Aoshi was completely incapable of making a cup of tea, so, after almost poisoning himself, he had come to the conclusion that no, he shouldn't have been in the kitchen in the first place, and whatever had happened to make him approach the damn place?

After the initial reaction, others had come. He'd felt a little hurt. Fine, so he wasn't the most expressive man around, but had he really done something to offend her or to justify those actions? Was she actually punishing him for something? It certainly seemed so, Misao knew he couldn't even boil water. But it still didn't explain so many things….. Misao had been special to him ever since she had been little and had attached her mini-self to his leg, actually knocking him down, and then had crawled on top of him to hug him. He'd already been Okashira at the time and had been well in the way to detach himself from all forms of living creatures (in that holier-than-thou way of his). Maybe that close encounter with the floor had had something to do with it, or maybe it had been that fact that Misao had not cared that he had almost ignored her for months in his desire to be regarded as an adult and had been willing to…. Like him? Yes, that's it. Like him when no-one had even dared to approach him. He owed her too, because she had been the reason Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikyjo had begun to trust him enough to become his best friends later.

He had to admit he had been pleasantly surprised by Misao's sudden interest in the Oniwabanshuu affairs. She had proven to be a capable Okashira. Well, at least that was one worry less. Misao wasn't the same kid that had killed two goldfish in less than 3 hours (the poor animals had been unwilling victims of a too-loving child and her desire to give them a bath). It HAD to mean she had finally learned to take care of others, right?

Now, the Seta thing on the other hand… To find the guy inside the Aoiya had been bad enough, since Aoshi didn't exactly have nice memories of his previous encounters with the man. He had to admit, though, that the guy was infinitely easier to bear without the evil mummy influencing him. But his relationship with Misao was another thing altogether. They got along great. Too well maybe.

The normal 'Makimachi-san' had quickly turned into 'Misao-san'. Disturbing, that. Though Aoshi seriously thought it hadn't been so bad until the name calling had degenerated into 'Misao-chan'. If someone (i.e. HIM) didn't do something (and, oh how the possibilities seemed endless) then Misao would soon end up without a proper name, or with something as ridiculous as 'Mi-chan' or something.

Aoshi shook his head. At least there was still a suffix.

Oh, lookie! There was Seta, entering his room, fresh from taking a bath. Was it really so difficult to drown in the bathtub?

"Seta" Aoshi said after following the Tenken into his temporary room at the Aoiya.

The smiley turned around, eyes wide. Good, good. Menacing look? Check. Stiff posture? Check. Escape routes blocked? Unless the bloke decided to throw himself out of the second story window (actually, that didn't sound THAT bad) then check.

"Shinomori-san. Is there something you need?" Seta's mask slid into place, quickly hiding the wide eyes and astonished face. No buddy, too late. Inner Aoshi smirked and prepared himself for the battle.

"Tell me the reason why you are here"

"….uh…this is my room?…?" Wrong answer, Aoshi decided. Soujiro looked in alarm as icy blue eyes narrowed to unprecedented proportions.

Here lays Seta Soujiro, dead because of a weasel. Nice epitaph, uh? Dammit! Who planted thorny plants just outside my window? I want out, NOW! were some of the thoughts circling Soujiro's mind. Those, along with the fleeting worry that he had forgotten to hang the clothes to dry. Where had that come from? Life-threatening situation here! Misao's undergarments could rot in the washing tub, thankyouverymuch. Wait a sec… and what if Shinomori-san had discovered that he, Seta Soujiro, had touched said pieces of clothing? I'm dead. I'm more than dead. Oh deities, there's not gonna be ANYTHING left of me

Soujiro was taken out of his inane mental rambling by Aoshi's next words.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant. Misao" Sojiro blinked at that. Well, well. If Shinomori-san didn't want to get explicit, then he would have to force him. He had a hunch, and Seta Soujiro was really adept to following his hunches.

"What about her?" Now it was Aoshi's turn to blink. Seta's voice had turned cold, defensive and guarded. If anything, that made Aoshi even more suspicious.

When Aoshi didn't answer, Soujiro decided to try his luck. "She's old enough to know what she's doing, don't you think? I believe you can't control her decisions any more than you can control her feelings" Walking on thin ice here, people. Soujiro looked intently at Shinomori's face, looking for a clue, anything that might give him away.

Fast as lightning, Aoshi suddenly appeared in front of him, menacing look on. Gulp. "And what would YOU know about HER feelings, Seta?" _Oh! Oh!_ The words had been barely above a whisper, but the threat was loud and clear, as was the question hidden underneath.

"Not much. But I've grown to respect her, Shinomori-san. She's a wonderful woman who deserves the best" Hint. Hint here! Now all Ice Block had to do was to admit that yes, Soujiro was right, and then go running to Misao and confess his undying love to her. When had he turned into such a romantic? _Yumi-neesan, I SOOOOO blame you!_

"And YOU are not it" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Wait a second here! Where had THAT come from? _Don't tell me that Shinomori-san was actually JEALOUS of him? HIM? …..and why not? He was a handsome lad, modesty aside. _HEY! Focus on the situation at hand!_

"Are YOU?" Damn smiley actually narrowed his eyes at him, smile gone for once.

Aoshi went still at those two words. And suddenly blurred from vision.

*Duck* *Parry* *Roundhouse kick* *Block*

Rolling aside and using the tatami as a temporary shield, Soujiro almost smiled at Aoshi's reaction. Oh yes, he was jealous all right. As he ducked a well-aimed punch, Soujiro asked himself: what exactly was he happy about? Sure, Misao would be thrilled (really, who did she think she was fooling?), but he was about to get creamed!

But, with some luck, the beating would have good results. Not as if he was going to let himself get beaten, of course.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao closed her door and sighed. Again with the Miai thing? That had been AGES ago!

But she (thankfully) didn't have time to think about that. Okon had grumbled, Omasu had tried to bribe her and Tae had attempted to convince her by naming fifty-something names of 'suitable bachelors'. Misao had kicked, screamed and threathened. In the end, Misao had prevailed. Oh yes, she had won the battle, but not yet the war. Misao had the feeling those three wouldn't rest until she accepted to have the stupid party.

What had she been thinking about before that untimely interruption? Oh yes! Aoshi-sama!

_NOT like that, dammit!_

The petite ninja plopped herself in front of the small table. Kobe's diary was still open, the wind making the ages flutter gently. Seeing this, Misao went towards the window, with the intention of closing it.

Suddenly, she stopped.

_Of course! It wasn't because of my non-existent skills of a ninja! It was because of my position! He already trusted me before, but he couldn't call me Misao-chan anymore since I was technically his superior! Omasu and Okon do it because they were here raising me while he was not, and besides, who knows what those two think….. Back to the point! He couldn't call me 'Misao-chan', but he wasn't about to call me Misao-san… I was too close to him for that! So, even if he could have gotten the position of Okashira back upon returning he didn't, so that has to mean something, right?_

Misao looked at the busy city of Kyoto through the window.

_If he was willing to accept my position as Okashira, then it means he trusts me? Trusts me to do the right thing? He's my advisor, but he always lets me have the last word. Sometimes he tries to make me change my mind, but he hasn't questioned my decisions yet… And if the name-calling actually means something, then he sees me as a person capable of taking decisions!_

Misao giggled at that. _Though he didn't like my last one regarding Sou-kun. But then again, neither did I at first, ne? I'm just glad it all worked out in the end_

The girl went to sit on the windowsill and immediately jumped from it.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Misao bent down to collect the small brown fallen cylinder. So, Kouga had been here, uh?

Quickly opening it, she took out a small piece of paper, written in Oniwabanshuu code.

**"Found it. Got in. Have it. Related suspects: Harada Shinnosuke and Takarai Ken. Must draw them out. Plan going as expected. Tell the wolf"**

Takarai Ken, Takarai Ken… Misao was sure she had heard the name before, but just couldn't remember. Everything was going according to plan, it seemed. The terrorist group was but a leftover from a bigger one that had operated during years before the Bakumatsu no douran. So, in theory, it wouldn't be that difficult to uncover them and stop this anti-foreigners nonsense.

Well, now was the time to go to Aoshi-sama. If anyone probably knew something about those two suspects, it would be him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi was seeing red. Those two little words were buzzing on his ears like a particularly annoying bee, louder, and louder each time around.

_"Are YOU?"_

*Punch* *Duck* *Kick* There went the tatami. *Block* *Punch again*

_I don't know, dammit!_

He stopped in mid-punch at the realization. Was that it? Did he really think that he wasn't good enough for her?.

_Erm….Good enough for WHAT, exactly?_

*BAM*

Against the drawers he went. Oh yeah, he had been in the middle of something, hadn't he? No matter, it was just a little punch.

Seta had actually defied him. So Seta thought he was better for Misao that HE was?

"Maybe you can fool Misao" Soujiro jumped at the bitter sound of Aoshi's voice. "For her to trust the likes of you shows that she is still too naïve for her own good. If you ever get near Misao again, believe me what I say my kodachis are still as sharp as ever. Misao doesn't know what she's doing, but I do. I want you OUT of this house"

Soujiro's mouth threatened to hang open. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? That most certainly DIDN'T sound like a love confession to him! Not as if he actually wanted to hear one from Shinomori-san, but Misao did! Well, she said that she didn't, but it was obvious she did. And Shinomori-san was supposed to confess his feelings for her after being confronted with the jealousy and rage, and they would live happily ever after with lots of kids to call him 'Uncle Sou'…..wait, he was getting a little out of track here. Anyway… THIS WAS NOT IT!

"I will only go if Misao-chan says so. SHE's the Okashira, after all"

"Misao will see that I'm right, even if she doesn't at first"

"She's not a child anymore! You can't decide for her! SHE's the Okashira!" Oh Gods above. When had things degenerated into this? Had Soujiro been mistaken when judging Aoshi's feelings? Was a CHILD all the iceman saw when looking at her?

"It doesn't matter. She'll appreciate it when the time comes" Aoshi said while getting up. His back hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to let it show. "I want you OUT" With that, sure that Seta had no other choice, he opened the shogi to leave.

Only to find Misao.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**"…Misao doesn't know what she's doing, but I do.**__**I want you OUT of this house"**_

_**"I will only go if Misao-chan says so. SHE's the Okashira, after all"**_

_**"Misao will see that I'm right, even if she doesn't at first"**_

_**"She's not a child anymore! You can't decide for her! SHE's the Okashira!"**_

_**"It doesn't matter. She'll appreciate it when the time comes. I want you OUT"**_

Misao stood on the hallway, her pretty blue eyes wide in disbelief. Aoshi stopped cold at seeing her.

Soujiro winced visibly. Oh hell, oh hell, OH HELL!

"YOU…. YOU….. BASTARD!"

*SLAP*

Aoshi stood there frozen, too stunned to even move a hand to the rapidly increasing red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you….how DARE you…." Her voice hardly qualified as a whisper, but in the absolute silence of the room, the words echoed like cannons. Her petite frame shook with barely contained rage. Her fists were tightly closed, so hard that her nails were starting to penetrate the skin.

She couldn't turn around and run like she so much wanted. Not now, not anymore.

"So, the truth finally comes out, uh? Tired of humoring a child who wanted to play Okashira? Uh? Is that it? UH? UH?" With each word, Misao nodded her head defiantly at Aoshi, her eyes held high, even if the tears were already running down her cheeks. Why hide them? Let him see, after all, he didn't care. After all, she couldn't stop them.

"Misao…."

"All you had to do was say the word, you know. And everything would have returned to you. Just a word. But you made me believe that I could do it. You made me think that I was a capable Okashira. YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU WERE PROUD OF ME!"

"Misao….. I….really was…. AM pro…"

"SHUT UP! All you saw was the child you helped raise. What? You thought that I would get tired of trying to rebuild an almost dead ninja dream, didn't you? Then WHY didn't you just say A goddamn word? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!"

"You ARE a capable Okashira! I DIDN'T LIE! I NEVER lied to you!" Aoshi said, finally snapping under the onslaught of words thrown his way. He grabbed her almost violently by the shoulders. "Please don't…..I didn't….." His last words were just a whisper, just loud enough for her to barely hear.

Misao opened her eyes wide at the reaction. His hands were almost hurting her. Almost, but not quite. Mechanically, she grabbed his hands and took them from her shoulders. Slowly, she took a step back. And another. And yet another. His hands were still between hers though.

"Yeah, you're right Aoshi" Misao said while slowly shaking her head. Her eyes were fixed on their joined hands, even though she could barely see them through the blasted tears. Her tone was even, almost dead.

Another step back.

Misao's petite hands were slowly moving further away with each movement, almost like caressing his.

*Step back* "You didn't lie"

Aoshi's eyes snapped from their hands to her bowed face at those words.

*Step back* Now only her fingertips were touching his. Misao raised her eyes to meet his, still backing away. The tears were still there.

"You just never said the truth"

His hands fell to the side

As she walked away, he dully noted that, for the first time ever, Misao had called him by his given name. No suffix. Just Aoshi.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao walked towards the kitchen in somewhat of a daze. She had been wrong, so wrong to think that Aoshi actually perceived her as an equal when it was obvious he didn't. She clenched her fists so hard she could almost feel the blood stopping from the pressure. Angrily, the young woman wiped her eyes with the back of her kimono sleeve.

Aoshi. Not Aoshi-sama anymore. He might surpass her greatly in skills, but maybe it was high time she acknowledged the fact that SHE was his superior. In title, if anything. Time to knock him down of the stupid pedestal she had put him on as a child and hope he brokes his damn neck in the process.

_I'll make him see I can do it. So I don't know what I'm doing, uh? Think again buddy, 'cause you won't know what hit you once I'm done._

_**"….Learn to adapt…Nothing ever goes as planned…"**_

Kobe-sama's words came back to haunt her. Adapt? How could she adapt something like this to her benefit? There was no way she…..

Misao stopped on her tracks. Takarai Ken? Wasn't he on Tae's 'suitable bachelor's' list?

Getting a determined look on her face and a steely glint on her eyes, the Okashira entered the kitchen, surprising the three gloomy women inside.

"Girls? I changed my mind. Prepare the miai" Disbelieving looks were slowly replaced with sunny smiles.

_Just you wait Aoshi. I'll prove it to you_

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 22

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Important explanation!**

In Japan, the use of suffix (or lack of it) denotes respect or a certain kind of familiarity (or lack of them).

The '-san' could be considered the equivalent of 'sir/madam'. It means respect to someone or simply used with people you don't now at all or that you don't know very well.

The ''sama' is the form of utmost respect. At the same time that it says that you respect that person, it also implies that you're less than them in a way. It's used to design important people or deities. Since it also may mean admiration, it's often used by schoolgirls to refer to their crushes. (C'mon people! You've seen it in anime a thousand times!)

The '-chan' is a term of familiarity. It's used to refer to you female friends as a term of endearment (Though it can be misinterpreted when used by a boy to refer to a girl), or when talking to children. And also pets you may consider cute . No using it on boys unless it's a child, or they may be offended, like Yahiko did in the series.

The '-kun' is used almost the same as the 'chan', but with male connotations. There's no age limit with this one, though.

And with no suffix: The same as when using the suffixes, it makes a great difference whether you use the surname or the name of the person. It means more familiarity or a certain special relationship. However, depending on the tone and the person you're talking about, it may also be considered an insult by itself. By the way, the reason Aoshi calls Soujiro by his surname with no suffix is a mixture of both. He recognizes Sou's skills as a warrior, but has no respect for him as a person, due to their history. In Soujiro's case, he's just polite.

Again, no review responses. Gomen nasai! But I really am having an awful time lately and I couldn't get the time to do them! If you really want me to do shot-outs, just tell me and I swear I'll try to find time to do them! Same if you didn't understand something about the suffixes explanation. Though my Japanese is limited, I warn you.

So? How did you like the chappie? Tell me! Tell me!

Verito-chan


	24. Chapter 23

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

After almost nine months, I finally deliver chapter 23. I will not give you excuses of any kind, suffice to say that real life hates me, and that everyone seems to be dying around me. 'nuff said.

To compensate, this chapter is 20 pages long in MSWord. That's twice as long as my normal chapters. Enjoy!

Just a hint about Ryo. I love chocolate, but when I'm depressed, I love it even more.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 23

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi sat down at the dojo. Wordlessly, he took out an incense burner and stared at it. Deciding it wouldn't do for what he had in mind, he put it away and stared right ahead.

A few moments later, the tall man shook violently his head, as if trying to get rid of some persistent thought.

He was an idiot. A dolt. A complete imbecile. A…. well, you get the idea.

The exOkashira had tried to train, but failed miserably. Tried to meditate, but his mind had viciously betrayed him.

He got up and paced the length of the dojo ten, twenty, thirty times. He started doing a kata but stumbled when doing the most basic of movements. He tried using his training wooden kodachi, but his hands seemed not to resist their weight.

In a sudden movement, Aoshi seemed to decide, plopped down on the floor and shut down his eyes so tight it really must have hurt.

_Breathe in, breathe out…._

If simple meditation didn't work, then it was time for extreme measures.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"_The situation has become quite disturbing. Kyushuu has also been attacked, along with Narita and my namesake, Kobe. I've been forced to draw up a battle plan. Before, I'd thought that if the Oniwabanshuu didn't take part of the foolish quarrel, then they'd leave us alone. Obviously, that didn't happen. It turns out we're not above it, not is it a petty quarrel anymore. The other ninja clans want our position as guardians of the Kyoto palace. We fight, or we die. Ninjas don't believe in prisoners._

_"No more fishing on the river, no more going out to buy sweets in the marketplace. My days are being spent inside these four walls, only going out to train and sleep. Why, I even eat here, the meetings are held here. I should start decorating my office, so it looks more homey…. Even if I get out of the office, I don't get out of the Aoiya. I'm in a box within a box. Now I know how Ayumi-san's pigeons feel….. at least I won't serve as dinner anytime soon….. I hope._

_"Mina just came with my lunch. We talked about her youth, and she said she was thankful that I'd trained her. She said she owed me her life. Nonsense. If she hadn't learnt everything so well, if she wasn't the remarkable woman she is… then no amount of training would have been enough. I wasn't the one who stayed up all night during a week creating and perfecting that amazing double spin kick to show my master I was capable of being trained. I wasn't the one who fought three men alone while injured and won. She hasn't told me the story, but I've heard enough from the men who were there at the time. Everytime I ask her, she only says: 'I did what I had to do. It's nothing, really.'_

_"I'm proud. Proud of that strength of heart that doesn't seek praise._

_"As she left, I stopped her and said 'Thanks'. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and bowed in that polite way I love and hate at the same time. What would she say if she knew I wasn't thanking her for the meal, but for just being there?_

_"Everything seems to be crumbling around me. Everyone looks up at me for solutions I don't have. 'The Okashira must know ' say the young. 'The okashira must decide', say the old. A leader is only a leader when he has someone to lead. I want to say 'Leave me alone, I don't know it all!'. There are times when I can't take it anymore. I'm only human, have they forgotten? I want to scream, and shout and just stop being so serious for just one hour… But I can't. I don't. Just as long as Mina is near me, I WON'T._

_"That's what I thanked her for."_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao blinked back a tear. Being Okashira was a difficult job. Up until Aoshi, that is. One tended to become a bit of a control freak, right? When you're the only one holding things together…. But wasn't she doing that too? In a different way, true, but… Why didn't Aoshi take her seriously? Because she wasn't facing the thinks she had? _Excuuuuse me for leading a more or less normal life!_ But that had to be the reason.

He had looked so…. Shocked….when she'd accused him of lying. Shocked and torn, if she dared think that.

It had hurt. It had hurt so much that she couldn't even begin to explain it. She had been so happy, thinking about Kobe´s diary…. How absolutely idiotic of her to think Aoshi thought like Kobe had! Kobe had had Mina on the brain, Aoshi had a couple of tea leaves, and maybe the occasional tea root.

Misao laid her cheek on the desk, next to Kobe's diary. The kanjis for '_I can't. I don't_' were right in her line of vision. She shifted her position a little and found herself face to face with the kanji for _'I WON'T'_.

"A leader is only a leader if he has someone to lead, uh?. And what if they don't want to be led? What then, Kobe-sama?"

The girl moved her head and rolled her body until she plopped on the floor. _'He still sees the little girl. But I'm still her. I'm also the leader. I'm both, but I can't define myself as either. I'm Misao, pure and simple. Can't he understand that? Or won't he?'_

The petite woman turned her gaze to the window. Suddenly, she sat up. There, on the windowsill, was another little tube. Misao ran towards it in a frenzy, tripping over the low table, slipping on a diary on the floor and grabbing the tube while falling in slow motion.

*THUMP*

**'Tonight at 12, the chancellor's manor will get hot. Must succeed. My part of your plan is going wonderfully boss.'**

Just what kind of leader was she? Here she had been moping about her feelings, when Kouga was risking his neck on a mission. If he got caught, he could die. And yet, he had accepted going, because the Okashira had sent him. And he was doing his part. What about hers? It had been HER idea, so there was no turning back. This was NOT the time for petty feelings, nor for feeling hurt!

Aoshi had looked as if he had realized a moment too late of what he had said, in that typically male 'open mouth, insert foot' way. He should be in the dojo. It that was the case, then the idiot should be beating himself up. That habit of his was annoying, but kinda useful, she had to admit.

If he was really sorry (not that the man would actually apologize or anything), then she was willing to forget everything that had happened. She wouldn't say a thing. Misao hated not talking things through, but it wasn't the time for stubbornness.

Just until the mission was over, and Kouga was safely back home. THEN the tea addict would get it!

o-o-o-o-o-o

_"You know, there really MUST be a reason for reacting like that"_

_"Now, really? And here I was thinking those kinds of things happened every day"_

_"Sure, freezed-up ninjas lose their control all the time, didn't you know?"_

_"Oh my, I didn't! That explains sooooooo much!"_

_Okay, this was becoming tiresome. And more than a little annoying too. It also didn't help that the conversation was about HIM, in front of HIM…. And being held by a quartet of dead people, at that._

_"Next thing you know, he's gonna lock her up to prevent men from seeing her. Until she's old enough to date, of course. Not a minute before" Hannya said the last bit with a slight shake of the head, as if he supported completely the idea._

_"How do you reckon we'll know when that fateful moment has arrived!" Squeaked Shikijou, clutching Hannya's sleeve almost compulsively, a tragic look on his face._

_"Why, when the first gray hair appears, of course!" Beshimi answered, not missing a beat. Quite a feat, considering the murderous look Aoshi was sending his way._

_He already knew he was an idiot. Couldn't they stop rubbing it in!_

_"Nope!" Four voices answered in perfect unison._

_Damn, he had forgotten there were no private thoughts in a dream._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao entered the training hall with mixed feelings. Part of her was screaming in rage and was debating creative and most definitive painful ways to use a kunai. The other part was thinking rationally, remembering her reason for coming here. But rational or not, there was something on the back of her mind that made her feel strange.

Let's face it, seeing the man react to anything was enough to decree a national holiday. Seeing that YOU are the cause is another thing altogether

Of course, he had managed to insult her capacity for taking care of herself and her ability to take decisions all in one go. But as her leader (meaning: Her - important person. Him - poor idiot), she wanted to talk to him.

Conversation? Yup, you heard right. She had changed her mind. It didn't matter if she had to torture him first; she was going to get some answers. It would be nice of him to remember, once in a while at least, that SHE was the okashira. Who cared he had practically deemed her a parody of a leader that afternoon, he was stuck with her, parody or not. She was struggling with herself just to get near him, swallowing her pride and her anger for the benefit of the Oniwabanshuu.

And there he was, in the far corner of the room, the cause of most of her recent headaches (Sou-kun being responsible for the rest of them). His back was to her, but it didn't take a genius to know he was meditating.

***Snore***

What the…? Nooooooooooo! No way!

Misao approached the sitting man cautiously. The sound didn't repeat itself. Closer she went. Still, nothing. She was almost next to him, and he hadn't reacted at all. Misao arched an eyebrow. Wasn't he supposed to be alert at all times? Just the notion of the all-mighty ice cube in dreamland was nearly enough to make her forget she was currently angry with the man. Almost, but not quite.

Misao looked up and down the rigid profile of her mentor, who was as stiff as a board even if his head tended to incline to the side and chewed her lower lip in thought. Sure, here she was all wound up over his attitude, allowing her treacherous mind to develop all sorts of ridiculous conjectures about one thousand and three reasons for his behavior. He'd seemed pained when she'd accused him of lying, but maybe that had been just his ego. After all, that had been almost an insult to his wonderful persona, and in front of Sou-kun, no less! Apparently, his tantrum had subsided, and the Ice king was feeling again at peace with himself. For him to be sleeping and not even noticing her, he had to be sure everything was nice and good with the world. Butterflies, small birds chirping, that sort of thing. He may be even be dreaming of the paradise of tea, the insufferable man.

She was never to know that, had she actually given into her bad mood and kicked him hard (as she had been aching to do), the man in front of her wouldn't have even stirred from his deep slumber, thus providing her with the absolutely perfect revenge. Ah, such opportunities are almost always lost… what a pity.

After some long minutes, a smirk made its way to her slightly swollen lips. Maybe when she saw him again next morning, Misao would act like nothing had happened. Maybe it was better like this.

With a firm nod and a smirk that would have definitely troubled Aoshi, she made a sharp turn and exited the training hall, a destination firm in her mind.

Screw conversation, it was time for action.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ye stay 'ere and do as ye were told" said a rather bulky man in a slightly slurry voice.

Kouga nodded quickly, his features eager and dutiful.

Once the man disappeared in the shadows, the shinobi's expression hardened. This was it.

He looked at the darkened torch he was carrying on his hand and the small barrel by his feet. With one swift movement, he jumped over the wall and landed noiselessly on the other side. He opened the barrel and poured its contents carefully over the side of the building. Expensive-looking flowers seemed to wither and die just by the proximity of the dark liquid. Beautiful, fragile, sweet-smelling foreign flowers. Roses? Lavenders?

Kouga sighed. He had always loved flowers. Reaching a decision, he plucked one of the prettiest buds.

Without giving the rest of them another thought, he gripped the small barrel tightly and hid it under some bushes. Then, he jumped to a nearby tree branch and disappeared under the foliage.

A few seconds later, a guard rounded the corner, crossed the garden while looking for anything suspicious. Not seeing anything amiss, he continued his round.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao stomped into the nearly empty police office.

"Excuse me, Miss… Hey! Miss! Where are you going? Miss!"

The long way towards Saitou's working place had resulted on a tired, seething, cold Misao. She had gotten out of the Aoiya in a calm, dignified mood, but the more she had thought about her stupid subordinate (_ha! Take that you idiot!_) snoring like all was good with the world, the angrier she got. After having taken the magnanimous decision of forgiving him, no less!

Granted, the prospect of visiting the wolf didn't make things happier for her.

"Miss! Hey, Miss!" The girl finally acknowledged the poor man running behind her. Only then she noticed that her footsteps echoed in the creepy silence that enveloped the place.

"Excuse me, is captain Saitou here?" the man blinked at the question, obviously not used to pretty women looking for the scary captain.

"Er… no, miss. Captain Saitou already left for the night. Is there something I can help you with?" Suave voice, cool pose, flashy smile.

"No, thank you. It's a private matter" answered Misao, mentally cursing herself for forgetting no one worked until 8, not even the psycho cop, and missing completely the bewildered look the officer was giving her.

"Did he go home?" she inquired, still distracted.

"Er… yes, I believe so…" answered the still astounded police officer.

"Thanks" she turned around, leaving the poor officer blinking furiously.

She had to find Saitou before 11, or Kouga´s neck would be on the line… Three hours. Plenty could be done in three hours, right? Just as long as the wolf didn't actually live in a den underground, she could find him, right?. With that in mind, Misao started walking faster.

"Hey" the officer didn't turn around to acknowledge his colleague.

"Isn't Saitou-san married?" he blurted out.

"How would I know? Hard to believe a woman would marry him though….. wait! Now that I think about it, yes, I think he is. Why?" inquired the newcomer.

"That lady over there, came barging in here, looking for the captain"

"Eeeh? At this hour?"

"Well, he usually goes home late, right? Today was just an exception, and he always insists that we keep away from his office, and she seemed to know her way…"

"That's not THAT difficult, y'know… waitasec, what are you trying to say?"

"Dunno…"

"You don't think…!"

The two officers looked at each other.

_*whistle* _"Who would have thought…."

"Some women like the dangerous kind of guys"

"True, true. Why do you think I became a cop? Thought a gun would improve my image"

"Do you know she didn't even ask me where he lived?"

"Whoah, she might go barging in there too, then"

"Probably….. she seemed mad about something"

"That's some stormy affair"

"Yup. A cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o

The street lamps were alight, the sun having set completely just half an hour before. As an Oniwabanshuu, she had no fear of walking on the streets at night. Not only any would-be thief would get his butt kicked, but her training enabled her to listen to even the faintest of sounds. Which was why Aoshi frustrated her to no end. The damn man was a shadow with uniform.

Soujiro had mentioned once or twice that Saitou lived in the northern part of the city. Misao, in all her infinite intelligence (please, note the sarcasm) had forgotten to ask for directions at the police office. Sure Soujiro had mentioned the place one or twice, but he had never actually said WHERE it was. The northern part of the city was quite big, you see.

Anyway, surely a man with ugly eyes, nasty disposition and a katana would be notorious, right?

That part of town was nice enough, full of pretty houses and streets lined with trees. It made Misao blink. Pretty and Saitou just didn't go together.

However, a place like that should surely be filled with honest people, eager to give directions to a lost little weasel. Problem: there wasn't a soul on sight.

Misao started walking around, looking at the nameplates on the doors, but Saitou's didn't seem to be anywhere…. Well, Goro Fujita's, that is. The girl stopped under a street lamp and looked around, her eyes big. Her head darted quickly from side to side, and then all around her.

*sniff* *sniff*

Her little nose twitched as she followed an invisible trail on the air. The trail lead her to a big wooden door, with no nameplate on it. It was a house with pristine white walls surrounding it. The smell was faint but it was definitely that of the disgusting tobacco Saitou liked so much. Misao approached the door, still sniffing.

Should she knock? Maybe. But then, what if it wasn't the right place? But the tobacco…? Saitou wasn't the only smoker of Japan, but he could live here…. Mmm…. Decisions, decisions. 'No matter, I'll sneak a peak' _Haven't you heard about private property?_ When did her inner self become so annoying?

She was still pondering about what to do when the door opened and a woman, carrying a small oil lamp and followed by an even smaller dog appeared. Misao jumped back as if burned while the woman just blinked in surprise.

"Why, hello. Are you looking for someone?" She queried while hanging the oil lamp on a small hanger over the door and lighting it. She was a middle aged woman with big black eyes and black hair in a messy, yet classy bun. Maybe as tall as Megumi, but without that haughty disposition that characterized the female doctor.

"There. It looks far brighter, doesn't it?" Misao looked around. As a matter of fact, the tiny oil lamp made the streed look far brighter, eliminating the lurking shadows in the corners. What a thoughtful woman.

Said thoughtful woman was looking at her with a gentle, if a little questioning look. _Uh? Oh!_

"Well, I… erm… Yes, I was… but it's fine, as you probably don't know him. No, of course you wouldn't know such an idiot… erm.. I mean…. I'll go now….." Misao-babble at its highest. Maybe she had imagined the tobacco smell, or maybe it came from the neighbor's house, or this lady's grandfather liked to smoke or…. Well, anything!

The little doggie bit the hem of Misao's kimono. Not noticing, Misao hastily bowed to the woman and turned around, dragging the stubborn pet along. Misao stopped and shook her kimono, but the petite thing just wouldn't let go. She shook it again. Nothing. Again. The doggie seemed happy with flying around attached to the kimono.

"See Tokio? That mutt has a good tracking nose. It can recognize a weasel a mile away."

The little so-called mutt yipped and let go of the fabric, jumping in the air and moving it's little tail, or more accurately, it's little butt at the voice.

Misao stood petrified looking at the scene before her.

"I sincerely doubt she can make it to adulthood with any sense of smell whatsoever if she keeps being exposed to your cigarettes"

*yip* *yip*

"She likes it" said the cop, moving one of said cigarettes in circles over the puppy, which yipped again and ran behind the bright trail.

Finally, Misao reacted.

"YOU!"

The dog yipped and hid between Saitou's legs.

"Yes weasel, me. You really didn't think I lived at the police station, did you?"

"Ara!" Tokio said while clapping her hands once. "Then he was the idiot you were looking for? Do come in. You're the Oniwabanshuu no Okashira, right?"

Misao was speechless. All the anger that Saitou's jibe had caused died instantly at remembering that: No. 1: she had just behaved like a complete idiot in front of a woman she hardly knew. No. 2: She had called the man next to her an idiot. Which wasn't out of the norm, BUT!… No. 3: The woman actually KNEW the idiot!

If not for the fact that Tokio was pushing her inside the gates, Misao would've made a hole and buried herself.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name's Tokio. Surname tends to change though." Misao was a little dizzy. Tokio… Tokio….. where had she heard that name before?

Tokio winked at her "The idiot is my husband"

Saitou 'hump'ed' in response, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, allowing the dog to peek at Misao from between them and over one shoe.

'W…..wi….wife…?"

"Oh, I do hate when I get that reaction. Couldn't you just project a nicer image?" said Tokio while gesturing her husband away and pulling the catatonic weasel inside. "…. What am I saying…. Of course you couldn't….. Men!" Tokio muttered the last part, loud enough for the wolf to hear her. Then, she looked directly at him and playfully stuck her tongue at him.

Saitou stayed behind to close the door while his wife kidnapped the weasel.

"Nice? Hasn't she learned anything in all these years? What's the fun in being nice? Women!" The doggie yipped in agreement and growled at his leg. "Exactly"

The wolf brought his cigarette to his lips, inhaled and shook the cinders to the side before walking back to the house, waving the cigarette around for the puppy to follow.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Misao found herself already seated inside a comfy living room. The girl raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"And to know your name Misao-san. Up until now, I've only known you as 'weasel'" Tokio sweat-dropped at the fierce look Misao directed at the closed door.

"Oh, don't mind him. He has the annoying habit of comparing people to animals, especially women. Though Okita-san was the 'puppy'….. Right now, I must be the annoying sparrow" Sparrow? That sounded kinda cute….. were they talking about the same Saitou here?

"Right you are. The kind of annoying bird that just doesn't let anyone sleep on weekends." Tokio just smiled at him and went to the kitchen, while her husband took his seat.

"So? What are you doing here weasel?" How nice. How did he manage to say things so… simply annoyingly? Things had happened almost too fast for Misao to follow, and she was still trying to figure out if she hadn't entered some kind of parallel world where Saitou was married and lived like a non-Saitou person.

"Hey, wake up, you lazy ninja" the butt of Saitou's cigarette bounced on Misao's head. Ashes included.

"WHY… YOU!"

"Just say why you are here. Is it not enough to bother me at the office?"

"For your information, I went there and some officer told me you weren't there, so I had to come. It's not as if I was eager to enter the wolf's den!"

Saitou groaned. And those two idiots were on duty today of all days….. who knows what story they'd create….

"Stop that, will you?" Misao said, a vein popping on her forehead. She then took a deep breath and continued. "Today at midnight, there'll be a fire at the British foreign minister's manor"

"Hajime, how ab….." Tokio's voice from behind Saitou stopped abruptly when his husband raised his hand a little. Misao tried not to show any reaction to the apparently submissive action. Tokio set the tea tray on the low table and sat by Saitou, hands demurely folded.

It was only after his wife had finished setting that Saitou talked again. "So, it seems you got your information weasel. Right, then I'll send a team and…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't send anyone. Don't do a thing today" Misao gulped at the look Saitou sent her.

"You finally lost it weasel. The last thing I need is that pig roasting in my jurisdiction" Dammit! She REALLY needed for Saitou NOT to do anything . Misao's eyes encountered Tokio's.

"He thinks chopping him would be so much better" the woman said placidly. Erm… not the kind of help Misao was looking for…

"I call it 'incentive for working'. I like pork chops" Saitou answered his wife, who rolled her eyes but smiled at his answer. He then turned to the young woman.

"So, weasel. What is it?" uh? He was actually WILLING to hear her? Man, Tokio-san was a miracle worker! And without actually saying anything! Misao took a deep breath and looked at Saitou in the eye.

"Don't worry about the British foreign pig… I mean British foreign minister!" Misao threw a dirty look at Saitou. Grr that man! Look at what he made her say! "Anyway, he won't be inside when it happens. All I need is no police around"

"You do realize I can't actually NOT send anyone?"

"After an hour or so, you can send them. Give me an hour" Misao half demanded, half asked. Saitou looked at her flatly.

"That'll do nicely with diplomatic relations"

"THAT'S what I'm counting with" Saitou raised both his eyebrows at her. Placing his elbows at the table, he rested his chin over his interlocked fingers.

"A plan uh? Who would've thought…" Misao drew a deep breath and tried not to bristle.

Saitou looked at her intently, waiting for her reaction. When none came, he nodded to himself. It seemed the weasel was finally learning.

"What do you know….. I'm listening. Do tell, weasel. Do tell"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryo looked around him and sighed. Here he was, sitting on one splendid sofa, served by a beautiful woman and surrounded by the best of Kyoto's society. And, quite frankly, he was bored out of his wits. The atmosphere was stiff, the waitress looked at him as though he was a quite tasty meat bun, the tea was insipid, and all the people surrounding him were a bunch of stuck-up, money-grabbing treacherous idiots.

It brought him memories.

Over there, on the corner, a group of women giggled and smoothed their over-puffy skirts, apparently engrossed in some inane conversation that included an awful lot of eyelash-batting. They were a mix of Japanese and foreign women. A couple of English women and a French, if he was not mistaken. Not a bad-looking group of girls, all in all, but….. He had been introduced a couple of hours ago. Predictably, the foreign women had only politely smiled and made small talk. That had been until he had let slip, quite accidentally I assure you, that he was single. The next half hour had been one of those strange, almost theatrical plots, that only women could ever explain. The foreign ladies had been quite nicer to him, even as they made clear they weren't searching for a potential spouse. He had been quite relieved at that, but his relief had been short-lived. Somehow, one of the women had managed to make it known to all single Japanese women the big news. How, when and who, he had no idea. But, quite suddenly, he had been surrounded by girls, ranging from almost-teenagers to almost-old-maids.

Ryo felt quite like an object. The whispering followed him across the room.

"Have you heard? He's quite rich"

"His mother was Japanese, but he barely looks like it... "

"Who cares? He's quite handsome!"

"He must be looking for a bride, and, if he isn't… oh what I'm saying, of course he is! Or will, in any case"

Ryo forced himself to remain expressionless. Politely, he presented his excuses to the host and left the place.

No, he wasn't. He wouldn't fall in the sugar-coated trap of money-grabbing women who hated his mixed heritage, but loved his wealth.

He had been born in Japan. Grown up in Britain. At the time his parents had settled down there, Japan had been a novelty, something exotic to talk about. His mother had been quite a beautiful woman, of an exotic race. Ryo remembered her sitting demurely next to her husband, who never left her side at the parties, no matter what the other men said. Maybe because he knew that among all the cooing and flattering comments she received, there were veiled threats, scorn and even hate.

His father had been a traveler, one of those rich men that had left home in search of adventure. You can imagine the story, I'm quite sure. He had stayed in Japan for almost ten years, until a letter announcing his father's death had arrived. Then, he had taken his wife and 6 year-old son to a completely unknown country.

Thinking back a little, it had been quite the experience, really.

If not for the covert looks. If not for the muttering as he walked by. If not for her mother refusing to go out without his father.

If not for Elizabeth.

Let bygones be bygones, ne?

Just make sure you don't fall in love ever again.

"Chocolate. I need chocolate." Muttered Ryo while walking down the street.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tokio walked Misao to the gate. It was already fairly late, at least 11.

"Will you take the oil lamp?" Tokio said while gesturing to the hook above the door, in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

Misao though a little about it. "No, I'd better not. I'll take the rooftops. It's faster." Tokio nodded at the answer and Misao blinked. She had expected a little fretting at least. But the older woman seemed at ease with her decision. Weird, since it wasn't everyday that people traveled via rooftops.

Tokio giggled at seeing the girl's expression. "So many years living with Hajime have taught me not to be surprised at anything. Besides, you're a ninja, and Hajime trusts you. That's enough."

"That psycho cop? Trust me? As if!" Misao gasped at her own outburst and slapped both her hands over her mouth.

The older woman laughed merrily. "Psycho cop? That's a new one !" Seeing Misao's mortified face, she laughed again. "I know very well what people think about Hajime. Actually, I've made a hobby of finding out all his nicknames. My unsuitable vocabulary has expanded quite a lot, I assure you"

Misao smiles apologetically. "Demo, Tokio-san…. I really don't think that 'trust' is a term that applies here."

"He asked for your help" Tokio stopped Misao with a dismissive gesture before the girl could even open her mouth. "Fine, he demanded it. Same difference really. You proposed the alliance, but he could have refused. Without any regrets either, you know that."

Well, that much was true. Misao had to admit that Saitou could have merrily (erm…. Not merrily, that man was NEVER merry)… well, nastily (yep, that was it) refused her offer.

"Hey Tokio. Get your mutt." A voice said from behind the older woman.

Said older woman turned around immediately, hands in position, just in time to catch the airborne puppy. Airborne happy puppy, at that.

Tokio didn't seem surprised at all. Misao's head whipped from the placid woman petting her dog to the closing shogi behind which a wolf disappeared.

"Why that IDIOT!" Misao fumed.

"Oh, don't mind him" Tokio said calmly.

*yip* *yip* agreed the dog.

"But… doesn't it anger you? What if the puppy had been hurt? That was just cruel!" Misao clamped her hands over her mouth again.

Tokio smiled. "Hajime is like that. I would worry if he changed, really. He looks and acts like the big bad wolf, but I trust him. I know he double-checked if I was ready, he gauged the distance, measured the force behind the throw and patted Sora's head before throwing her."

Misao sweat-dropped. Erm…. You weren't supposed to throw your pets around….

"Besides, she likes it" Little Sora yipped again, confirming Tokio's words. "If she didn't, the Saitou would have stopped after the first time. I just hope he stops flinging her at me once she grows up…." Continued the woman with a pained voice that revealed she didn't think it likely.

Misao patted the dog's little head, while Sora tried her best to lick the hand over her head. It was then that Misao noticed a large bald patch behind one of the doggie's ears, and a scar on it.

"I found her a few days ago, under a bush outside" Explained Tokio. "She was pretty weak. That scar was half-healed and she looked half-dead. So, I took her in. She likes Hajime more, though." The older woman rolled her eyes and giggled.

*yip*

"Crazy dog" Tokio said fondly while putting the puppy down and patting her head again. Echoing Misao's thoughts, by the way.

"Tokio-san… what about Eiji-kun?" Misao said suddenly, remembering the bitter boy Saitou had taken in during those ShiShio times.

"Ara! I'd forgotten you knew him!" Tokio said while looking apologetic. Curious, this woman seemed to know everything Saitou did. "He's in Yokohama right now, training in the police quarters there."

"Police quarters?" It really didn't seem as if that boy was cut to be a police man, really.

"Oh, he isn't following the policeman training yet. He has a deal with Hajime. If he trains there for a year and manages to injure my husband in any way, then Hajime will allow him to join the katana-wielding squad. If not, then he'll join the regular force."

Erm…..

"He should be back in 4 months or so. Until then, I'm in charge of polishing his brother's sword everyday, and make sure Saitou doesn't throw it away." Continued Tokio placidly. Upon seeing Misao's confused face, she elaborated. "Hajime threatened to throw it away, saying it was a good for nothing lump of rusty iron. I reckon that'll give Eiji-kun a good reason to try and pound Hajime to the floor, if nothing else."

"I…. I'm glad. I mean, not because he has a reason to pound Saitou! I mean, Eiji-kun was so glum before….. and I do hope he injures Saitou… but in a good way.. erm…. " Sure, tangle up with your own thoughts, why don't you?

Tokio smiled wickedly. "One injury. Eiji-kun gets to enter the katana-wielding squad, and I get a new kimono and dinner at a fancy restaurant." Nonchantly she added. "Then again, Hajime might cut Eiji-kun to pieces just because he doesn't want to buy me anything…..Nah, no way."

Erm….. in Misao's opinion, that could very well happen. And how could that woman talk about it so calmly?

The sound of Sora growling at a grasshopper brought Misao back to the real world.

"Ano…. Tokio-san, I must go." Misao bowed at the older woman.

"Take care, and come back anytime you wish to." Misao smiled at her and remained in place until Tokio-san closed the wooden door.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tokio closed the door to the room. Her husband looked at her and put off his cigarette, after motioning for her to come nearer.

"She'll be fine Tokio, stop being such a worry-wart"

The woman sighed and sat next to him, putting her head on his broad shoulder. "It's such a dangerous mission. She could do it some other way, couldn't she? If Misao-san isn't careful, she could get killed."

"She could get raped AND killed." Tokio´s head snapped up and she looked at her husband.

"Additional dangers of being a woman." He explained. Then, his voice softened a little. "She's well aware of that, I assure you." Or at least Saitou HOPED she was. Or things could get really messy.

"She's so young." Tokio's head returned to her human pillow.

"She's a ninja" was the answer.

"She could fail."

"Oh, she could. It's a possibility Tokio, stop hitting me." Saitou grabbed his wife's petite pounding fist and rubbed it until the hand relaxed again.

"Despite Shinomori, or maybe because of him…. Definitely not thanks to him… The weasel has learnt a lot. At least she's come out of his shadow. The rest is up to her."

Tokio smiled against the soft fabric of his yukata. That was as close a compliment as Hajime was likely to give anyone. Yes, the possibility of failure existed, but if Saitou was willing let her do it anyway, it was because he believed Misao-san could overcome the difficulties.

Saitou blinked when he realized his wife had taken off one of his gloves and was currently toying with his hand. It was a habit of hers. He didn't mind it all that much, but his hands always felt too cold after she took them off. Saitou looked at his wife as she kissed the palm of his hand. Then, he smirked.

"Then again, I could be wrong and the weasel might be as incompetent s she looks. Ouch!. It's a possibility Tokio. Ouch!. Fine, then it isn't and I'm never wrong. Ouch!. Just my luck you had to get fond of the weasel. Ouch!. What will it take for you to stop biting me!"

Tokio started to smile, teeth still firmly attached to his hand.

"No, I'm not cooking again."

*chomp* *chomp*

"…..fine, I will."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao looked around her. She had decided to take the rooftops but… the houses in this part of the city were too far apart. She would have to walk for a bit before being able to perform her plan.

The girl started walking, her ninja sense alert. As an Oniwabanshuu, she was able to hear even the faintest of sounds. But Tokio-san has sneaked up on her, hadn't she?

Tokio-san…. The idea of Saitou married to a human being was too bizarre to believe. Especially since said human being was a nice, kind woman. At first, it had seemed like she was too nice to like such a man. Then it had been obvious she was nothing but a fine match for the wolf. But when she had stopped talking at a mere gesture from her husband… Misao hadn't known what to think, until Tokio-san talked again, that is. Only then had the girl realized it hadn't been a submissive wife's doing. Up until that moment, and after Misao had finishing exposing what he was planning to do, Tokio-san had spoken her mind many times, often showing opposing opinions of those of her husband, and even mocking him sometimes. That was NOT the way a submissive wife acted.

It was the way a wife in tune with her husband acted.

Strange as it may sound, it made sense. They were attuned to each other. Tokio-san knew absolutely EVERYTHING Saitou had ever done, and a couple of times during the conversation, Misao had felt as though Tokio-san knew some things she herself had missed, but Tokio-san hadn't even been there at the time! Not while they were facing ShiShio, not while battling Enishi…. He trusted her that much. And she trusted him as well. Tokio-san had probably known him with the same annoying temper, even worse if she met him during the Bakumatsu no Douran.

Wasn't love supposed to change people? Erm… that is, if someone as Saitou was even capable of loving someone….

Misao stopped in her tracks. She was being unfair, wasn't she? Just because she knew deep down that such kind of men WERE capable of love just like anyone else, after all, they were also humans, even if they tried to deny their humanity by swinging a katana around. But it took a remarkable woman, the RIGHT one, to manage the feat.

She wasn't remarkable. She hadn't been the right one.

Annoyed with the fact that everything seemed to make her think of the icicle (and that THAT particular thought had hit too close home), she didn't notice until too late that she was surrounded.

Three men were leering at her. Misao clenched her teeth and cursed Aoshi again for making her get distracted (surely, this was HIS fault!). A quick glance revealed that she was in another part of the city, and that she could've jumped to any rooftop quite a while before.

Drunkards, all three of them. However that was no reason for underestimating them. Their bodies seemed used to exercise in some way, and their stances weren't the typical I'm-drunk-and-about-to-fall-face-first-on-the-floor. Fine, let's see….first, she had to take care of the one behind her. Once that one was out, it was just a matter of grabbing the first chance to jump to any roof and that was it.

No shame in cutting short an unnecessary fight.

"Hey missy! What's a pretty thin' like ya doin' out so late, uh?" _Urgh. Ugly guy!_

"Ya wanna come with us?" _What the hell, this one is even uglier!_

"Come, now!" Not so ugly, until he opened his mouth to show he was missing a few teeth. _Argh._

A vein popped in Misao's forehead. "I'm going nowhere, you creeps!" At the same time, she shifted her position in such way that she was facing the three of them.

"Hey! She's gotta spunk!" The man practically drooled at saying this. Oh man! Why was it that lately she seemed surrounded by only weird men? Lately as in…. dunno, the last 2 years?

"No woman her age would walk at night without an escort… Maybe she's returning from an illicit affair, ne?" The leer the man sent her way was enough to make her want to punch the living daylights out of him. But not yet, just a little more…..

"A woman a' night 's a woman OF the night. Ya know what they say." Great. Just when had she become an unwilling seductress of idiots? Damn prejudices…..

Just a little more, almost there, almost there. Can't break their noses yet….

"Come here babe" One of the men (the toothless one) started to get dangerously near.

There!

Misao kicked the man approaching her, and sent him flying. Unfortunately, he didn't collide with the man behind her, as she had planned. What? Even the force of gravity was against her? What was this? Annoy Misao day?

What should have been an easy win quickly turned into a struggle.

Misao had been walking too long, it seemed. Her limbs were almost numb because of the cold, and didn't react as should have. She realized this too late.

"Let me go, you dumbass!" Her kunai were inside her kimono. She usually carried them inside the obi, but in her haste to leave the Aoiya, she hadn't put them in their hidden holster inside the sash. At least she still had them. Now, if she only could reach them! How could she have been so careless!

They were strong, but she was a ninja. Struggling wouldn't help her, so when both her arms were seized by two men, she used their hold as leverage to jump backwards in a circle, only to kick them both behind the knees. The surprise and sudden fall made one on the men release his hold on her left arm, but the other just wouldn't let go, and took her with him to the floor. In a desperate attempt to regain her freedom (she was just a jump away from getting out of there, please!), she shifted in mid-air, and landed with her elbow a few centimeters away from his groin, on his lower stomach, where it wouldn't hurt nearly as much. Dammit, she had miscalculated.

And then he looked at his (painfully) grinning face.

Fuck! She hadn't miscalculated! He had read her moves!

"You bitch!"

*WHAM*

Misao reeled back from the force behind the punch. Her nose started bleeding. She ignored the red rivulet of blood flowing from her right nostril for the moment. He had let go, and that was what mattered. NOW she aimed and kicked withal her might, making that no descendants from that scum would appear anytime soon.

Misao jumped to her feet and introduced a hand on her kimono, looking for her kunai. But all that struggle had caused the little pouch to change its position, and now it wasn't that easy to get out. Misao's fingers searched along her chest and upper torso. When she had almost given up, she felt the familiar fabric. Closing her hand around it, she withdrew it.

It had been a minute. But apparently it had been enough. Second mistake of the day. Or of the hour, since her day had really been a complete mess.

Two strong arms grabbed her forcefully from behind. "Feisty one, aren't ya? What were you looking for, uh? Lemme see…"

A hand moved. Misao struggled in vain. It seemed he hadn't noticed the pouch on her right hand. Damn lecher. The hand grabbed. The 'hug' was vicious, and she almost couldn't breathe. Her arms were pinned to the sides, and she centered all her attention in opening the pouch. The hand groped. She almost dropped the pouch when she felt the disgustingly greedy hand. But she forced herself to concentrate on her one-handed task. The hand squeezed. HARD.

Misao saw red. The pouch finally opened, and the girl almost smiled. Withdrawing a kunai and piercing the part of the body nearest to her hand with all the strength she could muster were done in a second.

As the drunkard screamed in pain, Misao started running towards the neared house, pausing only to pick up the little pouch from the floor. The kimono made running difficult, and had been, along with her numb limbs, the cause of her jerky movements. Stupid thing!

Reaching down while running, she tore open the lower part of the offending kimono, exposing her legs almost up to her tights.

She approached her goal. It hadn't been a long run, but it had really felt like a thousand and four hours. Misao mentally prayed that whatever deity on duty that night didn't like to sleep on it's watch, or she would be in serious trouble. The two remaining men were hot on her heels, that meant the girl only had one chance. If she failed, they would catch her before she even touched the floor.

Her legs felt almost non-existent. The distance was too short to throw a kunai at them. Now or never.

The petite girl concentrated with all her might and jumped. And almost didn't make it. Her legs felt like lead, but the adrenaline was pumping in her veins, and she managed to land, if somewhat clumsily, on the roof.

"Hey, you whore!"

Misao opened the pouch, introduced her hand on it and took out all the remaining four kunai.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All the fury she felt fed the strength behind those kunai, which struck very specific parts of the bodies below with such force that one of them ended up against a wall, looking not as nice as Soujiro had.

Taking off the geta that somehow had remained attached to her feet during it all, Misao started rooftop-jumping, shoes in hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao wasn't in the Aoiya. And it was really late.

The meditation hadn't worked. Instead of clearing his mind, it seemed his wish of finding peace had been so strong that, after that little episode his the four insane, babbling and very dead comrades, it seemed that his mind had reached the peak of not thinking and had disconnected itself with such good results that he had woken up just a few minutes before.

That kind of thing had only happened once before. Aoshi knew very well that that kind of meditation was commonly known as 'Living death', and that it's name was NOT to be taken lightly. The mind disconnected itself from the body in a gradual way, and what began as a person sleeping normally ended up as a barely breathing body, incapable of feeling even hot iron on it's skin. Nothing external could rouse the meditating person, and trying to do it was considered incredibly dangerous. The only way for the person to wake up was for the person himself deciding it.

But since you could only enter such state when trying to escape from something….. Aoshi remembered it had happened once before. Yes, only once before had a person been able to wake up from that dreamless sleep. The others had died in their deep slumber.

But he had woken up with a fierce desire of seeing Misao. Of making things right. Had that been what brought him back after only a few hours? If there was something he was sure of, was that Misao hated him. Or at least, he wasn't part of her list of 'more liked people'.

Who was he trying to fool? Misao was probably deciding how to cook his remaining parts after she was done with him! And yes, if she put her mind into it, the girl would most likely do it. And he would let her.

When he had become an Okashira, hadn't he also fought for respect? Hadn't he found solace in the people who believed in him?

He had behaved as bad as those old men who had looked down at him, with eyes full of contempt.

The idea of Misao hating him the same way he had hated those men made him feel uneasy. Restless. HURT.

_**"You just never said the truth"**_

The truth? And just what was that truth that had made him lose his cool and confront Seta? And that had made him desperate enough to yell at her to believe in him? The truth that had made him behave like a complete asshole, disregarding her feelings in such way?

No matter what had happened, Misao had always believed in him. Even after he had almost killed Okina, even after he had coldly told her he didn't want to see her face again, even after everything….she had welcomed him back. May it had been out of loyalty or because of her misplaced feelings, it didn't matter. She had been there, for him.

Aoshi suddenly felt a presence approaching to his right, just behind the corner. A figure jumped from the neighboring roof into the garden. And then, the moonlight let Aoshi see.

A disheveled Misao. Her kimono was torn open, her chest visible all the way to the top of her breasts and a little more. Below the obi, the kimono was in worse condition, exposing her legs up to her tights. The girl moved and Aoshi was able to see a large, angry purple bruise already forming on her right breast. Another movement and a large swell was revealed on her left check. Along with blood on her nose and upper lip.

Misao angrily wiped off the blood and remained standing.

Aoshi remained rooted to his place. A fight. She had gotten into a fight.

She was shaking, and Aoshi was surprised to find out he was shaking too. Shaking with the urge to cut whoever had done this to Misao into pieces.

A little part of him wondered just how bad her opponent had ended up. And another, almost too small to notice, wondered how a battered and bruised person could look so damn good.

"DAMMIT!" Misao's voice saved Aoshi from acknowledging the smallest voice. The girl collapsed and punched the floor a couple of times. The movement made her cleavage open a bit more, and her kimono ride up her legs.

Aoshi gulped, but forced his eyes to unglue themselves from her creamy legs. Which proved difficult until he looked at her face. Everything below her face disappeared in an instant, when Aoshi saw a tear rolling down her cheek. It was a tear of frustration. He knew because of the way she was biting her lower lip and the way she kept hitting the soil lightly with her fist, and the way her arms trembled and…. Oh, The Gods help the ones who did this to her, because if Aoshi ever found them…. And he WOULD. He was a ninja after all.

But they could wait. They weren't important right now. Only Misao was. Only her.

Aoshi paused. His eyes wide, he looked down at his hands and found them curled into tight fists. So tight that the blood was not circulating anymore.

His eyes returned to the small figure on the garden. One step. Another. Yet another. Just a few more and she would see him.

"Misao-chan!"

Aoshi froze and could only look helplessly as Seta came running from inside the Aoiya. The boy stopped a few steps away from Misao, who looked up at him, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. Misao didn't look startled, but the way she was biting her lower lip indicated she was doing everything she could not to cry.

Aoshi had to force himself to only look as Seta crouched in front of her and, with surprisingly steady hands, grabbed the front of her kimono and closed it. It looked so intimate, as if Seta didn't feel embarrassed of touching a woman…. Of touching MISAO in particular. And she didn't complain. Seta then took out his gi and placed it around her shoulders, earning a watery smile from Misao.

A smile Aoshi would have killed to have directed at him at that moment.

"Damn it all" Misao said.

"Aa." Said Seta, sitting so close to her their knees almost touched, but making no further movement to reach her.

"I got them. Pinned the ugly lot to the wall, y'know." She was looking at Seta´s shirt, but her eyes weren't focused on it.

"Nice job." He didn't seem to notice, such as he didn't seem to notice quite a few things.

"Yeah. It sure was." Misao hiccupped.

They looked at each other. Soujiro was, for once, without any expression on his face. Not worry, not pity, not anything.

Misao's next words were said in a small, tentative voice. "Can you hold me for a while?"

Setas only response was to open his arms. Misao inclined her body forward and to the side, towards him.

"I fell angry at myself. The more I think about it, the angrier I get." Misao closed her fist on some grass. " But this isn't gonna happen again."

Soujiro stroked her hair lightly. "Misao-chan…"

"…..Don't. Just let me stay like this for a while, ok?" _No questions please_.

Aoshi looked at the tender picture the two of them made. And vaguely noticed his fists felt numb again. It hurt. It really hurt. That she had looked for solace in Seta… Not in any other man… Would things have been different if he had reached her first. If he hadn't remained standing like an idiot for so long?

_**"You just never said the truth"**_

Misao's voice echoed in Aoshi's mind. And suddenly, he had the answer.

"The truth is… that I'm… jealous" His voice was too faint to be heard, and seemed incredibly surprised. And maybe defeated. But there was no doubt it was the truth.

And that realization made everything fall into place. Why he had felt tingles in his spine everytime Misao nuzzled up to him, why he always tensed up so much when she hugged him. Why he had forgotten to breathe when he had pecked him on the cheek. Why he had been willing to do anything to get Misao out of Seta's reach.

The cloth over his eyes had fallen.

And with that, Aoshi left the garden in a daze.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao stiffened in Soujiro´s arms. He relaxed his hold on her, knowing the reason.

"I thought I felt…. No, it couldn't have been…" _No, not Aoshi, not now please_. She was suddenly quite conscious of the state of her kimono. And her position with Sou-kun.

"Then it wasn't" Misao's eyes widened, knowing what Soujiro meant. She clutched his shirt, and looked up to him.

"It was, wasn't it?" The voice was small, uncertain. To say yes would mean acknowledging too much. She wasn'r ready for that. Not yet. She wouldn't even dare say 'he'. That would make it too real, too soon.

"It wasn't if you don't want it to." _It's up to you, Misao-chan._

Misao hugged him furiously, like a lifeline.

"Lie to me."

Soujiro only answer was to put both his hands on either side of Misao's face and force her to look at him.

Misao averted her eyes from his probing gaze. Soujiro grabbed her face harder, so hard that she couldn't move her head at all. Only her yes refused to meet his.

He shook her gently at first, harder after a few seconds passed without any reaction. Suddenly, Misao's hands flew to his face, grabbing it like he was grabbing hers.

"Lie to me!" the girl put her forehead against his, looking into his eyes with a desperate kind of look, their noses almost touching. "I'll face the truth tomorrow, Now I can't. Please…"

Soujiro pulled her roughly against him, crushing the petite woman against his chest.

"It was the wind, Misao-chan. Just the wind."

As he heard the faint changes to her breathing that signaled crying, Soujiro remembered another woman who had cried against his chest once upon a time.

Misao hadn't been able to read the ki. Only to feel it's presence, and that wasn't enough to understand what was going on. However, she would have to face it eventually. THEY would have to.

He just hoped the pair of idiots wouldn't be too late.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of chapter 23

o-o-o-o-o-o

I know the 'fight' scene it's a little sketchy, but I re-did it a few times and this was the best I could come up with...

Aoshi has finally realized a few things! Acknowledging them and acting upon them are completely different matters though.

Next Chapter: The miai!

Review responses! only a few for chapter 22. Sorry, but it is 2.00 am, and if I don't post NOW, then I may take another week to do so. And I really don't want to receive any hate-mail, really…..

**KyteAura:** Thanks for your support. I know that maybe things aren't moving as fast as some people would want them to, but I don't believe in rushing things. This are getting a little more serious, but I try not to get overly-dramatic. Getting straight to the point just doesn't work in a story, believe me. (No… I wouldn't want to offend anyone either, but… come on!)

**Assasin's dreamer**: I have left a few hints here and there through the story. Now my main problem is to tie them all up….

**-kenshin n aoshi FAN-:** o.o Don't dieeee! Have an apple! I'll try to update next chapter faster. Hopefully nothing else will die on me…..

**evilteddybear:** when I finish this story, I will entirely revise it, and THEN you can add it to your favorites…. Because see it as a draft really. Or maybe I'm just a perfectionist…

**Kitten Kisses**: Amanda! I haven't know anything about you in AGES! I hope you read this and know I haven't dropped out of the face of earth. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Ttv**: I'm planning on 30 chapters, 35 at most. But now it seems they will be longer.

**Alisia**: I'm sorry I didn't reply to your review right away. How about you translate the first 5 chapters as kind of test? Mainly because English isn't my native language, so there may be some things that aren't so easy to understand. That is, if you still want to. I KNOW I took too long…. Sorry.

**Emyrin**: I'm glad my story helps you overcome the dull hours at work. Hopefully this chapter will also get you out the clutches of boredom!

**Eternal Wanderer**: The confusion in the dream scenes is mainly fault of ff(dot)net and it's annoying quickedit. I don't believe in complete dramas. In the series, the Oniwabanshuu were presented as a bunch of really nice people, who led normal, if slightly strange lives, and that just happened to be fighters. I want to preserve that image. I know my story tends to get silly at times, but I try to keep a balance. Anyway, I'm glad you like it, silliness and al!

Leave a review (it makes me work faster)

Verito-chan


	25. Chapter 24

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dec 10, 2011 : Format fixed

_Speech_ – Thoughts / Dream sequence

**Speech** - Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o

It took me a long time, but here it is. Notes on my profile. Love you all!

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. The only characters belonging to me are Ryo, Akira, Rina, Elizabeth and Anabelle. (Only one of them is here to stay, don't worry).

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 24

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was wrong. It had to be very, very wrong. The skies were probably about to open and he would get stuck with lightning because of it. Yeah, that was what would happen, and then he would have nothing to worry about anymore, because he then he would be fried, and no-one cared about the emotional problems of a human-shaped lump of charcoal, right?

With that in mind, Aoshi Shinomori got up and stepped into the back garden. He took a deep breath and looked up to the heavens, awaiting his destiny.

Quite a nice starry night greeted him.

Damn, even nature was against him.

No easy way out then.

Maybe it was nature´s way of punishing him for going against it. Surely, that had to be it. It was just NOT natural to like Misao that way. Not when he had seen her take her first steps. Not when he had changed her diapers (It was that or playing house with Okon. Misao had won, hands down), and certainly not when he had hurt her so badly later on.

But it had happened, go figure.

Aoshi looked at the sky again, hoping to see some kind of small cloud carrying punishment from the heavens. Somewhere in the distance, a bird chirped.

Uncharacteristically annoyed, the tall man plopped on the floor, sitting cross legged, with his arms also crossed. And glared at the sky.

Suuuuuuuuure! Spend two years at a temple, meditating and attempting to regain the sacred balance present on all creatures, without sleeping, barely eating and hardly having any contact with the human race, and what do you get? Ignored! You got ignored! That's what you got!

The same chirping bird flew over his head.

*plick*

Inner Aoshi, comfortably sitting on a little chair with a glass on his hand, counted on his little fingers the reasons why Aoshi had deserved that little 'present' from the heavens above.

First of all, no-one had ever told him to go lock himself in that temple.

Second, he meditated all day. Attaining balance crap aside, you tell me what exactly meditating is good for. No answer? Exactly!

Third, it was stupid to expect retribution for doing nothing.

Fourth… he finally discovered he might romantically fancy a very pretty girl and what does he do? He asks for death! Nice, very nice.

Aoshi looked at the splat on his shoulder. And looked skywards. Okay, okay, he had gotten the message, loud and clear.

*Sigh*

Misao was like… his….. daughter?

Inner Aoshi jumped from his seat and gave the inner walls quite a kick at that one.

Okay, okay…. Maybe that was a bit much. If nothing else, he had been the occasional nanny.

But still, Misao was like….. his younger sister. Yeah, that was it. They had had quite a happy childhood together (and those were probably the only times he really ever felt like a child back then), and then….. he had left home to pursue his own path. He had come back and found her no longer a little girl. That was it, right?

WRONG! That WAS supposed to be it. Problem is, it just was NOT.

Contrary to normal belief, Shinomori Aoshi did acknowledge the fact that he was human. Chose to ignore it occasionally yes, but was aware of it nonetheless.

As a human being, he was aware of certain….. urges said human beings sometimes got.

Thus, his first thought had been that maybe his body was trying to make up for all the years of neglect. After all, revenge was something he could understand and fight against.

Unfortunately for that theory, even if Misao was a pretty girl, her body was not exactly the stuff men's fantasies were made of. She had a lean body yes. Petite but proportionate. Her legs were almost too long for her frame, but fitted nicely. And, thanks to the kimono, he had recently noticed that yes indeed, she had breasts. But… that was it, really.

If someone had asked a year before what kind of woman he would probably be attracted to (IF they actually managed to get an answer out of him, that is), his answer would've probably gone along the lines of….. erm….. Ok, so he had no idea what kind of women interested him. He was interested, mind you. The guy had eyes, and there had been quite a few occasions when they had wandered at their leisure. But thinking about what about Misao could attract him the way those other nameless women did…. It had taken a while.

And when thinking about it a little had ended in that too much rational analysis, he had known it just couldn't be lust or something along those lines. If it was, he would have chosen someone more….. curvy. Or feminine. Or older, as a matter of fact.

_Damn._

Why couldn't things just remain simple?

Aoshi shook his head, and decided he better forget whatever this meant. Yeah, that would be the best.

If only he knew Misao had taken the same decision not so long before, and the girl was still waiting for it to work out….

He silently watched as Seta laughed while dodging a rice ball Misao threw at him. They were now in the kitchen, eating their stomachs off. Coincidentally, he had a prefect view of the place from where he was. That is, atop the big cherry tree, on the back garden.

Not even half an hour had passed after Aoshi had seen Misao arrive in the garden. He hadn't managed to reach any decision in that time.

He had the sudden urge to storm into the kitchen and make good use of the kitchen knives. He had heard Okon complaining that they weren't sharp anymore, but that didn't sound like a bad thing to him right now.

Oh my. This had to be SO wrong.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hajime Saitou was NOT a man in a good mood. Usually bad-tempered, today he was unusually vicious towards the entire human race. Since his world consisted, and would consist, of the police department for at least another 6 hours, that meant that he was given a wide, and I mean WIDE berth should he chose to walk anywhere.

The reason was the absolutely hideous headache he currently had. The day before, there had been a fire on the British embassy. According to plan, he did not send anyone until two hours after the fire had been extinguished. Although it was no surprise the police was late for everything, and really, even though a fire had nothing to do with them, the simple fact that the stupid man living there was a foreign minister was enough to cause a ruckus.

As if the blond pig did anything more than throwing parties.

Anyway, the fire hadn't been big, and the only un-salvageable room had been the studio. Seems that there were some important official documents there. Or some very important UN-official ones. Hey, it was a politician he was talking about, that seemed most likely than anything. Anyway, if they had gotten burnt then the gaijin had nothing to worry about.

And there came the reason for his stupid headache soon to be migraine. It seemed one of the guards had seen a guy carrying a bundle of papers coming out of the flaming building, by the studio's window. It seemed that whoever has set the place on fire had been an amateur arsonist wanna-be. However, it made no sense that, if it was a pre-meditated attack, only a part of the place had caught on fire, and that the main guy was alive. So, the target had been the studio specifically.

It all led to the same inevitable thought: he was going to KILL the weasel.

**"**_**That'll do nicely with diplomatic relations"**_

**"**_**THAT'S what I'm counting with" **_

Those had been her words. So, either she had sent an idiot to play terrorist, OR being seen had been a pre-meditated move. Oh, he would have word with that little girl, and she better have a damn good explanation for not having told him the whole story when the mini-ninja had irrupted into his house.

"Inspector Fujita..."

"Yeah, I know. Let me do the asking" Saitou walked past the police officer (who swiftly jumped aside) and entered the room. Time to relieve some stress then.

As soon as the door closed, four police officers jumped one on top of the other in an effort to reach the keyhole and listen to the carnage.

Inside, the sight that greeted Saitou was not what he had expected. Of the three thugs he had been planning to tear into pieces (figuratively this time, mind you), two looked like they might had actually WELCOMED the wolf's bite instead of the sound beating they had been through. The third one lay in a makeshift bed, moaning and trembling while muttering something about little girls.

With a puff of smoke, Saitou let his feet guide him towards the bloodiest of the men, who was sitting against the wall. Whoever it had been, they had done quite thorough job. The man was a mess from head to toe. Curiously, it didn't seem as if there had been much of a fight, but all the hits had been given at all the right places, few as they had been.

Stealing a quick glance to the report, Saitou confirmed that some tiles falling form a nearby roof had finished the job. The wolf whistled low, admiring the handiwork. If the reports were true, then there had been a street fight. Of course, the reports were always wrong. Those three men were just pathetic drunks who had, hours before the attack, broken into a house and stolen some valuables. Unfortunately for them, said house was only a few blocks away from his den and was, therefore, within his territory.

The three men shivered when they saw the predatory smile directed at them.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, 3 of the four officers whispered among themselves while the fourth remained with his ear attached to the keyhole.

"It's begun! It's begun!" whispered the 'guard' to his comrades.

"I give them 15 minutes. 10 yen" said one of them.

"Are you kidding? 20 yen say that in12 minutes they'll wet their pants!" whispered back another.

The youngest one remained silent for a second, remembering the wolf's predatory face before entering the room, and then said "50 yen. 8 minutes tops."

"C'mon Kobayashi-kun! 8 minutes? NO way!"

"Well Masuda, maybe Kobayashi-kun is betting on Captain Fujita setting a new personal record or something" said the third one with a little laugh. Youngsters there days… really didn't know the value of money….

"Ok then Kobayashi-kun, I'll match your 50 yen and add 10 more! Hey! Hibashi! What are they saying?"

Hibashi, still glued to the keyhole, gestured them into silence and started his report. "Inspector Fujita just told them that…"

"…he would take no longer than 5 minutes. 100 yen." Came Saitou's voice from the keyhole. Hibashi fell backwards in shock, clutching at his chest in fright, while his terrorized partners dropped the money from the surprise. Mockingly, a puff of smoke came out of the darned keyhole.

True to form, 4 minutes and 12 seconds later, it was all over.

After a good deal of asking, beating and intimidating, it had all come out. First, it had begun as a band of thugs. Five strong men with big muscles and a lousy attitude. After using one of the thugs as an ashtray, five men had become one with a big metal pole and a knife. Since none of the wounds they sported looked like it had been made with a knife, it took a little more 'persuasion', wolf-style, to find out the attacker hadn't been as tall, nor had he seemed as strong as to do what he did. With a growing suspicion on his mind, Saitou had asked his ever-present eavesdroppers (via keyhole, of course) to fetch him the offensive weapon found in the crime scene and removed from… the tender part where the leader's lower back lost its name.

"_So….this attacker of yours was wearing a hood and you didn't see his face, uh?"_

"_Ye…yes sir, we didn't get to see him. He attacked us for no reason, no reason at all!"_

_Suuuure….as if he hadn't heard that one before. Guys trying to place all the blame on other people just to walk out free were the kind he liked the least. And it was not a good thing to be disliked by the Mibu wolf._

"_So….." Saitou had approached the thug sitting on the floor. "you're saying that…" he had taken a cigarette and lighted it with a precise movement. "…you were just walking peacefully along the street…" here, he had paused to inhale and then he dropped the still-lit cigarette on the thug's hand. And stepped on it. "…fresh out of a house you had just robbed, by the way…" Saitou had calmly ignored the scream of pain that accompanied his words. "…and that you were attacked for no reason at all?" At this point, he had pressed harder with his foot._

_One of the remaining thugs (the one not confined to a bed), had tried to get up to defend his comrade, and had been rewarded with the tip of a very sharp katana directly between his eyes._

"_As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I do NOT like being lied to." Saitou had turned towards the thug at the end of his katana. "and I do NOT like being interrupted either." The golden eyes glinted dangerously and the thug had obediently sat down, like the little good boy he just wasn't._

_It had been pretty simple to figure out. The attacker had been small but deadly accurate. Not much strength, but quite certainly a lot of technique to make up for it. _

"_Captain Fujita…" The door opened and Hibashi had presented Saitou with a small bundle of cloth. If someone were to look carefully, they would have seen three sets of eyes peeking through the partially open door._

_Okay, so the cuts were too deep to have been made with a knife so…that left maybe a dagger or some other kind of stabbing weapon. It definitely had had some strength behind it, so maybe it had been thrown from a little distance away. It could also have been simply a piece of metal, or…_

"…_..a kunai." Came Saitou's disbelieving voice. _

_Yup, in his hands, framed by a red cloth (normally he wouldn't even care about the color, but the thing was a deep Battousai red that kinda annoyed him), laid a kunai, still stained with blood. He didn't even have to wonder, but just in case, he inspected the hilt. Sure enough, a tiny Oniwabanshuu seal revealed itself mockingly. Was it his imagination or everything around him lately seemed….. dunno, to have a connection with animals of the weasel kind?_

"_Hibashi" said officer had snapped into attention. "Tell Kobayashi to get these three into a cell for a week here on the charges of a lousy robbery, and add a month extra on top of whatever jail time they get for getting themselves beaten up by a weasel."_

_The officer, used as they might be to Saitou's antics, had blinked at this._

"_Then… you know who did this to us?" asked a nervous goon._

"_Oh, I almost forgot," had continued Saitou ignoring the interruption. "Hibashi, add a couple more months to that, for lying during an interrogation. And maybe three or four more on the charges of being stupid enough to hide being attacked with a ninja weapon."_

_Wide eyes all around. Seeing that he had everyone's undivided attention, Saitou had continued, just for the fun of it._

"_A POISONED weapon, at that." Immensely enjoying himself, Saitou had twirled the kunai in his fingers. The weapon glinted the characteristic blue color of its particular mix of metals, one that only an experienced fighter could recognize for what it was. "Oh, oh. A blue glint. You see? There, let me show you. Yes, this is BAD." Almost offhandedly, he continued. "Hibashi, you might want to hurry with that trial."_

"_Err…Inspector Fujita…shouldn't I call a doctor first?" had asked a bewildered Hibashi._

"_Yes! A doctor! A doctor!" cried the thieves._

"_Doctor? Maybe three hours ago. Now? Only the person responsible for this can save them. Though if I'm not mistaken some ninja poisons are slow. Why, they could even live years before they die a gruesome and painful death…." A dramatic pause and another lit cigarrette later, he continued. "…if they are lucky, that is"_

One hysterical man, a crying one and a fainted third, Saitou had exited the room, carelessly dropping his cigarette to the floor and crushing it with his foot. He collected his money (maybe he should go buy Tokio some chocolate) and waited patiently by the door.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came the shrill scream from within.

Oh yes. The stress was almost gone. Whoever said working wasn't good for that?

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kuro! Kuro wait! Can you buy some tofu too?"

"That too? It's only been a few days! Have you been feeding an army Okon?"

Misao opened her eyes at the loud conversation just below her window. She had gone to bed really late, after telling Sou-kun everything that had happened in Saitou's house. When she had brought up Tokio-san and her assumptions about her, Soujiro had enigmatically replied: _"Well, sometimes the right mix of sweet and sour makes the perfect sauce, ne? Not too sweet and not too sour". _After saying which, he had cheerfully stated that he was hungry and dragged her towards the kitchen in search of nourishment.

It's a fact that depressed, confused, bored and/or all of the above mentioned people find temporary solace in food. Apparently, Soujiro had been either quite bored (she had to admit she hadn't been the most interesting person at the moment), or the guy hadn't eaten in days, because in less than two hours the pair had finished with every scrap of food and leftovers they could find in the place, including some from a week prior that Misao, had she been in her right frame of mind, wouldn't have touched even with a ten-feet pole.

After that, she had hauled her round self upstairs.

It would be a lie to say she that had been sleeping when Okon and Kuro's conversation happened, because in those 5 hours all she had done was to turn around in bed, alternately kicking the covers and pulling them over her head. During their impromptu feast, she had noticed Soujiro looking at her quite a few times, as if trying to read her or find an answer to something. A couple of times he had opened his mouth as if to ask something and instead had had bitten on something or the other. There had been a time he had actually stuffed a dumpling into his mouth so violently that he had almost chocked.

Thoughts of his behavior, added to her already confused brain and coupled with worry over Kouga's mission, had kept her wide awake. It was obvious Soujiro had wanted to ask her or tell her something, but what? It wasn't as if he couldn't tell her anything he wanted the moment he wanted (the smiley already verbally bombarded her anytime he chose to). Then again, she had asked him to wait until the next day, hadn't she? Soujiro Seta wasn't anything but kind in that aspect. Who would have thought, being the Tenken and all…. No, no, having been the Tenken would be more accurate. Same as Himura having been the Battousai. Anyway, it made her feel rotten. His attitude was a direct consequence of HER attitude, caused by that oh-so-STUPID encounter near Saitou's house.

The mere thought of it made her bit her lip with such force she nearly yelped in pain. As with all things, it is only hours later that you can effectively analyze the happenings with a clear mind. And analyze it she did. Over and over and over again. Every time, she found something else she could have done, something she should have done, something she should have remembered…. And that infuriated her.

Add that she was sick with worry about Kouga, and the feeling that Aoshi had seen her and there you go. Quite an eclectic mix of feelings and sensations, perfect for guaranteeing an night of insomnia. Oh, and the amount of food she had wolfed down might have had added to it, but just a little.

Let's go for parts. First and foremost, there was Kouga. She had been forced to go into a lot of explanations for Saitou to accept the very idea of a plan coming from her. Long story short, Kouga was there to plant information within the terrorist group. That was because, if he had been there as a mole, there was a high chance of him being caught, ninja as he was. Saitou had surprisingly agreed, as a new guy was always a prime suspect in information leakages.

Now, she knew little or nothing about that stupid organization. Ever since Kouga left, he had only contacted her twice. Once in her office, the other time via the little note the day before. It had been something they had discussed quite a lot before he had left, and they had both agreed it was best to have the least amount of contact possible. After all, who knew what was happening inside that place.

The lack of news had been expected, but even so, she worried. If something happened to Kouga, there would be no way for her to know. He had stubbornly refused to have someone sent with him, saying that two newbies were too much of a risk. She had had to reluctantly agree.

Tiredly, Misao kicked the covers away from her and sat up. The overly-large mirror showed her the reflection of a girl with quite a messy bed-head, overly-pale skin and quite big bags under her eyes. Then came the obvious signs of the fight she had had the day before. Her nose was tender, her upper lip hurt and her left cheek was all black and purple. She looked like hell, and felt like it too.

Now that it was all over, she felt like a fool for breaking down like that. She couldn't really say it had been nothing, but she guessed it hadn't been such a big deal after all. That is, critically speaking, the emotional side was a completely different matter altogether. Misao moved to the side, and her breasts made their discomfort known. Frowning, Misao opened the neck of her yukata a little and peeked inside. All the lower part of her left breast was black and blue, and it throbbed painfully if she lifted her left arm. Her right breast was thankfully less damaged, but still had quite a nasty swell on the top part.

The girl groaned, annoyed with herself. Great, now what? To add insult to injury, the black mark on her left breast had the shape of a hand, mocking her. She let go of the fabric, cursing her complete idiocy the day before. She had had quite a few of those harassing situations when she was traveling alone (as any girl who lured men to deserted parts of the woods with her voice was bound to, there was no need to play innocent), but she had always managed. Mostly because the guys became more infuriated and less lustful once they saw who was actually the owner of the luring, sexy voice. It had been the opposite this time, and Misao was finally beginning to understand that, even if she was a ninja (and not a bad one, let me remark that), she was still a woman. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Right now, it sucked.

And some other things sucked too. What had Aoshi been doing in the garden the day before? Not meditating, that's for sure. She had felt him for quite some time, but hadn't been able to tell who it was until that last moment. She had thought it was Sou-kun. Thinking back a little, that had been just stupid. Sure, their ki had some similarities (they were both tightly controlled, for one thing), but there was just no way they could be mistaken one for the other. So, back at the matter at hand. What had he been doing there? First he threatens Sou-kun, then she insults her (kinda… whatever), THEN he has the balls to sleep it off as if it was nothing when she is dying to understand what happened and even decided to talk first and kill him later and THEN, as if all that wasn't enough, he witnesses one of the worst emotional breakdowns she'd had in a while.

Add that to the quite long list of his past crimes (no, not the killings. I mean the ones that really matter) against her and… you get one pissed Misao. The man had evolved from puzzle to enigma. It just didn't make sense for him to flat-out confront Soujiro when he would've normally just ignored him, regardless of their past. The insults or whatever were more like him (maybe that was why he didn't speak too much… maybe he tended to say too much stupid stuff….) in some way, but… was he really so callous as to hurt her like that and then just go to sleep as if nothing had happened? Maybe she should've woken him up, even if only to throttle him later. At least that would have meant not having the uncertainty any longer….

Okay, no point in dwelling on what-ifs any longer. A good hot soak in the bathtub would help ease the pain in her chest. Because the bruises were the cause for that strange feeling in her breast, right?

Then, to get some ointment. After that, she had a long day ahead of her, including some really nasty things she REALLY wasn't looking forward to.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"One of those, and a couple of those ones too. Do you have any white ones?"

"Aren't you the lucky one? I finished them just an hour ago. Shall I add a couple?"

"Yes! Make that four boxes of white ones. You always seem to be out of them, so I better buy extras, just to be sure"

The girl nodded and added four boxes of white chocolate to the already enormous pile of boxes on the counter. She smiled at the young man in front of her, who was currently rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Here you are Kuronami-san. And a treat, for being my best costumer"

Ryo eagerly grabbed the chocolate bonbons and just as quickly, stuffed one into his mouth.

"Dank yow, Midabi-zan!" The name actually translated into Minami Rina, but she had stopped caring whatever the handsome young man called her in his chocolate-induced drunkenness. It was delightful to see a person who appreciated her chocolates so much. Smile still into place, she waved to the green-eyed man as he left. He was such a dear. She really would have to thank Tokio-san next time she saw her, just for introducing her to her best costumer. And it hadn't even been a week!

Actually…. It hadn't even been 24 hours since his last purchase. He had arrived late at night the day before, just when she had been cleaning the shop to close it. Maybe she was younger than him, but she had been making chocolates for years now and, much as a waitress in a bar did regarding to sake, she recognized the multiple reasons her costumers might have for seeking chocolate so desperately. It had almost broken her heart to see him wolf down an entire box before starting to laugh. Oh, what a bitter laugh it had been. He had bought ten more boxes of chocolate, without even seeing what he was buying. Those had been the leftovers from the day, really, and she had told him so, apologizing there wasn't any of his favorite white chocolate. He had paid with a shrug and left the shop, but not without bowing deeply first and muttering an apology.

She hadn't been able to sleep properly.

And when he had entered the shop that morning, smiling sheepishly, a strange sense of accomplishment had filled her.

Hey, those had been her chocolates, right? Not her mother's, the ones everyone loved, but hers. Granted, he had only bought them because they were the last ones (mother's always sold first, it was something she had grown used to), but today he had asked for the same ones she had given him the night before!

Rina smiled while grabbing more ingredients, and was twirling in happiness when her mother entered the shop from the house. The girl tried to stop herself in mid-twirl. However, the happy momentum had been so big that poor Mrs. Minami found her only daughter sprawled on the floor, kimono caked with chocolate.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ahh, Misao-chan, wait!" Said girl turned around, toiletries in hand, to look at the one calling her. A certain Seta Soujiro.

The Oniwabanshu no Okashira sighed. She had said to wait until the next day. It was bound to happen, she knew. But couldn't Sou-kun have just waited until she got a bath first?

"tsk, tsk. Don't give me that puppy face, miss!" The serious impersonation of a mother hen made Misao forget her dread of the conversation bound to happen and laugh at the Tenken, who in turn looked at her, hurt.

"Can't it wait until I take my bath?" She said, motioning with her head to the bucket she carried.

"Oh no, it can't. I've waited forever for this. C'mon!" Misao could only let herself be led by the arm towards whatever destination Soujiro had in mind.

Soujiro adjusted his grip on her arm (she was trying to wiggle free) and entered her office. Smiling an impossibly big smile, he made her sit on a chair, and he sat directly in front of her, blocking the exit.

Misao scowled at this. Soujiro only added teeth to the smile.

"Fine, fine, what is it?" said Misao, in an effort to play dumb.

"What is it, she says…" Breathing deeply, Soujiro decided to go right to the heart of the matter. "It WAS him"

"I know, I know" was Misao's only answer.

"Aaaand?" prompted the Tenken.

"And? Nothing. What do you want me to do?" Stubborn women…

"Didn't you feel anything… weird coming from him?" Like….dunno, jealousy coming off him in tsunami-sized waves?

"He IS weird per se" huffed Misao. She knew where Soujiro was trying to get to. And she didn't want him to.

"Misao…"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but…"

"You don't want it, and can manage alone. There is no need for me to worry, it isn't as bad as it seems, you've got everything under control and things are actually going more or less according to plan, right?" Soujiro recited, almost as if reading from a textbook. If not for kinda serious expression he had.

"Ah….." Well, said like that…..

"Look Misao-chan, I don't want to interfere with your life or anything. I'm sure you know what you're doing, but you also have to think about your position" said the Tenken, waving his index finger in front of her face.

"Eh?"

"You're plotting to stop a big terrorist organization, and it just isn't good to estrange your allies like that"

"I'm not. He's doing it himself"

"Ara…and here I thought you were the only one who knew how to make him listen to reason" Cheap psychological tactic, but maybe it'd work.

"Wrong person. The one you're looking for has red hair and happens to be a male, regardless of appearances" MIsao said bitterly. Soujiro blinked at that.

After a few moments, Misao sighed. "I know he could help me a lot, but I doubt he would approve of my plan."

"Well, you're using yourself as bait. I'm not sure I agree with that myself" Soujiro said, before registering the look Misao was sending him "I said agree, not approve. Stop looking at me like that, you're making me scared"

As Misao blinked, Soujiro got up and headed for the door. Before opening it, he stopped and addressed her, without turning back. "I just thought that this way of handling things isn't like you, that's all"

Misao frowned, feeling a little angry. "Like me? What is that supposed to mean? Misao is the little girl that takes everything in stride and doesn't let anything faze her? Happy-go-lucky Misao?"

Soujiro turned around. "Okay, so I haven't known you for a long time. Big deal. I just thought your eyes were more alive before you started this" he said, looking directly at her eyes.

"…alive?" She was about to ask what he meant, but then suddenly discovered she didn't need to. Of course it would seem that way. She had cried more lately than she had in all her teenage years, hormonal changes and all.

"So? What do you suggest I do? Go back to pinning about him? Go back to being treated like the little girl he obviously considers me as?"

Ahhhhh, the truth came out. Not that Soujiro hadn't known it before (pretty obvious, it was), but having her saying it out loud was definitely a good thing. Apparently, she had noticed her words too, because she blushed.

"I suggest dealing with it Misao-style" Soujiro said with a wink. And he left.

Misao made her way to the bath. Had she really changed so much over this? The only thing she had wanted was to free herself from that unrequited love. Seems she had managed to lose a little of herself in the process.

She took a deep breath, and sighed just as deeply. Sou-kun was kind of right. Lately, Aoshi had become even more aloof. She barely saw him, and their training had been all but forgotten in the last days. And he had been getting better!

She wanted to get over her feelings for him, not to lose him altogether!

As she scrubbed her arms, the girl recalled Soujiro's words. And couldn't deny them.

Finding the correct balance within yourself is difficult and takes a couple trial and errors, plus, it takes a hell of a lot time to do. Maybe she had been forcing herself.

Of course, that didn't mean she would just forget what had happened, or how much he had hurt her with his words, the night of the fight with Soujiro. It just meant she would deal with it, Misao-style.

He thought of her as a little girl? Well then, Aoshi was going to find out just how much of mischievous little Misao she still had in her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryo shifted his packages carefully on his arm, and munched into yet another bonbon. It was too early to do any work, and too late for his first mouthful of chocolate. His grandfather had insisted in re-doing the Tokyo's restaurant blueprints to match Misao-san's every requirement, and so, had banned his grandson from his study. He had been demanded to 'Organize all the other details necessary to finish the merchant thing as soon as possible'. Ryo had opened his mouth to speak, but his grandpa has already caged himself. The door only opened once after, and it was to let Okina-san in.

Since all the papers he needed to work with were inside the study, Ryo had decided to take a little vacation.

He had really been a mess the day before. Call him stupid (he already did) for thinking about what had happened over and over again, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

The story was quite simple actually. He had been introduced into British high society at 15. Before that, he had never had any real contact with the outside world. Tutors came by the mansion every day to torture him with boring lectures about History, and Latin, and French and Math and Music and…. A lot of stuff, actually. At noon, mother always reserved a couple of hours to teach him Japanese language, customs and history. The only lectures (if they could be called that) he ever liked.

He had been quite a sheltered boy, he had later realized.

Of course he had been excited when the time to go out into the real world had come. Beautiful ladies everywhere, elegant clothes, fancy ornaments… the ballroom had seemed like it belonged on a fairytale rather than on the small mansion. He had taken to the lifestyle like a duck to water.

It had not been until SHE appeared that he had woken up from his fantasies.

Elizabeth. At first everything had been perfect. She had been beautiful, smart, talented… everything he could have possibly wished for and more. It hadn't really mattered that her family's business had not been doing well, who cared about that, right? Oh, there had been talk, but he hadn't really given it much attention. Oh yes, she had talked a little about her family situation, but had never asked anything of him, instead blushing prettily everytime he asked her. Which had only made him crazier about her.

After his eighteenth birthday, he began thinking about proposing. Ha! What an idiot! They had known each other for a grand total of four months by then, two months if you wanted to count since the first time she had approached him and they had had a conversation that wasn't about the weather or the foolish pleasantries well-bred people exchanged. One month since he had first danced with her and noticed the way her eyes reflected the light. One week if you wanted to sum up all the time they had actually spent together.

Yeah, head over heels in love was as good description as any.

She had hardly ever talked unless asked directly. She had smiled a lot and averted her eyes from his demurely. They had never had a disagreement, and he had foolishly thought it had been because they were made for each other and that they would spend their lives living happily ever after!

He had finally decided to propose on a lovely March evening. He had gone to her modest house and waved off the maid's offers to wait while she warned the young miss who was in the back garden. It had been his second time there and he already knew his way well enough to go searching for her on his own, having memorized the layout the first time he had been there. As he memorized everything related to her in any way. He had even bribed the maid to keep quiet about his presence.

Nervous as only someone about to propose to the love of his life can be, it wasn't until he was round the corner that he heard the voices.

"_Oh Anabelle, I'm so glad mother changed her mind!" It was Elizabeth talking. Oh, her voice had sounded like the angels, and he hadn't wanted it to stop, so he hadn't made a move to reveal his presence._

"_Well, you do have to admit he is quite a catch! There was just no way Madam Carlisle would have said no to the idea of him courting you" Anabelle Righter, Elizabeth's confidant and quite a pretty lady in her own right. Of course, she didn't hold a candle to the young miss Carlisle. They were talking about courting. Did they mean him? Probably. The idea brought a smile to his lips._

"_Well, yes….. but he isn't as rich as…. Well, you know" a tinker of teacups and a sigh. Ryo's heartbeat accelerated. He hadn't liked the direction this conversation had taken, and oh, how right he had been._

"_She was actually considering that match seriously?"_

"_I'm afraid she was. You know how father's business has been in financial trouble, and she told me more than once that a marriage could change it all"_

"_Well, you know it is true. It would change things dramatically. But still, even if it was a financially convenient marriage …."_

"_I know, I know. She said dire situations called for extreme measures. But I'm just so glad this little episode is over! I never quite understood mother's reasoning until yesterday"_

"_Oh? And what was it?"_

"_She said his father had been a loner. Quite rich and handsome, but not too socially active. Mother had wanted to marry him, and it was all going beautifully until his parents sent him on a trip to 'broaden his horizons' and 'find new markets to expand the business' ha!" Ryo felt cold. That derisive laugh hadn't sounded like his Elizabeth at all. It didn't make sense and yet, he felt his heartbeat accelerate with dread._

"_Father had been quite rich at the time, and Mother had settled for second best without even thinking too clearly. Years later, Mr. Farrington returned, with a JAPANESE wife and a half-bred son, of all things!"_

"_It sounds like a fairy tale gone wrong. Poor Madam Carlisle… it must have been terrible for her. I understand now why she insisted so much on having you get Farrington's attention. You should have been Mr. Farrington's daughter!"_

"_But oh! The very idea is so repulsive! Imagine that!, Me, marrying the son of that Japanese barbarian? Every time he forced to tell him about my family made me so embarrassed! He could be considered handsome, I'll admit. However, his bloodline is completely unsuitable. It is disgusting how he goes around with his head held high, as if he was better that everyone else!"_

"_I know what you mean. If only he wasn't the heir to the Farrington fortune….but unfortunately, his father went mad while at Japan. I've heard he refused to listen to reason and return, and if not for the untimely death of his parents, then Mr. Farrington would've stayed there" This last thing was said in an scandalized stage whisper._

"_I'm so glad Mr. Josephson has caught mother's attention. Now THAT is a…."_

He couldn't listen anymore. He had turned around and left the place in silence. After that, he had kept to himself at the parties and listened closely. And oh, he had understood. The looks, the silences, the less than sincere smiles... How had he never noticed before?

And it had been then when he understood why he had been tutored, and why had his mother always had the time to tutor him herself, unlike all other society ladies. Her reluctance to go out, why she showered him with attention even though he wasn't a child anymore…

It had been after his mother died sometime later that he had asked his father for permission to go to Japan. His father had looked at him intently, and sighed. After a long while, he had been invited to sit and listen to a story.

"_When I was young, my parents allowed me to travel around the world. I guess they were sick and tired of me not showing interest in the business and thought traveling would do me good. And it did, just not in the way they wanted. When I went to Japan, the only thing I could think about was how glad I was to be on a place I felt comfortable in. Don't look at me like that, I was your age, and sick of being treated like a piece of meat on a golden platter. _

" _I wasn't planning on ever coming back. Your grandparents were furious, and threatened to disown me. Frankly, I didn't care. I had already met your mother and married her that same year. I received a letter from mother, begging me to return and leave 'that woman'. I never wrote back after that. _

"_Then, when you were born, I found out your mother had sent them a letter informing them of your birth. Yukiko was always a kind woman and she often blamed herself for the rift between my family… When your grandparents died in that carriage accident, your mother handed me their will and a letter. They asked me to return to England with both of you and continue their legacy with their blessings. I didn't want to, but Yukiko soon convinced me_."

At this point, Mr. Farrison had gotten a faraway look on his eyes, and he no longer seemed to remember his son was in the room

"_I have often wondered if things would have been different if I hadn't done some of the things I did. Your mother became sickly upon arriving here. The weather was too cold for her… I always said we should've gone back…. But she wouldn't hear of it. Maybe she would be alive if not for me bringing her here. She was never well-received here, you know. No, she was scorned for her heritage, but still she wouldn't budge. Maybe things would have been different if I had done otherwise, but I would do everything all over again if that meant sharing my life with such a wonderful person again." _

His eyes had focused on his son.

"_Go, my son. Begin anew and find what you're missing. Your grandfather's name is Akira Miyamoto. He has been a business partner for quite a while now and will be more than happy to receive you in his house. Now, listen to me" _

His voice had dropped an octave, and his eyes had pierced the young man's soul.

"_I always knew the Farrington name would die with me and I'm glad it will. Your grandmother's maiden name was Hina Kuronami. I would like for you to take it, as your grandmother never had any male sons or brothers. Go, my son. I want you to have the freedom I so desperately wanted and live your life any way you want to. Write to me periodically, that's the only thing I ask of you."_

Weeks later, he had been on a ship bound to Japan, a letter to Miyamoto Akira tucked into his vest. The day he had set foot on Japan, Charles Farrington had ceased to exist, and Ryo Kuronami had been born from the vow of never making the same mistake again.

He had the suspicion his father and his grandpa exchanged letters, and that it was more than a simple coincidence what made Akira Miyamoto so adamant not to let Ryo continue the family tradition.

Ryo sighed and realized the bonbon box was empty. He stopped walking for a moment and grabbed another box. Those chocolates were really the best there were! How come they hadn't tasted like that before?

The police station's enormous clock made its hourly racket, Ryo was reminded Misao would go to his house for another 'lesson' a couple of days later at that very hour. Now, there was a girl he really felt comfortable with. No hidden intentions and no interest in his fortune. It was a pure coincidence they were business partners really, and the girl just couldn't fool him. The faraway looks she had sometimes were heart-related and no, it wasn't Soujiro-san.

It was weird how knowing that made him feel a lot more comfortable around her. The human heart is strange, and as soon as it was certain that she wasn't a 'threat', she became one of the most important people in his life. No, not a romantic interest.

If anything, because she just wasn't interested.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!"

And this, ladies and gentlemen, was why Misao hadn't wanted to get out of the bath in the first place. She had known there would be much fussing and wailing and crying and all those things exaggerated Aoiya people did. Unfortunately for her, her cheek was rapidly becoming swollen and she needed to stop the swelling NOW, if she wanted to put a foot outside before next week. The oniwabanshu, being a secret ninja organization and whatnot, had long since developed a healing salve for these kinds of situations, where acting like nothing had happened was a must and 'whoever said I was in a fight was very wrong, do you see any bruises here?' attitudes were essential.

Misao, having been Aoshi-obsessed for quite a bit of her childhood (and adolescence, and teenage years, and quite a bit of her adulthood as well), had been so worried with teaching herself how to fight that she had neglected other very important aspects of ninjahood. That, and having no intentions to deal with Omasu and Okon for extended periods of time, that is. Thus, the closely-guarded secret of the bruise salve had never been passed on to her, and so, that left her with no way out of the current situation.

"What happened? oh! come here, let me see that!" there went Misao, yanked to the side.

"I can't see! Turn your head this way" there went her head, in the complete opposite direction.

"Whatever happened to you? Your nose is twice as big!" Poke. Ouch.

"Her nose? Have you seen her cheek? It's a mess!" Poke, poke. Ouch again.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't get your teeth knocked out!" Open went her mouth, and Misao found out Okon could have, had she wanted to, stuck her fist in there, no problem.

"It's a mess! A complete and utter mess, I tell you!" Shake, shake. Okon was not being too compassionate at the moment, shaking Misao´s head like that, and worse yet, grabbing her by both cheeks.

"aahhhnnnn….!" Misao tried to get a word in, but in her position, nothing could've been a worse idea.

"MISAO! What were you thinking! After all we've been through to select only the best men in Kyoto as prospect husbands!" Big puppy dog eyes here, courtesy of Omasu.

"Who would want to marry a black and blue mess? It's over, all over! Our hopes and dreams…. Wahhhhhh!" Here came the waterworks people.

"A week….. only a week. Couldn't you have just waited a week? If you wanted to fight with someone, couldn't you have waited a meager week to fight away amorous advances?" _Erm….. amorous advances? What the hell….?_

"No amount of make-up could ever hide this! An even if it did, it would be so much that she wouldn't even be able to move her mouth to talk! Wahhhh!"

"Talk? Who cares about talking? The ideal romantic scene begins with a caress on the cheek! Hopefully a kiss!" Omasu turned from Okon to Misao in a second flat. "HOW DO YOU INTEND TO MAKE-UP FOR THIS?"

Misao automatically backpedaled until she was against the far wall. Scared just didn't convey the feeling. Absolutely terrified however, worked nicely. "I….I….ah…"

"Your miai is a week from now, and your face is a mess. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOO? WAAAAHHH!" Okay, passing from absolutely terrified to completely and utterly scared to death here.

"MISAO!" the mentioned girl jumped from the fright. "You did NOT hurt yourself to get out of the miai, DID YOU?"

As tempting as that sounded, no. Now why hadn't she thought of that one before? A broken leg wasn't so bad, right? "Ah? NONONO! Whatever made you think I would do something like that?" two flat stares were her answer. "Aww.. c'mon! I accepted the miai, right? That means I want it to happen as much as you do!"

_'Please buy it, please buy it….._' hopefully, the mental mantra would work.

Okon and Omasu nodded tearfully, the older one biting on a handkerchief appeared from nowhere. _'Yes! Hook, line and sinker!_'

An idea started forming on Misao's mind. So maybe it wasn't what she had in mind, but now that the opportunity was presenting itself….. Okay, she had baited them without a specific motive, but oh, now that the idea was taking form, she couldn't help but praise herself.

"Maybe the bruise salve can help?" Okon and Omasu looked at each other, as if the idea hadn't occurred to them before. Go figure. "Aoshi said it would and that this bruise was nothing to be worried about".

"Aoshi-sama?" was said in unison. The little fact that Misao had not used the honorific went unnoticed.

"Did he see you like this?" Okon asked, mystified. He must have been quite angry. He always had such strong reactions where Misao was concerned….. Whoever had done this was in for a world of pain, definitely. She pitied the poor soul.

Judging by the look Omasu sent her, Okon wasn't the only one with that particular idea in mind.

Misao looked as their anger visibly deflated. Sure, they thought Aoshi would take care of it, since he was the overprotective older brother she'd never wanted. That was it, uh?. Time for stage 1 of her newborn plan (age: 1 minute, 34 seconds) to come to life.

"Sure he did. I really should have seen his fist coming my way through….. Ah, that doesn't matter, I guess….."

"HE WHAT?" "THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER?" Ouch.

One second her ears hurt, and the next there was the most deafening silence.

Misao looked at the place Okon and Omasu had vacated just a few seconds before.

A smirk wormed its way to her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o

There are some things that, as long as we don't acknowledge them, let us sleep peacefully and soundly, no matter if they are a BIG issue deep inside. Once acknowledged though, the panorama changes drastically and you can kiss your peaceful sleep bye-bye. Or kodachi-cut it, whichever suits you better.

After two days of silence on Misao's part and since Aoshi's realization of the real reason of his recent discomfort of other males around her, the man had already berated himself so much he was ready to face Battousai, Tsukishiro, Saitou AND ShiShio all together than to continue like that. It had seemed that, in those two days, Misao had been nowhere to be found. And most of the time, neither was Seta. Now, you must remember Seta had been there at almost every occasion something had happened between the tortured one (a.k.a. Aoshi) and Misao. For that, the ninja was considering the Tenken as some kind of bad luck bringer, aside from other things. So, it wasn't as if Aoshi was sad not to see him (quite the opposite, in fact), but the tall guy just couldn't help wondering where the whelp was. Or who he was with, if you get my drift.

Let's admit it (since the ice cube is still a little reluctant to do so), Inner Aoshi was just pulling his hair at the very idea of Misao even being in the same room with the Tenken. Especially after the way said ex-assassin had hugged her in the garden, his inner self didn't want the guy even breathing the same air as her.

Now, to make matters worse, he had been on the receiving end of Okon and Omasu's glares for those two days. He had only caught glimpses of Misao in that time. The bruises on her pretty face were fading rapidly, to his immense relief. And every time he wanted to approach her, a couple of female onimitsu blocked his path.

The first clue that something was wrong had been two days before, when he had sat down for lunch and Omasu had given him a rice ball. A single rice ball and that had been it. He usually ate before the others, so he was used to eating alone. But the rice ball that was almost thrown viciously onto the table had not, by any means, been part of the normal routine. Nor had been the cold tea, by the way.

Omasu had never before started cleaning the table before he had even had the first bite.

And Okon had NEVER growled at him when he asked for more food.

Something was veeeery wrong here.

If anything, those two days had served to confirm his suspicions. It wasn't exactly that Okon and Omasu were going to great lengths to hide their annoyance with him. If anything, they were more than happy to show it to whoever was curious enough to wonder. But they never said the reason. And that was the most puzzling thing of all. Those two were the biggest gossips he had known (okay, so he didn't have a lot of people to compare them to, sue him), and he had known them since the three of them were barely able to jump. He had always been informed, quite explicitly and loud enough to wake the dead, of whatever he had done wrong. The next day, all was forgotten and everything was fine again.

He was seriously wondering what he had done to them. Of course, after not being properly fed for two days, finding his clothes had curiously remained dirty after laundry day (although he certainly didn't remember crawling in the mud wearing them, if the mess on the laundry hamper was any indication), having had to make his own tea and obtaining an undrinkable mess, and then not being able to find the kettle the next day, putting on his sandals only to find they were suspiciously broken, wanting to take a bath and then realizing there suddenly wasn't any wood after he had chopped a mountain, and then going to bed and not finding his futon, anyone would think something was amiss.

Yeah, he had been on a little denial for a while there. It seemed it was somewhat of a hobby of his, uh?

And yet, it hadn't been all those things the ones that now had him racking his brains to remember whatever the hell he had done (recently) to deserve all that. It was the fact that he hadn't been allowed to be closer than 15 feet of Misao. It was driving him mad, and now that the cat was out of the bag, he found couldn't cope with the uncertainty.

She hadn't looked his way even once.

Annoyance blossoming in him, he turned around, clenching his fists. Right now, he was a moody Aoshi, and he needed to punch something very badly.

Inner Aoshi had just the perfect destination in mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao chewed delicately and put her knife and fork down on the plate in the correct position. With exaggerated calmness, she picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her lips.

"Finally! All my efforts have paid off!" Ryo did a little jig and hugged Misao. The girl laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad before, was I?"

"Do I need answer? Fine then, four words: rice on the carpet" Misao blushed prettily and stuck out her tongue, completely ruining the pretty effect.

"Now you're ready to face the wolves! Why, you could even go to a fancy ball and no-one would be the wiser"

Misao squirmed a little at that. "Actually…."

Ryo didn't seem to notice. "The only thing you would lack to look the part would be a dress"

"She has a dress" pipped up Soujiro, echoing Misao's thoughts.

"Nonono, you have an afternoon dress. Nice to go out, completely out of place on a ball. I have no idea why, but women seem to think they need a different kind of dress for every moment of the day"

Misao bit her lip. Damn. She was days away from the ball at the chancellor's manor and it seemed she had neglected quite a big thing.

"Soo….. what does exactly a ballroom dress look like?" Soujiro again, saving her neck. Sometimes she really loved that man.

"Wait a sec…." Ryo suddenly disappeared to a nearby room. While he stirred quite a racket, Misao's eyes found one of the big mirrors Ryo had all over the place.

Ryo had really made a fuss when he saw her. As she regarded herself, she could tell the bruise medicine had worked wonders. Her nose was normal-sized again, and her cheek had only the faintest of black and blue below her eye. Of course, it was in such a place that made it noticeable, thanks to the shape of her face, but it wasn't so bad anymore. There really had been no need for the enormous lump of meat Ryo had insisted she wear for a couple of hours, until she managed to convince him she was FINE, and that the meat was getting sticky.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a huge crash.

Soujiro ran to the door ran to the door in the time it took Misao to turn around. Well, he wasn't the Tenken for nothing. Then, he opened the door, and Misao couldn't do much more than blink when the source of the noise was revealed.

Ryo, sprawled on the floor and half-covered with various boxes that had spilled their contents, a green skirt, a matching corset, a lady's beret on the head and a purse on the lap, returned the blink quite evenly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hajime Saitou was in the middle of his 14th cigarette of the day when he felt a familiar presence approaching the police station. Smirking, he looked at the clock on the wall. He had a fairly good idea of where in the building Shinomori might be headed to.

With a final puff of smoke, the wolf of Mibu got up his seat and made his way towards the door. As an afterthought, he picked up his katana, just in case.

As he reached the place, the wolf the door locked. Sounds of mayhem could be heard coming from inside the tiny room, and it didn't take a genius to figure out there was a carnage going on inside.

Saitou probed the door a couple of times. Not only it was locked, it was blocked too. The tall man turned around and went into a nearby room. Once there, he set down his katana and looked around.

"Where was it…?"

Open a drawer, rummage a little. Close the drawer. Repeat.

Four drawers later, and not a single paper or book out of place, Saitou found the key he was looking for.

So Shinomori was probably making teriyaki with the low-lifes. It wasn't enough reason to make a mess out of a carefully ordered room, now was it? And speaking of that, whoever worked there was going to get an extra holiday, just for being tidy.

Suddenly, Saitou stopped. Narrowing his eyes at a particular LOUD bang coming from the closed room and the following clatter, he seemed to change his mind and forget about the key, choosing instead to go through another door.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*THUD*

A body collided with the wall, unconscious.

It hadn't taken long for Aoshi to find the perpetrators of the crime against Misao. He had quite a good information system, regardless of him no longer being the Okashira.

Come, beat the hell up, go. Quite a nice plan. It wasn't as much as avenging Misao as it was discharging his frustrations, really. The girl had wiped the floor with them, she hadn't needed a defender. And that frustrated him. The wolf had gotten his claws on them first and scared the scum so much they were barely coherent. Frustration: level two. He had arrived to find them nursing wounds and a battered ego. There hadn't been much more for him to do. Frustration: level three.

Can you say 'ouch'?

Aoshi sheathed his kodachi and cleared the makeshift barricade in front of the door with a single kick.

As soon as he opened the door, two flashes of something zoomed towards him. Sensing no danger from them, he caught the projectiles swiftly, and faced his attacker.

"I am NOT cleaning your mess" That said, Saitou turned on his heel, leaving Aoshi to examine the broom and dustpan he had in his hands. Slowly, he turned around, brandishing the broom on one hand as one would a fighting pole.

I don't know about you, my dear reader, but I am starting to feel quite sorry for the poor unfortunate idiot thugs.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao entered the room, and eyed the fabric in her hands dubiously. According to Ryo, she was now the owner (the guy hadn't accepted a no for answer. Did she expect him to play dress up?) of a ball dress of supposedly the latest fashion in Europe. Well, European women either didn't breathe or took off a couple of ribs to fit into those things.

That said, let's go back to the matter at hand. Once she was inside the dress (and somehow gotten the clasps at the back closed, which only took her about 20 minutes and a possibly disjointed shoulder), the girl checked her reflection with a photo Ryo has lent her. And found herself lacking a couple of fleshy things at the front. The girls in the picture seemed to have their breasts almost touching their necks. And they somehow managed to appear dignified and proper even with cow tits.

Misao struggled and wiggled and moved and rearranged. Ouch, her bruises still hurt a little, especially the one on her breast. But the stiff corset actually helped, strange as it sounded.

She looked at the mirror again. Ok, not so bad now, but compared with the photo…..

What the hell did the westerners feed their daughters?

She looked at herself from all angles. Little old her was supposed to go out dressed like this? It would be a miracle if someone didn't jump her on sight! Frankly, she had never seen so much flesh. Oh, forget her ninja outfit, there's just no way that could be considered flattering in any way. This, on the other hand made her feel… exposed and vulnerable.

….Unless…..

But no, that didn't make much sense, did it?

Then again, the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed.

Misao looked down. Nope, no more hole in the middle.

The Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu turned around and looked over her shoulder, only to see a mismatched mess of clasps and a limp ribbon. She had just opened her mouth to ask for help when a thought made her close it with a snap, almost chopping her tongue off in the process.

Urgh, why did her life have to be so complicated?

o-o-o-o-o-o

If one were to write down Aoshi Shinomori's vast knowledge, the result would probably be a whole encyclopedia, consisting in several tomes. However, as complete as it would be on some subjects, and handling of diverse items as weapons, as for example, brooms, nowhere would you find the PROPER way of handling….let's say…..brooms.

"You are a complete good for nothing"

Eyebrow up.

"Don't look at me like that Shinomori, I'm not the one who was locked up for four hours and only managed to break the broom."

"It was for a good cause" The unexpected answer made Saitou lift one of his own eyebrows. Followed by a smirk. Oh yeah, poor idiots wouldn't bother anyone for months to come. The wonders of deep-ingrained traumas.

"Get the hell out of here Shinomori" said the police officer, pointing at the door with the broken broomhandle.

Usually, Aoshi didn't take those kinds of statements lightly, but this was Saitou. Who still hadn't demanded for the cleaning to be finished (erm…. started… whatever). The young man seized his chance and did and elegant and skillful escape.

"Doesn't that wretched ninja clan teach its own members not to live like pigs?" Curiously, in Hajime Saitou's own vast knowledge there was sweeping, cooking and knitting (divulge that last one and DIE). A man had to know a little of everything if he was to survive a war.

And that, my dear readers, is one of the reasons he was just so damn perfect.

Of course, that didn't mean he was about to play maid at his age. "Kobayashi! Get your ass in here NOW!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter 24

o-o-o-o-o-o

Did you like it? I wanna know if there's still someone reading. Review! Pwease?

Verito-chan


End file.
